The Silver Dragon
by Strawberrycheezecake
Summary: Maemi Dyslin is a S-Class mage of Fairy Tail. When she returns from a 14-year-long mission, things have changed drastically and so have feelings. When things begin to heat up, can Maemi stand the pain and save her friends? (Chapters are being updated when this is updated! Ch. 4 Updated recently!)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

**Claimers: I own my characters.**

It was a normal day. The sun was shining, the waves were lapping at the shores and sparkling, citizens were talking amongst themselves. Sometimes, a normal day was the best day. There was no chaos, no fights, no nothing. Children eagerly chased each other with excitement, and their mothers scolded them as they got into trouble with store owners.

The children continued to run around the city, looking at absolutely everything in wonder. They skidded to a stop as they reached a large building, a bright orange banner with a white symbol hanging above the opening. The building seemed to be about three or two stories high. The children quietly sneaked closer, to take a look inside. The doors were wide open. Men were laughing drunkenly, women giggling, children making a ruckus.

That was the charm of a Guild. To the citizens, they saw the guild as two things; first, the closest family ever. Secondly, the most destructive force in the city of Magnolia. Magnolia was located in the region known as Fiore, a land known for its Magic Guilds. The children happened to be standing right in front of the strongest one. Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail was a proud magic guild, not only were they powerful, but they had a close bond that would rival any family's bond. Its members saw it as their home, and they saw their comrades as family. Some had lost their real families, and Fairy Tail took them in. The children then scattered away as they heard a small bickerment arise in the Guild's main hall.

"What'd you say to me, Flame Brain?" A child's voice rang out. The owner had spiky, but loose, blue-ish black hair and dark eyes. His shirt and pants seemed to be missing, and a silver-chained necklace rested around his neck. His hands were balled up into fists.

"I said you're a pervert, Ice Princess!" Another child responded. This child had rosy and spiky hair, bearing dark brown eyes and a white scale-like scarf. His hands were also balled up into fists. The dark-haired boy struck out at the pink-haired boy. A few drunk men laughed at the two as the bickerment grew into a physical fight.

"They never stop fighting, do they?" One bellowed, taking a drink from his cup.

"They're gonna fight until the end of the world, that's for sure!" Another laughed. A bleach blonde girl, sitting on the second floor of the guild, stared down at the little fight with amusement. She giggled as they hollered out insults and threw their tiny fists at each other. The girl seemed to be about 12 years old, her hair reaching the middle of her back. Her light blue eyes glew with interest. Beside her, a midget yet old man stood on the railing of the second floor. He sighed deeply.

"Those brats…" The old man breathed out, his arms crossed. The blonde glanced at him and frowned, then returned her look at the two boys. "Thank goodness not many of the children are like that, otherwise, we'd have a problem… Wouldn't we, Maemi?" The girl shrugged.

"It'd be more lively, if that were the case," Maemi responded, her eyes gleaming with interest at the miniature fight. It was obvious that she was bored, however. She was leaning on her hand, and slumping.

"Natsu, Gray!" A more feminine child's voice rang out now. The two boys, Natsu and Gray, stopped in the middle of the fight, terror already filling their eyes. They were now hugging each other.

"It's a monster!" Natsu shrieked. Gray only nodded in response. Maemi giggled.

"Erza's too intimidating for them. And to think, she's only a bit older than them!" She chuckled. The girl had long, scarlet hair, dark brown eyes, and an intimidating glare. Maemi smiled a little more, maintaining her bored posture. She found herself in thought and looking around the bottom floor from her angle. She spotted everyone she knew and considered a friend. She began with Natsu. _Natsu. He has such a crazy attitude, and is usually battle-ready for anything. I only really knew him for bickering with Gray for the most part. He only joined the Guild about a month ago, but already fit in. He kept claiming his dad was a dragon. _Her light blue orbs drifted to Gray. _Gray. I know him a bit better, since he's been here for about 3 years now. He has such a weird habit of taking off his clothes. _Next, she looked at Erza. _Erza. A year younger than me. She can make Natsu and Gray stop fighting pretty quick. She was pretty nice otherwise. I'm not sure how long she's been here… _She paused.

Maemi began to name out more friends. _Levy. The bookworm of the guild. Really nice and shy. I'm not sure how long she's been here, but she's been here for a while. Cana… _Maemi paused, trying to recover information on Cana. _I don't know her too well. We barely talk, but she seems pretty mature for being 10. She's been here the longest, I think. She's been here for 5 years at least, trying to find her Dad. _Maemi attempted at thinking more, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, gramps, I've got a question…" A smirk arose onto Maemi's face, and she quickly located some random paper. She crumbled it up into a paper. She glanced down before tossing the paper. It was Laxus, the master's own grandson. He was about three years older than Maemi and was always blasting music through his headphones. She could hear the music from the second floor. He was blonde and had stormy blue eyes. And tall. And needless to say, her rival and friend. _I at least consider him a friend. _She thought blissfully as she tossed the paper ball onto Laxus' head. She giggled.

He rolled his eyes at her and seemed to growl at her. He crossed his arms and glared at her, showing how annoyed he was. It didn't seem to pass through her skull that he was annoyed, so she prepared another paper ball. The Master smiled a bit at the little interaction between the two. "What did you need, Laxus?"

"When are those damn S-Class trials?" Laxus asked, clearly somewhat annoyed now. The question itself was bothering him. Another paper ball hit Laxus' head and bounced off. Maemi giggled a little louder now.

"That's private information, Shocky!" She tossed a third ball down onto the lightning mage's head.

"You weren't part of this conversation, midget," Laxus responded crossly.

"Well, I am now. Thanks for including me!" She maintained her smirk and winked jokingly. The Master was clearly enjoying this. She took it a step further. "Now, let's see… A 15 year old A-Class Mage is annoyed by a 12 year old S-Class mage? I've never heard of that before!" She laughed. Her three paper balls were tossed right at her by Laxus, who's attempting at shutting her up.

"Who's the taller one again?" Laxus had a growing smirk. This now ticked her off.

"I'll grow. Just you watch!" She disregarded her annoyed emotion and tried to cover it with confidence. Laxus rolled his eyes.

"You'll grow, alright… But the opposite direction,"he said. Maemi frowned.

"Was that seriously your comeback? Dude, that's just depressing," She chuckled. "Anyways, the date of the trials are an absolute secret! Even a D-Class mage knows that!" Maemi attempted to bring the conversation full paused, and added, "Music Geek." Laxus just seemed to be just annoyed now. He became ticked off as the three paper balls came flying down at his head again. He tossed them back in annoyance. The Master then spoke up.

"You two want to know something?" The master snickered and held a grin. "The more you two bicker, the more you two like each other." This shut both of them up, until Maemi roared with laughter and fell backwards onto her back, holding her stomach. Laxus had turned away quickly and stormed out of the guild.

"Oh my-" She interrupted herself with laughter. "That's hilarious! That was a golden joke, Master!" The Master was chuckling, and seemed to mutter something under his breath.

"Well, it wasn't necessarily a joke, but oh well…" The old man sighed. He watched as the blonde stood up and went down the stairs. That itself was rather rare, since she usually enjoyed staying on the S-Class floor. As she hit the bottom floor's wood flooring, she bumped into someone, who shrieked in surprise. Her pale pink eyes darted about.

"Sorry, blind girl, coming through. Who is this?" The pink-eyed female asked, turning in multiple directions at once.

"It's Mae," Maemi laughed gently. "Be careful on where you're going, Blindy."

"I can't really help that!" The girl pointed in the opposite direction accusingly, almost trying to point at Maemi. The blonde grabbed her shoulders and turned her to the proper direction. "I'm blind, after all!" Maemi playfully tapped the blind girl's head.

"I know that, Miksu. Why d'ya think your nickname is Blindy?" Maemi smirked. Miksu was quiet for a moment or so, trying to figure out how to respond.

"Anyways, where in the guild are we?"

"Near the S-Class stairs."

"Oh… That would explain a lot. I felt like I was never going to bump into anyone! Remember that one time I wandered up the stairs?"

"That's when we met, silly. Master Makarov found it amusing, considering you were running around, confused on why you weren't hitting anyone," Maemi chuckled. "Plus, it was we both learned that you were blind!" She paused for a moment to glance around. "Anyways, I have a plan. I need to see if it works!" She flashed a grin, completely forgetting that Miksu was blind and couldn't see the grin. "See ya around!" And with that, the blonde dashed off towards Natsu and Gray, who were still recovering from Erza's surprise attack. "Hey Darky, hey Pinky!" She greeted them. They looked at her. Natsu leaped at her.

"Mae, fight me already!" Natsu screeched as he leaped. She dodged nimbly. Natsu fell face first into the ground.

"She isn't gonna fight you! She'll only fight if there's danger!" Gray remarked, crossing his arms.

_Well, he isn't wrong. _Maemi thought.

"I'll become a danger then!" He leaped at her again. She simply moved out of the way. He landed on the ground on his two feet.

"The only danger all you're ever gonna be is a danger to our ears, Squinty Eyes!" Gray responded with a smirk.

"And you're only gonna be a danger to our eyes, you pervert!" Natsu tossed a punch at Gray. Maemi glanced around for Erza, who was now beelining right to Natsu and Gray. As the scarlet-haired female reached her destination, Maemi grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"I have to stop them from bringing chaos to the Guild, Maemi," Erza simply said. Maemi had a smirk.

"Let me handle this, this time. I think it'll shut 'em up for a good day or so," Maemi's eyes were gleaming. "Oi, Natsu, Gray!" This got their attention pretty quick, since she rarely called anyone by their proper name."You know, the more two people fight, the more they like each other!" This stopped their fight and they leaped away in disgust.

"What?! That's disgusting!" Gray imitated a vomit.

"Ew. No way, no how, not ever!" Natsu ran away from the area. Maemi still smirked.

"There we go. Probably no fighting for a while!" Maemi smiled innocently. Erza stared at her.

"Where'd you learn that from?" The scarlet-haired girl asked.

"Honestly? Master Makarov. See ya around, Scarlet!" She called as she dashed to the stairs. She bumped into someone. It was Cana. "Heya, Brownie," She greeted, referencing the girl's brown hair. The brunette smiled politely.

"Hi Maemi," Cana responded awkwardly. They talked rarely.

"How's the search going?" Maemi knew she couldn't talk as casually around Cana, seeing that the brunette was most likely going to be a good influence on the other kids.

"It's… uh… Going alright…Haven't really found anything out yet…" Cana averted her eyes away.

"Oh, well, I hope you find something soon!" Maemi told Cana cheerfully. "See ya around, Brownie!" She waved at the brunette, going towards the stairs. She scaled the stairs, and returned to where she was on the second floor. "Hey Master, how's it going?" His usual cheerful grin had disappeared, and he seemed a little bothered.

"Well, you just received a special mission from… someone." The paper he held was somewhat crumbled. Maemi could only guess that she used it to toss it at Laxus' head.

"It doesn't say the name?" Maemi frowned. That was odd.

"It doesn't. But it's asking for you, and you only…" The Master sighed. The old man looked at the paper. "No reward price is listed either."

"That's even odder. What's it all say?"

The Master cleared his throat. "It says… 'We require Maemi Dyslin for this mission. Large, dangerous monster destroying homes, killing innocent people, no mercy. It's claimed many lives. Reward will be given on certain circumstances,'" He read aloud. "It's location is very far away, but seeing the date that this was submitted, it must've travelled very quickly. The destination is half-way across the world, in another kingdom. The Pechet Kingdom. The monster's name is Glareel."

"Glareel? What a dumb name. But it'll do. How long do you think it'll take? To get there and back here?" Maemi asked, acting confident.

"It's… in total, going to take about 20 years," He responded.

_20 years?! _Her thoughts absolutely contradicted what she was going to say. "Sounds like an adventure," she said with a grin.

"Well, actually, it's a reason to not go-" She interrupted him.

"Watch, I'll beat it and be back my birthday next year!" Maemi glew with confidence. "When should I leave?"

"Tomorrow at 10 A.M. You missed the first train to the nearest place to start yesterday." Her heart felt like it sunk underground. She's going to leave tomorrow, in the morning, on a _train_, for 20 years. If she got to stay for a week, she'd be more enthusiastic. She fake-smiled.

"Sounds great… Mind telling everyone? I need to start packing," She asked the Master, turning her back to go down the stairs as quickly as possible. Master Makarov nodded.

"Of course," He responded as he stood up on the railing. Maemi dashed down the stairs and right out of the guild. "Attention, everyone! I've something to announce!" That was Maemi heard last as she ran out of earshot of the guild. She raced down streets. _I'm leaving tomorrow… _Her thoughts began to run wild. _I won't see everyone for 20 years. _Tears began to form at the corner of her light blue eyes. _What if I mess up? What if I go the wrong direction? It might take me even longer! It could take me 40 years for all I know! _She began to cry as she ran. _I don't want to be 52 the next time I see them! I don't wanna see them in 20 years either! I want to see them all again soon! _She was sobbing now, and had exited the city. She had choked on her tears and air once or twice. She located her home rather quickly. It was surrounded by a dense forest, and was two stories tall. She lived here. Alone.

She opened the door and slammed it behind her. She raced to her bed, which was on the second floor. She jumped onto it and just cried for a while. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with her friends, even if she was terrible at talking with them. She grabbed her pillow and tightly squeezed it, bringing it up to her chest. She cried and sobbed into it. She hugged it using her legs and continued to squeeze it. It took her a while to calm down. Her thoughts slowed down. _But… I know that people need me. Thousands maybe. Maybe millions. I'm not going to let some dumb monster kill innocent people over what I want. I need to go. They asked for me. _She sat up, wiping her eyes. _I'm not going to repeat what I did. I'm not going to run away from this. I did that once, and it left me miserable. I'll run towards this. I'll run 'till I kick that monster's butt and I'll run back to Fairy Tail. _She seemed more determined now. Maemi crawled out of bed and got a luggage bag. She heaved the big bag onto her bed and opened it. She packed some clothes that would likely fit her for a good while, some necessities, a few memories, her family picture from many years ago… She looked over the picture. It was a bit dusty. A dad, a mom, and three girls. Maemi sighed and packed it under her clothes. She found a present she definitely wanted to bring with her. It was on a silver chain, and the centerpiece was a large, white rhinestone. On the back of the rhinestone, was the Fairy Tail sign, encrusted with silver lining. She put it over her head and it slid onto her neck. She had received it a little after she had joined the guild. About 4 years ago. The only people she knew then were Cana, Master Makarov, and Laxus. If she was right, they all presented it to her.

Maemi left some room in the luggage, for anything she may receive in the future. She grabbed a white binder, clearly empty. She found some old papers and filed them inside the binder. She then slipped it into the luggage. She zipped the bag up and got about 1,000 Jewels of pocket money. She left the luggage on her bed and fixed the somewhat damp pillow she had been then left her room and the house, the 1,000 Jewels in her pocket. She decided to buy the ticket today.

She trudged along the dirt path that led to her house and to the city. A few citizens were murmuring about a Fairy Tail mage who would go fight Glareel and be gone for 20 years. They talked that it may be Gildarts, a fellow S-Class mage. She puffed her cheeks up in annoyance. She knew that Gildarts wouldn't risk it, since he liked hanging around the guild every once in awhile. He'd go insane if he had to be gone for 20 years.

She tried to avoid going towards Fairy Tail, but she did pass by it. She heard her friends calling for her, probably trying to find her in the guild somewhere. She smiled weakly. As she walked, her thoughts drifted back to when she wasn't a S-Class mage.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey, Darky!" A slightly younger Maemi called out, a mischievous grin on her face. She held something in her hands. Gray turned around and waved at her. When he turned around, she tossed a mud ball right at him, laughing like a maniac. She punched the air in victory. "Ten points to Maemi!"

"Hey!" Gray frowned as it hit him in the chest. He wiped a bit off and went charging for Maemi, trying to find something to throw at her. Maemi squeaked in fear and ran off towards the other side of the guild. Maemi spotted Laxus.

"Protect me!" She shrieked as she ducked behind Laxus, still grinning like an idiot. Laxus just simply looked at her, with an annoyed look.

"Well, you started it," He said to her as he stepped away. He grinned slightly and called out: "She's over here, Gray." Gray had found a bundle of mud to throw. Now Gray smiled.

"No I'm not!" Maemi dashed away and went behind the bar, putting up one finger to her mouth to tell the barmaid that she wasn't here. The barmaid just smiled at her and nodded.

"Laxus, where'd she go?" Gray had approached the lightning-user. Maemi poked her head out from the side and shook her head, trying to tell Laxus to not reveal her location. Laxus had seen her and shrugged.

"Somewhere, I dunno. Probably went outside to get more mud balls ready," He lied to Gray. The little ice-boy went running outside, forgetting his clothes. Maemi exited her location and walked up to Laxus.

"I don't understand you. One moment you betray me, and the next moment you're my friend," her brow was furrowed. She was really confused.

"It's called a friendly rivalship. Get used to it, midget."

"Wait, so does that mean I am your friend?"

"Well, not exactly-"

"Yay, Shocky is my friend!"

"No need to yell that!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

When she exited her memories, she found herself in front of the train station. The 12 year old sighed, and entered the building. She approached the purchasing counter and purchased the ticket for 1,000 Jewels. A ticket that would bring her to the edge of Fiore. The rest of her adventure would be on foot.

She began to exit the building, reading the ticket. "'Bought on September 4th, x777. Train leaving on September 5th, x777 at 10 A.M. Be sure to be here before the train leaves. Thank you for choosing Magnolia's Train Department, we ensure you ride safely!'" Maemi grunted. "I'm going to be throwing up the entire time…" She then quietly made her way back to her home, hoping to get enough rest for tomorrow

It was about 9:30 P.M. and Maemi was fast asleep. Her bleach blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and was becoming messy already. Her eyes opened slightly as she heard a few faint knocks on the front door. Groaning and tired, she jumped out of bed and walked down the stairs to the door. She opened it. Her light blue eyes tried adjusting to the lighting of the outside world and her home as quickly as possible.

"Hi Mae!" She heard a happy voice from one of the two people standing before her. Maemi rubbed her eyes.

"Bookworm? That you?" Maemi asked, her voice obviously hinting at that she was sleeping.

"Yes, ma'am! Cana's here too!" The bookworm, Levy, responded, motioning to the brunette besides her. Cana waved.

"What're you two doing here?" Maemi asked, turning on a light to properly see their faces.

"You look like you were sleeping…" Cana said quietly, then giggling. Maemi's cheeks flushed with the color red and took her ponytail out. She used her hands to comb out her hair a bit. "We're here because we want to play a game."

"A game? At 9 o'clock at night?" Maemi inquired. "Didn't the Master tell you guys that I'm leaving tomorrow? At 10 o'clock in the morning."

"He told us! But since we rarely talk, we figured we could spend a little bit more time with you!" Levy responded. Usually the girl was shy, but she seemed energetic about something. Maemi shrugged.

"Sure, I guess. But only for awhile. I need all the sleep I can get. It's going to be a long journey…" Maemi wondered if Master Makarov had told them how long she'll be gone.

"We understand! So you'll play?" Levy asked. Maemi nodded.

"How do you play?" Maemi asked, crossing her arms. Cana held a blindfold.

"First, we'll have to blindfold you," Cana responded, wrapping the blindfold around her eyes and tying it at the back of her head.

"Okay... " Maemi muttered. "Then what?" She was now blind. She could only trust her hearing and her not-so-great smelling.

"Then, we lead you somewhere random! We'll tell you the last two steps when we get to the random place!" Levy responded, grabbing her right hand. She felt someone grab her left hand, and presumed it was Cana. She was now being lead somewhere. She heard her door shut and felt the cool ground beneath her feet. The air was crisp tonight. The two other girls seemed to be hurrying along, making sure that she wasn't going to fall. Thank goodness she was wearing a tank top and some sweat pants. Going to the town in pajamas didn't seem like a good idea.

The two girls giggled every once in awhile, the breeze seemed to whisper. She felt the stoney surface of the city's streets. They seemed to wander about for a while. Maybe to purposely confuse her on her surroundings. They finally seemed to stop somewhere. "Hey, it's Maemi!" She heard Natsu's voice yell out.

"Natsu! You ruined the surprise!" A chorus of people yelled. Someone untied the blindfold and it fell to the ground. She stared at what was before her. She was standing in front of the guild's opening. The Guild Hall was lit up brightly. All of her friends were standing in the front of the large group of people, and respectively, Gray hit Natsu on his cheek.

"What is all of this?" Maemi asked, her voice seemed to be weak but echo-like. Levy and Cana appeared in front of her.

"It's a party! The Master said you might be gone for a long time, so we wanted to celebrate and have fun with you one last time before you leave!" Levy responded. Maemi began to smile.

"Lets have fun then!" Maemi cheered and ran into the Guild Hall. The two girls followed. They dispersed after a while. All of the adults went and grabbed some drinks, enjoying themselves. Maemi found herself looking for her friends, but climbed up the S-Class stairs to the second floor. She'd have fun later. She saw someone on the second floor. "Hey, Gildarts," she greeted the man, who was having a fun time by himself, laughing somewhat drunkenly. He grinned when he saw her.

"Hey there, Mae! You grew a couple of inches the last time I saw you!" Gildarts laughed.

"You got older," Maemi smirked with her response. Gildarts frowned.

"Respect your elders, little girl."

"I'll respect you when you're a pile of dirt!" She gleamed with energy.

"Well, I can't wait until that day comes!" He bellowed and patted her head. "So I heard about your adventure, small one. Sounds like fun," He said as he took a drink from his cup.

"Yeah, Master says it could take 20 years. Especially since I'll be traveling by foot. I hope I don't get lost and take even longer," her regular energy seemed to disappear.

"You'll kick it's ass, don't worry. Size doesn't matter when this little ball of energy comes running at you with death written in her eyes!" Gildarts gave her a noogie on the head. "Unless that monster is small and adorable!" He teased her.

"I didn't know the kitten was the monster!" She quickly began to defend herself. She and Gildarts went on a mission one time and were supposed to fight a monster. Maemi had found a kitten and was absolutely distracted by it. The kitten then grew into a monster and sent her flying. Gildarts ended up defeating it by himself, since she broke her arm and was a mile or so away. "It looked innocent…"

"No need to be defensive!" He laughed. "Anyway, that new quest, what's the reward?"

"I have no clue. It said it depends on the circumstances."

"Probably means: 'Are you dead or alive after fighting and destroying that thing?'" Gildarts seemed solemn now. "What's the monster's name?"

"Glareel. That's what the Pechet Kingdom called it."

"Glareel… I've heard about it once or twice."

"From who?"

"From… Some ladies I've met on my adventures." He was grinning at the memories.

"I don't care about your affairs across the globe, Gildarts. I wanna know about the monster!" Gildarts glared at her, and she was grinning.

"Well, I just know that it uses magic. I think Time Magic and Area Magic. I hear it's pretty troublesome. But seeing your power… Yeah, you'll do just fine!" He grinned at her. "I'm sure the reward's gonna be worth it!"

"Hey! Mae!" Maemi's attention turned to see the owner of the voice. It was Natsu. "Fight me already, since you're gonna leave!" He yelled up. Maemi walked up to the railing to look down at him.

"I'll fight you when I get back, Pinky!" Maemi laughed, very well knowing she wouldn't uphold that promise.

"That's gonna be in forever, though!" Natsu argued.

"Exactly! I'll be back in a forever!" Maemi noticed that Gray was standing near Natsu, laughing a bit.

"See? She won't fight you 'cause you're not strong enough yet! She'd rather fight me 'cause I'm way better, right Mae?" Gray laughed in victory.

"You'd have to wait too, Darky!" He stared at her in surprise. "What?!" Natsu began to laugh at him now.

"Both of you, stop bothering her! She doesn't want to fight either of you!" The scarlet-haired girl approached the two boys and hit them on top of their heads.

"If I had the time, though, I'd fight Erza! In fact, I'd fight all of you if I had the time!" Maemi chuckled.

"But what you're saying is you'd rather fight Erza than me?" Natsu asked, rubbing the top of his head from the slight pain.

"Well no duh, Erza's way stronger than us!" Gray responded to Natsu. Natsu socked him in the cheek.

"Shut up, Gay!"

"What'd you call me?"

"Gray."

"You called me Gay!"

"Whatever! Same thing!" Gray then tackled Natsu to the ground. Erza picked them up and slammed their two heads together in annoyance. They both fell to the ground in pain.

"Well, Maemi," Erza began. Maemi watched carefully. "Since they brought up the idea of fighting, I challenge you to a fight when you return!" Maemi smiled.

"Consider your challenge accepted!" She laughed.

"When are you leaving, anyways?" Erza asked.

"Tomorrow at 10…" Maemi responded. She'd imagine they may have forgotten. Gray looked up at her.

"You're leaving that early? I thought you were leaving in a week! That's why I challenged you to a fight!" Gray whined. Natsu punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm the one who challenged her to a fight, you're the one who barged in!" Natsu growled. They seemed to disperse a little bit away from talking with Maemi. She got up and went down the stairs, going to sit at a table. She was still going to wait to have fun. Plus, she's terrible at starting conversations. She can do it, but she wishes she was better at it. She seemed to be distracted by something. She noticed that someone had sat down next to her. She only glanced.

"Back from your walk, Shocky?" Maemi asked, and Laxus only shrugged in response.

"I heard you talking with Erza and the Idiots. She challenged and you actually accepted? That's interesting. When's the fight?" Laxus inquired.

"After I get back," Maemi responded.

"Back from what?" The teenager asked the pre-teen.

"A mission that was asking specifically for me."

"Huh, didn't know you got a mission today."

"Your grandpa announced it to the Guild today. I'm gonna be gone for at least 20 years." Laxus went quiet for a while, almost as if in thought.

"20 years? Well, holy shit. I've heard of 10 year missions, but 20? Must be pretty intense and far away. You're gonna be old as Gildarts when you get back."

"It might take 20 years. I'm hoping that's the maximum. I'm going to try beat it and get back by next year on my birthday."

"Well, it's something to work towards."

"Yeah, I guess… Why do you care though?"

"It's called a friendly rivalship, remember? Sometimes I'm a rival, sometimes I'm a friend. Right now? Consider me a friend. Just don't toss any paper balls at my head."  
"Alright. I don't have any paper near me, so you're good. For now," She grinned.

"So when are you leaving? And what's the reward?"

"As for the reward, I don't know. It depends whether I die or live after the battle-"

"So, wait a minute. You might die?"

"Might. I think it's a 50% chance. And I'm leaving tomorrow at 10."

"Oh," is all Laxus responded with.

"Blindy isn't here?" Maemi asked.

"Nah, Miksu ain't here. She was apparently too sad and too blind to come here. She wished you luck though. That's what she told me to tell you. I saw her on the way here and was all like: 'Okay…'"

"Next time you see her, tell her thanks for me." Laxus watched as she stood up, preparing to leave. "Well, I need to probably head back. I need as much sleep as possible…" Laxus waved at her as she began to leave, and she waved back. Before she could step out though, all of her other friends came running and blocked the entrance to the guild. "Guys, I need to go."

Natsu spoke first. "We know, but we want to say goodbye!" The rosy-haired male responded, giving Maemi a big hug.

"I wanna hug her too, Ash-Brain!" Gray tried to barge in during the hug, but Natsu kicked him away.

"Go get some clothes then, Streaker!" Natsu responded, still hugging Maemi. Maemi hugged him back. She began to count how long it would take Gray to find his clothes.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… 36, 37, 38, 39… 1 minute 6 seconds, 1 minute 7 seconds. _Gray finally reappeared with his clothes on. He knocked Natsu away stubbornly and gave Maemi a hug, and she hugged back. "It took you a minute and 7 seconds to get your clothes back," she joked. Eventually, everyone had given her a hug. Levy was last. After the final hug, she waved goodbye to everyone. Turning away, she walked to her home, knowing she may never see them again.

Maemi sat on a bench, waiting until the intercom said that passengers can load the train. She held onto her ticket tightly. Her luggage sat on the ground, next to her feet. She had arrived about 30 minutes early. She wore comfortable traveling clothes, consisting of jean pants and a plain shirt. And sneakers. She sighed in boredom. _I could probably visit everyone before it's time to leave… _She thought and sighed again. _No, I'd probably be late. As much as I'd love to be late, I need to do this. I'm not going to let innocent people die because of what I want to do. _

A train entered the station and people exited it rather hurriedly. It seemed like tourists. Magnolia was a pretty popular place, after all. Thanks to Fairy Tail. Her necklace hung on her neck, and she held it quietly. She checked under her shirt. Below her collarbone on the left, was her guild mark. It was a russian blue color. She sighed. She was going to miss the guild.

"Hey, Mae!" She heard a familiar voice. She turned her head to the right to see her friends rushing to her. She stared at them in disbelief. What were they doing here?

"Hey guys… What… What are you guys doing here?" She asked them, surprised.

"We wanted to see you off!" Levy responded.

"Yeah. We didn't want last night to be the last time we ever saw you! We wanted to make sure you got on the train safe and sound!" Gray added. Natsu imitated a puke when he heard train.

"How are you gonna even survive that thing, Mae?" Natsu asked.

"I took some medicine before I left. It'll last long enough until I fall asleep! The medicine was disgusting though," Maemi laughed gently. The intercom sounded off.

"_All passengers going to Oppa can now begin to board the train. The train will leave in 10 minutes._" Maemi stood up and adjusted her shirt.

"Is that where you're going?" Cana asked her. Maemi nodded.

"It's the furthermost eastern city in Fiore," Maemi responded, getting her luggage ready to go. Erza held an envelope.

"We all have something for you. It's from the entire guild," Erza said, holding it out to Maemi to grab. Maemi grabbed it and looked the envelope over.

"We want you to open it on the train though," Natsu quickly added. "We don't wanna see you cry."

"Why? Am I an ugly crier?" Maemi asked. Natsu began to smirk.

"No. It'll make Gray start crying like a big baby!" Natsu chuckled.

"You'd be the one to start crying, you big baby!" Gray glared at Natsu. The group laughed. They all continued to talk with each other for a while, until the intercom announced once more.

"_Two minutes until the train to Oppa leaves. Any remaining passengers, please board now._" The group became silent.

"Well, I guess this is it…" Maemi sighed. She grabbed the luggage by the handle, holding the ticket and the envelope. "Bye guys… I'm gonna miss you all so much…" Maemi smiled weakly at them. They all smiled back, clearly all sad. She approached the train and entered. She felt her motion sickness act up a bit, but it died down. The door closed behind her. She sat down and looked out the window. What she saw shocked her.

The entire guild was standing there, waving to her. She couldn't locate Laxus in the group, or Miksu. The smaller people, her friends, were already beginning to cry. The adults seemed the same. Maemi smiled at them, tears already forming in her eyes. She waved back. Gray and Natsu kept punching each other back and forth, calling each other babies but still crying. Erza didn't bother stopping them. The train began to move. Slowly, it inched forward. The Master looked like he was having a hard time not crying. Gildarts looked less like he was crying, but she saw the tears. She continued to watch them even as the train continued to move. She watched them until the train left the station and she couldn't see them anymore.

Her breathing was shaky. Tears were rolling down her cheeks already. Quietly, she began to open the envelope. Inside was a picture of the entire guild, including herself. She began to sob, and put the picture away into the envelope. She put the envelope into her bag. This was it. She was going on the largest adventure of her life.

It's been 7 years. It took her that long to finally reach the monster's cave. Besides her, stood a cat-like creature, standing on two legs. It had dark ginger fur, with even darker spots. It's dark green eyes stared at the cave.

Maemi was now 19. Her hair had grown much longer, and she had to cut it off a bit. It rested against her back right above her bum. In fact, she in total, has grown. Thanks to puberty, at least. She still had her luggage with her. She put it near a bush, a bit away from the opening of the cave.

"Eh, Mae…" The cat-creature whined. "Is this safe?" She asked Maemi. Maemi patted the cat's head gently.

"Probably not, but I'm still going to kick its ass. It could take a while to completely destroy it though…" Maemi responded to the creature honestly. "Wanna help me fight it though?"

"Yeah, I'd love to help, Mae! But… Why are we fighting this thing?" The creature asked.

"Well, Red, it…" Maemi paused to think of an answer quickly. The exceed knew her entire past. Well, some of it. "It killed a good friend of mine, and I'm here to get revenge."

"It seems like it would be some sort of mission for a Guild to do though," Red responded, completely unaware that her best friend was from the strongest Guild in Fiore. "Like Fairy Tail! They'd probably be able to be it easily!"

"I thought about submitting it to a guild," Maemi lied. "But then I realized it was a personal matter. And that I was going to defeat it myself."

"I can tell you're lying, Mae. You avert your eyes when you lie. What's the actual reason?" The exceed asked, clearly concerned.

"I'll tell you later, I promise. I need to go use the bathroom quick, first. I don't want to get scared and, y'know, during the battle…"

"Okay, but right after the battle, I wanna know!"

"Alright!" Maemi sneakingly took the envelope she had received 7 years ago and hid in the bushes. She took the image out. There were some smudges on it, but it otherwise looked pretty good for being 7 years old. She'd often look at this picture. Today was the best reminder ever, however. Today was the day she could go home. She could go back to Fairy Tail. She wondered about everyone. Did they look the same? Did they act the same? Were there any new members? If so, she wanted to meet them. She put the envelope away with the picture as she returned to the entrance of the cave. She looked at Red, prepared to go in.

"You ready, Mae?" The exceed asked.

"I've been ready my entire life!" Maemi announced as she stepped into the dark cave.

There was no light source. As they continued onwards, a fire-like path began to follow them, illuminating the entire save. A huge, black blob lay in the middle of the cave.

"Is that what we're fighting? It should be easy-" Red began to talk but she was interrupted.

"This thing uses Time Magic. It reversed its appearance to how it used to look. I know how it should look. Back up, Red…" Red jumped backwards. The blob began to glow and it transformed into a Wyvern-Snake like creature, curling up into a pyramid-shaped style.

"GLAREEL… WHO AWOKE… DEFEAT ENEMY…" The creature seemed to be speaking in multiple languages at once, but Maemi was able to understand those three phrases. Red stared at the creature in terror. Maemi approached it, tossing her scarf off. It revealed her blue-grey Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Glareel, you've been awoken by a Fairy Tail mage. And if anything, I'm here to defeat you!" Maemi announced, loud and proud of each word. Red now stared at Maemi in surprise. A magic circle appeared under Maemi's feet, shining a powerful silver color. "Shimmering Scales!" A faint layer of magic appeared above Maemi's skin, making it appear that she has scales. A barrage of silver beams went flying from the magic circle, hitting Glareel in multiple areas at once. Glareel lunged forward. Red quickly used her magic, Aera, to summon her wings. She dodged the monster's attack nimbly. She searched for Maemi, who leaped up surprisingly high. Her left eye was glowing a golden color. It seemed as if Maemi had wings on her back. There was a faint layer representing wings. They were shaped like a dragon's wings.

"Let's dance, monster!"


	2. Home Again

**Okay, so I know that I have some spare chapters at the end of the story. I plan on those being extra fillers, such as the battle between Glareel and Maemi. Also, I reduced the reward amount. The billions felt like too much.**

**Also, this is a UA (Universe Alteration), where (SPOILER ALERT) the Tartarus Arc finished but the guild remained together, which means the recent chapters aren't going to be included in the future. c:**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

**Claimers: I own my characters.**

* * *

The battle had ended with a large flash. Everything around Maemi seemed to stop. Her heart felt heavy, her head ached. She saw Red beside her, who seemed to be just as confused as her. She found herself looking around for Glareel. The large monster was gone. Everything around them was white and light blue. Maemi sensed a large amount of magic around them.

Everything then seemed to fade away. She and Red were standing in a train station, a ticket in Maemi's hands. Her luggage was there too. She felt something in her pocket. She dug out a piece of paper that read: 'Thank you. Here is your well-earned reward…'

"Holy shit," Maemi whispered. Red hopped up onto her shoulder and glanced over.

"What's up, Mae?" The exceed curiously asked, looking at the paper.

"The reward… Holy… It's 400 million Jewels…"

"Jewels?"

"Fiore's main currency… Wait, where?" Maemi looked up and around. The intercom sounded off.

"_5 minutes until the departure to Magnolia_." Maemi looked at the ticket and began to read aloud.

"'Oppa's Train Station. Ticket bought: September 5th, x791. Train leaving: September 5th, x791. Thank you for choosing Oppa's Train Department, we hope you have safe travels…" Her light blue eyes widened. "x791? What the hell? I feel no different to when I was 19. Red, you feel any older?"

The exceed looked at her own body. "I feel like I'm 6 years old."

"I wanna bet that bastard Glareel did this. Sent us forward about 7 years it seems," Maemi muttered.

"Mae? Why were we transported to a train station?" Red asked, purely confused.

"I'm confused about that as well. But, the pro about this is that we don't need to waste another 7 years travelling back. We can just hop on board and get going to Fairy Tail today!" Maemi cheered aloud. "Let's get on board the train now!" She took a step onto the train, luggage in hand. Her motion sickness activated and she fell to the ground. Red laughed, and activated her Aera, picking the female up and bringing her to their seats. "Red…"

"Yes Mae?"

"I think… I might be sick…" Maemi slumped weakly against the wall, pawing at the window. She wanted it open.

"Just sleep until we get there!" Red cheerfully responded. Maemi lied down, her belly not making it any easier.

"I will. Just wake me up when we're near Magnolia… It's about a 2 hour ride," Maemi responded, drifting off slowly. The sick feeling remained in her belly, bothering her the entire time. It took a while, but she was finally asleep.

"Mae! Wake up! We're really close!" Maemi heard Red's energetic voice in the midst of her dream, which was odd enough as it was. Her light blue eyes opened in energy, sitting up and slamming her face against the window in energy. That's when her motion sickness kicked in. She nearly puked.

The train was beginning to enter Magnolia's station. Maemi was still sitting on the same side as she was last time. The train stopped. She must've been sitting in the same seat as when she left, considering that when she stopped, it was the same place where the guild had been waving goodbye to her.

She had a flashback of that scene. Maemi smiled softly at the thought. Red turned her Aera on, grabbing Maemi by the back. Maemi quickly grabbed onto her luggage, and they flew out of the train. Red floated Maemi onto the ground. The blonde was already looking around, feeling the nostalgia of the station. Though she had never really ridden the train, she had seen some of her friends off here.

"Eh, Mae? Where we gonna go first?" Maemi's thoughts were interrupted by Red's question, and she smiled.

"Well, first, I'd like to drop off my luggage at home. Don't want to lug this around anymore," she simply responded, beginning to walk towards the exit of the station. "After that, we'll make a grand return to Fairy Tail!" Maemi's eyes gleamed with excitement. Red has never seen her companion so excited or happy. Red smiled about this.

"This is your home?" Red asked, looking at the house before her. "It looks like it came from a fairy tale!" Vines had grown around the house, leaving the door untouched and had grown around the windows. Maemi stared at her home.

"It wasn't here when I left, so it must've grown while I was gone," Maemi speculated, grabbing the handle to the front door. She slowly opened the door and was suddenly tackled down, a loud voice yelling out.

"Whoever's that, go away! This is Mae's house!" Maemi simply saw a flash of pink hair.

"Mae, be careful! A monster jumped out of your house!" Red squeaked, grabbing a stick and clumsily swinging it about to fight the 'monster'.

"Eh? Mae? You're back!" All of a sudden, the 'monster' was squeezing the air out of her through hugging. "That was really quick!" Maemi tried to recap on what just happened within the past minute or so. She then noticed a white, scale-like scarf.

"Natsu?" Maemi asked.

"You actually know my name!" Natsu released and cheered. Maemi rolled her eyes. Something else emerged from her home, a blue exceed.

"Natsu, what's going on out here?" The exceed seemingly whined and looked about. The blue exceed pointed at Maemi. "Who's she?"

"Happy, this is Mae!" Natsu answered the exceed. Red was surprised to see another exceed and climbed up Maemi's back and onto her shoulder.

"You know the monster, Mae?" Red inquired.

"You got an exceed too, Mae? What's her name?" Natsu then quickly asked, picking Red up like he's known her for years. Maemi laughed gently, and Red was flailing her arms and legs around.

"He's too excited!" Red squealed, continuing to flail her tiny legs and arms. Both Natsu and Maemi burst into laughing. Natsu then put Red back down onto the ground.

"Her name's Red," Maemi chuckled as Red pouted. "How've you been doing, Natsu?"

"I've been doing AWESOME!" Natsu responded, grinning. "Aren't ya supposed to be gone another 6 years? You must be like 26 now!"

"Actually… I'm still only 19. The bastard I was fighting knew Time Magic so Red and I supposed he paused us for 7 years. Not to mention, we were at Oppa's Train Station when we were unpaused," then Maemi sighed. "It's a bit confusing. We were unpaused today." Natsu looked as if he was about to say something, but someone else called out.

"Oi, Natsu!" A male called out from a distance. "We're supposed to be going on a request soon, and here you are… Who's she?" He had dark blue-grey hair, and dark eyes. Maemi smiled as she instantly recognized him. But she was otherwise surprised that two weren't bickering.

"You've already forgotten me, Gray?" She asked and leaned against the house's wall. She couldn't blame him though. She has admittedly changed a lot since 7 or 14 years ago. Her hair length, her body, her voice, less chubbiness in her cheeks, or maturity, and she got a bit of a tan. Only a slight tan though.

Gray still seemed confused on who she was. A lot must've happened lately if she was forgotten that easily. She decided to let him figure it out by himself. All of a sudden, Natsu punched Gray in the cheek, probably annoyed that it was taking him that long.

"It's Mae, Stripper! She's barely changed! How long does it take to recognize her?!" Natsu yelled at the other.

"Barely changed?! She's really changed!" Gray responded, punching Natsu in return. Maemi burst into laughing, and then stepped between them, pushing them away from each other.

"Guys, no need to fight," she said with a chuckle.

After catching up with the two mages and putting her luggage in her home, and after introducing Red to Gray, they began to walk towards the guild.

"So, you were frozen in time for 7 years?" Gray asked as they walked.

"Yeah. Like I told Natsu, I just got unpaused today. Only a few hours ago," Maemi responded, putting her hands into her pockets. Red sat on her head, deciding the not intrude in the conversation, as she was too excited to get to Fairy Tail.

"Yeah, she's only 19!" Natsu added to confirm that she was frozen in time.

"That's odd. A while back ago, we disappeared for 7 years. We know why and such, but it's still a bit confusing…" Gray muttered, looking at the ground. Happy then interrupted.

"Aye! It was caused by the First Master! We were fighting a big, evil-looking dragon! We were gonna die, but the First Master saved us!" Happy explained, still leaving Maemi confused. She just accepted it though. At this point, nothing seemed to be impossible either way.

"The First Master?" Red echoed. "Mae, what's that supposed to mean?"

"The First Master of Fairy Tail, I believe," Maemi answered. "Mavis Vermillion. Wouldn't she be dead by now? The First founded the guild in x686, along with a few others if my history is right. It's x791 now. It could be possible the First is still alive, since 118 is pretty old, but there are really old people… Did you see the First?" Natsu, Gray, and Happy looked absolutely lost. Maemi heard Red giggle.

"You need to simplify it, Mae," Red giggled still.

"Okay…" She chuckled. "Did you see the First Master of Fairy Tail?" A simple question to start off with.

"Yeah, we saw her! A couple of times actually!" Natsu responded, his regular grin returning. "At the Grand Magic Games!" Maemi made a mental note to catch up with everything. Since when was there a Grand Magic Game? What even was that?

"Did she look young or old?" Maemi asked the second question.

"The First was pretty young. She barely looked 15," Gray now answered. "We know she's dead, though. Why with the questions?"

"Just trying to piece some things together. A ghost, spirit, or soul shouldn't be able to use magic technically, but I wouldn't. I didn't read much about other worldly spirits…" She answered, sighing. "Good thing the First kept you guys alive, though. Otherwise, I'd be utterly confused on what's going on…" Maemi paused. "What is going on, anyways?"

"Lately or entirely since when you left?" Gray inquired.

"Both," she responded.

"Everyone will have to fill you in. You'd be pretty confused since we got a lot of new members lately."

"Well, alright." Maemi had no clue that a lot meant tons of new members.

Maemi was astonished. "When did the Guild building get this big?!" She exclaimed, staring at the huge building before her. The orange banner with the white Fairy Tail symbol remained as a centerpiece it seemed. The Guild's doors were wide open, and when Maemi peeked inside, she saw a few familiar faces and many unknown faces. A new guild building, new members, her guildmates being frozen for 7 years… So much must've happened while she was gone.

"Wanna go inside, Mae? Everyone will be excited to see you again!" Natsu asked Maemi, who stared at the guild still. It still held the same nostalgia. She could sense the feeling of family and camaraderie from standing in front of it still, as she always had. Red was awestruck.

Red had heard stories at local taverns, stores, anywhere about the great Guild in Fiore. Finding out her best friend was from the guild of her dreams was a literal dream come true. But standing before the guild, to join, was something she never imagined. The exceed's eyes sparkled and gleamed. "Well, let's go inside," Red heard Maemi say. The exceed grabbed onto some stray hair on Maemi's head to get a grip, but didn't pull too hard.

"I think I'll make a large announcement as I enter. It'll make it easier rather than strolling about to everyone," Maemi remarked, a smirk growing. They were about to enter the guild. Red's heart was beating quickly and in excitement. Gray, Natsu, and Happy all entered the guild before Maemi, as Maemi stopped right at the edge of the guild's entrance. Red glanced down at Maemi, and she could now realize that her friend was nervous. Despite being a loyal member of the guild, she was nervous about returning. Red then lied down on her stomach on her friend's head, hugging the top of her head in comfort.

Maemi's confidence grew again, and she took a deep breath in and exhaled. Her two arms raised high above her head, her hands balled up in fists as if in victory. "Attention all you crazy weirdoes of this guild, Maemi Dyslin has returned from her dangerous adventure. Glareel has been conquered and I have returned!" Maemi made it sound like she was a knight in shining armor, returning from a horrific battle. The guild had grown silent as she announced. The unknown faces to her looked at her in confusion.

"Mae!" One voice broke the small silence barrier, and Maemi saw a girl with blue, messy hair run towards her. Maemi outstretched her arms in front of herself, preparing for hug.

"Hey Levy, how are ya?" The smaller blue-haired girl had then hugged her tightly, and Maemi hugged Levy right back. Natsu and Gray approached, and acted as if they hadn't seen her earlier, just for the idea of being welcomed back to the guild. They then hugged the two that were hugging on opposite sides. The giant hug disbanded.

"You're back! So quickly too!" Levy seemed to squeal in joy. A couple of familiar faces began to approach the group. One was swaying about from the left to right, a bottle of beer in her hand. Maemi stared at the woman, who she easily identified only by looks. The woman's dark brown hair was stood out. Her new attitude was surprising, and the woman flung her left arm over Maemi's shoulders to stand up properly.

"Heya there," the woman hiccuped. "Mae. How've ya been?" She swayed a bit still.

"Cana, you've changed quite a lot since I last saw you," Maemi laughed gently, and had come to the conclusion that the woman was intoxicated. Maemi began to blush violently when the woman jokingly poked her right breast.

"So've you!" Cana hiccuped again, and then fell face first to the ground, besides having Maemi's shoulders for support. Awkwardly, Maemi crossed her arms over her chest, but chuckled at the woman. She was completely hungover. She glanced at Levy.

"Is she normally like this?"

"Sometimes, yeah," Levy laughed awkwardly. The second person to approach was an armor-clad woman, her long scarlet hair flowing down. Maemi smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Erza," Maemi extended her hand to the other. She had remembered their promise for when she returned. Erza grabbed her hand, and shook it. Maemi felt the cold steel against her hand, but it barely bothered her.

"The same goes for you, Mae," Erza smiled to Maemi. The shake seemed to last for only a moment.

"So, where's the Master?" Maemi asked, releasing herself from the strong grip of Erza. "I need to report something."

"That old man's over sitting on the bar!" Cana responded, still lying on her stomach. Maemi picked Red up off of her own head and placed her on the ground.

"Red, I need you to stay here and get acquainted for now. There's something I need to speak about with the Master. After that, I'll see about getting you signed up here," Maemi's tone had grown serious. She gave her small companion a smile. The exceed nodded quietly, and looked at her friend's older friends. Maemi began to make her way towards the bar, which was easily noticeable.

As she walked, she saw many unfamiliar faces staring at her. Some of the older members gave her a smile, the ones that remained at least. She stopped as she saw the small, bald midget of an old man. She crossed her arms, and smiled. "Master, I need to speak with you about something…" The old man turned his head around to see her and nodded. There was a serious feeling about this.

Despite the older members seeming more cheerful now, the newer members approached some to ask: "Who's she?" The Master and Maemi exited out the entrance, to most likely walk around the town and to talk.

"So, considering that you returned, you defeated Glareel," The Master began. Maemi nodded solemnly.

"That's what I'm hoping. There was a bright flash which seemed to enclose Red, my exceed, and I. The monster was nowhere to be seen in the space we were in. When everything came back through, when we were no longer encased in the flash, we were standing in Oppa's Train Station, ticket and everything. Additionally, it seemed we skipped the past 7 years. We believe the monster had sent us through time, or froze us in time. I understand how that works, since Glareel had the ability to use Time Magic, but how we ended up in the train station… I have no clue on how that happened," Maemi responded. The Master was quiet for a moment.

"You said there was a bright flash. What color was the surrounding area?" He asked.

"White. There was a bit of light blue every once in awhile."

"Did Glareel attack you before you were surrounded by the flash?"

"Yes, I think. He attacked us, but it seemed like some new attack we hadn't seen before."

"The light blue makes sense then. When it comes down to bright flashes of colors or light, light blue can symbolize time travel. But white…" The Master paused.

"What about white?"

"It can symbolize many things. The most linked up the color white means Unidentified. But whatever it was, it moved you. And bought you a ticket to return home." Maemi sighed. This would confuse her for the rest of her life.

"Anyways, besides that, something happened a month into my adventure after I left…" Maemi began.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Maemi had been gone for a month now. She missed everyone. The 12 year old marched on, determined to get there as quickly as possible. If she trudged her feet through the dirt, she'd get there by the 20 years were up, probably!

It was beginning to turn to dusk as her long walk to a monster continued. She had walked constantly for the past few days. Her feet ached, she had a brewing headache from the dead silence. Maemi located a tree to relax, and crashed down under it. It's heavy foliage of leaves provided her some protection from anything above her, including extra rays of the sun. She had dropped her luggage down carefully, though.

She lied down against the soft grass beneath her. A breeze picked up, and the tree rustled its leaves to the wind's harmony. Her necklace felt cold against her collarbone, and she picked it up by the centerpiece, looking at the back. She raised the centerpiece up a bit. "Why is this such a long journey already?" She whispered. She stared at the sky as it began to darken.

She wondered what her friends were doing so far. Did they forget her already? Her own mind answered the question; they wouldn't forget her. Chances are, they were rooting for her, wanting her to get back as soon as possible.

Maemi sat up, and opened her luggage. She had bought supplies that would last her another two months, hopefully. She took out a pack of trail mix, and munched down on each little piece of it. She took out a water bottle as well, and took a couple of drinks here and there while snacking.

Well, the snack qualified as dinner.

She put the bottle away, and stuffed the plastic bag that the trail mix was in into her luggage's external pocket. She pulled the luggage up into a standing position, and lied back down onto the ground. She was exhausted. Curling up into a fetal position, she began to fall asleep.

She heard an unusual noise in the night. Her light blue eyes flew open. Despite saying she had terrible hearing, she honestly didn't. They were sharp. They could hear a pin drop to the floor even if there was a crowd talking. Her breathing felt tight and panicked.

"Who's there?" She asked, beginning to stand up, getting into an attacking stance. Her light blue eyes seemed to shimmer against the moon. There was more movement, and it seemed to approach. Whatever it was, it was pretty brave for moving. She approached the area of movement, her eyes scanning the darkness. "Show yourself!" She yelled out aloud. She heard movement again.

Except, the movement wasn't in front of her. It seemed to be in a different direction now. She moved to the new area. She put some of her energy into looking around.

Something then grabbed her by her hands, and pulled her hands behind her, making her unable to use them. This surprised Maemi, and caused her to flail around for a moment. She wriggled around. "Lemme go!" She twisted about, and then jumped off the ground, trying to flip backwards.

Instead, she flopped down onto her attacker and landed on her back. Her grip was released, and she got to a good distance away. The moon was bright enough to see who it was. The attack was dressed in some armor, but had the robes of a wizard. He conjured up a staff. It began to glow, as the man muttered: "Mor!" A magic circle, the color yellow, appeared beneath him. The staff's crystal began to glow the same color. A second magic circle appeared vertically in front of the staff's crystal. The runes were some sort of different language. "Yol: Ziik!"

A large, black symbol emerged from the circle, and hit Maemi in the stomach. She winced for a moment, as she hadn't been fast enough to dodge, but the symbol did no damage to her. "What the hell?" She echoed. She wasn't hurt. Was it just to distract her? The man then began to simply walk away. "What the actual shit?!" She screeched. This dude probably decided to bother her. Her own magic circle appeared beneath her. She inhaled slowly and then exhaled.

"Silver Dragon's Light Beam!" She put her two wrists together, and fired a single, silver-colored beam at the man, knocking him back a couple of miles away.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"What about all of that?" The Master asked, as they were nearing the end of their stroll around the city. Maemi sighed.

"It left this," she said as she pulled her shirt up enough to see her bellybutton, with the same black symbol around her bellybutton. "Any clue on what it may mean?" She lowered her shirt back down. The Master shook his head.

"I wish I knew. You'll have to do some research… Levy should have some books on it, she almost always does," he responded. They had returned to the guild. "Who all knows you've returned?"

"All the older members. Except for Gildarts and Shocky," she answered.

"Still going to call Laxus by his old nickname?" The Master looked surprised.

"I don't see why I can't," she grinned. "All of the newer members seem to know my presence now, but don't know me. I don't know them either," she returned to the topic.

"I think you'll like them. They're a pretty nice bunch," the Master responded. They both entered the guild, and Red ran up to the Master. Maemi paused for a moment, and then remembered.

"Oh yeah, Master, Red wishes to join," Maemi added. Red stared up in absolute awe, and seemed as if she had sparkles in her eyes. The Master chuckled and looked down at the exceed.

"Just tell me what I need to do to join! I'll do it!" Red was under the impression that there was some sort of trial to join the guild.

"Just follow me, Red," the old man laughed, making his way to the bar. Natsu ran up to her, Happy tailing behind. A girl with blonde hair was being dragged along, since Natsu had grabbed her wrist and was dragging her there.

"Mae, this is Lucy! She's one of the newbies since after you left!" Natsu said as he stopped, and pushed Lucy in front of Maemi. Maemi smiled at Lucy.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Maemi," she greeted, holding her hand out to the blonde. Lucy smiled awkwardly, and grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Maemi… Natsu's been talking about you the entire time since you left to talk with the Master-!" Lucy was interrupted as Natsu began to push Maemi about now. "Natsu, we were in the middle of talking!" The blonde yelled.

"I've gotta get her to know everyone!" Natsu answered, running to a smaller girl, with blue hair tied up into pigtails. A white exceed is near her and is speaking with her. "Wendy! Carla! Meet Maemi!" Natsu stops Maemi in front of the two. "Okay, next up!" Wendy gave a simple smile and wave to Maemi, since Maemi got pushed away. "Gajeel!" They stopped in front of a man with long black hair and multiple piercings. "Meet Maemi! Okay, next up!"

"Natsu, slow down I'll get to know everyone naturally!" Maemi screeched will the rosy-haired dragon slayer pushed her onwards. They reached the bar, where Red had just received her mark. Three silver-haired people were there; one working behind the bar, and the two others speaking with the one working behind the bar. They turned their attention to Natsu and Maemi. "This is Maemi! And that's Mirajane," he pointed at the woman with long silver hair behind the bar. "That's Elfman," he pointed at the man with spiky silver hair. "And that's Lisanna!" He pointed at the girl with short silver hair. Lisanna and Mirajane waved to Maemi and Maemi finally managed to wave back, but got pushed forwards.

"Next up is Juvia!" He runs to a column, where a woman with blue hair is seemingly stalking someone. "Juvia, this is Maemi!" Maemi was getting a little annoyed by Natsu, but was now just letting it happen.

"Juvia is pleased to meet Maemi." Juvia spoke in third person. Maemi found it a bit odd, but oh well, Fairy Tail was an odd place already. Maemi simply waved since she got pushed again. In the sky, a black exceed flew in the air, going to Gajeel. "That's Pantherlily!" The exceed glanced down. "Pantherlily, this is Maemi!" He called up and kept going. He eventually stopped. He was looking around.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Maemi asked, slightly relieved to have stopped. She had to eventually properly speak to everyone now.

"There are supposed to be three other people…" Natsu muttered, climbing up onto a table to search.

"Natsu!" Erza's voice echoed a bit. Was it against the rules to stand on the tables now? "Where's Maemi?" The woman asked, standing on the second floor. Maemi had heard anyone was allowed up there now.

"Right here, why?" Natsu responded, pointing at Maemi. Erza quickly made her way down.

"We have a bit of a promise," Erza answered Natsu, as she made her way over. Maemi began to smirk in remembrance. The entire guild was paying attention now. Erza stood in front of Maemi, about 7 feet between them.

"That's right," Maemi answered, still smirking.

"Maemi, I formally challenge you to a duel!" Erza announced.

"Consider your challenge accepted!" Maemi laughed, her smirk remaining. "Winner gets… I'd say 10,000 Jewels for winning."

"10,000? That's barely enough!" Natsu screeched. Erza had began to smile and nodded.

"I accept these terms."

"I'll see you on the battlefield then, Scarlet!" Maemi seemed to vow. The entire guild stared at the two. They all knew Erza's powers, but could only wonder what Maemi's powers were. Levy and Cana looked surprised, and then smiled.

"What you smiling about, mouse?" Gajeel was standing next to Levy, glancing down at her.

"This battle is going to be interesting…" Levy answered, and bit her lower lip. "It might be the biggest and most surprising duel of Fairy Tail's entire lifespan!"

* * *

**YAY! I finished the chapter! I procrastinated sooo long on this. Anyways, I'm going to be posting the new revised chapters every two days. So, since this came out on Sunday, the next chapter will be posted this Tuesday. Make sure to check sometime after 6:00 P.M. PST! **

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	3. Erza VS Maemi

**Okay, regarding what I said at the end of the chapter (Chapter 2), it depends on the chapter on how long it takes to write. I still have homework to do and such. I happened to luck out. Not because the homework is easy as of right now, but this chapter is really just a battle. The re-writing it is gonna be what takes long, but as long as I blast the Fairy Tail Theme into my ears, it should be easy. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

**Claimers: I own my characters.**

* * *

It had only been an hour since Maemi had returned to the guild. Everyone had filed out of the building after the two mages began to exit. They seemed to have a battleground already picked out in their minds. The Master trotted along, seeming eager about the battle. The older members seemed just as eager, many muttering about how they've never seen Maemi used her magic before.

Lucy was surprised. She had thought that they would all know, and could easily bet who would win. They were all mistified. A few spoke about since they knew Erza's magic, they could bet that Erza might win, and that Maemi's magic may be a fluke. They were doubting their own guildmate? Many argued that they hadn't seen her standing on the S-Class floor before she left. Lucy could only presume that they had joined after the girl left for some mission.

The older members argued to the others that she vowed to never use her magic publicly. She always went on missions on her own. Large or small, she came back nearly the next day. The longest she had been gone was a week, excluding her recent endeavour, and that was only because it was half-way across the region. Lucy listened in the entire time. Natsu and Happy were poking her shoulder constantly while they walked. This Maemi person was interesting. No one knew her magic, and if anyone did, they didn't seem to speak up about it. She seemed to be well known amongst the older members of the guild, but only seemed about the age of 19.

Lucy made a mental note to write about this. It was interesting. "Lucy…" Happy whined, and she glanced at the exceed, not even slightly bothered. "Natsu, she isn't hitting me! Something's wrong!" The blue exceed squeaked.

"Nothing's wrong, you dumb cat. Just thinking about something…" Lucy responded, looking at Maemi. That girl was interesting. She was obviously S-Class, as that's what the older members were saying. She remembered that back then, only S-Class mages could stand on the S-Class floor. No one knew her magic. Additionally, there seemed to be an air of mystery surrounding the girl.

She didn't notice that Natsu was staring at her until she stopped pondering. She glanced at him with a slight annoyed look to her. "What?"

"You're looking at Mae. What'cha thinkin' 'bout her?" Natsu asked. He seemed to draw the conclusion that Lucy was thinking about the girl.

"She seems so mysterious…" Lucy responded, returning her gaze to the girl. The rest of the guild was behind her. It seemed to whole guild wanted to see the battle. "How much of her do you know about?"

"Mae's confusing. She never told us her past, her magic, or anything! All we really know is that she's supposedly strong enough to be an S-Class mage at 12, able to fight Time Magic-using monsters that freeze her in time for 7 years, and that she's a pretty nice person!" Natsu answered. Lucy stared at him. He basically revealed a bit of information; that she had been frozen in time for 7 years. Just like the group that was at Tenrou.

The group included Master Makarov, Erza, Mirajane, Gildarts, Natsu, Gray, Cana, Juvia, Freed, Levy, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Gajeel, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Bickslow, Laxus, Wendy, and herself. All 21 of them were presumed dead for 7 years. This was an odd coincidence.

The group then seemed to stop. Lucy hadn't realized that they were in a large field, Maemi and Erza standing at opposite sides. Everyone began to round out a battle arena. The entire guild had a front row seat basically. Makarov obviously stood, as he wanted to make sure the two were ready. He then sat down.

It was deadly silent. There was a breeze. The excitement was strong, though. The older members, including Natsu, Gray, and everyone else that was there before she left were filled with anticipation. In the corner of her brown eyes, she saw the Thunder God Tribe standing with Laxus in the distance. She watched the lightning mage for a moment.

He seemed confused at first, and she noticed that he had looked at Maemi, and had a realization.

"Erza Scarlet versus Maemi Dyslin!" One of the older members chanted out, informing everyone in case they just wandered here accidentally. It became deadly silent once more. The anticipation was real, and it was intense.

_When are they going to start? _Lucy asked herself. She had butterflies in her stomach, but mostly from the excitement. It was probably slowing down time. She noticed that Maemi's exceed sat near the Master, just smiling. The exceed had to know her magic, for sure. She seemed confident.

There was movement from both sides, both seeming to charge forwards. Erza was enveloped in white light, indicating that she was Re-Equipping. Everyone wasn't paying attention to Erza, though. Everyone was focused on Maemi, who had some sort of layer around her. It enveloped her body, and had silver-glow to it. Large wings were part of the layer. The layer had a scaly-design, as well as the wings. The wings themselves reminded Lucy of a dragon's. Her hands seemed to resemble dragon claws.

Erza had re-equipped into her Black Wing Armor, her sword for it in hand. They clashed together, sword against claws, before leaping into the air for an aerial battle. The speed of both mages was incredible. As Maemi leaped into the air, everyone noticed as she seemed to have a tail as well.

Everything about this layer around her resembled a dragon. Scales, wings, claws, tail. Lucy looked at the eyes as Maemi turned around to fly forwards. The girl's eyes had lowered, and were in the shape of a dragon's, with pointed pupils. Only one of her eyes remained truly light blue. The other was drifting off to a green, as if something was activated. The two mages charged at each other again, clashing again. Lucy could only capture that Erza was swinging her sword and that Maemi was using her claws to deflect it. It was vice-versa as well. Each hit the claws and sword made, a light spark was seen. Considering the speed of which the sparks were appearing, the battle was fierce. Both were giving it their all.

They interlocked briefly, and then they pushed away at the same time. They landed to the ground. A magic circle appeared before Maemi's mouth, and her left began to glow yellow. "Guardia…" Maemi had began to say something, but she drifted off. Her left eye returned to normal color, and the magic circle appeared more silver now. "Silver Dragon's Roar!" She quickly held her hands up to her mouth, and did the familiar dragon move. It flew towards Erza, who deflected a bit of it.

There were noises of confusion from the guild. Lucy glanced over to look at Natsu, who's face was contorted with confusion. She was a little confused too. _Is her magic only Dragon Slaying magic? What was she trying to use only a second ago before the change? _Erza seemed to notice the change and didn't move. The aura-like layer around Maemi disappeared, as it seemed she was trying to hide something.

"Mae," Erza began. "You held back on something." Maemi didn't answer, and looked at the ground. "Mae," the woman re-stated, hoping to get a response.

"Mae, what was that magic?" One person asked. "That aura thing?"'

"Yeah, and your eye began to glow yellow! You were gonna start a different attack!" Another added. Lucy glanced at Maemi's exceed. She was no longer smiling, and looking at her friend quietly. "Why'd ya stop?" Lucy noticed that Maemi glanced at the Master.

She could see the emotions flowing in the woman's eyes. She was lost, and unsure about something. The Master stood up and looked Erza in the eyes for a moment, as if sending a message telepathically. She didn't seem to receive it and looked at him in confusion. He looked back at Maemi. The blonde had taken a breath before speaking. "Sorry, everyone. I wasn't ready to show my magic. I panicked."

Erza now spoke. "I may not understand the secrecy, but if you want, we can postpone this duel. I don't want a watered down fight. Though, I must admit, I had no clue you were able to use Dragon Slayer magic. I would like to fight the Maemi Dyslin, the one whose magic is unknown and able to get her to the S-Class rank at a young age. The one who was asked to fight a life-taking monster and destroy it, despite the chances of death."

"Erza," Maemi then began. She took a deep breath in. "I'll fight." Many people seemed relieved that the battle would continue, but didn't know what to expect anymore, after Maemi had used a watered down attack. There was still the sensation of excitement and anticipation, but it was overwhelmed with disappointment.

Erza then gave Maemi a smirk, almost as if mentally telling her something. The woman smirked right back. The excitement of the guild seemed to rise more. Now they were serious. Maemi's mystery aura appeared once more, her eye glowing yellow quickly. The magic circle before her mouth appeared once more, now on a tinier, more condensed scale. Erza, who remained in her Black Wing Armor, flew forwards to Maemi.

"Guardian Dragon's," Maemi began, the magic circle radiating a more blue color. Lucy noted the difference. "Sound Wave!" She yelled into the circle, large sound waves exiting it with great speed. They hit Erza one after another, knocking the scarlet haired knight back. She steadied herself, and flew at a great speed to knock Maemi over with her sword. The blonde flipped back and tried to re-steady herself. Her wings came handy now. Normally, her wings would've only pushed her upwards a bit.

Her wings were fully materialized. There were scales dotting the blonde's body. The wings worked quickly to fly their user up and away. As she flew, her light yellow eye emitted a tail of yellow light behind her. The wings were attached to her. Everyone could see the diffusion of her skin color to the light blue grey color. "Guardian Dragon's Wild Charge!" Maemi flew forwards, the speed of a bullet. Her wings closed around Maemi, and she spun at an incredible speed. A light blue light enveloped her as she sped down, hitting the ground nearby Erza. There was a slight explosion. Dust, dirt, stones, and other earthly materials scattered into the air. Erza had been knocked back but had entered the dust cloud, beginning to swing her sword.

It was a while until someone flew out. Maemi had been knocked out of the dust, bruises appearing on her body. Her wings had disappeared. Many scales remained. Maemi hit the ground, and rolled. As she slowed, Maemi used her arm and hand to push herself back up. Erza had charged out of the dust a bit after she did. Maemi's eyes were unable to be seen, but they flew open. Both were radiating as a brilliant, golden-colored eyes. Her pupils were sharp. "Gādian no negai!" A white aura surrounded Maemi and she charged at Erza at a blinding speed. One left punch, one right punch, back, and forth. Her fists were enveloped in a light blue light, inflicting damage down onto Erza.

Maemi's punches began to halt, as she was tiring from the speedy attack. Erza then hit her back with her sword, seemingly returning each punch with a strike from her sword. Maemi then grabbed onto the blade of the sword, basically interlocking with it. Both sides were equally damaged, despite the fact that one thing was clear. Maemi was based on brute force and Erza was speedy. Erza had managed to get more hits onto Maemi, while Maemi only had a few hits on Erza.

They pushed away once again. The both seemed to fly upwards. They halted at about the same level. Maemi attacked once more with the Wild Charge. Erza just regularly charged with speed forwards. Since the Wild Charge caused an explosion, both females went crashing down from the sky. A small sphere of energy remained in the sky.

The two mages crash landed into the ground. Particles flew up again. The damage had been great to both sides, since Maemi remained while the explosion happened. Many injuries were on the two.

Lucy couldn't really figure out what the girl's magic was. It was obviously some sort of Dragon Slaying magic. There were multiple attacks that were odd out from the regular attacks. So far, that's what everyone knew. She decided to not ask anyone on what they thought so far. What seemed to matter right now, was that there were two female mages absolutely wrecked. A few went to help Erza up, along with Maemi.

The blonde seemed nervous about it, and insisted that she was fine. She seemed to be a bit defensive now. She claimed that all she needed was some rest. She was attempted at standing up, and beckoned Red over. The small exceed made her way over. The exceed activated Aera, and grabbed onto Maemi's back. She flew away with the female. The girl was so mysterious to Lucy, and probably still one to the older members of the guild.

Maemi sighed as she flew away with Red. The exceed was silent for a few minutes. "Mae, you didn't go all out," The exceed commented. Maemi nodded.

"I know I didn't," Maemi responded, looking at the ground.

"Why?" Red asked.

"You know exactly why," the blonde answered. Red sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. But you seemed to promise Erza with a full fledged fight."

"That was my real magic. I wasn't really lying or breaking a promise."

"It was, but it was the far weaker attacks. Why didn't you use your regular attacks?"

"I might've seriously damaged her. She's a good friend of mine, and I'd feel guilty. I know my strength, and I wasn't going to risk it. Plus, the attacks I were using were the ones a regular human can survive. I know mages can endure more, but the next attack was too powerful, even if Erza was in some sort of stronger armor. I gave Erza everything I could've." Red didn't ask anymore questions, and landed near Maemi's home. She needed rest, as when Red looked into Meami's eyes, they had a golden rim around them, and she seemed drained. The sharp pupils remained.

"You silly old dragon. Get some rest. You're gonna go berserk if you don't." Maemi opened the door and closed it as Red entered with her. The door had slammed shut. There was a scream, and a loud thud only seconds later from the house. "Mae!" Red yelped.

* * *

**I added a few more weaknesses to Maemi's magic. First, she doesn't have the heart to use her too powerful attacks on non-monster creatures. Second, her attacks, after being used, she can't use anything right after, and there's a delay. This allows her enemy to do damage. Finally, no matter what, Maemi will go a bit insane after using it, screaming, and fall unconscious. Her sanity returns to normal when she wakes up. Even if she was talking calmly a moment before, she'll scream and collapse randomly. She's learned to postpone it until a good time.**

**This chapter was easier to make since it was really just a battle. Battle chapters are more likely to be shorter, since I'm terrible at coming up with how the two characters are gonna fight. I decide the outcome before anything though. The next chapter may come out a bit later in two days, since it's a non-battle chapter.**

**See ya guys in the next chapter!**

**R&amp;R! (Seriously, I need to know if you guys like the revised chapters! If they still have that old spark!)**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	4. Bed Rest

**(SORRY THIS IS SORTA LATE BY A LOT BUT SCHOOL, YOUTUBE, LIFE, AND FANFICTION IS HARD TO JUGGLE) I'll try update as regularly as possible, but it's sort of difficult re-writing a story… Especially when you're adding new things in as well.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

**Claimers: I own my characters.**

Red had moved Maemi to her bed upstairs, where the girl was unconscious. Bags had appeared under her eyes, and if her eyes were open, her pupils would be tiny, and would suddenly grow large as if in shock. Red almost never understood why it happened, though whenever Maemi would remember being knocked out, her reasoning would be because her magic is godly for a regular human being. That she was cursed for having it, and whenever she used it, the curse would remind her of her powers.

The exceed placed her paw gently onto the woman's forehead. There were sudden heat bursts and sudden cold bursts. Maemi winced in pain a couple of times.

Red knew that Maemi was lying about the reason why she became unconscious. She knew that it was caused by her magic, and it didn't always happen. It only happened when it came down to fighting other humans. If it were a monster, she wouldn't get the sudden attack afterwards, and would just be tired.

The small exceed could only wonder why she got them, and decided to explore her new home. The ginger cat hopped down off of the woman's bed, and leaped up onto a chair that was perpendicular to the desk. There was a drawer under the desk's top, and pulled it open gently, seeing a few of it's contents.

She could see some messy papers, a couple of journals, reading books, and a few crumpled up papers. Red was slightly annoyed on how messy the desk's contents were, and wondered if that's how Maemi was back then. She took out the crumpled papers and placed them on the desk. She took out the reading books, and read their covers. Dragons, Tales of Dragons, Dragon Slayers… The last one held a couple of bookmarks on their pages. All three of them were thoroughly read through, as far as Red could tell. She stacked the three books on top of each other.

She took out the journals. The covers of them had sticky notes attached to them, labeling which journals came first and which went after each other. The last one that Red located in the desk was number 5. Finally, she took out the messy papers. She inspected each one. They all had dates. Most were pictures. Curiously, the exceed flipped through a few of the pictures. One was dated back to when Maemi was very young. It was a crayon-made image, with her standing with her parents, who were seemingly holding a baby. It was titled as: New baby sister! With a big happy face next to the messy letters.

The next one was made after the first one. It read: Mommy and daddy are paying more attention to baby sister than me… With a big sad face now. It had a little girl sitting on her bed, a single tear rolling down her face. Despite these being a young girl's images and everything being stick figures, it clearly showed a bit of Maemi's past to Red.

The next image was made a year and a half later. New new baby sister! Maybe mommy and daddy will start playing with me more now! With a happy face again. She had drawn her first baby sister with a sad face, and a picture of her parents playing with blocks with her. Red had to admit, these pictures were pretty cute.

The last image terrified Red, however. It was made many years later. It showed the stick figure girl, who represented Maemi, with blood all over her hands, and no sign of her parents or little siblings. There were two shady figures who lied on the ground, bloody. Maemi, in the image was crying. Red noticed markings on the back. There were words.

They read, a couple of red stains on the paper: They're dead. There were smaller phrases all around the back of the paper, many that read: I'm a monster, I can't be forgiven, I didn't protect them. Red's heart felt like it had stopped. The pictures went from cute, little jealousies to murder? When did Maemi ever murder someone?

The shady figures were on the ground with a pool of blood around them, so she could only assume that Maemi had killed them. Red heard Maemi shift a bit behind her, and Red quickly put all four pictures under the two regular pieces of paper. They were notes. One read: Teaching my sisters their numbers and letters! It listed the alphabet and numbers up to 100. It was dated somewhere in between the murder image and the last baby sister image. The other piece of paper was dated many years after the murder image.

It mostly read that she was happy to be home and recently joined Fairy Tail. Cana and Levy are mentioned once or twice. It also mentioned something about her getting a foster father soon. That's when it ended. She placed all the papers under the journals. Red then began to uncrumble the crumbled up papers. They were pictures, all dated 14 years ago. They were all titled something. 'Cana', 'Levy', 'Gray', 'Erza'... Maemi had apparently tried drawing four of her friends. They all weren't scribbled out, but there were little side notes, mentioning how she can't draw, no matter how hard she tries. At least those images were more innocent. She put those under the journals as well, and began to place the items back in, in a more organized fashion.

First went the first three journals, and then the papers, and then the last two journals. Finally, the three hardcover books went in their own area, since all three were rather thick books. Red then pushed the drawer closed. The exceed glanced at the table's top. It was much more organized compared to the formerly messy desk drawer. Pencils, pens, markers, and some basic crafting supplies were in a small set of drawers that on top of the desk. A large sketch book sat in the middle of the desk, with a measuring tape and a desk lamp.

Red finally realized that Maemi was probably once very creative. The exceed opened the sketch book, and the first page said: Maemi's Clothes Designs! It was much more new, and seemed to be written when Maemi was about 11. Red turned the page. It had a beginning sketch of a female human's body, probably going to act as the model for the image. It was rather well drawn. Red then closed the book. A knock was heard from the door. The exceed turned on her Aera, and flew out of Maemi's room. She flew downstairs and looked through the peephole in the door. A man with blonde, spiky hair stood outside, a lightning-shaped scar across his right eye.

The exceed slowly opened the door. "Hello? How can I help you?" Red asked the man, unsure on who he was.

"Is Maemi in there?" The man had a rather deep voice. Red slightly frowned.

"Why does that matter, eh?" Red demanded. She got slightly defensive of her friend, seeing as she didn't know who this man was.

"I'm apart of Fairy Tail. She knows me."

"I'll have to check with her, if she's awake."

"I can come back later, though. The old man's gonna be pissed at me for not knowing how she is though."  
"Old man?"

"Master of the guild, midget, old. You should know him at least. I'm his grandson."

"Sure," Red remarked sarcastically. Red then heard Maemi, calling from her room.

"Red? Is someone at the door?" Maemi called down, her voice obviously weak. The exceed turned around to call back upstairs.

"Yeah! Some dude who's claiming to be the Master's grandson wants to see you! He apparently knows you, but it seems suspicious!" Red squealed. There was silence for a moment.

"SHOCKY?" Maemi seemingly yelled out. The man looked at the stairs in annoyance.

"I heard ya, Shorty…" He muttered. Red glanced between the two voices, confused.

"Red, let him in. I know him. He probably muttered after that, if I'm right!" Maemi called out.

"Seeing how you have Dragon Slayer abilities, you probably could hear me muttering!"

"Well, you just confirmed that you were muttering! I don't even need to be one!"

"Anyways, cat, can I come in? Gramps is concerned for her. She seemed to be fine when she left, but I guess the old man's concerned." The man asked Red, and the exceed nodded. She figured it was alright considering that Maemi knew him. The exceed pulled the door open. The male stepped inside, and glanced around. "Oi, cat. Mind bringing me there?" The man seemed to make it a command.

"I wouldn't mind," Red answered, climbing up the stairs. Her Aera form had diffused away by now. "Might take me a bit to climb it…" She grumbled. The man then picked her up and walked upstairs, and placed her down on top of the stairs. "Thank you!"

"You're more polite than her, at least…" The exceed wondered what the man meant by that, but shrugged. She passed by two doors in the hallway, and by the third one, she pushed the door open.

Maemi seemed to be awake, her eyes returned to normal at least. Bags were still under her eyes. Her pupils widened more for a few seconds. It wasn't her adjusting to the light, though. Red knew that much.

"Well, hey there Shocky!" Maemi smirked when she saw the man. He just rolled his eyes.

"Ya doin' alright, Shorty? Old man's bugged," the blond responded, his arms crossed. Red grabbed onto the bedsheets and climbed her way up onto the bed, looking at the man in curiousity. She didn't want to call him Shocky, unless it really is his name.

"Sir?" Red asked. The blond man glanced down at the exceed. "I don't wanna call you Shocky, so what's your name?"

"Laxus," Laxus answered, looking back at Maemi. "You look younger than you should look. How old are ya now?"

Maemi sighed. "Still 19. The monster I was fighting paused time for 7 years. Which really messed Red and I up, but we just got back today," she explained, trying to keep the details brief and straightforward. "I bet you're hella old."

"Nope. I got stuck in time. Same with some other members…" Laxus sighed, and the man crossed his arms. "Anyways, you know the day that you left to fight the monster?"

"Yeah, I remember. I cried when I left, why?" Maemi inquired, now her arms crossed.

"Well, I got you something, but the train already left when I arrived, and considering that the gift I was getting you is outdated now, so here…" Laxus stuck his hand into his pocket and tossed a lacrima smartphone out. "Warren designed them. I was going to get you a music thing like mine, but this has music too, so I figured to keep you caught up with the times." The smartphone landed on the bed. Maemi reached slowly and took hold of the device.

"Thanks Sparky," Maemi smirked as she thanked him with a new nickname. "You just got an upgrade in a nickname!" The blonde said with a wink.

Laxus rolled his eyes in annoyance, already beginning to leave. "Get better, Shorty." Was his response as he left the room. Only a minute later, the front door opened and closed, signalling that Laxus had left.

"Red, I need you to get something for me," Maemi beckoned her companion over with her hand, and the little exceed hurried over. The blonde whispered into the exceed's ear and then gave directions to somewhere. The ginger-red exceed nodded, and left through the window in her room, using Aera.

**Sorry for such a late update! I seriously had such a lack of inspiration, and I meant to get back onto it during Christmas Break. Oh well, things happened, I guess. I'll try get the next chapter out eventually!**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	5. Maelyth

Chapter 4! Whoohoo! I already got 100+ views for this in 3 days! D I'm so proud of myself right now. C: Only expect this chapter today, so. Unless you're reading this in the future, then this might be the same day you began to read it. -.-

Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail. Or Hiro Mashima,

Claimers: I own what happens at the end of the chapter, Red, and Maemi/Maelyth (You'll see… cx)

The sun beamed through Maemi's window near her bed, slightly waking her up. She opened one eye, to find everything blurry, and something on her head that was heavy. She yawned, and slowly moved her arms towards her eyes. She was surprised, how they didn't hurt anymore. She managed to rub her eyes, and everything became clear for her. She then looked up to see what was on her head. She noticed the pink, spiky hair immediately.

"Natsu…? What're you doing on my head…?" She asked the boy drowsily. He didn't respond, and continued to sleep. She bonked him. "Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, wake up!" She sang out happily. He snored in response. "Natsu…" She whined. "Wake up!" She huffed. How deep of a sleeper is this boy? She glanced around, deciding her new thought was a bit too mean…

"Hey Natsu, I saw Igneel outside!" She screamed. The pink haired boy shot up, awake.

"IGNEEL!" He ran out, allowing Maemi to finally get up. She moved her legs around before she got onto the floor. She then quickly ran after Natsu, knowing she'd have to apologize. She exited her house, seeing Natsu look around furiously.

"Sorry Natsu…" She chuckled nervously. "I had to wake you up somehow…" She apologized. He stared at her.

"Oh," He responded simply.

"Yeah…"

"Hey! You're walking! And standing!" He suddenly began to laugh.

"H-Huh? Why's that funny?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Remember? You promised by today you'd be able to move! Right before you fell asleep!"

"O-Oh yeah… I totally remember!" She lied. "Anyways, why were you sleeping on my head." She put her hands on her hips, and slumped to the left.

"I was too lazy to head back!" He grinned. "Plus, you looked comfy!" Maemi cocked an eyebrow up.

"I looked comfy?" She chuckled. "More like, sleepy."

"True! You should go get ready though…"

"Why's that?"

"You're still in your Pjs!" Maemi realized that she was. She immediately began to blush, and ran into the house. She quickly found a white undershirt, a black-brown open vest, blue mini-shorts, and brown fuzzy boots, just because! She put the outfit on, and ran back outside. "Better?" She asked, putting her long, bleache blonde hair into a high ponytail. Her guild mark revealed slightly.

"There we go!" He gave her a thumbs up. "Now let's go to the guild!" He grabbed her hand, and began to run down the path.

"I didn't have breakfast though!" Maemi yelled, forced to follow as quickly as she could to keep up with the boy.

They arrived the guild only a few minutes later, due to Natsu's incredible speed. He kicked the doors open and entered the guild, dragging Maemi along. "We're here!" He announced. He let her hand go. She coughed, and put her hands on her knees and panted deeply.

"Let me… just catch my breath-!" She was interrupted by Natsu grabbing her hand again and dash over somewhere.

"HEY STRIPPER! DID YA HEAR ME?!" He yelled angrily at the other boy.

"I HEARD YA, PINKY!" Gray insulted back to Natsu. He let her hand go again, but this time she fell back and landed on her bum. She didn't try to get up again, only residing to panting.

"Need help, Maemi?" Maemi saw Lucy holding her hand out for her. Maemi gratefully accepted it, and Lucy pulled her up.

"Thanks Lucy…" Maemi thanked, continuing to pant. She looked like she was about to say something, but was interrupted by a certain, small blue-haired girl.

"Mae-Chan!" Levy called out, and she ran over. "Are you healed already?" She asked Maemi.

"Yeah, I'm better!" Maemi held her hands up. "All better, I hope." Maemi saw Wendy look at her with great interest.

"I-I can check to see if you're all better!" Wendy suggested.

"Really? I can't even tell if I'm better, and I can heal!" She laughed. Wendy stared at her.

"You can heal…?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah! And presuming why Natsu called for you when Erza and I collapsed, you're one too!" Wendy blushed, surprised on how accurate the older girl was.

"Y-Yes… I can heal," Wendy replied. "But I'm guessing you know more healing magic than I do…"

"Don't be so sure about that, Wendy!" Maemi laughed heartily. Wendy smiled at her.

"Where's your exceed, Mae-San?" She asked.

"Last I heard, Red was with Happy… Not the most calming thought!" She laughed nervously.

"Maemi!" The exceed's squeaky voice was heard through all of the clutter and chattering. "Where are you Maemi?!" She called again.

"Red, I'm over here!" Maemi yelled out. The red-colored exceed traveled through all of the people, finally spotting her best friend. Her dark green eyes sparkled brightly.

"MAEMI!" Red cheered and ran over, then leaping onto her, landing into the girl's arms. Maemi snuggled the exceed happily. "I found you!" She giggled. Maemi smiled softly, and twirled around with the exceed. A hand was placed on her shoulder, Maemi turned to see who it was. Her face quickly met the hard, cold surface of Erza's chest armor.

"You were difficult to fight, Mae," The scarlet woman said to Maemi, who was suffering slightly from the hard hug. "I'll admit that I probably lost to you."

"Heh… Don't be too sure about that, Erza. I actually probably lost…" Maemi replied, sweat dropping. "You were standing when I fell…"

"You didn't fall onto your stomach, you were still kneeling!" Erza laughed. "I fell soon after you anyways. You still had one foot on the ground!

"Oh… I was so tired, I couldn't really tell," Maemi sighed. She heard the two boys continue to bicker, and tried to hide them from Erza's view. She then heard Lucy shriek.

"Loke! Stop opening your gate all the time…" Lucy yelled at a orange-haired dude in what seemed like to be a tuxedo. Maemi flinched, realizing it was Loke.

Shit… if that guy sees me… I'm screwed. Maemi thought, and scooted around Erza, allowing her to see Natsu and Gray. She darted to them, a demonic glare on Erza's face. Maemi dashed to the bar, sitting next to Cana. "Hey Cana…" She acted casual.

"Eh, something wrong Mae?" The brunette looked at her, hearing the slight tone of worry in Maemi's voice.

"N-Nothings wrong!" Maemi saw the master cast her a worried, look. He knew what happened, and why she had to avoid any Celestial Spirits, Zodiac or not. She breathed in, and then exhaled.

"Cana, let me handle this," Master Maravok said to the woman. Cana sighed reluctantly.

"You can always talk to us, remember that, Mae."

"I will…" The master beckoned her upstairs. She quietly snuck up the stairs, so Leo the Lion didn't see her. "Gramps, I can't have any of the spirits see me! What am I going to do with a Celestial Wizard in the guild?"

"Simply don't go on missions on her."

"Sounds simple, unless she invites me onto a mission…"

"Just deny it then, say you have something to do."

"Yeah but… when can I tell them?" Maemi sighed.

"…That is your choice when to tell them dear… How much longer do you have?"

"Not much, otherwise I don't know…" Maemi looked like she was about to cry. "It's obvious they noticed I'm missing…"

"It's alright Maelyth…" Maemi froze when he called her that. She hasn't been called that in a long time. "…The mark, what does it look like now?" Maemi only moved the undershirt up enough for him to see the mark, which was on her belly and around her bellybutton. It was silver, with a glowing blue outline. It grew a little brighter. Maemi put her shirt down franticly.

"See? It's way bigger and brighter!" Maemi franticly said.

"…Tell them."

"What?"

"Tell the guild."

"Excuse me, I just got back. They wouldn't want to know this!" Maemi argued. "They'd be devastated!"

"Who knows how long you have until THEY find you!" Master Maravok countered. "It could be years, or it could be seconds, so tell them!" Their arguing voices couldn't be heard from the ground floor.

"Master, you just said I can tell them when I want too!" Maemi replied.

"Yes, but I didn't expect the mark to be THAT big!" He argued. "And it's glowing! Glowing on top of all of that! It's not supposed to glow…"

"Maybe it means I can stay…" Maemi looked hopeful. She turned to see Natsu waving her down, a large, rounded bump on his head. "I won't tell them, not yet anyways…" She ran down the stairs, hearing the master sigh. She jumped down the last 3 stairs and landed in front of Natsu. She quickly looked around, trying to see if the Zodiac was still here, she just saw him when she was up there though!

"What was going on up there, Mae?" Natsu asked. "Something wrong?" She shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong…" Maemi noticed a small spark of light where the silver mark was, and put her hand over her belly. "I'm just hungry right now!" She laughed, her belly then rumbling due to no breakfast.

"BREAKFAST TIME THEN!" He yelled, grabbing her hand and running off out of the guild to a restaurant.

Ooh, more of the plot has been revealed. C: So yeah, Maemi won the fight against Erza. And she feels better. C: Wendy is starting to find a role-model in Maemi like Romeo finds Natsu his role-model. I just thought she needed one. Cx Anyways, random questions that I made up for this chapter:

What does the mark on Maemi's stomach mean?

Who are 'they'?

Why does she not want to be seen by any Celestial Spirit?

Will this make her change feelings about Lucy?

Why did the master call Maemi, Maelyth?

AND FINALLY

Why is Maemi so secretive about it?

R&amp;R what you might think.

~Strawberrycheezecake~


	6. Love is in the Air

**Chapter 5. -3- YEY! Anyways, the summary is that Master and Maemi talked about something unknown, but relevant to the plot, making Maemi upset. Now, she didn't have breakfast, so Natsu decides rashfully to bring her out to breakfast. Awww. C:**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail or Hiro Mashima.**

**Claimers: I do own Maemi, A certain couple's wedding, and Red.**

Natsu, as usual, gobbled up his food in who knows how fast, leaving a slow eating Maemi to wait on. Just like Natsu would, she'd normally eat fast. But right now, things flew in and out of her head, as she pondered if she could tell Natsu first, or Gray? Or maybe she should tell Erza first? She became frustrated as she didn't want to tell them what might happen. She just got back too, she was tired enough!

The pink haired boy watched her closely, realizing something was probably wrong. "Hey, everything alright over there, Mae?" He asked. She only glanced up at him in reply, and took another bite out of the food she ordered. "What happened?! Did Gramps upset you?!" He demanded.

"No, Gramps didn't upset me…" Maemi replied. She looked down at the ground, playing footsies with herself. Natsu stood up quite loudly, slamming one of his fists onto the table.

"Then why are you sad?!" He asked, almost yelling.

"…I can't tell you why, Natsu… I'm not ready to tell anyone yet."

"You can tell me."

"I know I can, but if I did…" Maemi sighed. "Just… do me a favor for now Natsu." Natsu looked at her and smiled.

"Anything for my friend that protects me from Erza!" Maemi giggled.

"Can you please not invite me on any missions that Lucy and you are doing?" Maemi asked. "I like Lucy and all, it's just…" She hesitated. "It's just I don't get between you and Lucy!" She said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"You wouldn't get between us…"

"Still… You guys have been doing TONS of missions together, so I don't want Lucy to feel like she's been replaced by someone, 'kay?" Natsu stared at her for a minute, and then nodded.

"Alright! On one condition though!"

"And what might that condition be?"

"Tell me what's going on!"

"Access denied!"

"But… but…"

"No buts, Natsu."

"How else can it be fair then?!"

"Uh… I'll let you sleep on my head again."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, of course!" Maemi said with a genuine smile. "Should we head back to the guild-?"

"Finish your food! Finish your food!" Natsu chanted. Maemi ate as quick as Natsu did to finish up most of the food, and gulped the rest down.

"DONE." Maemi shot up out of her chair and darted, Natsu falling close behind. They both forgot to bring money. "I'm sure they won't notice."

"Yeah… They won't!" Natsu smirked.

"WHO DIDN'T PAY FOR THIS FOOD?!" Some man in the background yelled furiously. The two looked at each other.

"Run?" Maemi suggested lightly.

"RUN!" Natsu quickly grabbed the girl's hand for the third time that day, and went crazy fast. Maemi thought she lost her legs.

They eventually reached the guild once again, everyone staring at them. Maemi collapsed onto the ground. She didn't get knocked out, she was awake, but she didn't feel like getting up at all this time. She huffed, and then began to pant. Wendy approached the older girl.

"Mae-San? Do you need help?" Wendy asked softly.

"No, I'm fine on the ground, Wendy… Thanks for the offer though-!" She was then slung over the shoulder by Erza. "Aaand I'm up."

"Don't lay on the floor, Maemi. It's not safe."

"But I do it all the time!"

"Yes, we are all very aware of that." Some guilds members laughed. "But with two certain idiots bickering and fighting all the time, it doesn't make it safe."

"You make it seem like I'm your younger sibling or something, Erza. You're always so protective of me!" Maemi complained. Erza hugged her.

"I now officially announce you my non-official sister!" Maemi stared at her as if: WHAT?! Erza turned to Natsu and Gray, who were now bickering over something random. Gray, obviously lost both his shirt and pants. His shoes also seemed to disappear as well… "Now, you two…" She glared demonically towards the two boys. She stormed over, leaving Maemi at the bar.

"Well, congratulations on having Erza on a bigger sister now!" She heard Mirajane's cheery voice. Maemi turned.

"Yeah, but the only problem is now is that if I want to date anyone…" She gulped. "Who knows might just what happen to the poor guy. A few guys in the guild flinched, somehow including Natsu and Gray. Laxus kind of hid away from Erza's sight. "Okay…? That was weird…" Mirajane put down a glass of water for Maemi. She picked up the glass.

"Thanks, Mira."

"Your welcome! I figured you wouldn't want alcohol, since you protested when you were younger that you wouldn't dare touch a bottle of it!" Maemi took a sip of the water.

"Yeah, I'd never touch a drip or a drop of it."

"So, have you heard the big, big news?" Mirajane chimed joyfully.

"Uh… Alcohol is banned?"

"Nope, guess again!"

"Uh… Um… I GIVE UP."

"Elfman and Ever's wedding is next week!" Mirajane giggled out. Maemi stared at her. She couldn't even think of what to say right then. All she then focused on is who the Maid of Honor might be, and the Best Man. Not that she should worry much about it, it's just… WHO WOULD IT BE?

"Who's the best man and maid of honor?" She asked eventually.

"Dunno, but I hope I'm it!" Mirajane smiled. "I wanna see my brother's face when I stand next to Evergreen. Lisanna's going to record it from one side. Do you think you could do the other though?"

"Maybe." Maemi shrugged. "What if I want to participate too?"

"Hmm… true. But who would you go with?"

"I dunno…" A devious smile grew onto Mirajane's face.

"How about Natsu or Gray?"

"H-Huh?!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-(Natsu's P.O.V.)~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I overheard what Mirajane just head and kept playing it over, and over, and over again in my head. Sometimes, I hate her matchmaking skills. So what if I kind of like Maemi…? She's been my buddy just as long as Happy has! I mean, I like Lucy and Lisanna too! But she even teases that too! Well, I think I like Maemi more. She doesn't mind if I splatter food everywhere, we both destroy things, we think pretty dang similar, we both have exceeds, and we're complete weirdoes!

But now, my tummy feels all weird when I'm around her. I hope I'm not allergic to her…She's one of my many best friends! Right next to Happy actually! I turned to Gray, who was just dropped by Erza. Natsu scooted over. He scowled.

"Natsu, if you're gonna try pick a argument again I'm gonna-!"

"I'm not, calm down. I just have a weird feeling in my belly when I'm near Mae. What does it mean, dude?" I whispered franticly. Gray flinched and went all wide eyed.

"Eh… I-It means you have a crush on her, Natsu…" He whispered back.

"A crush? The hell does that mean?" Gray sighed.

"It means you still like her as a friend, except you want to be more than friends."

"So it's like a promotion from friend to best friend? Gray, she's already one of my BEST friends…"

"Farther than best friends."

"There's something farther than best friends?!"

"Yeah, that's where you're at with Mae. You have a crush on her, so it generally means you don't like her, you…" Gray paused. "You love her."

"WAIT WHAT?!" I screamed.

"They're your feelings. Either listen to them, or not…" Everyone stared at Gray and I, confused on what happened just now. I saw Maemi staring right at me. There goes my heartbeat rate… I feel like I just ran farther than I usually do. But when I saw her look at Gray, a new feeling came into my heart. Okay Gray, I hope you know to explain that one!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-(Gray's P.O.V.)~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Well, who knew Ash-Brain had a crush on her too?! Geez, it's already hard enough to even look at her with Juvia always stalking me… Meanwhile, Natsu gets all of the freedom to even grab her hand and drag her places. If I even got 4 feet close to Maemi, Juvia would somehow pulls me away. Plus, I don't feel like freezing anyone today… Already surprising enough Mirajane mentioned the wedding and Maemi going with either of us.

Natsu suddenly stormed up to me again, grabbing by the shoulder. "I got another unknown feeling-thingy." He sounded annoyed.

"Okay… what is it then?"

"Well, when Mae looked at someone else I felt angry and my heart ached, what does that mean?"

"That means you get jealous way too easy. Jealous is where… uh… let's say someone started dating Mae, but it wasn't you. So in conclusion, you end up HATING that guy, and try to get Maemi to start hanging out and seeing you more."

"Oh. OKAY." He stormed off. I swear, sometimes, Natsu scares the crap outta me.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-(3rd P.O.V.)~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Maemi got up from her seat and saw Natsu storm off towards the Request Board. He then went to Lucy, and poked her cheek a bunch of times to get her attention. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Luce, Luce, Luce, Lucy…" He repetitively said. She got annoyed easily and turned to stare at him.

"Yes Natsu?"

"I found us a mission!" He cheered. Happy flew over towards Natsu and landed onto his shoulder.

"Natsu, let me see it!" Natsu held the paper up to Happy, who obviously couldn't read. He understood the payment though. "It's a pretty high pay, aye!" The small exceed cheered. Red walked over to Maemi, tugging at her shoes.

"Maemi, we should go with them." The red exceed suggested. Maemi froze and franticly flailed her arms around.

"A-Ah, I can't! I have to go do something!" The exceed looked at her, confused.

"Like?"

"Training of course! And plus, I still need to clean our place up after 12 years!" Maemi quickly picked up the exceed and ran out of the guild, going down all the streets she had to go down to finally exit the city. Along the way, however, she bumped shoulders with someone. "S-Sorry!" She apologized quickly.

"It's alright… I wasn't looking-! Oh, hey there Mae!" Maemi heard a certain ice-mages voice.

"…Gray your clothes." Maemi told him, quickly turning around.

**BAM. XD In my opinion, Natsu has had too much Maemi time. It's time for Gray Alwaysnaked Fullbuster's time to shine~! After he puts his clothes on, of course. C: I want to thank everyone for almost 300 views on this story, and 4 favorites too! This story has grown popular quickly. XD Over the course of about 4 days too! Anyways, the poll is still up for who she ends up with at the end of the story, so get voting. (Not like the ending is soon, but still)**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1\. Do you think Maemi might be a celestial spirit?**

**2\. Who else do you think likes Maemi?**

**3\. Why do you think Mirajane suggested to Maemi that she goes with Natsu and Gray?**

**4\. If she does end up going, who does she go with in your opinion?**

**5\. Did you think it was funny when Natsu and Maemi didn't pay for the food and ran? Cx**

**6\. Did you ever imagine a wedding in this story? C: Especially Evergreen and Elfman's?**

**OKAY. NO MORE QUESTIONS. C:**

**R&amp;R?**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	7. Ice-Cream!

**O3O CHAPTER 6! :D People, start voting on the poll so I know who Mae should end up with. ;-; It's no fun trying to think of something. So far, NatsuxMaemi, StingxMaemi, and possibly LaxusxMaemi might happen… (Don't ask where StingxMaemi came from 3) But otherwise, Gray's part in the story shall now begin… :D**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail or Hiro Mashima. Where'd you get that idea from?**

**Claimers: I own Red and Maemi. Obviously, who else might?! I SHALL KILL THEM!**

Gray slumped against a tree. After bumping into Maemi accidentally, he decided he had to bring her somewhere. It was kind of his way of apologizing to her repetitively, without being annoying. He brought her to a new park, and it was huge. It had two pools… Not average sized pools, buy HUGE pools. It had a humongous playground, with at least 4 sets of 8 swings… 32 swings in total. A play set with three circle-slide things, two racing slides, 3 sets of monkey bars, and so much more. On top of all of that, a giant sandbox… Kids swarmed the area like crazy. There were adults there, but not many…

They were both leaning against a rather large tree. "Well, I honestly didn't expect it to be so… busy…" Gray tried to make a conversation. It's been 12 real years since they last had a normal or long conversation.

"It's fine honestly. It's been awhile since I've been to a park anyways," She replied, watching Red fly high above them. She rested her arms on top of her head.

"…So what was the monster like?" He asked, wondering if it was one of Zeref's demons like Deliora.

"Ugly for one thing!" She laughed. "But it was big, and really annoying to fight. It kept slowing down time, and speeding it up! And it kept using Area Effect!" Gray laughed.

"Yet you managed to destroy it?" He asked.

"Yeah, in a way."

"In a way?" He inquired.

"Well, it just disappeared after a long while… I hit it in the head I think."

"What was it called?" He saw Maemi pause for a moment, trying to remember what it was called.

"I believe it was… Xzvenward. Odd name, in my opinion of course! Odd name for an ugly-ass monster!" She laughed.

"Was there any kind of… dark magic surrounding it…?" Gray's tone changed from joking to serious.

"There was something for the first half of the battle… then it ripped…" Maemi started cracking up. Gray stared at her, confused. She sighed, face palming. "It farted, I mean," She explained calmly, then continuing to crack up. Gray began to crack up too.

"Wow!" He laughed. A little boy walked up to him, looking curious.

"Mister, why do you have no shirt on?" The little boy asked him, all innocently. Gray nearly cussed in front of him.

"Sh-!" Maemi slammed her hand onto Gray's mouth.

"Cup it, shirtless boy!" She laughed. She bent down to be in level with the young boy. "Don't worry, Gray-kun will put his shirt back on!" She chimed and winked. The little boy smiled brightly.

"Okay, lady!" He cheered, and ran off to go play with his friends. The little boy waved at her, and she waved back smiling.

"Aren't little kids the cutest things?" Maemi asked happily, turning to face Gray. She noticed his face was red. "Something wrong, Gray?"

"Y-y-y-you called me G-Gray-kun…"

"Yeah. I had to so the kid understood. Now, Stripper-kun, get your damn shirt back on!" She began to laugh. "Or I'll tickle you in front of all of these little kids!" He quickly put his shirt back on.

"Please don't."

"I will, one day Gray. One day," She snickered. She then went to leaning back onto the tree. She sighed boredly. "So, what now?" She asked.

"Dunno…" Gray replied, in a monotone voice.

"I'm hungry, Gray," She whined.

"Let's go get something then…"

"Yay!" She cheered. "Let's go get some ice-cream!" She quickly grabbed Gray's arm, starting to run off in some direction. Gray easily became flustered, his face turning red.

"W-wait! You're going to wrong direction!" Maemi paused, turning towards the boy.

"Really, I am?" She asked. In the corner of Gray's eye, he could see his stalker, death glaring Maemi. She actually was going the right way, but Juvia was in that direction. He glared over towards Juvia, to make her start fangirling. Luckily, it worked. Gray smirked in his win, and began to drag Maemi another way.

"There's a faster way… Plus, who honestly wants to walk through all of these kids?" Gray motioned to the almost thousand little kids, who continued to swarm everywhere. Maemi sighed.

"I guess your right about this Gray," She sighed in defeat.

"It's not a battle who's right." He smiled at her. "Plus, I don't want to accidentally step on one of them, since they're so small!" He joked. Maemi giggled a bit at that, and nodded.

"Lead the way, Gray!" She laughed, jumping onto his back playfully. Gray blushed scarlet. "Piggyback ride, please?" She asked innocently. He looked at her shortly, and nodded. Maemi wrapped her legs around him, and her arms slightly around his neck.

"Hang on, Mae." He began to run down a street. Luckily, with Maemi on his back, it'd be impossible for him to strip off his shirt. She laughed as Gray ran quickly, successfully avoiding all of the people. She squealed loudly when he climbed down some stairs and jumped off of the last three. She held on a little tighter, as she was about to almost fall off the boy. She couldn't see, but he blushed hard.

In the corner of his eye again, he saw the blue-haired woman practically following him. At this point, he didn't know how to get Juvia off of their backs. Suddenly, Lyon popped in front of Gray, stopping him in his tracks. "Hello, Gray…" The silver-haired boy sneered, death glaring him in a gentle way. An idea popped into Gray's mind.

"Eh, Gray, who's this guy?"

"This is Lyon, Maemi. I've mentioned him a few times to you when we were younger, remember?"

"Oh, so that's him?" Gray nodded. "Eh, I thought he'd be handsome, but oh well." This made Lyon flinch.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lyon asked, freezing as if it hurt. "I'm handsome!"

"In some person's perspective…" Maemi added lowly. Gray laughed loudly, as he was the one close enough to hear it. She turned her head, seeing Juvia. "Eh, Gray?" Gray glanced up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that your stalker, Juvia?" She asked, pointing at Juvia. Both Lyon and Gray looked over towards Juvia. Lyon's eyes suddenly turned into hearts. "Well… I have no idea how to explain this now." Lyon ran over, as if teleporting. He began talking to her quickly, keeping Gray out of her sight. "This is a complicated love triangle…"

"Yeah, it is." Gray began to run again, keeping Maemi's legs around him, and making sure she didn't fall.

Around noon, the two got finally got to the ice-cream shop. "Yay, ice-cream!" Maemi jumped off of Gray's back, quickly grabbing the ice-mage's hand, and running in at top speed. Gray blushed again, surprised on how sudden and quick she could be sometimes. They ran up to the front counter, since no one was in line. They both quickly examined what they had, and stared into the soul of the cashier while waiting for him to turn around.

"Uh… HELLO?" Maemi called the cashier out, annoyed. They had been waiting for at least 15 minutes. "WE WANT ICE-CREAM!" She announced a little louder. Some of the customers stared at her briefly. They then went back to the ice-cream. The man turned. He looked foreign. Another worker hurriedly walked over.

"Sorry, he's new here and is from somewhere different…" She apologized. "How may I help you two, otherwise?"

"Uh… You can go first, Mae," Gray offered. She smiled at him.

"Two scoops of Strawberry Cheesecake please!" Maemi ordered politely. The female worker tapped in her order.

"And you, sir?"

"I'll have two scoops of chocolate, please." Gray pulled out a few Jewel while the new cashier tapped in his order.

"350 Jewel, please!" The two stared at her.

"I thought it was supposed to be 700 Jewel…"

"Today, we have a discount for couples!" The cashier winked. The two of them flushed red.

"O-Oh…" Maemi breathed out.

"I-I see…" Gray stuttered, handing the cashier 350 Jewel. The cashier accepted it gratefully, and put it in the cashier. She went to go get the ice-cream. Maemi and Gray stared at each other.

"Should we tell her or…?"

"Nah, let's just get the discount…" Gray sighed. "Unless you want to pay full price," He suggested.

"No, no. I'm fine with the discount!" Maemi chimed lowly as the lady handed them their ice-cream. They sat down at a two-seater, and began to eat their ice-cream.

**END OF CHAPTER SOMETHING! :D I dunno. Lol. X3 I am so far proud of this story. C': It's growing up so fast! 3 Anywho, y'know how it was all about Natsu for a few chapters? Well, this is going to be about Gray for a few pages, and then we'll change to another candidate. C: QUESTION TIME~**

**1\. What do you think of the park I created? Would you go there?**

**2\. Why do you think Maemi put her hand over Gray's mouth when the little boy was there?**

**3\. WHY DOES RED KEEP DISAPPEARING?!**

**4\. What do you think of the name I randomly typed for the monster she fought?**

**5\. Where do you think Lyon appeared from?**

**6\. What do you think will happen next?**

**7\. Should Maemi go with Natsu or Gray to Elfman and Evergreen's wedding?**

**END. :P I swear, I might have to dedicate a whole chapter for Red… But it's so difficult having a three or four person conversation… Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. O v O**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	8. Gajeel and Levy!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT. I APOLOGIZE READER-(CHAN/SAN/KUN). **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail or Hiro Mashima.**

**Claimers: I won Maemi. cx And the wedding. And Red. **

Maemi laughed. Gray was explaining what happened between him and Natsu while she was gone. Surprisingly, she had finished the ice-cream quickly, letting her hold her stomach and laugh like a maniac. A few customers stared at her, but mostly focused on the ice-cream. "Wow, you guys seriously fought during that?"

"Yeah!" Gray laughed. "But what all of us found really cute and confusing was this: Erza said "Kyaa!" once!" Maemi stared at him, as if he was lying. "What, I'm not lying! You can even ask Happy, Natsu, and Lucy!" Maemi smiled at him.

"I'll be sure to ask them as well then!" Maemi's laughter died down slowly. It ended up as a breathe only minutes later.

"So, who do you think will go with you to Evergreen and Elfman's wedding…?" Gray asked her, acting as if distant.

"I don't know. Whoever I know, and whoever asks me!" She chimed. Gray blushed slightly. He looked away quickly before she could see his blush. "Eh, something wrong Gray?" He couldn't see it, but he could tell she was staring at him worriedly. "Gray?" She repeated.

"Listen, we've known each other for… a really long time right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if-!" Gray was interrupted by someone bursting through the door.

"Mae-Chan!" The someone squeaked.

"Levy-Chan?" Maemi stared at the small blue-haired girl, watching her as she blushed hard. "What's wrong, Levy?"

"G-G-Gajeel…" Maemi looked at her, confused.

"Who's Gajeel…?"

"He's an Iron Dragon Slayer… His exceed is Pantherlily, the black one," Gray summarized. "It just so happens Levy has a crush on him somehow…" Gray added lowly.

"Ah, I see. So, what's the problem, Levy?" Maemi hugged her friend.

"T-there's no problem… It's just…" Maemi stared at Levy. "Gajeel asked me to go with him to Evergreen and Elfman's wedding!" She said quickly, blushing a little harder. Maemi gasped in relief.

"Congratulations then, Levy!" Maemi squealed. "Wear something REALLY pretty, okay?"

"T-that's kind of why I'm here… I-I need help picking out a dress…" Levy looked at the ground.

"Oh, okay! I'll gladly help!" Maemi turned to Gray. "Sorry Gray, but can you tell me later after I help out Levy?"

"Sorry about this Gray, I understand if you wanted to tell something private to Mae-Chan-." Gray cut Levy off.

"Nah, it's fine. You two go have your shopping spree, and I'll go back to the guild after I finish this ice-cream up…" Gray said, sounding relieved. The girls smiled at each other.

"Thanks Gray!" Maemi smiled.

"No problem…" He sighed. He watched the two girls run out of the ice-cream shop, giggling. Gray slumped back a little. He should've said something earlier… He was too caught up into the conversation with Maemi, that he almost forgot about asking her to the wedding. Who knows how long those two might be in the dress store?

"You really let your girlfriend have a lot of freedom, huh?" A boy asked him from behind. Gray glanced back, blushing.

"She isn't my girlfriend…" Gray replied lowly. He blushed a bit more. "Though, it'd be nice for her to be my girlfriend…" He sighed.

"Good luck with that, she's pretty cute. I'd imagine loads of boys knocking down at her door before the wedding or something like that," The boy replied, smirking. Gray glared intensely at the boy. He quickly finished up the ice-cream and smacked him. Surprisingly enough, a fight started.

Meanwhile, with Levy and Maemi… They walked around the vast clothing store. Hats, blouses, skirts, belts, boots… So many clothes! The girls stared at it in awe. They looked at each other, then the large store. They slowly entered it, admiring it's greatness. A short, stubby man in his middle ages popped up in front of them.

"Hello ladies!" He cooed. "Welcome to my store! We have all of the latest fashions, especially in the undergarment section!" Maemi leaned over towards Levy.

"This guy is a complete perv, do we need to go shopping here?" Maemi asked, annoyed with the perverted older man.

"Sorry, Mae-Chan, but this is the only store with really cute dresses," The bluenette apologized quietly. She raised her voice a little. "We're not interested in the undergarment section…" Levy replied to the older man. "Just the dress section…"

"Ah! That is near the undergarment section!"

"I thought it was near the shoe section…" The older man froze in realization, as if acting as if he had forgotten.

"O-of course! Allow me to show you the way-!" He was interrupted, and hit in the head by Maemi.

"I'm sure we can find our way ourselves, right Levy?" Maemi turned to the other girl, who nodded in response. "See? Now, let's go Levy-Chan." Maemi grabbed Levy's hand and marched past the now knocked out manager. "Jeez, next time, let's kill him, okay?"

"B-but Mae-Chan!"

"I was joking about that Levy…" They continued to walk down the huge halls and walkways. Multiple, huge sections were passed until they finally reached the huge shoe department, next to the giant dress section. "Holy cheese balls, this is AMAZING!" Maemi yelled. They giggled as multiple customers kept staring at the loud girl. They kept their eyes on her as she ran into the dress department, with the small Levy trialing behind. They stared at the wide variety of dresses.

They searched the house-sized department for almost an entire hour without saying a word to each other. They met up in the middle of it. "Did you find any dresses you like, Mae-Chan?" Levy asked her, carrying a few dresses. Maemi nodded as she continued to search for a few more that were her size, as all of her old clothes don't fit her anymore. "Has anyone asked you to go with them to the wedding…?" Levy asked her softly. Maemi sighed.

"Nah, not yet. I must not be cute enough, like you Levy." Levy blushed and froze at the comment.

"A-ah! You are cuter than me, Mae-Chan! It must just be the boys are too shy to ask you!" Levy declared, keeping her blush. Maemi sighed again, picking a dress off of the rack.

"Nah, you're cuter Levy. The small size adds an extra effect," Maemi paused, and then quickly added: "No offense to you of course!" Levy smiled.

"None taken." An explosion went of in the distance, but was clearly in the mall-like store.

"What the hell was that?!" Maemi asked wildly. She gazed towards the entrance. Black smoke flew up, with many multitudes of screams. "…Fuck," She sweared.

**OwO Maemi sweared? That's actually expected. ^u^ So far, NatsuXMaemi is winning. Cx I dunno about the rest.**

**QUESTION TIME:**

**1\. Who do you think the boy was?**

**2\. Is it okay since this seems very short? O v O**

**3\. How did you react to Gajeel asking Levy to the wedding?**

**4\. Did you like the pervy old guy I made?**

**5\. What do you think happened to the mall in the end?**

**Sorry this is so short, I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter. ^^; But anywho, mind start voting on the poll? I plan on choosing who ends up with Maemi soon…**

**Also, I decided I'll also do confessions at the end of the chapters so…**

**CONFESSION 1:**

**When I posted the first chapter of this, I had no idea on what the story and plot would be. **

**CONFESSION 2: **

**This was going to originally going to be OCXNatsu or OCXSting. Lol. Funny confession. **

**CONFESSION 3: **

**Huh… I planned this on being a ReaderXNatsu story. ^^;**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	9. The Death Wipers

**Chapter 8 is up! Battle is soon also! :D BTW, SPOILER: The boy in this chapter is the one that might be shipped up with Maemi.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail, it's merchandise, or Hiro Mashima.**

**Claimers: I own Maemi, Ignus, Cora, Nadia, and Ryuu.**

Maemi ran towards the explosion, Levy trailing behind the speedy girl. Customers ran against them, trying to escape. Some even asked the two if they were crazy. They quickly arrived in the main entrance, Levy clinging onto the dresses they had picked out. Small fires dotted the area, the perverted manager hiding in a corner, slightly roasted. She wanted to be funny, but right then was now a time to be joking around. "What the hell…?" Maemi breathed, her sharp eyes flowing about the area.

"Mae-Chan… I don't like this…" Levy whimpered. Maemi wanted to comfort her, but instead took a quick fighting stance.

"I don't think I like it either, Levy…" Maemi growled back towards her, keeping her stance and gaze forward. She paused and growled a little louder, spotting a group of shaded people. Two females, clearly. The other two or three must be males… Maemi thought. Smoke rose up, revealing the group. It was clearly two girls and two boys. Well, one man, two girls, and one boy… Maemi saw the boy look over at her. She froze, remembering him at the ice-cream shop. He was sitting behind Gray, with the man and two girls. One of them looked similar to the man, so she presumed they were related.

The boy had brown, spiky hair, amber eyes, and a similar attire to Natsu's. A black scarf, a red, long, vest-thing, and black sandals. One of the girls had short, purple hair, similar to Lisanna's hair length, and what looked like Necromancer clothing… The other one had pitch black hair, and really revealing clothes. The man, obviously the leader, had a similar appearance to the purple-haired girl, except he had more blue-ish hair than purple, and was incredibly buff, much like Gildarts and Laxus.

"Eh… Ryuu?!" The boy turned to the man. "You sure we should be here?!" He asked loudly.

"Shush up, Ignus!" The black-haired girl coughed up. "You nearly killed us in the progress!"

"It wasn't his fault he blew it up, Cora-!" The purple haired girl interrupted.

"Did I ask you to reply, Nadia?!" Cora snapped back to the soft, purple haired girl.

"Cora, did I ask you to reply rudely to my daughter like that?" The man known as Ryuu asked her, giving her an intimidating glare. Maemi growled lowly. The boy known as Ignus tried to convince Ryuu to leave over and over again. He eventually snapped, and slapped the boy. "SHUT THE HELL UP! WHAT IS SO GODDAMN IMPORTANT?!"

"T-That two of the customers didn't run…" Ignus replied, holding his hand over his cheek. He pointed over towards Levy and Maemi, Levy slightly inching away.

"Levy, you're a Fairy Tail wizard, this scares you?" Maemi whispered back to the girl.

"Y-Yes, Mae-Chan… I'm not that strong though… And it might be four versus two, we're at a disadvantage-!" She was cut off.

"I understand, but you're strong in some point. You were strong enough to tell me that Gajeel guy asked you out, almost with no stuttering! You managed to get into the S-Class trials, survived that island shit, AND still managed to keep up with me!" Maemi stated. "I don't care if we're outnumbered right now, but let's try to save who-knows-how-many people in here!" Maemi smiled, and took a small step forward. Levy looked at her in awe. In the few days she's been back, she's already proved her self as what people used to call her: The Silver Dragon. They used to call her that even before S-Class. She got a request, went on it, finished it quickly with ease, and returned within the hour she began it.

The leader of the group smirked. "So, the little customer wants to play around, hm?" Ryuu asked, chuckling a bit. Nadia, his daughter, gasped softly as she recognized the stance of the female customer.

"Daddy… w-we shouldn't fight this one…" Nadia quietly whispered to her father. Her father glared at her.

"Why, not?!" He roared into his daughter's ears. She fell onto the ground, whimpering quietly. She saw the girl's eyes widen, her pupils becoming smaller.

"What the hell is wrong with you, treating your own daughter like that?!" Maemi yelled at the man. Levy stepped back. She knew it was best to do so, especially when Maemi gets angered. Maemi's breath became labored.

"Mae-Chan…?" Levy stared at her wide-eyed. She remembered when she got to her own kind of Dragonforce, but it was brutal and messy. Anything like this would make her like this, but she seemed calmer. Since the guild didn't know all of her magic, it was natural to see her in some kind of crazy strong form.

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

The small Maemi stared at the older man as if he was crazy. Levy and Cana hid behind some boxes, watching the foster father completely abuse his foster daughter. Maemi began to cry loudly, setting out wails and sobs as loud as she could. "Shut up already!" Her foster father kicked her shin, causing her to scream in pain. She collapsed onto the ground. "All you do is cry, complain, and be the little bitch you are!" He yelled at her. Levy watched as her friend cried out in pain, and heartbreak.

"Mae-Chan…!" Levy almost stepped out of the hiding spot, her shoulder being grabbed by Cana.

"Don't Levy… If you go in there to save her… You might get hit too…"

"But I had nothing to do with it…."

"It's a wise idea to stay out of it…"

"But-!"

"Maemi's strong. And we know this. She's the one who took that S-Class mission without anyone's permission and knowledge, easily finished it, and returned and got punished with no complaint! And we know that she'd lose her self confidence if we helped her. Her pride would be ruined for her, and she wouldn't like that one bit…" Cana said to the smaller girl. "We… we just need to watch her… We can't help her, or tell anyone. We know how the guild would react-." They froze when they heard a loud clap. They glanced over the tower of boxes, seeing Maemi now getting slapped in the face repeatedly. One, two, three, four, five… It continued until 42. She was about to get slapped again, but something new appeared on Maemi. Her hand, more scaly than her normal dragon-human form. Her thumb disappeared. Her fingernails were replaced by large claws. They clenched her faster father's wrist, adding pressure every minute.

Her usual, sweet, caring look was replaced by a somewhat bloodthirsty, insane almost, and slightly blank look. Her left eye began to glow brightly. Brighter than it's over shown. Her usual dragon wings were replaced by bright, silver, dragon-angel like wings that had small stars in them. Her pupil in her right eye was then merely a slit, her eyes wide as an owl's. Blood seeped through her foster father's skin as the claws dug deep into his wrist. The blood gently ran down to the ground, a small puddle forming. She received more scales than ever, her left pupil never returning. "Guardian Dragon's Judgment…" Maemi growled. A large, silver-white light glew around her, emiting different colored beams of light towards her faster father. In a quick summary, her foster father was found dead on the ground, blood spread everywhere on the ground.

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

"You monster…" She growled, her dragon-like fangs growing in quickly. The silver colored scales slowly appeared, her left eye quickly changing color to gold and shone bright. As she took more steps, more scales appeared, the more she changed into her Homodraco form. Ryuu smirked.

"The Silver Dragon, hm?" Ryuu had an ugly smirk on his face. "She's finally returned from death, ey? This should be interesting."

"Who. Are. YOU?!" She roared out.

"We are the Death Wipers, the infamous criminals that will take The Dragon down, as it's been our objective since 12 years ago…" Ryuu sneered.

**:D END. This is gonna be shorter since I have no idea on what to confess about…**

**1\. Does 'Homodraco form' sound stupid?**

**2\. What kind of clothes (Description) are Cora and Nadia wearing?**

**3\. Does the name 'Death Wipers' sound too cliché?**

**4\. Any likes on the flashback?**

**5\. Who began shipping Ignus and Maemi the moment he was introduced?**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**

**P.S. I'm making this at like 10 at night… Sorry it's short…**


	10. Death Wipers VS Fairy Tail PT 1

**Ooh, I don't know what to call this chapter… I'm going to have to think a bit… HM… HOW ABOUT DEATH WIPERS VS MAEMI AND LEVY? XD Yeah, that's it. My brain has some brain farts every once in a while…**

**Disclaimers: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me. Neither does Hiro Mashima, where do you guys keep getting that from?**

**Claimers: I own The Death Wipers, Maemi, and this chapter. And story.**

Maemi quickly paced forward, now looking more like her Homodraco form. But the second version of it. Levy watched as he stepped back, surprised how much faster it was than 12 years ago. She almost never used the second version of her Homodraco form. Not unless she had a really good reason. Generally, the Silver Dragon is also regarded as the Guardian Dragon. The Guardian Dragon is the, well, Guardian of the Dragons. During the war, it was on the being on alliance with humans team. When Acnologia became a dragon, the Guardian Dragon hid. It knew well that it was not a match for Zeref's Dragon. So, it became a tree. Just a large, regular tree. During the battle, it had to watch as it's friends were beaten down and killed by some crazed Dragon Slayers. The tree grew larger in return, the roots looking more like spikes.

One night though, it began to glow silver. That night was when the battle ended. The Guardian Dragon had to become a different dragon to continue to hide from Acnologia. So, it became the Silver Dragon instead. The tree didn't vanish, however, it became more… magical. The Silver Dragon had hid on an island. A human also lived there, but without knowing of the Guardian Dragon. The night it left is when the human first saw it. She stared at it in great awe as it majestically flew away from the island. The dragon saw the girl, and inspected her quickly. Long, bleach blonde hair, wing like things in her hair, and a pink outfit with no shoes.

The tree transformed into the Tenrou Tree on the island. The dragon continued to fly off, and up into the sky. For a long while, the dragon flew around the world, high in the ozone zone, unable to be seen by the naked human eye. After many years, in December 15, x764, a small girl with a shock of bleach blonde hair was born with light blue eyes. The dragon believed it was the rebirth of the girl it saw on the island when it left the tree. But when it checked from up there, it wasn't. Either way, it could sense how the child could handle strong magic. So, when the parents weren't looking, it transferred tons of it's magic into the child. The dragon was old now, and needed someone to… be the next Guardian Dragon. At that point, after most of it's energy was transferred, it flew up farther to the emptiness of space. The dragon froze into a chunk of ice, oddly shaped. Little bits of space rock was attracted to the iced dragon, and covered it. The cast would only last 25 years… then the next Guardian Dragon would have to emerge.

Maemi stared at Ryuu, her one right eye's pupil now barely a slit. Dragon claws replaced her hands instead. Her feet remained the same, but her back, where there was empty space, small, ice-like spikes emerged out of her back, and also on her heels, and on her wrist. Her large, widened wings grew out quickly. Spikes trailed along the top of the wings and to the end of the wings. Scales surrounded her glowing, left eye, trailing down and up her. Her hair was magically tied into a really high ponytail. "Levy… Go help the manager…" Maemi growled, her voice deeper. Levy nodded quickly, obeying as if she didn't, it would cost her life.

"Nadia, get up and stop the girl!" Ryuu yelled at the whimpering girl. Nadia slowly got up, only to be slapped again. "Faster," He commanded. She hurried over, looking as if she was about to cry.

"You fucking asshole…" Maemi muttered lowly. Ryuu's attention turned to her.

"Ignus, Cora. Prepare to fight," He demanded. Cora smiled brightly, her dark green eyes glistening. She moved her hands up slowly, the same way the monster she had fought for 4 years did when it did Area Effect.

"Gladly, Ryuu…" Cora smirked. Ignus froze in horror, they were going to fight The Silver Dragon…

"I'll go help Nadia-!" Ignus was shut up.

"Fight. The. Dragon ,Ignus…" Cora muttered to him. Ignus hated Cora right now. Ryuu clearly favored Cora over Nadia and Ignus…

"Metal Spikes!" Ryuu summoned large metallic spikes out of the ground. Most of them were aimed towards Maemi. She looked around, seeing that Levy, Nadia, and the manager weren't in sight. He had made an arena around the four of them. "Now Dragon, what are you going to do-!"

"Guardian Dragon's ROAR!" Maemi yelled. She opened her mouth, causing a huge amount of energy gathering inside the mouth. Different shades of colors began mixing in with the white light. This was going to be larger, and more powerful than the regular Dragon's Roar. She unleashed it, different beams of color and light flying out of her mouth in all sort of directions. They all went different directions, but were all aimed towards Ignus, Ryuu, and Cora. Ignus froze, remembering he had read something about the Guardian Dragon…

"Ryuu!" He yelled to the leader. "The G-Guardian Dragon's…!" Ryuu realized as well.

"She's the next Guardian Dragon?!" Two of the beams of color and light hit him in the gut. Maemi moved quickly forward, her dragon hands turning into fists. She slammed into Cora and Ryuu stomach-first. Cora raised her hands higher.

"Area Effect: Sky!" The area changed to a large, open sky area. The ground was still there, except for the ceiling. It had disappeared. The ground, otherwise, was maybe 200 feet below them.

"Ground Make: Platforms!" Ryuu yelled, using both hands to create three platforms for all three of them. The platforms levitated. Maemi used her wings to help her fly, but otherwise had an easy time.

"You sure changing the area to the sky was a bright idea?" Maemi inquired to the girl, who didn't know why she changed it to the sky in the first place. Maemi flew back, and then quickly flew forward. "Guardian Dragon's Secret Art: Ozone Mist!" The area effect changed more, and flew the fighters up more towards the Ozone Area, where mist shrouded where Maemi might be. She moved stealthily through the mist, her shadow difficult to be seen.

"Be careful everyone, this bitch knows what she's doing…" Ryuu muttered. He looked around and only saw Cora. "Where the fuck is Ignus?" He asked.

"I don't know… He was right next to me, and I remember." Cora replied. Meanwhile, in some other place in the arena, Ignus floated alone.

"Where are you guys…?" He couldn't yell, do to much of the usual air not being there. He saw something fly towards him. "Oh shit…" He could tell it was the 'Silver' Guardian Dragon girl. He closed his eyes, prepared to get hit. For a few moments, he flinched over and over again, as if getting hit. Instead, he felt his platform lower towards the earth more. The mist was now far above him, and fresh air hit him hard instead.

"You okay there?" A female's voice asked. He opened his eyes to see the girl he was supposed to be fighting. Both of her eyes were light blue, her pupils normal. She blinked, finding it rude for him not to respond.

"Uh…" He stared at her. Why wasn't she killing him? "I… I'm fine? Thanks?" This confused him.

"Those two up there are assholes," She motioned up towards the mist. "Why are you on their team? And why is that Ryuu guy so mean to the girl… Nadia I believe?" She asked midair.

"Oh… Well, I knew Nadia when I was a little kid, so I figured we could catch up, but I ended up apart of their team… And for the second question, I have no idea-! Wait, why am I answering?" He ended up asking himself.

"Because you trust me."

"Or I might be deadly afraid of you."

"Or that, but most likely on the trusting me side." The girl smiled. "The name's Maemi by the way… Not 'The Dragon' or 'Dragon'." Maemi winked. Ignus was taken back a bit.

"I-Ignus… Ignus Sumney," He replied.

"Well then, nice to meet you Ignus. Anywho, Nadia down there is talkin' to Levy… I wonder about what…"

Nadia stared at the blue-haired girl, who was helping up the manager. "U-Uh…" She backed away, knowing she was an ally of the dragon. The blue-haired girl looked over at Nadia, and squeaked in surprise.

"A-Ah! Hello…" She blinked, confused. Nadia should be the one who should be afraid of her.

"Pretty lady! Please protect me!" The perverted manager complained, hiding behind her. He glared at Nadia, and continued to hide behind the girl's leg.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I… I know I'm not that scary looking… But… I'm not that good at fighting either…" Nadia apologized, backing away a bit. She was afraid the blue-haired girl was going to attack her, but froze in confusion when she didn't. The girl laughed nervously.

"I'm not that good either… Or that scary-looking as well…" The girl replied, sweat dropping with a smile. "I'm Levy… of Fairy Tail…" Nadia stared at Levy for a second.

"Ah, I-I'm Nadia Moore."

"So your father must be Ryuu Moore?" Levy asked. Nadia nodded. "I've heard that name before… Somewhere…"

"My father used to be a very powerful mage… He still is in my opinion, but… His main goal was to be the next Guardian Dragon. Whatever magic they had before, strong or weak, will influence how much stronger it is. The previous one was very, very powerful. If it tried very hard, it could destroy the planet if it wished. My father had very strong magic even before he was born, so it was almost destined to be him."

"However, apparently, the dragon didn't choose him. So, he waited, as if the dragon had missed him over and over again, as if on purpose… The dragon never came close to him. So he improved his magic and…" Nadia stopped.

"And he learned different varieties of magic… The magic he worked on the most was Death Magic, so then if someone else became it, he could kill the child before they even knew?" Levy finished. Nadia stared at her.

"How…"

"I read a lot. Trust me…" Levy laughed. "So how does this connect with Maemi?" Nadia glanced up at the dragon-girl.

"Her name is Maemi? Is her last name Dyslin?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Sh-she's m-my c-cousin…!"

**CLIFFHANGER THINGY! HAH. Hate me all you want, you may. But, I felt like this was getting long… Just for everyone's information about Maemi's name, it's pronounced like this (I searched it up): **

**Mah-AY-Mee**

**It's a Japanese name that isn't very popular, but it means "Smile of truth." So I guess I chose a really good name, since it isn't that popular. I didn't want to choose a popular name, because I want my story to stand out a bit. I made Cora's name up from Legend of Korra, Nadia… I think I heard the name at my school and I thought it was pretty. Ryuu means dragon or some shit like that, and it's popular so I'm all sitiing here like: Fuck this, bad guy's name is gonna be Ryuu. Ignus is clearly made up. I was thinking when I made him up: Igneel… Ignite… IGNUS. It quite an interesting story on how I think about things. XD Here are the pronunciations for my story. XD**

**Cora - Kore-AH**

**Nadia - Nah-dee-AH**

**Ryuu - Re-YU**

**Ignus - Ig-Nn-US (His is actually easy, I don't know why I did that. XD)**

**Maelyth - May-li-f (XD)**

** Don't ask why I did that. I had to do something. XD**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1\. Rate the beginning of this chapter? XD**

**2\. Did you like how I put Mavis and the Tenrou Tree in this? **

**3\. RANDOM SPACE!**

**4\. Am I the only one who suddenly ships IgnusxMaemi? XD**

**Okay, I dunno what to ask anymore. :P Did you enjoy? I hope you did. 'Cause this took me two days to make, so. XD**

**R&amp;R Please**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	11. Death Wipers VS Fairy Tail PT 2

**Oooh, Interesting chapter! ^^ You guys are going to hate me for it, I can just tell. Lol. Trust me though, I almost cried while writing this.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail or Hiro Mashima.**

**Claimers: I own Ignus, Nadia, Ryuu, Cora, and Maemi.**

* * *

Levy stared at Nadia, wide-eyed. "Does your dad know this?" Levy squeaked. Nadia shook her head, her eyes just as wide.

"No…" Nadia began to breathe heavily. "If…" Her eyes got wider. "MAEMI!" Nadia screamed out. The dragon-girl's attention turned to Nadia, her eye beginning to glow. But it quickly simmered down, and she flew down cautiously, eyeing Nadia curiously. Levy watched closely.

"N…" Maemi gasped. "Nadia? Is that you?!" She flew closer, recognizing her cousin quickly. She landed, taking a step forward. "I… I thought you were dead…" Tears began to form in the corner of the bleach blonde girl's bright blue eyes.

"Get away from my daughter!" Ryuu screamed, punching with a large, earth made fist, pounding into Maemi's spine. A snap was heard within the crash, including so many cracking noises after. "Earth's Multiple Strike!" The fist broke into many small ones, and flew into Maemi's back. Levy stared in horror, confused on why her uncle would do this to her. Levy stared at her hands, and clenched them.

_I… I need to help Mae-Chan…_ She thought quietly. _But how…? I'm weak… But I still need to try! Mae-Chan taught me to be strong in some perspective!_ "Solid Script: Hurricane!" Levy summoned a word up that spelt out: Hurricane. Water and strong whirled around Levy, making her averagely wild-styled hair even messier. Water and wind whipped around, destroying the earth fists. She caught Ryuu's attention. "Solid Script: Fire Storm!" The word appeared, fire beginning to fly in different directions, combined with earth, wind, and water. At that precise moment, she felt power rush in her veins. She felt courage fly up into her heart. She closed her eyes, holding her hands out like she had large wings in her back.

"Solid Script: Element Whip!" The four elements flew around Levy, forming a huge whip-like shape. They floated up in one motion, and moved together. They began moving quickly, and whipped towards Ryuu in the motion of a whip. She figured that he might be able to endure it, but she was also trying to cause Maemi some time to heal and get up the best way she could. She glanced back at Nadia, who stared at her in awe. She saw the other girl, Cora if Levy was correct, jumped down from the higher arena. Her crimson eyes glew brightly, and deviously. Levy froze. She was almost outnumbered. She was actually… 4 VS. 1. Her heart beat faster as the fact that she might die during this occurred to her.

"Area Effect-!" Cora was shut up by someone punching her into the ground.

"Area Effect: Shut the hell up Cora!" Levy saw the boy, Ignus, punch the revealing girl into the ground, but a crack or snap wasn't heard. He jumped, and landed near Levy. "You clearly need help," He replied with a smirk. He turned to Nadia. "Nadia, help Maemi out, she doesn't look too good…" Levy gasped. She was surprised Maemi still hasn't gotten up. Tears began to form, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Nadia's with her, she'll be fine, 'kay?" Levy looked at Ignus, who smiled. She nodded, determined to beat these people.

"Fire-Make: Snake!" He had the same stance as Gray, and a large, snake-like thing appeared, made of fire.

"Solid Script: Lightning!" Levy summoned the word 'Lightning' up, and it hit Cora. The snake made it's way to Ryuu, who nearly destroyed it with: 'Earth: Rise!" The snake hit at least both of the enemies twice before vanishing.

"Traitors!" Ryuu yelled out as the snake hit him the second time. He screamed in pain as the fire burnt his flesh.

"Area Effect: Death Gas!" Cora sent in deadly fumes from an unknown source. Levy quickly covered her nose, while many of the people did anyways. Levy knew Maemi would be able to handle these fumes, as Death Gas didn't affect her much, just get her sick. For them was a different deal, however. They weren't like her. Levy inched to Maemi as close as she could, then began to gag up due to lack of air. Something or someone suddenly broke the ceiling, the gas filtering out. It wasn't dangerous if it spread out enough. Levy looked to see what might've destroyed the ceiling, and saw a boy standing next to her.

"Eh? Death Gas? What kind of retard does Death Gas anymore…?" The boy muttered loudly. His voice was deep, and his silhouette showed he had longer hair than most boys. Levy recognized him quickly.

"G-Gajeel…?" Levy coughed out. Pantherlily flew down and into the mall-like arena. The exceed landed next to Levy. He looked in a different direction.

"Eh? Mouse, where are you?!" Gajeel called out.

"Gajeel, Levy's right here…" Pantherlily let the small girl pick him up, and squeeze him tight. Gajeel turned, seeing her.

"Oh. I knew you were there…" Gajeel smiled, and did his 'Ghehe' chuckle. "Where's the dragon-girl-? Oh…" He had turned to look for Maemi, seeing her back was completely destroyed. "Okay, where's the asshole?" He asked, turning to Levy. Levy pointed weakly towards Cora and Ryuu, who stood there proud.

"Two assholes? Twice the fun for me-!" He was suddenly punched.

"YOU'RE IN MY WAY, GAJEEL!" A pink-haired boy yelled, punching Gajeel.

"Aye!" A blue exceed cheered.

"Is everyone okay in there?" A girl's voice is heard, presumably Lucy's.

"Do you need help, Princess?" Another girl's voice is heard. Maemi tried to figure out who it was.

"LOKI! What are you doing here?!" Lucy asked someone.

"I open my own gate, remember?" Leo the Lion told Lucy. Maemi flinched, hoping not to be seen. She figured the one that addressed Lucy as 'Princess' must be another spirit. Maemi remembered. Virgo. Great, twice the chance of being caught.

"Maemi… There are spirits here…" Nadia whispered to Maemi.

"Yeah, I know Nadia…"

"What if they come over to investigate?"

"Just say my stomach is blown up then."

"No, I need a better reason…"

"That you're still healing my back?"

"That'll work better than lying that you're stomach blew up…" She shrugged, and continued to heal Maemi's completely broken back. Nadia's hands glew and found where her spine broke into many little pieces. "Hold, still," Nadia commanded. If Maemi moved an inch, it would hurt like crazy, and it might break more. Nadia guided to pieces over to where they were originally, binding many of them together. Now putting them into the correct order would be difficult.

"Solid Script: Storm!"

"Iron Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Virgo! Loki!"

"On our way!"

"Yes Princess!"

"Fire Dragon's ROAR!"

"Fire Make: Eagle!" Maemi listened to get friends fight against Ryuu and Cora, who were throwing attacks at them like no other. "HEY! YOU CAN EAT FIRE?"

"Yeah I can!"

"Well, I need it to fight!"

"So do I!"

"Eat your own fire!"

"I already tried that, didn't work!"

"Use your own fire then!"

"I needed my energy replenished!"

"Is it now?"

"YES!" Maemi sweat dropped, listening to the bickering of Ignus and Natsu. Luckily, they went back to fighting. Maemi growled, feeling pain in her upper back.

"Sorry, Mae… I must've misplaced one…" Nadia apologized.

"It's fine…" Maemi clenched her fists, trying to endure the pain.

"Master, there's Maemi!" Maemi heard Erza's voice. Maemi wanted to look up, but clearly couldn't, as it would hurt her even more. She managed to hear the Master's quick, small feet as he ran over.

"Ice Make: Spear!"

"Circle Sword!"

"Lightning Dragon's ROAR!" Maemi heard Gray, Erza, and Laxus all join in the fight.

"Shit, a whole guild is almost in here!" Cora yelled. "What do we do, Ryuu?"

"Well, we fucking run. Unless you want to be sent to the council!" Ryuu replied. The two pushed a button on their shoes. They slightly went up in height, and then the two of them leaped. "See you, Dragon-Girl!" Ryuu screamed down.

"We'll get you next time, trust us on that!" Cora added as they leaped out of the tall arena. The guild stared up at the ceiling where Gajeel broke in. They looked at him.

"Using the front door seemed to mainstream…" Gajeel told them. He crossed his arms. Everyone began to laugh loudly.

"Really Gajeel?" One laughed.

"We all used the front door, and we looked badass while doing it!"

"Hey guys!" A drunk voice came from the entrance. "You guys are fast!"

"Cana?" Lucy inquired, seeing the drunk brunette enter with a bottle of whiskey in hand.

"Where's the fight at?" Cana asked, looking around confused. "I thought there was going to be a fight…"

"It just ended!" Natsu laughed. Cana frowned.

"Eh, where's Mae-? HOLY SHIT!" Cana had looked around, and saw the broken-spined Maemi. A crater like thing had appeared around her, in a similar way that the sign on her belly looked. Maemi heard Virgo and Loki gasp, along with the Master. Nadia remained quiet, as if acting she didn't know about it. She finally moved the last piece of her spine into place, carefully as it was a narrow piece. Maemi jumped up after Nadia finally finished, covered her stomach quickly, and looked to the ground, hiding her face. She tried to climb the crater with out using her hands. She fell quickly down while trying to get out of it. Ignus rushed over, and helped her up. He guided her out of the crater slowly. Nadia followed soon after, hoping that no one noticed the sign. When they got out of the crater, Ignus let Maemi go, trying to see if she could balance herself. Maemi nearly fell back down, but Ignus quickly caught her again.

"I'll carry her back to the guild… Her spine clearly isn't properly working yet…" Ignus got a cold glare from a few boys in the mass of the few members that were there. Ignus picked her up, carrying her bridal style. Of course, he blushed massively as many of the girls cooed and awed. Yes, that even included Nadia. Blushing, Ignus knew the way to the guild, as he's seen it many times. Levy was given the clothes that Maemi and her got for free, for 'saving' the store. They all followed him back, confused on how he knew where the guild was.

"Uh… are you the master…?" Nadia curiously walked up to Master Maravok, who smiled and looked at her.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Uh… My name's Nadia Moore, I'm Maemi's cousin…" She held her hand out to the small man. He shook it quickly.

"So I am presuming you also know about the sign…?"

"Yes, I do know about it… Ever since we were children actually. That's when it started to grow."

"About how long ago?"

"I'd say… 14 years? July 7th, x777 was the date, if I'm not mistaken."

"7-7-x777... The year, month, and day the dragons disappeared as well…" Maravok muttered. "How… odd." Nadia nodded.

"I know that… I saw one I think in the early morning. Maemi slept outside that night, because she said she felt restless. It took me a while, but I figured out that the sign started growing when the dragons left on that day. It started as a small dot the previous night, but when we checked on it in the morning, it was a normal-thicked ring around her bellybutton…"

"Ah, I figured that she and the dragons disappearing might have something related…" Master Maravok replied. "But I didn't know it was that related to her…" He stopped walking to be standing in front of the guild's doors. "Well, that was quick." He opened the door, and everyone poured inside, leaving a planking Master. "Ow…" Nadia helped him up. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Nadia saw Ignus set Maemi down on a chair, a small girl with dark blue hair with pigtails rushing over to see Maemi. "Hey, Master?" He looked up at her.

"Yes Nadia?"

"Do… Do you think Ignus and I may join?"

* * *

**.o. OMG. Nadia and Ignus joining?! What do you guys think?! :D I know, this chapter SUCKS. But poor Mae, her spine was broken for most of the battle. ;-; Well, thanks to the many healers in this story, SHE'S OKAY! Anyways, Maemi is here!**

**Maemi: 'Sup. ;)**

**Yeah, she seems okay… But-**

**Maemi: I AM OKAY! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! **

**-Cough- Defensive, geez. Anyways, QUESTION TIME!**

**1\. Who officially hates Cora and Ryuu? (Maemi: ME! I don't care if he's my uncle…)**

**2\. Anyone relieved when Gajeel burst through the ceiling? (Maemi: I guess I was…)**

**3\. Am I the only one who started tearing up when Maemi started getting broken? ;-;**

**4\. Gajeel's 'Too Mainstream' was funny, right?**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	12. Funny Faces

**Okay, so only one person told me who Maemi goes to the wedding with. XD Get more participative, geez. So this is the chapter where Maemi gets asked out to the wedding and the chapter where Ignus and Nadia join. ^^ If I didn't get any feedback on who she went with, Maemi would've gone by herself, but NOPE! :D**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail or Hiro Mashima.**

**Claimers: I own Maemi, Ignus, Red, and Nadia.**

* * *

"Maemi, you need to stop almost killing yourself when you go out…" Lisanna sighed, patting the girl's head. "Erza was dead worried about you, and then Gray came back and said that you and Levy went shopping. Most of the guild hurried over, and I'm sure you could tell." Maemi looked up at Lisanna briefly, and then continued to cover her stomach, not wanting to reveal the mark. She saw Lucy walk near her.

"Maemi, want me to get you some clothes so you can change?" Lucy offered her. Maemi shook her head no. "I have loads of clothes that won't even look cute on me, or even fit me anymore! Plus, considering you and Levy just bought dresses at the moment, you don't have many clothes that would fit you." Maemi paused for a moment to think, and then nodded. "Alright! I'll be right back with some!" Lucy ran out of the guild, towards her house. Maemi froze up when she realized the two celestial spirits were still there, and looked at the ground.

"Virgo, you can go back now…" Loki said, looking at the pink-haired maid. She nodded respectfully, and began to vanish.

"Very well, big brother," She said, fully disappearing. Loki approached Maemi, curious as if why she was hiding her stomach.

"You look… familiar."

"Heh, Celestial Spirits know what everyone looks like, that's why…" Maemi laughed quietly.

"No, we only remember the faces of our friends, and occasionally, others…" He replied, putting more emphasis on others. Maemi looked coldly at the spirit.

"I swear… If you tell him I'm here, I will get you Leo…" She growled lowly, enough so only Loki could hear her. "And you better not, I just got back from the biggest damned mission in the world."

"…I'll keep quiet for a while, just for the sake of you having more time with your friends and family. You deserve it anyways…" He sighed, flying to the back of his memories.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

Loki stared at Master Bob, wide eyed. _I… I killed her?!_ Loki spent months, upon months that year mourning about her. After his disappearance, he had remembered someone who had helped him get through something difficult. He remembered when she was young… Around 9 if he was correct. Loki had accidentally gotten himself in major trouble with the Spirit King. Naturally, he was about to be banished until.

"Hey! Spirit King!" The little girl ran out from her hiding spot, where she had to watch quietly.

"What are you doing Mae-?"

"Listen up! It's not Leo's fault! It's mine! I gave him the idea! Don't blame him! Don't banish him! Blame me! Banish me!" She yelled up at the large king. "Leo's like a big brother to me! He's a big brother to all of us! He may be a big flirt, and sometimes a jerk, but he'd never do anything bad!" The spirits stared at the small girl, wide-eyed. Leo felt tears begin to form in the corners of his eyes.

"You speak bravely, young dragon… I am afraid I still have to banish Leo, even though this is your fault… You are more important, and I cannot banish you, as I have to watch over you until you are ready." The girl froze as the Spirit King rose a large sword up. "LEO THE LION, FROM THIS MOMENT ON… YOU… ARE…" He began to quickly thrust the sword down towards him. The small girl ran and pushed Leo out of the way right as the king said: "BANISHED!" The sword hit her, and made her disappear out of thin air.

"MAELYTH!" Leo screamed out. Tears ran down his face, while some of the other Spirits began to cry as well. The Spirit King was shocked, and disappeared himself. Virgo found herself on her knees, digging her hands into the ground. She had always called Maelyth: Princess. It made her feel more maid-like, and cared for the girl deeply as if she was one.

"No…" Virgo whispered. "PRINCESS!" She yelled out. The Zodiacs were the closest to Maelyth, or also known as Maemi. Only Sagittarius called her Maemi, as he felt like it would be better to call her that than her other name. In the end, they found out she had fallen down, in front of Fairy Tail, injured. They quietly watched as Master Maravok, accompanied by Gray, Natsu, and Erza found her and carried the girl inside the guild. From that moment on, they knew she was in safe hands.

"…I think I know one main reason she did that…" Aquarius muttered. The other Zodiacs looked at her. "She didn't want to be the next dragon… She wants to be human…" The Spirit King appeared once again, summoning the 12 Zodiacs to the area again.

"ATTENTION. IF YOU, WHILE DOWN ON EARTH, FIND MAELYTH, RETURN HER IMMEDIATELY. LEO, BE GRATEFUL FOR NOW…" He announced quickly before disappearing. They all looked at each other, and shook their heads. They agreed they will not return her while she isn't ready. Possibly, when she is though…

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

"Ah… That's right. I sacrificed my life for you when you were about to get banished," Maemi sang out quietly.

"I got banished later, anyways…"

"What?!"

"Yeah… Anyways, I'm going to go tell the other Zodiacs that I found you… I'll tell them not just yet though…"

"Thank you Leo."

"You're welcome… Maelyth." Loki then disappeared from her sight in an instant. Maemi sighed deeply, hoping it wouldn't be too soon. Lucy quickly returned with a rather large bag of clothes. It wasn't too large, but it was indeed large. Lucy helped her up, and brought her somewhere where she could change.

"Do you want me to help you change Mae-?"

"No, I'm sure I can change myself… Thanks for the offer Lucy. Just, stand guard alright? I don't want any pervs to sneak a peak while I change." Lucy nodded, facing the opposite direction of where she was changing. She quickly stripped off her torn shirt and replaced it with a yellow blouse and her shorts with a black, lacey skirt. She put on some black dress shoes, and tied her hair into a lazy ponytail. She put the clothes she used to be wearing, and put it in the bag. "I'm done…" Lucy turned around, and gasped with delight.

"You look adorable!" Lucy squealed. Maemi blushed, feeling like she is regretting choosing the outfit. "Let's show everyone!" Lucy grabbed her hand quickly before Maemi could reply.

"Wait-!" She was dragged to the front hall, where everyone could see her.

"Maemi's feeling better, everyone!" Lucy called out, grabbing everyone's attention immediately. Lucy saw a few boys blush the moment they saw her outfit. On the inside, Lucy smiled evilly. She froze, however, when she saw Natsu was one of the boys who were blushing. She froze as if she was then made out of ice.

"Eh, Lucy? Lucy, Lucy, Lucy?" Maemi poked her. "I think someone broke Lucy!" She laughed. Most of the guild laughed heartily. The few boys continued to blush, and laughed nervously and quietly.

"Heh… Who knew Maemi was this cute…?" Ignus muttered to himself.

"Eh, the crush feeling is back again…" Natsu told himself.

"Now will be the time I ask her I guess…" Gray looked at the ground. When he looked up, he saw Natsu rushing over to Maemi. "Eh!?"

"Hey! Mae! MAE!" Natsu yelled out. Maemi turned to see the rosy-pink haired boy.

"Yes Natsu?" She asked. Natsu froze, realizing they were then the center of attention.

"Uh…"

"Maemi!" Red sang out. "Happy got rejected by Carla!"

"How is that good, Red…?" Maemi looked down at her exceed.

"He asked me to go with him after he got rejected!"

"Ah, now that makes more sense! But poor Happy…" She picked Red up, and cuddled her. Red batted Maemi's loose ponytail. An idea popped into Natsu's head.

"Now I remember! Let's race exceeds! The friend of the exceed needs to ride along as well, which means you and Red, and Happy and me!" Natsu laughed out.

"You're on, Dragneel!" Maemi replied in a challenging tone. She looked down at Red.

"I have to race Happy…?"

"Well, think it like this. Natsu and I are racing, and you two are helping us race. Got that?" The exceed nodded.

"Got it!"

"W-wait, Maemi!" Maemi heard Nadia's voice.

"Yes, Nadia?"

"Ignus and I joined!" Nadia quickly told her cousin as Red's tail curled around Maemi's waist. Happy had already gotten hold of Natsu.

"Ready, set, GO!" Natsu quickly called out, Happy zooming ahead.

"Hey! We weren't ready!" Maemi complained. Red then began to zoom after Happy. They began to fly quick, catching up to the spiky haired boy and blue cat. "Hey there, boys!" Maemi teasingly said as they passed them. Happy frantically flew faster, keeping up with the duo. Suddenly, all four of them stopped.

"Huh…?" Natsu and Maemi said in unison.

"Our transformation…" Red began.

"IS UP!" Happy finished as they all began to fall.

"AHH!" They screamed. Happy landed head-first onto a rock, Natsu fell straight onto the ground, backside up, Maemi fell on top of Natsu, also backside-up, and Red hung upside down in a tree, hanging only by her tail.

"Ow…" They all groaned in pain. Natsu tried to get up, but with Maemi on his back, he had a hard time.

"You're heavy, y'know that…?" Natsu complained.

"I'm not as heavy as you, Natsu…" Maemi whined.

"You're both heavy!" Happy chipped in.

"Maemi's light!" Red chimed.

"Well, gee thanks Red!" Natsu whined sarcastically.

"I've never carried you before, Natsu. I can't just think you're heavy!" Red looked over at Happy, who had the hunter's eyes.

"I… Smell… FISH!" He jumped up off of the rock, grabbed Red's paw, dragged her off the tree, and ran towards a river, leaving a Natsu and a Maemi behind. They both sighed and sat up.

"You look like you want to say something, Natsu," Maemi stated, noticing the boy got a little fidgety after a while.

"Well… I was wondering…"

"Yes Pinky?"

"Don't call me Pinky!" Maemi laughed crazily. "I'm being serious right now…"

"Oh… okay…" Maemi stopped laughing, and had a stern face on. Clearly, it was making Natsu laugh.

"That face… is… SO… FUNNY!" Natsu began to laugh, and then harder when she made an even funnier face. "OH GOSH… I CAN'T FEEL MY SIDES!" He laughed out. Maemi began to laugh as well, rolling on the ground.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Maemi asked eventually after a while of laughing. Natsu shook his head.

"Nah, I was going to ask if you wanted to go with me to the wedding," He continued to laugh for an extra moment. He then froze, realizing he had said that. He blushed and looked at the ground… "Will you…?" Maemi began to blush, a little harder than Natsu.

"U-Uh…"

"I don't care if you say no…."

"Yeah… I'll go with you…"

"Okay… I'm sure someone else will- WAIT WHAT?!" He looked up and stared her, as if he had heard incorrectly.

"I said, I'll go with you," Maemi repeated, blushing lightly.

"YES!" He jumped up and fist pumped the air. Maemi giggled.

"It's in… a week, right?"

"Yep!"

"Well, see you then Pinky!" She chimed playfully. She stood up, and walked over where Red and Happy disappeared to look for fish. She smiled. Natsu blushed widely, and smiled widely as well, overjoyed that Maemi said yes. Now, he needs more relationship stuff from Gray, 'cause he doesn't know how to be farther than best friends.

* * *

**THIS. DOES. NOT. MEAN. NATSU. AND. MAEMI. ARE. STAYING. TOGETHER. It's simply where he asked her out for this one thing, and they'll continue to be best friends. I wonder how Lucy will react when she hears about this…~. So I kind of got feedback from two people actually on that NatsuXMaemi is okay. C: Of course, you haven't seen Laxus, Loki, Sting, and Rogue's sides yet! This is kind of Loki's, but otherwise it's a bit of a filler. C: This chapter shall be… Funny Faces. XD Otherwise, Ignus Sumney and Nadia Moore have joined Fairy Tail! Whoop!**

**QUESTION.**

**1\. Did you cry when you were reading the flashback? I did.**

**END OF QUESTION.**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	13. Preparation

**Chapter 11 shall be known as… Preparation I guess. Lol. These beginning things are always so short.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail or Hiro Mashima.**

**Claimers: I own Maemi, Red, Cora, Nadia, Ignus, Ryuu, aaannd that's it?**

* * *

_**(A few days before the wedding…)**_

"So has anyone asked you yet, Mae-Chan?" Levy asked Maemi as she looked over the dresses they had received for free from the manager a few days ago.

"Yeah… Someone's asked me," Maemi replied, hiding her rare blush with a quick turn. She crossed her arms, trying to look calmed about it. It was surprising enough that Natsu had asked her.

"Who?" Levy sang out the simple question.

"Must I answer?" Maemi fired back, facing her desk, that held some paper on it.

"Yes," Levy shot back.

"…Take a guess."

"Uh… I need a lead…"

"It's a boy," Maemi coughed out, taking a seat in the chair that was near her desk.

"More than that, Mae-Chan!"

"Uh… He's around our age?"

"…Clearly, I need more hints."

"How's this, he's the only other boy with an exceed?"

"IT'S NATSU?!" Levy squeaked, jumping in surprise.

"Good job, detective…" Maemi muttered lowly, looking down at the paper. The lines intrigued her to write something.

"But I don't get it… I thought he liked Lu-Chan or Li-Chan…" Maemi curiously looked up at Levy.

"Natsu doesn't understand crushes… He probably just asked because we're good friends!" Maemi laughed.

"Really? I don't think he'd run back to the guild, begging for Gray for more advice on relationships, and Gray reluctantly agreeing to help is not understanding crushes…"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Maemi froze. Did Natsu literally have those kind of feelings for her? Gray must be telling him information… Because clearly, Natsu's a bit… denser than most.

"Yep… I saw Li-Chan and Lu-Chan freeze up much like you just did, except they stayed like that for a while… Natsu nearly thought Gray froze them or something," Levy giggled, picking up a rather simple, shiny skinny-strapped dress. "Would this look good?" She held the dress up to herself. Maemi nodded shortly and returned to the paper, staring at it. "Choose a dress, or I'll choose it!" Levy poked her back gently.

"Fine, I shall…" Maemi groaned and got up from the seat.

"So what were you trying to do on the paper…?"

"How did this go to who asked me, to Natsu's denseness, to dresses, and finally to that?!" Maemi chuckled.

"It just did! Now choose and answer!" Levy giggled. Maemi looked over the few dresses she had chosen out. She overlooked the few. One was a rather short, strapless, dark maroon dress with a golden ribbon wrapping around it and on the back, the strings running loose. Another one was a long, velvet colored tunic that had a few sparkles in the upper corner of the sleeve. It had a three-finger wide sleeve that went over the right shoulder. The third one was a bright yellow one, knee-high, and lightened down to a white at the rim of the dress. It had two skinny straps that went over both shoulders. A majority of the back would be shown in this dress…

"Eh, I'm trying to write songs…"

"No luck?"

"None… I've been traveling for 12 years, Levy! How am I expected to get any inspiration?"

"I guess I meant that as well... I meant no luck on which dress to wear?" The two girls then remained quiet, and then began to laugh.

"Yeah… No luck on the dress so far!"

"Well, I always thought yellow looked adorable on you!"

"Everyone thinks that…"

"Ooh, I have a really pretty dress at home that will never fit me!"

"Why am I getting everyone's hand-me-downs?!" Maemi gasped out, honestly quite annoyed with the fact that she could easily buy her own clothes… What else was she expected to do with over 10 Billion Jewel?!

"I know, it sucks… But the dress is still new! I bought it about a month ago…"

"Does that seriously still count as new?"

"Yeah, it does!"

"Oh… To your house we go!" Maemi grabbed Levy's hand, making the girl gasp in surprise at the other girl's suddenness.

"E-eh?! Mae-Chan!"

"Let's go see the dress, silly!" Maemi replied to her, staring straight ahead as she kept a firm grasp on the smaller girl's hand. "To Levy McGarden's house!" Maemi sang out joyfully. Levy sighed in mere defeat and let the taller girl drag her to her own home.

They arrived only minutes later. Maemi smiled brightly as Levy unlocked her door, and entered the house, Maemi following closely. Levy slowly walked down one of the halls to her room. Maemi followed her eagerly as Levy turned into her room and walked to her closet. Levy opened it and shuffled some of the clothes around, trying to find the dress amongst the many clothes. "Consider this my way of saying thanks…" Maemi looked at the blue-haired girl confused for only a moment, and gasped as she saw Levy take the dress out.

"I… Love… IT!" Maemi squealed.

_**(At the guild.)**_

"Eh, Salamander, what has you so perked down?" Gajeel asked Natsu, who was laying his head on his crossed arms, as he sat in a chair, resting his arms on the table.

"Nothing…" Natsu growled lowly.

"So you asked that Maemi girl to the wedding, ey?"

"Yeah… why does that suddenly matter to you, Iron-face?" Natsu asked, turning away to blush.

"Well, Gajeel had to confirm it, Ash-Brain, that's why!" Gray chirped.

"Don't need to add, Streaker…" Natsu growled at Gray.

"Why are you in such a mood, Natsu?" Gajeel asked the pink-haired boy.

"I just am!"

"Why though?" Gajeel and Gray asked in unison.

"… I don't know how to act with Maemi at the wedding, and I have nothing to wear!" Natsu muttered.

"Be polite for one… Especially at a wedding. At the after party, you can act like you normally would," Gray began.

"Two, wear a tux… Or a nice dress shirt and pants…" Gajeel added.

"And three, no destroying things!" The master's voice yelled from across the guild. The three boys sweat dropped. Then they all continued to talk.

"Well, where am I expected to find any of those kind of clothes that quickly?" Gray then smirked as Natsu said that.

"Just follow me, Pinky…"

"Why should I follow you, Ice Princess?!"

"Because I can help you Flame-breath!"

"No you can't Ice Stripper, you can't even keep your clothes on anyways!"

"Yes I can Slanty Eyes- HOLY SHIT!"

"Hah, told you, Droopy Eyes!"

"Shut it, Scale face!

No, you shut it Ice-Cream Cone!" The two boys began to bicker loudly, leaving out Gajeel. Gajeel shrugged, and went back to his own business until Ignus and Nadia entered through the guild's doors.

"Hey there guys…" Gajeel greeted them as they walked up to the bar.

"Hi there, Gajeel!" Nadia replied.

"Yo," Ignus simply said.

"How was you two's first mission?" Gajeel asked them. "Try put it one word though…" He growled.

"Why?" Ignus inquired.

"'Cause those two won't pipe down until Erza comes back from shopping…" Gajeel motioned to the two boys, who were glaring intensely at each other, firing the lame insults back and forth.

"I see… Well, I can describe it as-!" Nadia began.

"I said one word, didn't I?" Gajeel rudely interrupted Nadia. Nadia glared at him, and sighed.

"Interesting."

"Thank you… And Fire-Make boy?"

"MY NAME IS IGNUS!"

"Close enough for me…" Gajeel started walking away.

"DON'T YOU WANT TO HEAR WHAT I THOUGHT OF THE MISSION?!"

"Nah, 'My name is Ignus' is good enough of an answer for me," Gajeel looked back at him. "Gheheh." A tick mark appeared in the corner of Ignus' head.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Nadia put her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Ignus…" She said softly.

"How can I calm down when that guy is a jerk…?" Ignus replied lowly, crossing his arms. He glared at Gajeel as the boy exited the guild.

"He's not a jerk, it's just called teasing… We're still new, remember that…" Nadia sighed. "They still are warming up to us."

"Well, I'm warm enough!" He huffed out.

"I know that, Ignus, but they need to warm up to us…" She told him.

"…Fine." Their attention was turned towards the entrance of the guild, where the mighty Erza entered, dragging Lucy into the guild with her.

"Thank you Lucy! Now I am prepared for the wedding," Erza said, letting Lucy go. The blonde flopped onto the ground, muttering your welcome. Erza glanced over towards Natsu and Gray, who were viciously sending out lame insults back and forth. She merely sighed, and walked over towards Nadia and Ignus. "How was you two's first mission?'

"In one word, or a complete summary…?" Ignus asked her quietly.

"Which ever."

"Well, for one, it was really interesting-!" Nadia was cut off by Erza.

"Ignus, you speak now."

"Uh… I guess it was-."

"Alright, good to know you both had a good time," Erza finished, crossing her arms. The duo decided to not argue with her, and just nod. "Ah, that's right…" Erza said, remembering something. "Well, a few things… One, you two may both attend the wedding, second, today the best man and maid of honor shall be announced.

"What about Levy and Maemi? They aren't here…"

"Evergreen informed me that only a few were chosen as candidates, I asked her about them, she said they weren't it… So I presume they don't need to be here."

"Attention, everyone!" Evergreen's voice rang out across the guild. She stood next to Elfman, who looked embarrassed to be the center of attention. "The maid of honor and best man shall be announced!"

"Now?"

"I hope it's me…"

"Ooh, I'm sure Erza will get it…"

"What if Natsu becomes best man…?"

"Silence!" Erza yelled out, eager to hear the results. Evergreen cleared her voice, and continued.

"Thank you Erza… Anywho, the maid of honor is…" She held a dramatic pause, just for the suspense. "Mirajane!" Erza slumped a bit, but began to clap for her guild mate. Ignus and Nadia joined soon after.

"Yay, Mira-San!"

"Whoo, Mirajane!"

"Oh no…" Elfman muttered lowly, looking at the ground. "That is not man… Not at all…"

"Ahem, HONEY if you may announce the best man?" Evergreen chimed, a devilish smile plastered on her face.

"…Fine." He gave in easily. "The best man is…" Elfman hesitated. "Uh…"

"You didn't choose, did you?" Evergreen sighed. After a moment, Elfman responded with a nod. "I shall choose then!" Elfman froze.

"No, I'll choose!" Elfman stepped forward. "The best man is Laxus!" He said quickly, as if he chose randomly. The guild remained quiet, and then began to cheer, as if they hesitated to cheer.

"…Why was I chosen?" Laxus face palmed himself, as he had been sitting down the entire time. Levy and Maemi burst through the doors, both of them falling onto the ground, next to Lucy, who was also still there.

"Mae-Chan, you run to fast!" Levy complained.

"It's called energy!" Maemi laughed, rolling onto her back. She looked to her right. "Oh. Hi Lucy."

"Hey there…" Lucy laughed nervously. Maemi saw a hand reach down towards her. She looked up a bit more to see the hand belonged to Erza. She took it gratefully and was swung up and over her shoulder.

"Why'd you do that, Erza?!" Maemi groaned, her gut hurting from the strong impact from her armor.

"So… Someone asked you to the wedding, ey?" Erza asked her, sending death glares in the direction of a few boys. Maemi gulped.

"Y-yeah…" Maemi replied with a blush. She eyed over towards Natsu and Gray. She saw Natsu's pink spiky hair behind Gray's back.

"Which boy is it?!" Erza cracked her knuckles.

"You wouldn't hurt your own guild mates, would you?! Just to figure out who I'm going with?!"

"I wouldn't hurt them… I would just simply stare into their soul until they are horrified of me."

"Honestly, Erza, you scare everyone enough…."

* * *

**HOLY SHIT THIS IS LONG. D: And I was just trying to make a short filler-chapter… Hm. I should do more fillers. XD Anywho, Laxus is best man and Mirajane is maid of honor. ~.3.~ Whoo. I wanted Maemi and Natsu to be it, but I was all like: Wait, I think Mirajane would be better because Evergreen doesn't even know Maemi that well, and Natsu would just be difficult to handle at the wedding. O3O -Cough-**

**So.**

**Yeah.**

**That's about it…**

**OHWAIT.**

**Questions… Plus this: I'm watching more Fairy Tail now. I skipped a majority of the episodes. (20ish - 175...) So I'm watching (Or trying to) Fairy Tail! :D**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1\. What do you think the dress Levy showed Maemi would look like?**

**2\. Do you think Natsu will be able to be proper enough at the wedding, so he can impress Maemi?**

**3\. Do you think I'll be evil enough to make some kind of fight happen at the wedding?**

**4\. Who else is going with someone?**

**5\. Were you surprised when Mirajane and Laxus were chosen?**

**6\. WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!**

**END**

**Okay, just for everyone's information, I'm going to be starting a Pokemon Fanfiction… And guess who will be in it!**

**Maemi: I WILL!**

**Ignus: ME TOO!**

**Nadia: I'm not… :'( **

**Cora: I am…**

**Ryuu: …I am as well. **

**Red: I want to, but that'd be weird…**

**Me: Red, there's already a character named Red, so I would… XD**

**-SPOILER-: Cora is the rival, Ryuu is the leader of the bad guys, and IgnusXMaemi is going to be the shipping…**

**They're gonna travel all 6 regions. C:**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	14. Wedding PT 1

**Oooh, the wedding is finally here! :D Now I need to figure out what'll happen at the after party… Well, poop. Lol, I'm writing this at night time… (AKA 1 in the morning) so, enjoy my laziness~**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail or Hiro Mashima**

**Claimers: I own Maemi and MaemiXNatsu, Lol**

* * *

"Are you ready Evergreen?" Mirajane asked the light brunette curiously, as she worked her way around the large, white wedding dress. It looked simply dazzling. "You look wonderful!" Mirajane giggled. Evergreen held a light blush.

"I guess I'm ready… And… Thanks," Evergreen replied and thanked Mirajane. Evergreen turned to the few girls that were invited inside. Lisanna, Lucy, Levy, Bisca, Asuka, Erza, Wendy, and even Maemi were the only ones that were allowed inside. Well, Mirajane included, as she was the maid of honor. "I guess I should thank all of you… And pleasure finally meeting you Maemi."

"Your welcome!" The girls said in unison.

"Pleasure finally meeting you as well, Evergreen! Congrats!" Maemi said soon after. Evergreen smiled at her.

"Thank you… again."

"Your welcome, again!" Evergreen stepped down from the small, circular stage and began to talk to both Mirajane and Bisca. Wendy entertained little Asuka while her mother was talking to the bride. Maemi, Lisanna, Lucy, Levy, and Erza all gathered in a small circle. They examined their friends' dresses.

"Wow, you look amazing in that Levy!" Lucy gasped in delight.

"T-thanks!" Levy had been wearing the dress she chose out days ago. The simple, skinny-strapped dress. It was dark grey, and shined a bit. "It's one of the dresses Mae-Chan and I got from the store a week ago!"

"Ah, I see." Lucy looked over to Maemi. "I'm guessing you got that at the store as well? It looks way more expensive than a regular, casual dress."

"Uh…" Maemi started off with a blush. "This is Levy's actually… But it doesn't fit her apparently, so she lent me it…"

"And you may keep it Mae-Chan, you look just as amazing as Evergreen does!" Levy told Maemi with an excited squeal. The dress had no straps, it was knee-high, layered with many shades of velvet, red, and gold, almost like a sunset. It was more velvet at the bottom of the dress, more red in the middle, near the waist, and finished in a bright golden color at the top. It also had a shiny silver ribbon, and was looser at the back. It only showed half of the back. She wore black dress shoes, and had her hair in a simple, high bun with a red rose in the center of the bun. She was obviously wearing the necklace that Fairy Tail gave her, and the friendship ring Natsu gave her.

"But Levy-!" Maemi began to protest, but Lisanna interrupted her.

"Keep it, Mae! We all know you want to!" The short-silver haired girl chimed.

"Fine…"

"Yay!" The girls squealed. Naturally, Erza didn't. Her dress was literally armor… It was part of 'The Knight', just the belly wasn't showing, and there were no wings. She looked amazing in it. Lucy wore a white, long dress, that had a blue stripe both horizontally and vertically near her breasts. Her shoes were most likely brown. Lisanna wore a similar dress to Mirajane's main dress she usually wears in the guild. Little Asuka wore a cowgirl-related dress, Mirajane had a dress that looked like Demon-related colors… and it was short as heck.

Bisca wore her usual black dress, it was just a little longer, a bit past the knees. "Well, I guess we should head out…" Erza stated bluntly.

"Why?" Maemi asked curiously.

"Well, I figure that some of your dates are out there…" A small, evilish grin crawled against Erza's face.

"Oh shit…" Maemi gulped as Erza walked her outside of the dressing room, the other girls following quickly after. Most of them didn't know who Maemi was asked out by anyways. Obviously, they wanted to also make sure the boy was safe… After all, Erza is really quick when angered. When they got to the main hall of the church, Levy ran over to Gajeel quickly. Lucy and Lisanna remained behind Erza and Maemi.

Gray saw the problem Maemi was in, and had to distract her somehow. He looked over at Cana, who had lost her dress and was drinking heavily before the wedding. He snuck over to Cana. "Hey Cana?"

"I am not going with ya Gray…."

"I know that! But I need you to distract Erza so Natsu can stop hiding behind me to get to Maemi…"

"Maemi was asked out by Natsu-?"

"Keep it down, geez!" Natsu whispered viciously from behind Gray's back. "It's hard enough being a Ninja behind Stripper here…"

"Worse ninja ever…" Gray muttered. "Anyways, can you help us?" Cana looked at Gray, and probably tried to imagine Natsu the best she could at the moment, and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah… Buy me some whiskey later…"

"Why?" Gray asked.

"'Cause I might need it after being lectured by Erza."

"Fine… Wait, why do I need to buy it?!"

"Because Natsu's not alone." Natsu grinned widely behind Gray.

"Heh, I win Fullbuster."

"Shut up…"

The plan was to get Erza over to Cana without seeing Natsu. Well, that part of not seeing Natsu was Natsu's idea. The plan began. "Hey Erza!" Gray called out. "Cana's drinking! And she has no formalwear for the wedding!" Erza immediately got ticked and stormed over to the area of which Gray was pointing at. She had left Maemi behind, letting Natsu run his ass off to her, tackling her to the ground, and ending up on top of her. The two of them blushed and they both quickly got back to their feet.

"Heh, sorry about that Mae…" Natsu apologized while blushing.

"I-It's fine Natsu…" Maemi accepted his apology, also blushing as well. Lisanna and Lucy froze in realization as they quickly figured out Natsu was the one who had asked her to the wedding. They remained frozen white, just as white as Lisanna's hair. "Let's sit down quickly before comes back to smash you into a pulp…" She laughed nervously, grabbing Natsu's hand. They sat in the second row, closest to the wall. They both shrunk down below the seats when Erza returned, Cana in her grasp.

"Eh, Maemi where are you?!" Erza asked frantically when Maemi's bleach blonde hair couldn't be seen. She spotted Lisanna and Lucy frozen, and nudged both of them in the shoulder, unfreezing them. "Where did Maemi go?" The two of them looked at each other, and then shrugged, deciding to spare the two their lives. "Hm, I'll figure it out after the wedding." Erza sat 3 rows behind them. Maemi and Natsu sighed quietly in relief, but remained hidden, aware of the fact almost no one else was sitting behind them.

"This is kind of like Hide-N-Seek in a way…" Maemi said with a soft giggle. Natsu looked at her confused. "Remember? When we were younger, we sometimes played Hide-N-Seek in the guild, and Erza was always It, because she had the easiest hiding spots?" Natsu perked up a little more as he remembered.

"Oh yeah, I remember that! Erza never found us. One time, I think, we got the same spot… She had to send out a rescue party I think…" Natsu snickered quietly.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

Maemi ran to a box on the lower floor, and opened it and jumped into it. Right as she closed it, it popped open and Natsu jumped into it as well. "Natsu!" She squeaked out quietly.

"I had this spot first Mae!" He complained quietly. Maemi face palmed.

"Natsu, I had this spot a few seconds before you did!" Maemi argued.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yea-huh!"

"Nooo…"

"Yeaah…"

"Nope!"

"Yep!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No.'

"Yes-! WAIT WHAT?!" Maemi laughed as Natsu accidentally said yes. "You tricked me." He frowned.

"Can you please go find a different spot-!"

"99, 100! Ready or Not, HERE ERZA COMES!" Erza announced loudly as the two hid in the box nearby.

"Never mind…" Maemi whispered to Natsu. "You can stay I guess…" There wasn't much space in the box, so they didn't sit shoulder to shoulder, but cheek to cheek. Maemi puffed hers up as she was annoyed on how Erza couldn't find them. "How many times have we played this game today?"

"Like 8 times… This is the 9th," Natsu replied.

"Well, I think we're gonna remember this one…"

"Why?"

"Erza just sent out a rescue party to search for us." Natsu began to laugh.

"Should we get outta the box?"

"Nah…" Maemi yawned widely. "I'm too sleepy…" She began to doze off. "You can if you want…" She fell asleep. Just how tired is this girl? Natsu considered getting out of the box, but stayed in it. He didn't want her to feel lonely if he left. He too eventually fell asleep.

Later, around 4 hours later, Master Makarov opened the box, finding the two youngsters sleeping cheek to cheek. He smiled softly at the two, and managed to get both of them out of the box. He had Gildarts bring them both home. He dropped Maemi off first, and finished the night by dropping Natsu off at his place. Gildarts ended up crashing right outside of Natsu's house.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Natsu and Maemi laughed quietly. "I remember kicking Gildarts that morning so hard, he never forgot what kind of power I have!" Natsu bragged out quietly. Maemi bonked him in the head gently.

"No bragging, Dragneel," She giggled. She felt someone poke her head gently.

"Mae-Chan… It's beginning…" Levy whispered. Maemi looked up and saw Erza nowhere in sight.

"Oh… It's safe Natsu. And it's beginning."

"WHAT?!" He shot up, pulling Maemi up as well. He looked eager to watch it.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Today, we are here for the gathering of-!" The priest was interrupted by the master.

"WAIT!" Master Makarov screamed out. The entire guild turned to him in great confusion.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. LOL. O3O Holy poop, I don't think I'm gonna write much on this end of it… YOU THINK OF THE QUESTIONS YOURSELF IM TOO TIRED.**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	15. Wedding PT 2

**NYA! The wedding! Yippee! I wonder what Makarov has to say…? Well, you better figure out in this! :D Don't worry, there isn't any fighting. Or is there?**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail or Hiro Mashima.**

**Claimers: I own Maemi, the priest, his hat, and Maemi's backstory.**

* * *

The entire guild stared at their master in confusion. "Is something wrong Master?" Erza's strong voice rang out from all of the muttering of the guild. Master Makarov turned towards Erza, looking slightly drunken. "…You already had some alcohol didn't you, Master?" Erza put her hands on her hips.

"Hehe, you really know me, Erza!" The small old man laughed. "Now, can we skip all of the words and get to the kissy-wissy part?!" Makarov pointed at the priest, Elfman, and Evergreen. "I feel like the after party might be cancelled! Most of the adults are looking forward to it!"

"Uh… I don't think that is allowed, sir-!" The priest began to argue, but was taken back when the older, and much smaller man jumped onto his head, took the hat, and put it on. Maemi tried not to laugh at the drunk old man. Most of the guild laughed quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, rules, mules…" He said quietly. "ATTENTION FAIRY TAIL. WE ARE HERE FOR THE MARRIAGE OF EVERGREEN AND ELFMAN. NOW KISS ALREADY!" He tried pushing the two's heads together, but failed. "Kiss already…" He said annoyed.

"Can we at least do the 'I do.' parts?" Evergreen inquired. Master Makarov looked at her, and nodded.

"Fine…" He stood up a little straighter. "Elfman, will you take Evergreen as your wife?" It was obvious he missed a lot of words, but everyone just went with it.

"I do," Elfman answered.

"And Evergreen, do you take Elfman as your husband?"

"I do," Evergreen answered. Makarov stood prouder.

"NOW KISS!" He grinned. He then pushed the two's heads again, but this time they moved. Everyone cheered wildly when they kissed. "You are now married. TO THE AFTER PARTY!" Makarov jumped off of the priest's head, taking his hat with him.

"My hat…" The priest patted his bald head. The guild followed the master as he headed outside, cheering even more wilder when Elfman picked Evergreen up bridal style. The girls squealed in joy, and a small amount of the boys kind of stared, surprised on how Fairy Tail weddings were. Maemi smiled widely. She was quite happy she returned. Otherwise, life would be boring for her, as she'd still be fighting for eternity. Some kind of sense flew at her, making her shiver in horror. A faint image of the Spirit King appeared, instead having white-glowing eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Natsu, who looked at her worriedly.

"You okay Mae?" He asked her, as if she was a small child. Maemi nodded, shaking a bit. "No, you're not. You're scared of something, aren't you?" Maemi looked surprised on how observant he was.

"How did you know-?" Maemi was taken back.

"It's obvious! You were shaking, with a scared-look on your face," He poked her cheek gently. "You know that I know you too well!" He laughed.

"You don't all that much about me…" Maemi sighed. "Especially my past."

"Tell me then! I've told you mine, so it would only be fair!"

"What about the others…?" Maemi was clearly mentioning Gray, Erza, Cana, and Levy. Natsu shrugged.

"I can tell them, how about that?"

"I honestly don't they'll believe you… Especially since it's my past."

"Can I please get a few others so they can hear it as well?" Natsu crossed his arms.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe I'll learn a bit more about them."

"Alright! I'll be right back!" Natsu ran to get the group all there. Surprising enough, he, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Cana, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Gajeel, Wendy, and even the exceeds.

"This is kind of a big group…" Maemi muttered, shying up a bit.

"Well, a few of us want to know more about you," Lucy said with a smile. Maemi found a chair, put it down around the large group. She sat on it backwards, getting a little comfortable. They all sat down on the ground, surrounding the chair. Natsu tried to scoot a little closer, but Erza glared at him, sending him back.

"Alright… Listen well, 'cause I am not repeating…" Maemi took a quick breath, and began to explain. "It all started on December 15, x764, which also just happened to be year of the dragon. I was born on that day, I have no idea what time, but that doesn't matter all that much." Most of the group looked quite bored already. "Hmph, well, apparently, a dragon was passing by at the time. When my real parents weren't looking, it landed near the nearest window near me. It passed magic to me, but not the normal amount Dragon Slayers received." Now more people looked interested. "In fact, the dragon gave me 99% of it's magic power, allowing me to be strong like I am today. I have no idea what the extra 1% is, or where… But, otherwise, my life is a pain. Well, not right now, but it was in the past." Maemi saw Cana and Levy look at each other quietly.

"Most of you may not know, but I had two younger sisters. One that was about 3-4 years younger than me, and one being 5-6 years younger. My parents, after the third child, became very separate, and slowly lead to fighting. Verbally, of course. At the time, I didn't know that I had magic, so what I did was simple: I ran away. Not far, but I ran to get away from the chaos. So one day, they had the biggest fight ever! It even included physical punches! So, I let my younger sisters sleep in my room together, lied that I'd be there the whole time, and ran out. I was too scared to be there…" Maemi continued.

"So, I ran slower. The bigger the fight, the slower I was. I didn't know why, but I just couldn't bring myself to running fast. Halfway through my usual run, I heard two loud screams. At that point, I began to run as quick as Natsu when he sees food… Except, maybe a little faster. When I got there… Home I mean…" She paused as a horrific look flew into her eyes. The image of what happened made her tear up. Natsu began to scoot closer, but was once away pushed away by Erza's glare. The scarlet-haired woman then got up, and hugged her unofficial little sister, comforting her.

Maemi did begin to cry, but only a little. She knew she had to continue. "There… I saw… my whole family's organs hanging off of window-sills, the door, the walls… Blood covered the entire house… I was the only thing alive in the area. The worse part was when I got to my room… My youngest sister… She was twitching. Her hand was detached, but it was twitching… I saw two eyeballs rolling around the room, and I saw them look at me. I… I heard a voice and it said… 'You lied…'" Maemi lost control of her feelings, and tears poured out. The group looked at each other quietly. Erza continued to hold the bleach blonde-haired girl close, comforting her.

"And then… I saw the ghosts of them… They had red, glowing eyes instead of white ones. They stared at me, and the words slowly turned into their voices. It slowly increased in volume, and I ended up screaming, and straining my voice for an entire week. That whole week, I mourned for their sake. I buried all the extra parts I could find… I figured they could at least have a nice burial. I was… around 6 years old." The group gasped.

"The 8th day, I began to clean up the blood, but then… the killers returned. I-I don't want to tell you what happened…" Maemi stuttered, as if afraid to tell them. "It's something that haunts me every time I hurt something or badly injure something…"

"Tell us, Mae-Chan…" Levy persisted her quietly.

"We won't hate you for it…" Gray added.

"We never will," Cana finished.

"Let's just say, I didn't have any weapons… So… I brutally killed them. With my bare hands. I'll tell some of you the details later, as I know some people here remain innocent hearted…" Maemi looked at Wendy gently, who was shivering a bit. "They had the same demise as my family. Except, I didn't give them a burial. After all of that, I found a spirit. Not just any spirit…" Maemi looked over at Lucy.

"I'm sure you know the Spirit King? Don't you Lucy?" Lucy stared at Maemi. "You see, he told me I had powerful magic, and brought me up to the Celestial Spirit World, where I stayed there for three years. The Spirit King equalized time in the Spirit world so that I could live a long time there. And I did, I stayed in that world for three years. And I do mean human years. Our time and years. I enjoyed it, but things quickly got boring. So one day, I played a prank on the Spirit King. Leo helped me, as he loved helping me out, whether it was bad or good. When the Spirit King saw us, he only saw Leo real good, and he didn't see me…"

"Y-you know Loki?!" Maemi looked at Lucy, who was surprised. Maemi nodded.

"Leo was about to get banished, until I stepped in and confessed of what I did. He said that I was more important than Leo, so right as he was about to get hit by the Banishing Sword, I pushed Leo out of the way, I banished myself. That was around the time I fell from the sky, and landed in front of Fairy Tail, where Master Makarov found me…" Maemi didn't notice that now most of the guild was listening into the story, but she still didn't see them.

"A year later, I found a foster father… Around other people and in public, he acted like the nicest guy and sweetest foster father in the world! When he and I were alone… He'd abuse me. He'd slap me if I made one tiny little mistake, and he'd slap me again if I cried about the previous slap. Only a few months later, I was ticked at him. When we were walking to the guild, I turned into an alley, forcing him to follow me, as he acted like a good foster father."

"When we were alone, he beat me even more. He didn't want me to turn into an alley, and hit me over 40 times. That's when I cracked and… I killed him. It wasn't a mistake, I was the one who killed him… I faked that someone else killed him, because I didn't want anyone to hate me. That was when I was 10. Three years later… I went on the mission. 12 years later, I return from it…" Maemi finished quickly, looking at the ground to cry more.

"…Maemi? I feel like you need to explain more on how you killed him…" Maemi froze when she heard the master.

"Gramps, you're gonna kick me out, aren't you…?"

"No." Maemi gasped in surprise and looked towards the master. "I always knew he was bad. Secretly, I had occasionally tagged along on your back as a small bug, and I saw him beating you. I wasn't there when you killed him… But someone else was."

"Who?"

"These two…" Master Makarov motioned to Cana and Levy, who looked at the ground in embarrassment. "They saw you use Guardian Dragon's Judgment."

"W-what…?" A person murmured.

"Guardian Dragon…?" Someone muttered.

"We're sorry, Mae-Chan…" Levy sighed.

"We should've told you earlier. We couldn't bring ourselves to it…" Cana explained.

"… It's fine." Maemi looked at the master. "I'm not a Silver Dragon… I'm a Guardian Dragon. I'm not a Dragon Slayer, I'm…" Maemi moved her shirt up enough to reveal the sign. "I'm a Dragon!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! So, Elfman and Evergreen are finally married? WHOO HOO! I'm sure Maemi's backstory really added the romance! HAH! Anyways, the story seems to be traveling quite quickly…**

**These are the winning shippings so far for Maemi:**

**FIRST - Natsu Maemi (3-4)**

**SECOND - IgnusXMaemi (1)**

**THIRD - GrayXMaemi, LaxusXMaemi, Loki/Loke/LeoXMaemi, StingXMaemi, AND RogueXMaemi. (0)**

**So the next chapter… Hm… Well, that's a bit more difficult. It might be a filler about the exceeds. ^^; They don't show up much in the story anyways.**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1\. Do you want Master Makarov to be the priest at your wedding?**

**2\. I took the priests hat from the master, WHO WANTS IT?! :D**

**3\. Anyone confused on why Natsu brought a huge group for the backstory?**

**4\. Was the backstory good? ^v^**

**5\. How did you react to Maemi being a Dragon? :D**

**END OF QUESTIONS.**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	16. The Dragon Hunters

**This chapter will be difficult to name… Hm…**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail or Hiro Mashima**

**Claimers: I own Maemi/Maelyth, Cora, Ignus, and Ryuu.**

* * *

Everyone gasped, all except the Master and Nadia. The four dragon slayers in the guild looked at each other quietly. Some of the guild were stuck looking at the sign that followed around her stomach. Surpirsingly enough, it was bigger. It had begin to crawl around her, looking like a belt kind of thing. The rest were frozen in complete surprise.

"Y-you're a dragon…?" Lucy breathed out.

"No wonder she has a different scent from Dragon Slayers, exceeds, and normal humans…" Wendy said.

"…" The Master and Nadia remained quiet as the guild murmured with confusion. They glanced at each other uncertainly. They both sighed.

"Did anyone in the guild know this?!" Ignus asked, quite loud. A large amount of the guild began to talk at the same time, but he quickly silenced them. "OKAY… Fist pump the air if you didn't know, and keep it down if you did." He saw almost all of the guild put their fist up, but two didn't. "…Master? Nadia?" The two looked at him.

"You guys knew?"

"…Yes, we did," Nadia answered. "I'm Mae's cousin, that's why for one thing. The second was because she told me when she visited me on July 7th, x777. The day when the dragons the dragon slayers know of disappeared. That day, I believe, her left eye was yellow, but it wasn't glowing and it had a normal pupil."

"Master…?" Ignus turned to the small old man.

"I'm the Master, she trusted me to know it. The mark… I also knew about… Mae, hide the mark again," He commanded her. The girl looked at him, and then nodded. She moved her shirt back down to hide it once more.

"Why does she need to hide it Gramps?" Natsu asked him.

"Because, it's kind of like a tracking device on her, and she can't remove it, so she hides it. When she's fighting as her Homodraco form, however, it disappears. As her mini dragon as well."

"So who's tracking her?" Erza chipped in.

"…Bad people…" Maemi answered lowly. Her left eye began to glow, but she quickly calmed herself. "Damn it… The closer they are to finding me is pissing me off…" She growled. "And the fact the Spirit King is looking for me is stressful enough! And add on Ryuu and Cora!"

"Why didn't you tell us this before, Mae?" She heard Gray asked her. "This is important for us to know…"

"…I know. I just… didn't feel like telling you 12 years ago because I was having too much fun, and I didn't want to tell you now because I had just gotten back from the job, and I thought you'd all get so sad or so protective you'd end up killing yourselves… The people I have to hide from, the bad ones, are probably more or just as powerful as Erza and Gramps combined. And there are loads of them. In fact, two whole Fairy Tails put together…"

"Whoa…"

"How is that…"

"Wow…"

"That group is the reason… the reason that the dragons had to leave. They go by a name, and are under a Dragon and person. The dragon is known as Acnologia and the person… Zeref. They're called… The Dragon Hunters. They hunt dragons for fun, and for money. Naturally, I'd be the best hunt yet. However, being a Guardian Dragon's Heir, or a Fourth Generation Guardian Dragon (Slayer), I have a lot of magic… They can use me to reincarnate so many more of Zeref's demons, and give Acnologia way more power."

"So you're saying you can probably find our dragons?" Wendy asked her, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, she's saying that! Right Mae?" Natsu looked at her happily. Maemi looked at the ground.

"No… It… It means that you guys' dragons are hunted and dead…" She turned around, and crossed her arms. Her head hung low as she heard the small whimper of Wendy. "…I'm sorry." The Dragon Slayers remained quiet.

"…So this means you're getting hunted, Mae-Chan?" Levy asked her quietly.

"Yeah… I'm the prey now, not the predator."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small, wrecked house, some people held a meeting. Ryuu and Cora were present, along with two men dressed as hunters. "So, you've seen our target?" One asked Ryuu. Ryuu nodded, and responded.

"Yes, we have. And just for your information…"

"She's OUR target, so lay off assholes," Cora added. "Go hunt something more useful."

"Maelyth is useful for us, not for two pesky people. Us as in over 200 people, and two pesky people as in you two," The other hunter added. Ryuu slammed his fist on the table.

"She's been the Death Wiper's target ever since I've learned of her!" Ryuu yelled. "So it's only fair you guys hunt her down for us, and let me retrieve her magic, so I can be a dragon! My name literally means dragon!"

"That may be true, Mr. Moore, but we've been hunting dragons down for centuries and decades. The Dragon Hunters never have failed. And we use dragons for our own purposes, not for others to simply receive the prize," The fist hunter added.

"Well, we've actually have seen her. And nearly won. Meanwhile, all you two and your little group have been doing it wandering around aimlessly, failing to find her," Cora argued. "We've discovered more things about her than you!"

"As if! We know the dragon who gave her the powers name, the day of her birth, her type of blood, and the fact that she's an S-Class Mage in Fairy Tail. We have more information, but I'm sure you would use it to find and locate her. Especially where her current location. I'm sure you don't even know where she is currently."

"Like all of that damn information matters," Ryuu said. "All we care about right now is hunting her to the ground, me taking her magic, and then the matter finally finished."

"Her magic is wanted by many mages, but we need it far more. We need Lord Zeref to have more power, and for us to reincarnate some of his demons. We plan on her keeping her alive, since that would be a mere 7% of her magic. Plus, our leader fancies her. He is around her age, after all. Many of our female hunters wish that he fancied them instead," The second hunter added.

"Like that matters. I've already told you about my main plan. Mine is better clearly," Ryuu told them.

"What about Ms. Cora? What is she going to get from your plan?" The hunter asked him. Cora eyed Ryuu.

"Yeah, what's in it for me?" She asked Ryuu.

"Well, let's just say I'll make sure to kill her while she's a dragon. That way you can sell her scales, and then burn her," Ryuu added.

"Well, do you even know who she's related to?" The second hunter asked them. They looked at him and shook their head.

"Well, Maelyth's family is mostly dead. Except for her uncle and one cousin. Maelyth's human name is Maemi Dyslin," The first guard looked at Ryuu, who froze in surprise. "Her cousin is Nadia Moore, and her uncle…" He paused.

"Is Ryuu Moore," The second guard finished.

"…I never knew you were related to the Dragon, leader," Cora eyed Ryuu, slightly surprised.

"I… I always thought she died after she last visited Nadia and I…" Ryuu stared at the ground. "I never knew she was the dragon… Especially the one I've been hunting down…" Ryuu felt Cora's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I never knew it either…" Cora muttered.

"What do you…?"

"I mean that I knew her when I was younger… She probably forgot about me, but I used to be her best friend when her family was alive."

"So is it agreed that The Dragon Hunters may continue?" The first hunter said.

"…No one is going to touch my niece," Ryuu stared up at the two, his eyes narrowed. "Touch her, and the Death Wipers will be after you…"Ryuu straightened himself up. "Cora, we are not going to hunt the Dragon… We're leaving…" He turned towards the door, and began to leave.

"Let's go…" Cora followed Ryuu.

* * *

**-3- End. Okay, so I ended up all like: CHANGE OF PLANS.**

**RYUU &amp; CORA SHALL BECOME GOOD… ISH.**

**And I now must make a new bad guy who has the hots for Mae. Huh. :P By the way, SPOILER:**

**A new character shall be introduced in the next few chapters, 'kay~?**

**Hm… Lettsee here… QUESTIONS IT IS!**

**1\. How would you react if you didn't know Maemi was a Dragon, and she told you?**

**2\. Do you think you and other readers count as knowing (Kinda) that Maemi's a dragon?**

**3\. Do you all hate me now for killing Igneel and the other dragons? **

**4\. Who do you hate more: The Death Wipers OR The Dragon Hunters?**

**5\. Does the name Dragon Hunters sound a bit too cliché?**

**6\. What should I name the leader who has the hots for Mae?**

**7\. Cora and Ryuu are good, do you trust them?**

**END OF QUESTIONS.**

**Hey, be sure to check out my Pokemon Fanfic too! I kinda suck at writing those, since they really have no magic or anything fist-fighting related, but otherwise, it's… fun?**

**Pokemon Plots are hard to come up with too…**

**Ah, but oh well. I'm trying to work on Pokemon Videos for my YT, so be sure to check out: StrawCherry on YT. I have two videos:**

**OldRivalShipping What the Hell**

**SpecialShipping Sometimes**

**So, you could imagine I'm quite busy right now… Heh. ^^;**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	17. Shit's Going Down Now

**Okay, this will pretty much be a after-the-after party- chapter. So they are back at the guild now.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail or Hiro Mashima. I also don't own Miksu (AsianNinjaBeanie does. Be sure to check her out too!)**

**Claimers: I own: Maemi, Ignus, Nadia, Ryuu, Cora, The Dragon Hunters, and Rox.**

Cora caught up to a quick-paced Ryuu, who was storming off towards the Fairy Tail guild. Clearly, the only thing on his mind was to make sure his only niece was safe from those assholes. "Ryuu-" Cora was cut off because he sped up. "Leader, damnit-" He sped up more. "RYUU!" She yelled out. Ryuu turned his attention to the girl in revealing clothes.

"What, Cora?"

"If you just storm into the guild, they'll think we're attacking, and Maemi is bound to bonkers after you broke her spine!" Ryuu stopped, and looked at the ground Just the fact of him hurting his niece without knowing that hurt him. She was like his second daughter he never had…

"I know that, Cora… Put more clothes on, we might be visiting for a while…" He sighed. He handed her a jacket from his bag, that actually was more like a robe on her. She gratefully accepted it, and put it on, wrapping a belt she brought along to keep it from falling. "You know what?" Ryuu looked up at the sky.

"What?" Cora asked.

"You were always like a daughter to me… Ignus like a son…" Ryuu sighed. "The only problem was that my real daughter hated me for my abusive ways, and Ignus hated me… Because he just did…"

"So, you are pretty much saying that the Death Wipers are like your family?" Cora asked him.

"Yeah…" Ryuu looked straight ahead, staring at where Magnolia would be. "Let's get going, if we make good time, we should be there in about a day or so…" He sighed, and began to walk at a pace. Cora easily kept up with the pace and followed him. They had left the small cabin around late noon, so if they walked all day, they should arrive there around noon the next day…

* * *

Meanwhile, with Maemi and everyone else…

"Mae? I have a question…" Natsu raised his hand like a student would.

"Yes Natsu?" Maemi asked him.

"I may be no math genius, but weren't you born in x764? And it's x791 right now?" He began. "Wouldn't that mean you're 27, not 25...?"

"That monster thing I had fought on the incredibly long mission screwed my age up. Pretty much deleted a whole 2 years from my age, which I love right now, might I add!" Maemi giggled. "It may have been ugly, but man… It really can change my life!"

"Huh…?" A new voice was heard. "Maemi? Gray?" It was a female's voice. Everyone turned to see a girl with long, light blue hair and pink eyes. She wore some glasses, and shyly looked at everyone. "Do you guys even recognize me?" She asked, sighing. Maemi and Gray exchanged glances quietly. A few guild members as well looked at each other. She groaned. "It's Miksu!" She muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Miksu…" Gray sounded distant for only a moment. "I've heard that name before…"

"So have I, Fullbuster…" Maemi muttered, putting her hands behind her head. She sighed, and tried to remember the best she could. "Miksu… Miksu…"

"It's not all that hard to remember your best friend, Mae!" Miksu giggled. Maemi put her face into the chair. A faint raspberry could be heard from where her mouth would be. She remained still, until something cold and wet slithered past he back. Squealing loudly, she thrusted her arms to her back, trying to see if someone splashed her. Surprisingly, her back and clothes were completely dry. "Remember me now, Mae?"

"…Miksu? MIKSU!" Maemi got up as she remembered the girl, and went crazy fast to just hug her. Gray followed behind closely, also managing to get a hug from Miksu. He also did it to hug his other friend too, also known as Maemi. "When… How… Where… What… Why… Who?" Maemi sounded completely baffled, wondering why she couldn't remember Miksu leaving.

"Well, ya know how Gildarts encountered a dragon on his travels?" Miksu made everyone remember.

"Yeah…" Everyone replied.

"Well, I went out to kill it…" She shyed up while saying that, figuring that it wouldn't be a wise idea to say it in front of Dragon Slayers. "I did it successfully, turns out it was one of the Great 7 Sins Dragons, the Greed one if I'm not mistaken." Nadia froze up at the mention of 7 Sins. "So, after defeating it, it dropped some kind of item. It was glasses! They help me see!" She laughed. Mostly everyone looked confused.

"Ah, that's right. Not everyone knows…" Maemi sighed.

"Everyone, Miksu is blind. That's why she said: 'They help me see!," Gray explained. Everyone exchanged glances, and then nodded in understanding.

"What kind of magic do you have, Miksu?" Lucy asked her curiously. Miksu hesitated, and then replied.

"I'm a… Water Mage…" She answered.

"So you are like Juvia?" Juvia asked her. "Juvia does not think that…"

"Ehehe… I am a water mage, trust me!" Miksu laughed. "And I'm guessing you must be Juvia…" Juvia glared at Miksu, who smiled nervously.

"Juvia still does not believe in you…" Juvia turned away. Everyone sweat dropped.

"…This is weird…" Maemi muttered. Miksu turned to Maemi an hugged her. Maemi hugged back. "I've missed you, weirdo!" She laughed.

"Missed you too, Blondie!" Miksu laughed. Lucy's jaw dropped.

"I thought I was Blondie!" Lucy complained. Maemi turned to Lucy.

"You actually like the name, Blondie?" Maemi teased.

"N-no!" Lucy hesitantly said.

"Miksu, can we just call me Mae? Lucy wants to be Blondie." Maemi turned to Miksu.

"Yeah, sure!" Miksu giggled.

"Can you two even hear me?!" Lucy exclaimed. Everyone began to laugh at the trio. Two more people then entered, but these two were more recognizable than Miksu when she first entered.

"Cora…" Ignus muttered, glaring at the entrance. The laughing had died down. Everyone was staring at the two. In the corner of his eye, he saw Maemi being held back by both Lucy and Miksu. He had a new kind of feeling, and he knew it was to protect her.

"D-dad…" Nadia shrunk back, slightly scared. She inched towards where Maemi was, but stopped, as she was petrified on how he found her. The entire guild was glaring at the two. They had their heads down solemnly. Gajeel was clearly in a fighting stance, Levy being behind him. Ignus was surprised on how Natsu's usual carefree look was turned into a slightly scary one. His pupils were smaller, and he had an angry look on his face.

Both of them remained silent. Maemi continued to struggle to get free, so she could fight. Her left eye had already turned yellow, and it had lost it's pupil and was glowing. Somehow, she wasn't getting scales or wings. Was it because her guild mates were near her, and she didn't want to harm them?

* * *

In a large, mansion-like castle, a young man sat upon a rather large throne, as if like a king. He wore a similar attire to the hunters that Ryuu and Cora were talking to, except a little more fancier. He stared off into the distance, as his throne faced a large, scenic view. He had his hand over his mouth, as if seeming in deep thought. He sighed lightly, his emerald green eyes relaxed. His shaggy blonde hair was a bit of a mess, but he didn't mind. "Lord Rox?" A voice echoed through his head. "Lord Rox?" It repeated.

"Excuse me, Lord Rox! We have more information on Maelyth!" He realized it was one of the two hunters he had sent out to speak to Ryuu and Cora. He moved the platform his throne was on to face the hunter, who was kneeling before him. He eyed him curiously.

"You may rise…" Rox said. His voice was average aged, with a faint deep tone. The hunter rose up from his kneel. "Tell me now…" Rox turned the throne back to the scenic view.

"Well, we have officially confirmed that she is in fact in Fairy Tail, and that Ryuu Moore is related to her."

"This means Nadia Moore as well?" He questioned.

"Yes, my lord. Ignus Sumney and Nadia have also joined Fairy Tail only quite recently."

"Of course…" Rox sighed. "Anything else?"

"Not much more that I can remember. The other hunter remembers more…"

"Send him in after you two's break. You both deserve it…" Rox bluntly said.

"Yes, your Highness…" The hunter bowed, and exited the room. When Rox heard the door thud, meaning when it closed, he got up, and walked towards the window. It had a small mini door near the floor, and he opened it so he could go out on a balcony. He walked up to the edge of the large balcony, and stared out.

"One day, Maelyth… You will be mine, and mine only…" He slammed his fist on the balcony. "I'll have you… Just as your great-grandmother was supposed to be my great-grandfather's…" He clutched his fist a little harder. "Maemi… I like that name better than Maelyth…" Rox looked up to the sky. "It'll sound twice as good with the surname of Carney…" He smiled at how that would sound: Rox and Maemi Carney. It has a good tone to it.

* * *

**.D. New bad guy who has hots for Mae's name is Rox! I have no idea how I got it, just go with it. XD So his name is Rox Carney. :P Everyone still thinks Ryuu and Cora are bad, but honestly, I don't know either. So, I want you guys to make your own questions again…**

**Also, if you have any questions for the characters or myself, please RP or R&amp;R them. ^^**

**They'll be answered in the next chapter. **

**So I explained Maemi's age problem, since I noticed it. 791 Minus 764 is 27, so Maemi was supposed to be 27, but that's two years younger than Erza in my story, so I decided that I'd have the monster she fought deplete/destroy two years of her life somehow. It gave it more energy I guess. So that pretty much made her 25. **

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**

**P.S.**

**Shipping Toll So Far:**

**Natsu x Maemi - 1ST**

**Ignus x Maemi - 2ND**

**Sting x Maemi, Rogue x Maemi, Leo/Loki/Loke x Maemi, Laxus x Maemi, Rox x x Maemi - 3RD**

**Gray x Maemi - DISQUALIFIED/DELETED. Sorry for anyone who wanted this, a good friend wants something else to happen with Gray. ^^; So please don't hate me...**


	18. Things are Heating Up!

**OKAY. First things first… THE CURRENT SHIPPING PLACES.**

**Announcer: Hallo! Okay, so I shall put the results up for the current winning ships. ^^**

**~-~- NATSU X MAEMI ~-~- FIRST - 4 VOTES**

**~-~- IGNUS X MAEMI ~-~- SECOND - 3 VOTES**

**~-~- STING X MAEMI, ROGUE X MAEMI ~-~- THIRD - 1 VOTE**

**~-~- LAXUS X MAEMI, ROX X MAEMI, LEO/LOKI/LOKE X MAEMI ~-~- LAST PLACE - O VOTES.**

**Wow. ^^ Things are really starting to heat up! :D -Cough- As a reminder, Gray has been disqualified, as I have plans for him… MUAHAHHAHAHAH. Not my plans, someone else's plans, but still… PLANS. MAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH -COUGH- Coughs ruin evil laughs… ALWAYS.**

**So, ANNOUNCER! Roll the Disclaimer on the reader's screen please?**

**Announcer: But, they can just read it-!**

**JUST DO IT,OKAY?!**

**Announcer: FINE… -Starts typing-**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, or Miksu.**

**Claimers: I do own Maemi, Ignus, Ryuu, Cora, Nadia, The Dragon Hunters… -Pant- AND ROX. -3-**

**HashtagYouCanHateTheNameRoxALLYouWant…**

* * *

Ignus took a small step towards his former leader. He narrowed his eyes, and got into his usual stance. He noticed Gajeel walking up beside him on one side, while he noticed Erza on the other. She had already begun re-equipping a sword, Gajeel was preparing a Dragon Art attack, and all Ignus had to do is make something out of fire. He remained still, and he heard Ryuu sigh. He glanced at the older man.

"I apologize… For causing all of the trouble…" Ryuu muttered underneath his breath. Murmurs began to rise up.

"I couldn't hear him…"

"What'd he say…?"

"Dunno…" Ignus glanced at Gajeel. He already knew the iron-faced Dragon Slayer would've heard Ryuu.

"Well?" He asked Gajeel through gritted teeth. Gajeel simply replied by nudging him in the stomach with his elbow.

"Take a guess fire-boy…" Gajeel said.

"Well I can't hear all that well, Bucket-head…"

"You need to be less rude if you want people to like you…"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Ignus flared up. A firey arua surrounded him. He felt something hit him in the back, and figured it was Erza. "ERZA!" He yelled.

"It wasn't me, Ignus…" Ignus glanced down to see the small Master with his stick right as Erza said that.

"What was that for?" He asked the master.

"Calm down, brat," The old man told him, and walked through his legs. Ignus got easily embarrassed, and started blushing like crazy.

"I'M NOT A DOOR!" He stuttered out.

"Do I need to repeat myself, Ignus?" The master glanced back at messy-brown-haired male. Ignus's amber eyes looked down at the ground, embarrassed even more for getting scolded. He found himself glancing over towards Maemi, who was slowly calming down. He was surprised when she met his eyes. He quickly stared back at the ground.

"So, what do the final two people of the Death Wipers have to say to us?" Master Makarov began.

"We… The Death Wipers, apologize for causing all of the problems we did…" Cora said, her head low. "The fact is, that we've actually have never killed anyone… It's just a name…" She sighed.

"We could've told you that…" Ignus sighed. He crossed his arms. His amber eyes stared straight at both Ryuu and Cora, his former team mates, now he had to focus on his new team… Currently, it was just him and Nadia, but that's just fine with him. Cora and Ryuu raised their heads and looked at the adequately large guild.

"I, especially, wish to apologize to my daughter and my niece…" Maemi and Nadia perked up. Ignus saw Maemi's left eye return to having a pupil and being light blue. Ignus already saw tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Ignus's glare softened, but it seemed hard still. Nadia looked down, and remained quiet.

"Your real enemy is the Dragon Hunters… And their leader!" Cora announced. "Whoever he might be!" Ignus calmed down, and released his stance. He began to walk over to Maemi, who was sobbing silently, on her knees. Ignus crouched down in front of her, and pulled her into a hug, letting the girl cry into his shoulder.

"It's alright…" He whispered to her. All of a sudden, she hugged back. It took him by surprise, as it was surprising enough on how fast she was. He blushed lightly, but it was still able to be seen. Some girls began to squeal in joy. He ignored them, and kept on comforting Maemi. Usually, he'd hug Nadia when she cried, but Nadia toughened up ever since they joined Fairy Tail.

Master Makarov looked back at his guild. They all looked at him expectantly, and he sighed. "We… We forgive you," The short man said. Cora and Ryuu's eyes looked around at the guild. Most of them were smiling. Naturally, some weren't. Only because their cheeks probably hurt.

"Thank you, Master Makarov," Ryuu said with a smile. Both Cora and Ryuu bowed a bit. "We're going to be traveling around Fiore, and maybe other regions. We are forever in deed to you…" Master Makarov chuckled.

"That isn't needed. We just forgave you!" He laughed. "But we'll let you know when we need assistance! Just be at our aid, and we'll be joyfully enough!" Cora and Ryuu smiled.

"Alright!" Cora fist pumped the air.

"We'll keep you all updated on the Dragon Hunters as well. They think we're their allies or something," Ryuu added.

"That'd be nice…" Everyone turned to Maemi, who wasn't sobbing all that hard now, but clearly, Ignus was still hugging her, since there were tears. "It's be nice to know what their next motive might be…" She sniffed. She then wailed out, and Ignus hugged her a little closer.

"AWWWW!" Most of the girls squealed out. "So cute!" A few boys death glared at Ignus, but all he did was ignore them, and continued to hold Maemi, who sobbed and wailed. Erza looked at them and smiled gently. She then returned to watching Ryuu and Cora. They both turned to the exit, and began to walk out.

"Thank you for your time…" Cora said, still looking towards the exit. When they exited, murmurs rose up. People went over to Maemi and Ignus, the girls cooing, and the boys asking if she's okay. All she replied was a sob, and cuddled into Ignus's shoulder. The girls cooed even louder. Ignus ignored them, and just cuddled her back.

"Mae-Chan!" Levy squeaked out. She had been talking to a few others somewhere else, and really wanted to talk to her friend. "Excuse me!" She tried to push her way through the crowd. Gajeel came over and picked her up by the back of her dress. "G-Gajeel-san!" She squeaked.

"Just helping out, bookie," He simply replied. He pushed through the crowd, Levy held up high. He put her down when they finally got to Ignus and Maemi. "There ya go…"

"Thank you Gajeel-san!" Levy smiled at him. Gajeel turned around, and replied.

"Your welcome… Levy…" He replied, staring straight ahead. Little did Levy know, he was blushing and smiling. The black-haired boy walked away without saying anything. Levy turned and knelt down to be next to Maemi.

"Mae-Chan… Everything will be okay…" Levy gave the girl a side-hug, trying her best to comfort her. "Ignus-san, you're doing a good job to calm her down!" Levy smiled. Ignus blushed a bit.

"Heh, I guess I'm so used to calming Nadia down, this is pretty easy…" Ignus said, cradling the girl.

"You two are really cute, y'know that?" Miksu teased. "You'd be an adorable couple!"

"We don't even know each other all that much! I'm just being a good friend, or guild mate, or something like that!" Ignus protested. "Plus, Nadia would make me comfort her either way!"

"Nadia?" Miksu questioned.

"Her cousin, and my best friend!"

"So you're saying you'd be with Nadia then?"

"No! I like her and all, just not like that…"

"So who do you like? Like that?"

"No one!" Ignus sighed.

"Surely you must have someone in mind…"

"No, I, don't…" Ignus sighed. Mirajane walked over to them, gently pushing through the crowd.

"Ah, excuse me! Excuse me!" She sang out to everyone as they parted. "Mae, Master wants to see you for a moment!" She told Maemi joyfully. Maemi looked up at Mirajane, her light blue eyes still watery. She nodded shortly, and tried to stand up, but nearly fell. Ignus quickly caught her, and helped her stand.

"I'll have to come with so Maemi can stand and walk… I'll leave when we get there, though… Is that alright Mirajane?" Ignus asked her.

"Of course Ignus! Master might actually want to talk to you too!" Mirajane replied with a small smile. "Excuse us!" Mirajane turned around, and started to walk through the crowd. It was easier, as they had begun to spread out. Ignus continued to guide Maemi, while following Mirajane. Levy tagged along for a while, then went go to talk with Lucy. Mirajane spotted the Master and hurried over to him. "Master! I brought Maemi and Ignus!"

The Master turned towards them. "I wanted to talk to Ignus too anyways, but that was to be later…" He sighed. "Ignus, help out by assisting Maemi to a seat or something…" Ignus nodded and got a chair, and had her sit down in it.

"T-thanks Ignus…" She sniffled. "For helping me out…"

"Your welcome. I'd do it anytime for a friend," He replied, smiling. "I'll come back a bit later. Is that okay with you Master?"

"That's perfect, Ignus…" The Master nodded. Ignus walked away. Master Makarov looked over at Maemi.

"Listen, Mae, I know it's difficult with your family and everything… Especially your ancestry. You can't change it, and you know that…" The Master began. "Those assholes, the Carneys. That's the whole reason you're in all of these situations. It's not your fault, though, dear. It's theirs. Not you or your family's, just the other people's."

"And yes, I know that the 1% is still out there… And you know how much you've already collected of it…"

"About 70% of the 1%…" Maemi muttered. "I'm only 30% away… Before _that_ happens…" She sniffed, and whimpered slightly.

"It's alright… it'll start happening around 90% if I'm correct…" The Master put a small hand on her shoulder. "I can't control this, and neither can you sadly. I don't want this to happen as much as you, but it need to be done, as you are a Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer. The only one, may I add. I don't like it all that you're the only Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer. But, you'll be the first one to ever have this happen…"

"…The back of my head…" Maemi said. Master Makarov looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"It already has scales…" Maemi turned aroud on the chair, and lifted her hair up. It was difficult to see, but there were dragon scales on the back of her head. And she wasn't even fighting…

"Already…? That's too early…" The Master shook his head. "It can't even begin at 70%…"

"Maybe I found enough more to have 90%…?" Maemi asked, trembling now.

"No… Like I said, it's still too early. Even if you did, you would have a yellow eye right now, and it wouldn't glow. And official fangs might I add…"

"…Yeah, that's true… I wish there was a different way… Or if I could just abandon this magic completely." Maemi looked down at her feet, a strange sensation flowing into her head, making her feel a bit lightheaded.

"Are you okay, Mae?" Master Makarov asked her.

"…I get like this when I find more of the 1%…"

"Percentage!"

"80... 80%-! AH!" Maemi suddenly grasped the back of her neck. Tears flew down from her eyes. "Ow…" The Master watched her back quietly, and saw more scales begin to flow down her back.

"…Oh no…"

* * *

Rox smirked at the Lacrima Vision. "So, 80%? That surely was quick… Anyone would think she'd only be at 30%, but goodness, that little traveler of ours found 50% more than we expected!" He laughed. There weren't any hunters in the room, but two others… They looked more depressed than proud. "Ryuu, Cora, thank you for helping out… It's truly very helpful."

"It… It wasn't our pleasure at all…" Cora muttered. Clearly, Rox didn't hear her.

"Repeat again, please?" Rox said, twiddling his thumbs.

"It was our pleasure…" Cora repeated, simply replacing the 'wasn't' with 'was', and simple removed the 'at all' part. Cora didn't want to bring any harm to Maemi, and neither did Ryuu. But they were forced to, as Rox was offering enough money for their new project, along with some help.

"And Ryuu? How did you manage to sneak the little bug in?"

"…It had wings on. The Lacrima Spy Camera had wings, so before entering, I made directions for it. I only presumed they might talk there…"

"Very, very clever… I'll still need you to be there if I need it. Otherwise," Rox paused, and sent a signal. "The Jewel promised to you will now be brought to you. No need to thank me, as long as I get what I wish for!" Rox heard the bag of Jewel fall down and thud. He heard Ryuu pick it up.

"Thank… you I guess…" Ryuu sighed. "We'll be at your beckoning… Let's go Cora…"

"I'm following, as always, Leader Ryuu-!"

"You don't need to call him 'Leader Ryuu', just call him this: 'Master Ryuu'," Rox quickly added.

"…I'd rather call him 'Leader Ryuu'…" Cora complained.

"And you may, Cora. I give you permission to keep on calling me that," Ryuu looked back at Cora and smiled.

"That's good, 'cause it'll take me a while to adjust to calling you 'Master Ryuu'…"

"I know." When the duo left, Rox stood up and smiled. He laughed to himself quietly.

"Seems like my plan is going according to plans."

* * *

**.o. NEVER TRUST CORA AND RYUU- ****Nah, jk. You can trust them.**** ^^ They're nice people, once you tell them your identity, and not your Dragon Name! XD Lol. Otherwise, yeah, they're good people. LETS JUST GO TO THE QUESTIONS. XD**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1\. Do you think Ignus liiiiikeeeeesss Maemi or Nadia? **

**2\. ^ Was that question annoying?**

**3\. Which shipping would you also like if your current favorite wasn't chosen?**

**4\. For all of you Natsu-Lovers, Natsu's just in the background getting really pissed off that he didn't get to fight, so how did you enjoy Ignus taking the spotlight for once?**

**5\. I kinda cried when Mae-Mae started crying… Did you?**

**6\. WHERE THE FUDGE IS RED?! D: SHE HAS AN IMPORTANT ROLE LATER- Imeanwhat?**

**7\. Extra Space! :D**

**8\. If these two were the last two on the earth, CHOOSE: Cora or Nadia?**

**9\. ^ Did you know if I added in Maemi, everyone would probably choose Maemi? ^o^**

**10\. What do you think the project is?**

**END.**

**Holy. POOP. SO MANY QUESTIONS. I'm sorry if I made this a quiz or something- ;-;**

**Ohyeah.. BTW.**

**CHECK**

**OUT**

**AsianNinjaBeanie**

**She's the owner of Miksu, c:, and she advertised this story and I, SOOO…**

**CHECK HER OUT OR I'LL SICK MAEMI ON YOU!**

**Maemi: Wha…? WHEN DID I HAVE THIS SUIT ON?! -Dragon suit-**

**-Cough- I own this world, I'm allowed to. NOW ROAR.**

**Maemi: Rawr… THERE. SATISFIED?! **

**Why, yes. C: Anywho, she's currently writing a story about Ib. If you know about Ib, you are literally awesome. C:**

**Maemi: WAT ABOUT MEH-! Ohaidere guys…**

**Natsu, Ignus, Lucy, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna, and the rest of Fairy Tail: Ello. ^^**

**Happy: HA-AYE!**

**Maemi: Clever… RED :D**

**Red: MAEMI! Why are you wearing a bunny suit? C:**

**Maemi: I'm not- WHAT THE… FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Muahaha… Evil Owner of the world.**

**Most of the boys: -Blush and NOSEBLEED-**

**Maemi: CHANGE ME BACK! NOW! ;n;**

**Nuuuupe.**

**AsianNinjaBeanie: .3. What did I walk into-?**

**LETS GO GET SOME ICE CREAM! MAE-MAE'S GONNA KILL MEH! -Runs away-**

**AsianNinjaBeanie: Oh. -Getting dragged away- Ice-Cream it is then. C:**

**Everyone else: o-o WTF-**

***TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES***

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**

**CREDITS:**

**AUTHOR: ME!**

**STARRING:**

**Me**

**AsianNinjaBeanie**

**My characters.**

**Her characters.**

**FAIRY TAIL :D**

**Natsu: -Fire Dragon Roar on Credits- THIS ISN'T A MOVIE! D:**

**Gray: Srsly dude…?**

**You. Owe. ME. SOOOO MUCH MONEY NATSU (now).**

***Extra Technical Difficulties-**

**OKAY WE'RE DONE.**

***STOP ADDING MORE TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES STRAWBERRYCHEEZECAKE!***


	19. Special! The Exceeds

**This chapter will be the exceeds' special chapter, since they don't appear all that much. ^^ Yes, there will be a small plot in it. Consider this chapter… A Special I guess. :D Kinda like in the Manga and the Anime, they have specials all the time. SO… Now for the shipping tallies. :D**

**~-~- NATSU X MAEMI ~-~- FIRST - 7 VOTES**

**~-~- IGNUS X MAEMI ~-~- SECOND - 4 VOTES**

**~-~- STING X MAEMI ~-~- THIRD - 2 VOTES**

**~-~- ROGUE X MAEMI ~-~- FOURTH - 1 VOTE**

**~-~- LEO(LOKI/LOKE), ROX, LAXUS X MAEMI ~-~- FIFTH - O VOTES**

**Wow. O-o 7 votes for Natsu X Maemi… You people must really love Natsu X Maemi. ^^ **

**OKAY, just for everyone's sake, if the shipping you don't like is chosen, when I'm done writing this story/fanfic (And it's Sequel… YES THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL! :D), I'm going to make a story/fanfic with alternate endings and alternate everything. ^^ I might write a third story for the future of these characters… MUAHAHAHHA**

**Everyone: O/O**

**Lucy: WHY ARE YOU SO EVIL? D: WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO Y- *Poof***

**Natsu: Where'd Luce go…? o-o**

**Somewhere… Far, far away. :]**

**Happy: That's fine with me, AYE! :3**

**RED, THE DISCLAIMERS. CARLA, THE CLAIMERS.**

**Carla: Can't I do the disclaimers?**

**No.**

**Red: Disclaimers-**

**WAIT. IM GONNA ANSWER THE QUESTIONS FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. (This is what I'm gonna do for now. ^^)**

**1\. Not gonna tell. :P (Remember, read the previous chapter to understand what the numbers mean.)**

**2\. I'm the one who pretty much wrote/said that. If it was Happy, that'd be adorable.**

**3\. Same as 1.**

**4\. Yeah, I have to try get a lot more characters into the spotlight… Like Laxus and his big bear hug from Mae-Mae.**

**5\. Well no DUH. I am the one who wrote that. XD**

**6\. Red was secretly with me the whole time. We were playing Xbox the whole time.**

**7\. YEAH! EXTRA SPACE!**

**8\. Hmm… Nadia because she's nice, Cora 'cause she's a good fighter.**

**9\. Yeah. I even chose her to be the main character! XD**

**10\. Geez, so many of the questions are sent to you guys and not me. XD Same as 3 and 1.**

**NOW DO THE POOP.**

**Red: Disclaimers: Strawberrycheezecake does not own Fairy Tail or Hiro Mashima.**

**Carla: Claimers: She does own Red (^), Maemi, Ignus, Cora, Ryuu, Nadia, and whoever else she made up.**

**(ADDED ON INFO: Okay, so I decided that the final round of shippings will close around… Let's say July 7 - July 23. ^^ On July 24, the official, winning shipping will be announced!)**

* * *

Red sat on top of Maemi's head, while the bleach blonde haired girl was talking to Miksu. In the corner of her dark green eyes, she could see Natsu and Gray beginning to bicker and fight, and Erza, who had just stopped eating her cheesecake to go stop Natsu and Gray. Red sighed, getting bored quickly. Even though the newlyweds came back from their honeymoon today, the guild still seemed still.

She heard something begin to hover near her, but Maemi didn't seem to notice. Red glanced up to see Happy, who looked like as if he was about to poke her. "You heard me, didn't you?" Happy asked her. Red nodded shortly. "You look bored."

"I am, Happy…" Red sighed.

"Come hang out with Lily, Carla, and me, Aye!" Happy cheered. Red smiled.

"Eh, okay! Maemi's busy anyways!" Red giggled and turned Aera on. Her wings came out, allowing her to now float and fly. "Lead the way, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy saluted mid air. Red laughed. The blue exceed began to fly towards the exit, Red following eagerly. He landed right outside of the exit, where the two other exceeds were.

"Hi Pantherlily, Carla!" Red greeted them as she landed in front of Happy. Carla just waved.

"Happy, that took you a bit to find Red…" Pantherlily commented, crossing his small exceed arms.

"It wasn't hard to find Red, it was just hard to find Maemi!" Happy whined. Red sat down next to Carla, while Happy filled the small circle up by sitting next to Red.

"So, what do you guys want to talk about again?" Red asked, looking curiously at the three other exceeds. They all looked at each other quietly for a moment, then their attention went back to Red. "Hm?"

"Why are you just called Red?" Carla asked her. "Red sounds like a nickname…"

"A lot of people say that, I guess…" Red sighed.

"A lot of people don't say that in the guild," Happy pointed out.

"When Maemi and I were traveling, that was a frequent question," Red explained shortly. "But Red's my name!"

"It still sounds like a nickname…" Pantherlily sighed.

"Well, uh, why are you named Pantherlily then? Pantherlilies are orange and black, you're just black!" Red squeaked out.

"It's the name my parents gave me."

"Well, mine is the name Maemi gave me!" Red huffed.

"Has she even talked to you about why you were named Red?" Carla questioned.

"'Cause I'm Red!"

"And I'm Happy!" Happy cheered. The red and blue exceed began to crack up. Carla looked at them sternly, and Pantherlily bonked Happy on the head. "Ow… That hurt, Lily…"

"Can you please just answer…? You can trust all of us…" Red sighed in defeat, knowing she could trust Carla, who had just said that, and the other two.

"Fine… my original name is Rediamond… it's red and diamond combined. Maemi named me that because I was as rare as a diamond in her eyes, and she treasured me. She only called me that for about a week after we met, then I became Red. I honestly prefer Red, though… My real name is a pain to say," Red looked down at the ground, tearing some grass up. The three other exceeds remained quiet for a moment.

"Rediamond… A pretty clever name if I do say so myself…" Pantherlily muttered. Red looked at him curiously.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Red complained.

"Have you seen the back of your left ear?" Carla asked her, getting up. Red shook her head, and flinched when the exceed touched her left ear. "It has a red diamond on it." Happy and Lily got up to see.

"Wow! You really do have a red diamond on you!" Happy gasped.

"Still a clever name…" Pantherlily sighed.

"Plus, your name has a good tone to it. Rediamond, Rediamond, Rediamond. Sounds French for something," Carla shrugged.

"New topic please?" Red frowned, trying to cover her left ear. The three went back to their spots.

"Oh, I have one!" Happy perked up. "What was the most sudden or awkward time when Maemi, Gajeel, Wendy, or Natsu had to use us to fly outta somewhere?! Carla, you can go first…"

"Fine…" Carla sighed. "It was sudden, and it was when we were both calm, and then all of a sudden, Wendy had to go somewhere with only moment's notice."

"Wow… Pantherlily!"

"Must I do this?" He asked nodded.

"Aye, sir!"

"Fine, it was sudden. Gajeel and I were training near a cliff, and he nearly fell off, end of story."

"That was too blunt Lily…" Happy whimpered.

"That's all that happened…"

"Oh… RED'S TURN!"

"Maemi uses me when the time is right, or when she forget how to use her own wings," Red giggled.

"…I guess I have the only embarrassing one…" Happy sighed. Red, Carla, and Pantherlily leaned in a bit, telling him to tell them. "Natsu was taking a shower in the wild, and we were attacked all of a sudden, so I had to fly him out of there," Happy explained, his face reddening up. There was a pause of silence, and then Red and Happy burst out laughing, Lily chuckled, and Carla giggled. They continued for about another 5 minutes.

They all looked up at the sky in sync, seeing it grew darker. "Is it already night-time?" Carla asked, as if talking to herself. A lightning bolt colored green hit inside of the guild, screams firing off. The exceeds quickly panicked and rushed inside when the lightning was gone. No one was inside. "Wendy?" Carla called out, fretted.

"Maemi? Maemi? Mae-Mae?!" Red called out, stepping inside of the unharmed guild.

"NATSU?" Happy screamed out.

"Gajeel…?" Pantherlily glanced around the guild. A squeaky voice came into their response.

"Down here!" The exceeds looked down, seeing a majority of the guild below them. A tiny Natsu turned to Maemi.

"Red calls you Mae-Mae?" Natsu looked like he was about to start laughing. Maemi then bonked his head.

"No!" She squeaked out in her small, squeaky voice. Everyone's voice was pitched up higher.

"LAXUS! HE CONTROLS LIGHTNING, HE MUST'VE DONE THIS!" Natsu suddenly faced the small Laxus, pointing at him.

"Geez, it's not nice to point at people, Natsu…" Laxus sighed.

"This is SO not MAN!" Elfman yelled out.

"Everyone, calm down. This might actually be good. Now, off to the archive to see if there's a book about this!" The Master turned around and started walking down the now long pathway to the archives.

"Are you kidding me?"

"We'll never get there?"

"I don't want to be stuck like this!" The four exceeds looked at each other. They all nodded.

"Hey everyone!" Carla called out to get the small humans' attention. They all turned towards them.

"Who wants an Exceed ride…?" Pantherlily asked them. Everyone looked at each other for only a brief moment. Their Dragon Slayers began running to their exceeds, and climbing up onto their correct exceed's head. Maemi was on Red's head, Natsu on Happy's, Wendy on Carla's, and Gajeel on Pantherlily's. The rest of the guild began to climb up on the exceed they wanted. Ignus and Nadia clearly went onto Red. When the Master got onto Red's head next to Maemi, he sat down.

Maemi looked like she was about to protest, but the Master held his hand up to silence her. "TO THE ARCHIVES, O GREAT EXCEEDS!" Master Makarov screamed out. The guild began to laugh uncontrollably. "WE MUST LEARN HOW TO TURN BACK!

* * *

**o3o Special is done. XD So yeah… They won't be stuck like that forever, so do not fret. I'm sorry if this seems a bit short, but yeah… IT JUST IS. Since this is a special, there aren't any questions. Sorry… ^^; I'll let you guys know if it's a special or not, alright? ^.^**

**By the way, the next episode I'm gonna watch of Fairy Tail is gonna be Episode 55. I've gotten pretty far. ^^**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	20. Teams!

**Omg. ;o; 4,500 + Views?! I… I AM SO PROUD TO HAVE READERS/FANS/FRIENDS LIKE YOU GUYS! ;u; -Le sniff- You guys are so amazing. ^^ This story really gets me more inspired to continue and helps me get closer to becoming a real author. (Yes, that's my dream.) **

**So anyways, what I'm going to try to do until July 24, is I'm going to try to upload at least one-two chapters a day. (Or more depending on how busy/lazy I am.) I'm also going to try to update you guys on the current standings for the shippings every chapter or so. Remember, if the shipping you want isn't chosen, I will make alternate endings/shippings. That way, you guys can actually chose who won. Yeah, despite the fact that one of them would've won already, I guess I'm nice!**

**Also, just a quickie reminder, this might lead up to a sequel or even a trilogy. Yes, more characters will be introduced. Also, a note on the alternate endings/shippings: I'll have Gray added in, since he was disqualified, I feel like some people out there who read this want Gray back into the whole shipping process, even though I have someone planned out for him. (And it's not Juvia.) So just to be fair, I'll add in a Gray Fullbuster Alternate Ending. Naturally, it would be after all 2 or 3 stories.**

**The last chapter was a filler/special. Pretty simple. It was about the exceeds FINALLY appearing. I'm going to try on this a little more to get more characters into the scene/area.**

**Now, LET'S BEGIN!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail or Hiro Mashima.**

**Claimers: I do own: Red, Rox, Maemi, Ignus, Cora, Nadia, and Ryuu… Man that's a butt-load of OCs…**

* * *

Rox sat upon his little 'throne' looking into a lacrima screen. It showed Red, or also known as Rediamond, and Maemi together. He touched his jaw, and then began to type something into the archive. His green eyes stared into the screen as he typed, making no mistake. Ryuu and Cora stood present near the door, both looking shameful. Naturally, Rox hadn't noticed it, as he was too proud at the moment.

"So, all we need to do… Is that…" Rox sighed. "And then that should bring her here… And then… I feel like I need to do something more. Something that needs to force her to come here, no matter what…" Rox turned his gaze to Ryuu and Cora. "Ryuu, Cora. Come here for a moment, please?" Ryuu and Cora looked up at him. They sent each other short gazes, and then walked up to Rox.

"Yes… Lord Rox?" Ryuu said lowly.

"I need an idea that'll force Maelyth, my to-be bride, here no matter what. Yes, my current plan would work. But I feel like just kidnapping the exceed is… Is too simple. Have any ideas?"

"Well… I do have an idea, but no one would particularly like it…" Cora said, pretending to sound interested. "It might make her go mad instead…" Rox gazed at her for a moment, and easily read her mind.

"Hm… Bloody. Might work… What am I saying, it WILL work!" Rox laughed out. "But I need a little more…" Right as he said that, an idea popped into his mind. "Aha, that will work just fine…" Rox began to type. "You two may go now. Go work on your little project. I'll beckon you if I need you."

"Yes… Of course, Lord Rox," Ryuu bowed. Cora did a small curtsey. Ryuu was the first to exit, but Rox quickly called Cora back over.

"Cora, come here for a brief moment," He commanded. Cora turned around, and looked him in the eye. She nodded, and turned. The black-haired woman walked up to him.

"Yes, my lord?" She sighed.

"Let me know when Maelyth and a few others go out on a mission, that way, I can begin my little game."

"I will… Your O Powerfulness…" She muttered.

"Good girl, now leave. Get out of my sight." Cora then hurried and exited. Once the door closed, Rox began to laugh like the crazy maniac he is. "Haha! Oh yeah, she'll come no matter what. Especially if it means the lives of her precious, oh so precious guild mates! Haha! HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

Maemi started to dry off a small glass behind the bar. She was helping out Mirajane, since it seemed busy today. She smiled brightly as Team Natsu entered the guild. Lucy looked bummed out, Happy looked… happy, Gray seemed to have lost his shirt all of a sudden, Erza seemed quite confident, and Natsu… Natsu looked tired. Lucy sulked over to the bar, and sat down. Maemi walked over to her behind the bar, handing her some water.

"Lemme guess, you guys blew it?" Maemi asked the blonde. Lucy nodded. "Can't pay your rent?" She continued to nod. "You poor girl… Just relax for a bit, okay? You guys have been going on missions like crazy now! Yet, every time, you still can't pay your rent. I don't blame you, the government nowadays needs so much money for houses or apartments."

"Where's Mira-San?" Lucy asked after taking a sip of water.

"Helping Gramps out," Maemi replied. "They're preparing for something… I dunno what though." A secretive smile hid on Maemi's face. Lucy didn't bother to look up at her face, so all she did was continue drinking the water. "Hey, what is tomorrow anyways?"

"Uh… I dunno… Someone's birthday I guess… Dunno who…" Lucy replied, seeming to love the water. "Thanks for the water."

"No problemo!" Maemi said, hiding a laugh. When Lucy left, she burst out laughing. She fell onto the ground, holding her stomach. "She completely forgot! Tomorrow is gonna be priceless!" She saw a shadow loom over her. She looked up, and stopped laughing. She saw a confused Mirajane.

"Maemi, why are you on the ground? Are you having a seizure?" Mirajane asked, worried for her friend.

"No, I'm fine Mirajane!" Maemi giggled as she got up. "Remember? It's Lucy's birthday tomorrow! She completely forgot about it, so I started laughing!" She whispered into Mirajane's ear.

"Oh. Oh yeah! But it seems like you'll be busy tomorrow!" Maemi looked at Mirajane confused.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Ignus and Nadia want you to join their team! They also want to go on a job request tomorrow!" Maemi froze up.

"Seriously?! I haven't been on a team… in I dunno, 12 years!"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"So that confirms it! Team Natsu and Maemi is now official!" Natsu laughed out. Maemi bonked his head.

"No, it's Team Maemi and Natsu!" Maemi challenged the boy's name for the team.

"No, Team Natsu and Maemi!" He challenged back.

"Team Maemi and Natsu!"

"Natsu and Maemi!"

"Maemi and Natsu!"

"How about Team NatEmi?" A woman suggested. The two youngsters turned to the woman, tilting their heads. "It's you two name's mixed together!"

"But Natsu's name is first…"

"That doesn't matter, dear. What matters is that if you two trust each other, and if you two keep being friends," The woman smiled. Natsu and Maemi turned to each other. They smiled.

"Team NatEmi it is!" Maemi giggled.

"Yeah! Team NatEmi!" Natsu cheered on. Happy looked at them.

"I'm never counted…" He sniffed. The two looked at each other.

"Team HappyNatEmi!" They said in unison. Maemi picked Happy up, and cuddled him. Natsu then hugged Maemi, who was holding Happy. To some members, they looked like a small, cute little family. But they thought the same thing for Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy. Happy curled up into a small fuzz ball in Maemi's arms, and Maemi squealed. Everyone laughed, knowing she'd clearly be a good mage.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Haha, I remember team HappyNatEmi. It was so cute! I think Lisanna got a little jealous!" Mirajane told Maemi, smiling brightly at the memory. Miksu ran up to the bar, and sat down.

"I wanna join the team too! I haven't even been on my most recent job request in a long time! Can I come?!" Miksu exclaimed. Maemi laughed.

"I guess-!"

"YAY!" Miksu glomped Maemi, somehow over the counter. Natsu and Gray however, sat in a corner, talking for once.

"So that's how you kiss someone?" Natsu looked completely confused. "I thought you just tackle them or something… Or put your forehead on someone else's forehead…"

"Yes, Natsu… That's how…" Gray sighed, face palming. Why did he have to teach such an idiot love stuff? In the corner of his eye, he saw Juvia. Instead of staring at Juvia to go away, he found himself looked towards Maemi and Miksu. He sighed. When he turned to face Natsu, Natsu was all up in his face.

"So, who do you like Ice Stripper?" Natsu smirked evily. The smirk went away. "If you like Mae, I'm gonna get so fired up, Igneel'd be super proud of me and come find me-!"

"Don't worry, Charcoal Eyes, I like someone else now."

"WHADDYA MEAN BY NOW?!"

"SHADDAP!"

"YOU SHADDAP DROOPY EYES!"

"YOU SHADDAP SLANTY EYES!"

"ICE PRINCESS!"

"PINKY!"

"POPSICLE!"

"ASH-FOR-BRAINS!"

"… UH… CHIP'N'DALE!"

"WHAT?!"

"HAHA! I WIN!" The guild stared at the two boys and sighed.

"They never grow up, do they…?"

"At least they know more words now… It's starting to get a little offensive over there."

"I bet Natsu had a real good insult in that noggin somewhere." Maemi saw Nadia approach her, with Ignus following casually.

"Hey guys," Maemi greeted. Miksu looked at the two expectantly.

"Maemi, you wanna join a team with Ignus and I?" Nadia asked Maemi. The bleach-blonde haired girl nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Does this count Red and Miksu too?" Nadia looked confused. She looked at Miksu, and shrugged.

"Sure. But yes, it definitely means Red!"

"Speaking of which, where's the cute little furball anyways?" Ignus asked, looking around the ceiling.

"She went somewhere, fish for Happy I'm guessing." Maemi saw Carla's eyes began to look more jealous than usual. She shrugged it off easily. "…Okay…" She turned towards Ignus and Nadia, Miksu looking over her shoulder.

"So, where's the mission at and what is it about?" Nadia handed Maemi the paper. She read it aloud: "Catch a major villian. He's been roaming the streets for about a decade now in our city, and almost no guild has been able to catch him. He takes our televisions and even our cats! Please, help! Reward: 60,000 Jewel." Maemi finished reading it off. "Sounds fair, 20,000 for each of you."

"What about you Mae?" Ignus said, calling her by her nickname for the first time.

"I have 10 Billion Jewel, I think I have enough!" Maemi laughed. "Red probably wants to stay here at the guild anyways. She gets bored easy. This seems to be one of the places she doesn't get bored in!"

"When are we leaving…?" Miksu asked, all of a sudden shying up. "Do we need to ride anything… Transportation?"

"Yeah, a few trains. We're leaving tomorrow…" Nadia said with a smile. Miksu puked a bit.

"G-great…"

"Are you a dragon slayer or something?" Miksu panicked.

"No! I just have motion sickness is all! Any normal person can have it right?! I'm just a water mage!" Miksu whined out.

"Okay, okay… Calm down…" Maemi sighed. "Did you guys get the Master's approval?" Ignus and Nadia nodded. "Alright, see you guys tomorrow then!" Maemi left the bar to Mirajane, and went home. Little did she know, she was being watched constantly, Rox's green eyes gleaming the entire time.

* * *

"Tomorrow… When they leave will be the perfect chance! We'll wait about an hour, and then we'll strike!" Rox laughed. "Ha ha ha!"

* * *

**o-o Rox's so evil. So the next chapter will pretty much be after the mission, since I do NOT want to write the whole thing about the mission… I might make a filler for it later, but not now. Right now, I need Rogue and Sting to become the main males for now! (Don't. Ask.)**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1\. Is Rox creepy to you?**

**2\. What do you think the plan is?**

**3\. Why else do you think Maemi was helping out in the bar?**

**4\. Lucy forgot her birthday, would you if you were dead tired?**

**5\. Is NatEmi the official shipping name for Natsu and Maemi?**

**6\. A big family… Future… Hm, I seem quite evil, aren't I?**

**7\. Miksu's getting a little suspicious, does it bother you?**

**8\. What should the new team's name be?**

**9\. Natsu asked for information on how to kiss? Why do you think he asked that?**

**END OF QUESTIONS.**

**Alright! Now the REAL plot begins! I know, Laxus still needs his big hug from Mae, but let's admit it. I just can't fit it in right now. I will do a bunch of specials for you guys! ^^ I really like them! I wanted the main story to begin a little later, but a little later won't do. I really wanna start this up!**

**And No, it's not Lucy's Birthday tomorrow, in the world it is. (Unless tomorrow for you is July 1...)**

**Natsu: Wow! Mae's in a team now, huh?**

**Happy: Aye! I feel like she'll be the one who decides what the name is!**

**Natsu: I'm sure she'll do a great job at it too! ^^**

**Happy: Hey Natsu…**

**Natsu: Yeah Happy?**

**Happy: You lllllllllike Maemi alllllllllot!**

**Natsu: H-HAPPY!**

**Everyone: Next Chapter: Rubble!**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	21. Rubble!

**o-o Start hating me in… Three… Two… O-!**

**Natsu: HEY WE'RE IN THIS LUCE!**

**Lucy: Natsu! You interrupted Strawberry!**

**;-;**

**Natsu: Oh. HI IGNEEL! CAN YOU SEE ME?! :D**

**Lucy and me: -Facepalm-**

**This is a story Natsu. **

**Natsu: He can read though!**

**Does he have a computer, laptop, phone, tablet, or and thing with the internet on it?**

**Natsu: No.**

**There's your answer.**

**Natsu: D:**

**Announcer: CURRENT STANDINGS!**

**Natsu X Maemi - First - 9 Votes!**

**Ignus X Maemi - Second - 4 Votes!**

**Sting X Maemi - Third - 3 Votes!**

**Rogue X Maemi - Fourth - 1 Vote!**

**Laxus/Leo (Loke/Loki)/Rox X Maemi - Fifth - NO VOTES!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail or Hiro Mashima! I also do not own Miksu!**

**Claimers: I do own The Dragon Hunters, Red, Rox, Maemi, Ignus, Nadia, Ryuu, Cora, and… Uh… I dunno.**

* * *

Maemi lazily put her hands behind her head, breathing in the fresh air. They had been gone for about a week now, and ultimately expected to be back soon. Turns out, the mission was harder than they thought it would be. The major villian they had to catch was hard. His magic pretty much rivaled all of theirs. The only magic that could rival Maemi's magic, well it wasn't the only one, but it was wind magic. Earth magic generally was difficult for her to handle, but wind… Wind was twice as hard.

With scales now roaming the entire back of her, she can't wear anything that shows skin. This means, Homodraco form got difficult. There were twice as more scales covering her back. The wings helped out. They actually took on most of the human scales, that way it was way easier. But now, the scales began to grow around the top of her head, so now it was hat time. The more scales that grew, the more embarrassed Maemi felt, and the more clothes she had to wear. She sighed, as some wanderers gazed at her, incredibly surprised on how much clothes she had to wear now.

"Ey, Mae?" Nadia's voice perked Maemi out of her thoughts. She turned to her purple-haired cousin. Nadia walked closer to her. "How fast are the scales coming now?" She whispered into Maemi's now somewhat scale covered ear.

"It's getting worse…" She sighed. "It gets faster when more scales start to appear…" She whispered. She felt a scale appear near her right cheek, but remained hidden by hair. Maemi touched the scale, and felt it harden quickly. "There's a new one."

"There's a new what?" Ignus asked. He had been walking ahead of them for a while now. Miksu was skipping and prancing around, enjoying life. Ignus stopped walking, looking towards the two slower walkers.

"Uh… Nothing!" Maemi hesitated.

"We were just talking about the clouds!" Nadia said as calmly as possible. "We spotted a new cloud…" She breathed. Both of them looked towards the sky, realizing there were no clouds at all. They both sweat dropped.

"What clouds…?" Ignus questioned, looking up to the sky.

"Well, we thought we saw one. I guess we need some water…"

"We're almost there! There should be a lot of water in Magnoli- Oh my…" Ignus had turned around to face the once amazing, beautiful city, which now looked like a pile of rocks and fire. "What… the hell happened?" Maemi and Nadia looked at each other. Miksu stared at the still standing buildings, most of them were somewhat broken. Others were in better shape. They walked into the rock city. People stared at them as they headed towards the guild.

"The poor things…"

"They don't know…"

"Shh! Shh! _They_ might come back!" Maemi stared at the onlookers, and listened to what they had to say as they walked.

"Fairy Tail mages? Wow, there still are some…"

"I hope everything turns out okay…"

"I can't believe what happened about a week ago…" They turned to corner, hoping to face the strong standing guild. Instead, all there was… Was a torn down guild with fires in occasional places, and the rest of it rubble. They entered it quietly.

"I can't believe I've only been back for 2 months and now this happens…" Maemi breathed out, gently stepping over a few pieces of wood. "Where is everyone?" The small group began to panic. Maemi was right, where was everyone else?

"Natsu? Master Makarov? Gray?" Miksu called out.

"Gajeel?! Are you there?" Ignus yelled.

"Laxus? Mirajane? Elfman, Evergreen? Reedus?" Nadia looked around curiously.

"Everyone, where are you? Red? RED?!" Maemi screamed. She started to look through a pile of rubble. It was the largest one there. Maemi started to move the rocks out of the way, hoping to find something or someone. The first thing she found was a scaly scarf. Natsu's. Wherever he is, he must really need it right now. Maemi put it around her neck, and continued to dig. She found broken Wind-Reader Glasses. Maemi sighed, and looked at them closely.

They were cracked in one of the lenses, and the other one was missing. She continued to search through the large pile of rubble. She found one of Bickslow's babies, but it too was broken. Then she found Mirajane's hair tie. The part that held up her bangs. As she found more of the guilds' belongings, she started panic. She calmed herself. Wherever they would be, they'd always look her way. As would she. Wherever she was, she'd always look their way.

She heard Ignus enter one of the rooms. Nadia and Miksu approached her. "Mae, we're going to ask around to see if anyone knows where our guild mates are. Someone must've seen who did it, and where they might've taken them!" Maemi looked at Nadia and nodded. She looked at Miksu.

"Be careful. We don't know how the battle might look if you run into one of the people or the person who did this," Maemi warned them, still looking at Miksu. The light-blue blind girl nodded.

"Let me see Levy's glasses quickly. I should be able to fix them up real quick," Miksu held out her hand. Maemi placed the glasses into her hands. Miksu inspected them for only a moment, and went off somewhere inside the broken guild. Nadia looked closer at the rubble.

"Hey… Mae? What color is Red's fur again…?" Nadia asked.

"Redish-orange… Like a dark ginger," Maemi answered. "Why?"

"Look… at the pile of rubble. Dig a bit more right here…" Nadia pointed to a spot. There was indeed dark ginger fur there. Maemi quickly began to dig through the spot that Nadia pointed at. More dark ginger fur appeared as she dug. She moved a large rock and whatever had dark ginger fur fell to the ground, onto it's back. Maemi gasped. Pain and hurt struck her heart like a machine gun.

"R-RED!" Maemi screamed out. The scream was loud, and enough to actually harm someone's ears. Nadia covered her ears. Maemi wailed out and picked the exceed up to her. Tears poured down her cheeks like rain. They didn't stop, not even to breathe. The exceed's eyes were closed, and her body was limp. "No! Damn it! Don't be dead, DON'T BE DEAD!" Maemi put her ear over the exceed's chest. No sign of breathing or no heartbeat. "No… no no no no no…" Maemi noticed only one of her wings. She was clearly in Aera mode when this happened. The first question that came out of her mouth was: "Where's her other wing? I can see one but…" Maemi turned Red over.

Maemi screeched out as she saw that only a small bit of the other wing remained on her back. The rest had been ripped off of the poor exceed. Ignus and Miksu rushed out, clearly horrified by all of the screaming. Their eyes widened when they saw a limp, dead Red in a mourning Maemi's arms. Light from the sun beamed down on them, and Maemi held the exceed up to her face, and cuddled Red. "Red… no… I… I love you, don't die… We've been through worse, come on…" She whined hopelessly. "Come on, Red… My little diamond, wake up…" She cried.

* * *

Rox had multiple magic screens in front of him. Two were in the center, and eight others surrounded the two. On one of them, it showed Maemi crying and holding Red. Ignus and Nadia were then hugging her. To him, it looked like she wouldn't even try to save her friends now. They still don't know who did this. The other screen had all the other Fairy Tail members, knocked out on the ground. Rox had meant for the belongings to come along, but of course, he had sent all of his members into the guild and city.

Over the time, however, he had received more members. From just 200 members, it grew to 2,000 easily. Over the course of one month. Now, there was a total or 400,000 Dragon Hunters. The final attack was laid onto the entire city. Rox eyed the screen with the members of Fairy Tail, as he saw a pink haired boy begin to wake up. "So… The Salamander is awake? What about the rest of them?" Rox crossed his legs.

* * *

Natsu looked around the darkened room. There was only light where his guild mates were. He felt like something was missing. When he looked down, usually where his scarf was. He froze in terror as he saw the only thing Igneel left him was missing. "WHERE IS IT?!" Natsu spotted Gray and ran over. "GRAY! WAKE UP, ICE PRINCESS!" He shoved his elbow into Gray's gut. Gray shot up and head butted Natsu onto the ground.

"Damn it, Natsu! That freakin' hurt!" Gray yelled. Natsu rubbed his head.

"It wasn't a joy ride for me either! You sure you have a brain in there?! All I felt was bone!" Natsu insulted Gray. "Where's my scarf, Naked Ice-cream?!" Natsu demanded.

"I don't have your scarf Natsu. I'm not that stupid! I know it means something to you, so why would I take it?" Gray asked Natsu.

"Uh… I dunno. 'Cause you wanna fight! That's why!" Natsu pointed at Gray like he was correct.

"No Ash-For-Brains. I don't wanna fight. Our guild is wiped out… Plus I don't have much magic energy OR energy left to fight…" Gray lied back down onto his back, staring up at empty space.

"Come on! Mae's still out there! So is Nadia, Ignus, and that Miksu girl! Our guild isn't wiped out! Gildarts is out there too, if you think about it!" A large screen appeared in the dark room, Rox's face appearing onto it. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Well, that definitely not how you greet a leader of an organization…" Rox sighed. "I am Rox, leader of the Dragon Hunters." Natsu tensed up.

"You're the leader of the assholes who killed Igneel? AND THE OTHER DRAGONS?!"

"Yes, but there are still a few dragons out there. You Fairies just happen to know one of them."

"Ya mean Maemi?! She'll never die! She has so much hope, she's gonna come and save us! ALL of us, whether you like it or not!"

"Maemi's lost all of her hope. We did something that she'll make sure she won't EVER have any hope ever again. Thanks to the help of a few people… Two sub-screens appeared. Ryuu and Cora appeared on them. They were both looking down, but that didn't get past Natsu's mind.

"Ryuu! Cora! I never did forgive them!" The screens disappeared.

"Don't worry, Salamander, they were just pictures. But they did help me out, a lot too. Placing that little Lacrima Spy Bug at the guild was almost too easy for them! Of coruse, however, they don't go by the Death Wipers anymore. They go by this name now: Phoenix Hall."

"The new official guild?" Natsu heard the Master's voice.

"Gramps! You're okay!" Natsu turned around to see the short older man.

"Luckily… The others are waking up," Makarov said. He walked up towards the screen in the sky by growing. "So, tell me. What did you do to Maemi?!" He roared out. A second large screen appeared on the other side of the lit area. It showed Maemi crying, holding Red. About most of the guild was awake. The human part at least. The exceeds were the only ones who were still sleeping. Nadia and Ignus were shown too, holding and comforting the girl.

"It's alright, Mae…" Ignus's voice was heard over the screen.

"No it's not… RED'S DEAD!" Maemi sobbed.

"Come on, let's go… We'll go find who did this…" The screen then disappeared.

"Do you want to know Maemi's response?" Rox asked them. They all stared at him.

"She answered: 'No.'"

"Let's find these DAMN BASTARDS who did this to Red!" Is what Maemi actually said. She began to stand up. "Let's find these DAMN BASTARDS who took our guild mates! I'm gonna kill them! I'm gonna lay NO mercy on whoever did this to Red and whoever took our friends and family!"

* * *

**o-o I didn't wanna kill Red. Honestly. O-o But, I had to find a way so Mae-Mae would get REALLY ticked at Rox and the Dragon Hunters. She already hated them, so that should be interesting. O-o And yeah, she's not gonna have any mercy. And yes, she's gonna wear a lot of clothes like Edo-Gray for a while. 'Cept she's gonna wear clothes everywhere. 0-0 Yes, EVERYWHERE. In the end, the only parts of her that are gonna be able to be seen is gonna be her right eye and her hair. I guess her voice too. Yes, she's gonna be THAT covered up. **

**Oh, and, at the end of this, I'm gonna keep this incomplete so I can add some specials/fillers. ^^ **

**QUESTION TIME.**

**Natsu: NO.**

**YES.**

**1\. So, Miksu, Maemi, Ignus, and Nadia are all part of a team now? What should their team name be?**

**2\. What does Magnolia look like to you right now? Partially destroyed, or completely destroyed?**

**3\. Natsu's scarf. Maemi's wearing it. Is it a sign? :o**

**4\. Wow, the guild really must've forgotten A LOT of things. What else do you think is there?**

**5\. Do you all hate me now for killing Red? ;-;**

**6\. How many sequels do you think I'll have?**

**7\. Why did Rox lie in your opinion to Fairy Tail about Maemi saying 'No.'?**

**8\. And finally… Wait, no keep your pants on… o-o Will the group be able to stay together?!**

**END OF QUESTIONS.**

**^o^**

**Nadia: I feel so bad for Maemi…**

**Miksu: I know right?! If I'm correct, Red and her are the closest thing ever!**

**Nadia: Well, all Dragon Slayers and their exceeds are close.**

**Miksu: Yeah…**

**Nadia: Why do you look so sad?!**

**Next time on: The Silver Dragon! (Lol, I have no idea why I do this now… XD.)**

**The Lightning Boy (Filler)**

**-Yes, this is a filler. I'm gonna have two chapters dedicated to Leo (Loki/Loke) and Laxus. Both of them get two. So Laxus is gonna go first. ^^ As you would expect, this would be TEEN Laxus. It changes to older Laxus in the chapter, so be prepared. (There might be a fight in Laxus's 2nd Chapter.) ^^ Oh, I'm gonna have a filler with the Strauss family too, so 5 chapters of fillers… ^^;**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	22. The Lightning Boy

**NOTE: Whenever this comes up: (12 years ago). It means that it was 12 years previous on some random day. Also, in this case, Maemi's years haven't been taken from the monster yet, so this means she's a whole year older than Natsu right now. Remember, after fighting whats-its-name, it took 2 of her lifespan from her, making her one year younger than Natsu.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail OR Hiro Mashima.**

**Claimers: I do own Maemi. c:**

* * *

(12 Years Ago…)

Maemi tagged Natsu and ran off. She, Gray, and Natsu were playing Tag because why not? Natsu turned around and chased after her. Naturally, she was faster than the Fire Dragon Slayer boy. She enjoyed running quicker than him. Gray then ran out of a hiding spot, not knowing Natsu was 'it.' Maemi approached Gray and he darted off, afraid to be tagged. Instead, he went to Natsu. Natsu punched him in the face.

"Tag! You're it, Nudey!" Natsu yelled at him. Gray held his face.

"Damn it, Fangy! That freakin' hurt! Isn't Mae 'It'?" Gray shot at Natsu with some ice.

"She tagged me, DUH!" Natsu shot some fire back. Maemi gasped and hid behind a pole. She didn't want to get into a fight, especially with her magic beginning to grow stronger. Erza was out on a mission, meaning things could get out of hand. Just as they were about to fire a stronger blast from both sides, lightning came between them.

"Dragneel, Fullbuster. I can here you even over my loud music…" A teenage boy's voice boomed across the guild. "That ain't supposed to happen." Attention quickly turned to Laxus Dreyar, who sat on the second floor, looking slightly relaxed. "Looks like your giving little Mae a worry attack too…"

"I'm not little!" Maemi frowned. "I'm a few years younger than you!" She complained.

"I call you little, 'cause you seem little to me…" Laxus frowned back.

"Well that's 'cause I'm not on the second floor right now!" The S-Class mage frowned, twirling her bleach blonde hair around her finger.

"…Whatever. You two," Laxus pointed at Natsu and Gray. "Quiet down. Listening to music is difficult, y'know. Especially with two loud idiots." Natsu and Gray looked at each other, trying to figure out now who might be the louder one. They didn't fight over that, since they didn't want to be electrocuted to death. They saw Erza enter through the door, and ran over to see the scarlet-haired girl. Maemi shrugged and went upstairs. When she got to the top, she saw Erza wave at her.

Maemi waved back and found a seat easily, since there were many seats open. She sat away from Laxus, figuring he would prefer that. She watched as her guild mates, her family now, talk amongst each other. She didn't see Laxus move his seat to sit next to her. "Heh, you're right. Your not that little…" Laxus's voice surprised her, and she jumped up. Laxus laughed, quietly so the guild couldn't hear.

"Damn it, Laxus. You scared the crap outta me…" Maemi groaned.

"Since when does innocent Maemi cuss?" Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"I am not innocent either!" Maemi argued, crossing her arms.

"Alright, alright… I'll take your word for that…" Maemi went back to staring across the guild. "You do know what innocent means, right?"

"Yes, I am well aware of what it means Laxus…" Maemi laid her head on the railing.

"Tell me, I'm not sure if your definition is correct…"

"You don't know what it means do you?"

"I-I know what it means!"

"You hesitated."

"No I didn't! I choked on air!"

"Mhm."

"I seriously mean it Dyslin!" He bonked her gently in the head.

"You seriously want me to tell you the definition?" Maemi looked at him.

"Yeah…"

"Fine… It means pure and uncorrupted by evil, sin, or experience of the world."

"…Oh. I… I guess my dad isn't innocent then…"

"No one is… Unless you're a baby!" Maemi joked.

"I want to be a baby then…" Maemi started to crack up. Laxus looked at her confused, paused for a moment, and then realized what you said. "Not like that!"

"Ha! I totally planned this conversation out PERFECTLY!" Maemi laughed out. Little did he know, the whole guild heard him say: 'I want to be a baby then…'.

"M-MAEMI!" He stammered, hiding his face in embarrassment. "Damn it…" The guild laughed loudly. He felt someone nudge his shoulder. "Go away…"

"Come on, Lightning Boy. It was funny as hell. Admit it!" Maemi poked his cheek playfully. "Admit it, admit it, admit it, admit it!"

"I guess it was pretty funny…" Laxus chuckled. He started to laugh along too.

* * *

(12 Years later. During the two months Maemi was there)

"Hey Laxus!" A now older Maemi laughed out. He turned, curious as if why the girl was there. She had only been back for about a month now, and she was back to her old joker self. She thought it was surprising enough to see how Laxus grew, but for Laxus, it was just as surprising on how she grew. He thought she'd be shorter. And less curvy… But, puberty did it's toll. Her voice clearly got deeper…

"What Mae?"

"Do ya remember the time that I tricked you into saying you're a baby?" Maemi giggled. Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… You told everyone about it, didn't you…" He sighed.

"Yep! I reminded everyone who was there, and told all the new people about it! We're gonna have a laugh-a-thon, wanna join in?" Maemi looked energetic.

"Nah… Contests aren't my thing… Apparently…" He muttered the last part, remembering about The Battle of Fairy Tail.

"But it's about laughing…"

"I don't laugh, remember?"

"You did 12 years ago…"

"That was 12 years ago, Mae."

"But it WAS funny!"

"And mean, so get your point across please…"He muttered please. He knew she could hear him, but figured to still mutter it. She huffed up her cheeks.

"Man, you're boring," Maemi sat down next to him, her cheeks filled with air.

"What are you doing…"

"I'm not gonna breathe 'till you join the laughing contest," She sputtered out.

"Maemi Dyslin… What are we gonna do with you?" Laxus sighed. "You can breathe now."

"No." She kept holding her breath.

"Are you serious?" Maemi nodded, her cheeks turning blue. "Oh my god, Maemi. Just breathe."

"Not… Until you join… THE LAUGHING CONTEST…"

"Fine! I'll join in! Now can you please breathe, you look like you're about to die…" Maemi took a big gulp of air.

"Let's go Lightning Boy!" Maemi grabbed Laxus's hand. She tugged at it, and fell down onto her bottom. "Let's go! It'll start soon!" She whined. Laxus breathed out and got up.

"Alright, I'm up- Whoa!" Laxus was being tugged away by a girl smaller than him. "Okay, for now, can we call me something else?"

"Like what?" Maemi asked while running down the stairs.

"Maybe… Thunder Dude or Lightning Man or…"

"Sparky!"

"No, not Sparky!"

"I like Sparky! We're using Sparky."

"Fine Tiny."

"What did you call me?"

"Tiny. It's smaller than small. And clearly, you're not that innocent…"

"At least I'm not a baby!" Maemi turned around and did a playful wink.

* * *

**o-o I so failed at the filler. I have no idea where this came from. Is it good? That's my only question for this. IS IT GOOD? Okay, so the next chapter is… DRUM ROLL NATSU!**

**Natsu: -Rolls around with a drum- NAILED IT.**

**OKAY. I'LL TEACH HIM LATER ON HOW TO USE A DRUM. :D NEXT CHAPTER IS… Gray. -.- Drum Roll CORRECTLY.**

**Gray: -Rolls the Drum around on the ground-**

**…OKAY SCREW THE DRUM ROLL. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS:**

**Laxus VS Maemi!**

**Yes, a fight.**

**Yes, between Laxus and Maemi.**

**No, they do not hate each other.**

**YES, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED WITHIN THE TWO MONTHS SHE'S BEEN HERE. -3- You guys ask a lot of questions…**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	23. Grandma Tulip

**WHOOO! HAPPY ONE MONTH BIRTHDAY: The Silver Dragon. Yes, it's only a month old. ;u; I am so proud of it for growing up so fast. I posted the first ever chapter (Prologue) on May 24, 2014. TODAY IT'S JUNE 24, 2014! YES, I AM GONNA CELEBRATE EVERY MONTH. :D Okay, so you know how the previous chapter said THIS was gonna be Maemi VS Laxus or something? Well, I honestly want to continue. .-. I'll do the main story and then a filler back and forth, that way, some of the other ships have some chances. ^^ OKAY. THIS CHAPTER IS CALLED: Grandma Tulip.**

**LET US BEGIN! KEEP YOUR PANTS ON, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT. GEEZ. Oh, and this is what else was in the guild:**

**-Gray's Shirt**

**-Lucy's Keys. GOOD JOB LUCY. YOU SO CARE ABOUT THEM.**

**-Another Bickslow Baby**

**-Gray's Pants. He still has underpant- Never mind. GRAY NOT NOW.**

**Gray: BUT.**

**NO BUTS. OR BUTTS. UNDERPANTS. ON. NOW.**

**Juvia: *Q***

**See what you've done?**

**-Lucy's whip. -Facepalm-**

**-Droy's turkey leg. Poor fatty. :c**

**-Master's Happy face stick. .-. Seriously.**

**That's about it. K Probably a few more things I forgot, but oh well. ANNOUNCER-SAN. **

**Announcer: There has been a HUGE change for Sting and Laxus's votes! D: It's AMAZING.**

**STING X MAEMI - FIRST - 15 VOTES (O_O A lot of my friends wanted this. Irl and on the internet.)**

**LAXUS X MAEMI - SECOND - 12 VOTES (I have a lot of friends… XD)**

**NATSU X MAEMI - THIRD - 9 VOTES**

**IGNUS X MAEMI - FOURTH - 4 VOTES**

**ROGUE X MAEMI - FIFTH - 1 VOTE**

**LEO (LOKE/LOKI), ROX X MAEMI - LAST - 0 VOTES**

**Wow! :o Sting and Laxus got popular… AND STING ISN'T EVEN IN IT YET! D: I've only done one filler for Laxus too… Hm. Oh well. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, OR Miksu. (Why do you guys seriously think I have Hiro Mashima in my house?! :c)**

**CLAIMER: I own all of my characters. BAM. DONE. **

**Everyone: Lazy…**

* * *

Miksu stared at Maemi, who stood up proud. The dead exceed's tail limply pointed downwards. Tears poured out of Maemi's eyes as she held Red, but a determined glow made her look strong. Maemi used one of her hands to point upwards at the sky. "For Fairy Tail and Red!" Maemi screamed out. Ignus and Nadia looked at each other. They both nodded, and then copied her by putting their hands up and pointing at the sky. Miksu smiled and followed along.

"For Fairy Tail and Red!" They all yelled.

"Let's go figure out who did this… I have to bury Red… Ignus, go talk to people near the entrance," Maemi commanded.

"Got it!" Ignus nodded, and ran out of the broken guild.

"Nadia, go search the west side of the city!"

"Okay, Maemi!"

"And Miksu!" Maemi turned towards her friend. "Are the glasses done?" Miksu nodded and handed the Wind-Reader Glasses to Maemi. "Okay! Please go search the East half!"

"I will." Maemi watched as Nadia turned West and Miksu turned East. She sighed. Maemi walked slowly to the empty back space of the guild. Maemi, as much as she loved Red and didn't want to bury her, had to. It was the only way to keep both her and Red happy.

"I'm sorry Red…" Maemi whimpered. "I should've brought you along… I should've… I'm such an idiot. A fool…" Maemi muttered to herself as she hand dug the hole. She used a bit of her magic to help her. The sun began to set upon the once beautiful city. Maemi got up, carried Red with her, and went to the storage. She found an unused box, and carried it with her. "I'm sorry this can't be any better… But this is the funeral you get Red. I wanted you to have a fancy one, but then again, I never wanted you dead…" Maemi placed the exceed into the box.

She quietly kissed Red's small head, tears already streaming down her cheeks. She wailed out as she closed the box. She only covered the cracks with tape so dirt, mud, or anything could get to her exceed. A final tear had touched Red before the box was closed, and it glowed brightly. Even after Maemi, who was crying a river, covered the entire thing with dirt. Maemi sat there in evening light, knees dug into the ground. She cried out one last time before calming down. Maemi dug her face into her hat, letting the scales show.

The ground glowed brightly, and a small green sprout appeared. It grew steadily. When the sun disappeared, a flower bloomed out of the plant that rested on top of Red's grave. It looked like a rose. Except, the middle of it, the center was a diamond shape, and was a crystal. It was silver colored. Now, all Maemi wanted to do was to redig and find a way to have Red back alive, but she knew it was impossible. Maemi shakily stood up, tears flying down her face. She froze in surprise as a hand was on her right shoulder. She turned around, and saw an old lady with cream white hair.

"Are you alright, dear…?"

* * *

Rox laughed wildly as he saw Maemi's guild mates perk down, their hope fading away. He had made sure the screen was gone before laughing. "She probably gave up anyways! She has no choice now but to come to me and be my bride!" He laughed. Ryuu and Cora stood behind his throne, as if guarding him. A young male mage rushed into the area.

"Master Ryuu! Someone's causing trouble in the guild!" The mage cried out. Ryuu glanced up.

"I'll be right there, Azku. Let me just finish up here…" Ryuu told him sternly.

"Can Mistress Cora come help then?"

"I'm afraid I can't. I have to wrap up here…" Cora sighed. The young male's head hung low.

"Oh… Alright. I'll wait outside then…"

"That'd be nice, Azku," Ryuu commented. Azku exited the area, and waited outside. "Can we go now?"

"Not yet, Master Ryuu. I need you to toy with the Fairies a bit. Send in a few monsters for them to fight. I don't want them completely bummed out," Rox commanded. "Cora, you are dismissed. Go take care of the little petty problem in you two's own guild. You two do own it, right?" Cora and Ryuu nodded. "Good. Now, I am going to rest. Good early night…"

"Good early night, Lord Rox…" They said in unison. Ryuu turned to Cora.

"Cora, take care of the guild. I have to get these guys' energy and hope back up…"

"They hate us, Ryuu. What are we gonna do? Make them hate us more?" Cora growled.

"No, we're gonna tell them the story. How does that sound?"

"You mean YOU'RE gonna tell them the story?" Ryuu nodded. "Sounds good to me. See ya tomorrow or at the guild…" Cora then exited the room. Ryuu sat down onto the throne, only one of the screens appearing. The one with Fairy Tail. A sign in popped up. He signed in as Rox, as he knew the password.

"He really needs to change the password… RoxIsBoss is the worst possible password in the world." Ryuu turned on the microphone and the screen appeared into the black room.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM US?!" The childish pink-haired boy screamed out.

"Calm down… I'm on you guys' side," Ryuu sighed.

"Yeah right! You're helping this asshole out!"

"Cora and I were tricked into it, okay? Now listen up, and listen REAL well…"

* * *

"Who… who are you?" Maemi asked, tears falling down her cheeks. The older woman wiped them off.

"You don't recognize me, dear? It's me, Grandma Tulip?" The older woman's eyes were light blue, like hers. Maemi perked up as she remembered.

"I… I thought you were dead!" Maemi hugged her grandmother.

"I wasn't. I have magic too, y'know…" Tulip chuckled. "So, who were you burying- You know what? Never mind, I never asked the question, okay?" Maemi nodded. "Let's get you home. You're getting scaly." Maemi looked at her stomach. It too was now covered with scales.

"Okay…" Maemi sniffed, letting her grandmother guide her home.

"So wait… Mae-Chan might come and save us?" Levy perked up. Ryuu nodded on the screen.

"There's a huge chance she will. If she's anything like her father, she isn't gonna just sit there."

"I thought you were on the mother's side, not the father's…" Gray sighed.

"I am. I was just best friends with her father since… Who knows when!" Ryuu laughed. Ryuu turned his head, and his expression changed quickly. "Fuc-!"

"EARTH GOD'S SCYTHE!" A huge scythe like thing hit Ryuu hard, black energy flowing from it. The user was none other than Rox. Rox's expression was now dangerous, and horrifying. "Earth God's Revenge!" A huge blast from black rocks were tossed at Ryuu.

"You wanna go, ey?" Ryuu panted. "Earth Make: Dragon!" A large, earth-like dragon came out of the ground, made out of complete earth. All Rox did was smirk like the devil.

* * *

**On the great story's birthday, we find out that Maemi has a Grandma, that Ryuu is good, we still have no idea about Cora, and we find out that Rox is a EARTH GOD SLAYER. Like holy fudging shit! O-o This chapter is intense for the birthday! O-o **

**QUESTIONS:**

**1\. Why do you think Maemi needs the glasses fixed?**

**2\. How would you personally feel if you had to be the one who had to bury your best friend in the whole world by yourself? Personally. (Not detailed, just a simple answer please…)**

**3\. Is the flower magical to you?**

**4\. Do you think the flower has magic?**

**5\. Grandma Tulip. One of Maemi's living family members. How many people do you think, of Maemi's family, are alive?**

**6\. So, what do you think Ryuu and Cora's project was now?**

**7\. Did you know that I wrote this on June 23 instead of June 24?**

**8\. Why do you think I did that?**

**9\. Will Ryuu survive? He ain't no Dragon Slayer…**

**END OF QUESTIONS.**

**Remember, get voting! I might change the final day of when the shipping is chosen to July 7... The 24 seems too far… We're barely done with June!**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	24. Laxus VS Maemi

**OKAY. Just for everyone's sake, RED WILL BE BACK. ;-; I promise, after this I will stop mentioning Red's death, but SHE WILL BE BACK. Sadly, in the first sequel… At the end of it. But hey! O-o Happy and Red are official. I forgot to mention that. XD That was a horrible time to mention it… Okay, this is a filler chapter. C: Laxus VS Maemi! I wanted them to fight, WE GOT A FIGHT! **

**Announcer-San: I have an announcement! Strawberry-dono is starting up a new Fairy Tail Fanfic, pretty much Maemi gender-bent with different magic (But somewhat similar), and a completely different plot. The main Character's name is Kane Otsuka. So in that case, The Fairy Tail Girls have a chance with the main character as well! Also, you all have my special permission to use Maemi in your fanfics! ^^ Just let me know first, so I can Favorite/Follow it. :D**

**Oh, and Red will be in this chapter too. ;u; Just for the love of Red! I drew a picture of her, I might post it onto DeviantArt, but maybe later…**

**-Sits in bleachers with Team Maemi merchandise- WHOOO! GO MAE-MAE! Ouo -Sees Announcer-San on Laxus's side- …You and I are gonna have a serious talk later, Announcer-san…**

**Reader-(Kun/Chan/San/Sama) (AKA YOU.): Oh shit… o-o RUN ANNOUNCER-SAN.**

**Announcer-San: LAXUS. I CHOOSE YOU! -Random Pokemon Battle-**

**Freakin' MAEMI IS SENT OUT! :D**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, or Miksu.**

**Claimers: I do, however, own Red and Maemi. (Yeah, only they appear in this. C: )**

* * *

Maemi death-glared at Laxus. "What'd you say, Sparky?" Her eye twitched. They then head butted each other.

"I said I'm better, Shrimp," He said with a smirk, death glaring straight back at her. While head butting her of course. Maemi's eye sparked up.

"Arrogant bastard…"

"Tiny legs…"

"STOP LOOKING AT MY LEGS."

"No."

"DAMN IT. WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN?!" Maemi growled. A faint blush was on her cheeks, as she was embarrassed since Laxus was staring at her legs. She bonked him on the head harshly.

"Geez! That hurt!"

"I meant it to hurt!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You wanna go, Lightning Boy?" Maemi smirked evilly. Red stared at the two, completely dazed. She squealed and ran to the guild. She ran around franticly, getting the guild's attention quickly. Natsu and Happy were the first ones to realize Red's odd behavior.

"Eh, what's wrong Red?" Natsu got onto his knees to be more leveled out with the exceed. Red's pupils were small.

"Laxus and Maemi are gonna fight!" She spat out, almost impossible to understand.

"Repeat… I couldn't understand you…" Natsu groaned.

"Laxus… And Maemi… Are going to fight!" Red repeated, her dark green eyes widened. Natsu and Happy stared at the exceed, their eyes becoming just as wide as hers.

"Laxus versus Maemi?" Happy gasped.

"I'm sure Maemi would win, but… Those two never would hate each other. In fact, they promised long ago to never fight, verbally or physically…" Natsu muttered, staring at the ground.

"Natsu? Are you okay down there?" They heard Lucy ask him. Natsu then looked up at the blonde girl.

"Laxus and Maemi are gonna fight!" He told Lucy, but seemed like he was aiming for the entire guild. Surprisingly, the whole guild heard. Some began to panic, generally the older members. Some of the newer ones seemed calmer.

"Laxus and Maemi?" Erza breathed out. "I will not let that happen!"

"They might just destroy half of the world if they get pissed off at each other enough!" Gray sighed.

"Juvia agrees with Gray-Sama!" Juvia announced. Miksu adjusted the glasses on her face, while sitting near Laki.

"A fight? Isn't Laxus a Second Generation Dragon Slayer, while Maemi's pretty much a dragon?" Miksu looked at the few guild members around her. "Since Dragon Slayer magic is used to kill dragons, Laxus might accidentally kill Maemi!" More panic flew around. "However, Maemi beats Laxus in a few other things clearly. Laxus might have high speed and attack, but Maemi is based on all sorts of stats. She has high speed, defense, and attack. Not to mention, intelligence…"

"Laxus killing Maemi? That wouldn't be MAN!" Elfman yelled out. Evergreen put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, hun. I agree with you, but Dragon Slayer Magic is used to kill Dragons… We have no idea on how this battle might end up in," Evergreen sighed, looking at her new husband reassuringly. Everyone turned towards the Master, who seemed like he was in complete shock.

"Laxus… Versus Maemi?!" Master Makarov sputtered out. "But the promise they made when they were both younger, after I excommunicated Ivan…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"I can't believe that old man!" Laxus growled. He hit a rock with his shoe, lightning sparks flying out of his headphones. "Just excommunicating my father like that! Not to mention his own son! It's retarded!" A 12 year old Maemi peaked around a corner, seeing the angry Laxus. She approached him carefully.

"Hey Laxus…?" She asked cautiously. "It's me, Mae…" Laxus turned around fiercely, and almost punched her in the face. He couldn't control himself at the moment, and somehow mistook her for his grandfather. Laxus stopped himself right as his fist floated in front of Maemi's unharmed face. She stared at him, horrified. She felt her heart skip a few beats, as the suddenness wasn't cool for her. She whimpered silently, turned and ran off.

"M-Mae!" Laxus called out to the girl who ran, now scared of him. He scowled at himself for being such a damn idiot, and then chased after her, trying not to look like a threat. The girl was quick, but so was her. Laxus made himself into a lightning bolt, and went up into the sky. He oddly couldn't spot her from even up there. _Maemi! Where are you? I know you can run fast… But…_. Laxus thought, since he couldn't speak as a bolt. _But I'm sure I can keep up!_ Laxus flashed forward, and into different directions. He had to find the girl quickly, one because he had to apologize and set things straight, two because he knew she was afraid to hurt anyone with her magic.

And three, because his lightning bolt form wouldn't last much longer. Just right it was about to end, he landed near a burnt and torn down building. "Maemi! Where are you!?" He called out. Only a bit of attention was grabbed, but he didn't give a damn about the amount of attention he got right then. He then heard her voice, calling his name out.

"Help! LAXUS!" He thought he heard it in his mind, but he glanced up at the broken building, and immediately figured she was in it. He ran in. He saw a bunch of criminals, thugs, and robbers in the first floor. "HELP!" Maemi's voice screamed out.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus quickly aimed at the incoming enemies, wiping most of them out with one strike. He moved it so it hit multiple of them. Even he didn't care much about his guild mates right now, Maemi was an exception for some odd reason. Laxus always seemed to have cared for the guild, kind of like an older brother in some people's perspective. Only a few scales showed, as most of them weren't quick enough, since Laxus went straight to attacking them.

He kicked the rest of them down, and proceeded up the stairs. "Lightning Punch!" Some of the scales disappeared slowly, and he quickly punched out more of the enermies, proceeding to the highest and the most shakiest level. The building started to lean towards the side, due to all of the sudden weight. Laxus couldn't blame it, after all of the people he had to defeat to get there, I guess it was supposed fall. He didn't care, but still remained focused on saving his, sadly, only friend. The leader was smirking confidently, until he saw it was Laxus.

"M-master M-Makarov's Grandson…" The leader trembled. "L-Laxus Dreyar!" Laxus tried to do a smaller version of Lightning Dragon's Roar, but it came out the normal size. He couldn't see Maemi, or the huge gap in the floor, he nearly fell into the gap, but something stopped him from falling. At first, he could see arms, but then he saw wings.

"Am I dead or something…?" He asked himself. The figure of what was carrying him looked like a younger girl. It carried him out of the now collapsing building. He passed out just as they exited. When he got a final glance at the figure, he thought he imagined Maemi's face. When he woke up, he saw a normal-looking Maemi staring down at him.

"Laxus! You're awake!" She screamed, hugging him while he laid on the ground.

"Where am I?" He asked her, seeming as if he couldn't remember. The girl hesitated, or that's what it looked like to him.

"We're in the forest near my place…"

"How'd I get here?" Once again, there was hesitation.

"Uh… An old man brought you here! He saw us before, and figured we were friends. So when you got knocked out, I couldn't help you since the old man told me to run! So I jumped out a window right before it was about to crash."

"Ugh…" Laxus looked disgusted. "And I thought I saw an angel-girl carry me out…" He looked at Maemi, and sat up. "What do you exactly mean by 'figured we were friends'? Aren't we friends?" He looked at Maemi, expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Yeah! We are friends!"

"Sorry about earlier… If I hadn't almost punched you, this shit wouldn't have happened… Excuse my damn French…"

"It's fine… Hey Laxus?" Laxus looked at the younger girl.

"Yeah Mae?"

"How about we make a promise? A super special promise!" Maemi smiled energetically. Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not that good at keeping promises…"

"This one you will!"

"Tell me then!"

"You and I promise to never fight, verbally or physically!" Maemi smiled, holding out her hand. Laxus looked at her, and smiled softly. He then took her hand, and shook it briefly.

"You got a deal, Mae."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

The entire guild rushed outside, horrified they had broken their special promise. However, everything wasn't as it seemed. Instead a verbal or a physical fight, it was a complete different kind of fight. Laxus laughed out as Maemi tickled him fiercely. "I'm winning!" Maemi laughed. "I'm winning, Sparky! Whaddya gonna do about it?" She asked Laxus playfully.

"Damn it, Maemi!" Laxus laughed out. He then began to tickle her back in her stomach. "REVENGE!"

"DAMN IT!" She squealed, laughing like a maniac. Naturally, they didn't see the guild at first. The tickle fight continued only for a few minutes more, until both collapsed onto their backs, laughing dying away. "I win."

"No, I win."

"No, I do."

"No, I did."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Uhm…" The guild said aloud. They both turned their heads towards their guild. It remained silent for only a few more moments.

"Oh, hey guys!" Maemi greeted, grinning at them. Everyone sweat-dropped. "I WIN, LAXUS!"

* * *

**Oh my God, this was an adorable filler! :D I was listening to Fairy Tail battle music while writing this, so I was really excited to write it. However, I decided to change it up… Just a bit. I GUESS QUESTIONS!**

**1\. Who do you think won, Laxus or Maemi?**

**2\. Did you actually think they were going to fight?**

**3\. I decided to make a special promise so this seemed more sweet, did you like it?**

**4\. What were the major Laxus X Maemi moments in this to you?**

**5\. Why do you think Red misunderstood?**

**6\. Why was Maemi angry at Laxus in the first place anyways? (To you).**

**END OF QUESTIONS.**

**Reminder: If you guys want Maemi to be in ANY of your fanficitons, just alert me. You are allowed to change her magic if you want, and what she wears. Just keep her general appearance and personality.**

**Be sure to check out: The Emerald Dragon! When it comes up. It's about Maemi gender-bent. (This way, it'll be OC X Fairy Tail Girls.) ^^ The main character's name was going to start with an 'M' as well, but I decided on Kane Otsuka. I like it better. :D**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	25. Hellhole

**Hello minna! :D I was tempted into doing that. Okay, so I recently posted the first chapter of: The Emerald Dragon. ^^ So, yeah. I'm not as inspired to write that one, since this one has the most thought put into it. I am so happy this one is doing amazing! By the time (Or after) this chapter is posted, The Silver Dragon will have 6,000 plus views total! Wow! Arigato Minna! A special shout-out to ZingyHall! :D Be sure to check her stories out as well! (They're good… *u*)**

**Announcer-San! What are the current standings for Mae-Mae!**

**Announcer-San:**

**Sting X Maemi - 19 Votes**

**Laxus X Maemi - 15 Votes**

**Natsu X Maemi - 11 Votes**

**Ignus X Maemi - 4 Votes**

**Rogue X Maemi - 1 Vote**

**Rox/Loke X Maemi - 0 Votes**

**O-O Sting remains first! This is crazy! It seems like Laxus is getting more popular as well! Natsu, as he used to be the more popular candidate, seems to be losing his fire quickly. (Hah! See what I did there? :D) Ignus, who used to be second, his also loosing his winning streak. Rogue, Rox, and Loke all remain in the usual spots. Nothing new there. Remember! If the one you want doesn't win, there will always be alternate endings! Ready? Let's go into the story- …Your pants. PUT 'EM BACK ON NOW. -.- There we go, NOW LETS GO!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, or Miksu!**

**Claimers: I do own Maemi, Ryuu, Rox, Nadia, Ignus, Cora, my characters… ETC.**

* * *

Ryuu groaned as Rox hit him again with a different, unnamed Earth God Slayer attack. He fired an earth-related attack back at the boy, as Rox easily dodged it. A smirk widened on Rox's face as he snatched up a piece of the earth that Ryuu had made, and took a big bite out of it. "Heh, you seriously think you can defeat me, Ryuu? You may be a master of your own guild, but you are nothing compared to me!"

"Go Dad!" Ryuu froze as heard his daughter's voice come from the screen. He saw three new people were dropped into the hellhole. Nadia, Ignus, and a girl with light blue hair and pink eyes. "Beat him!" The entire guild had turned towards the three of them.

"Miksu-San! Nadia-San! Ignus-San! A-are you three okay?" Wendy asked, rushing to their aid. She nearly tripped, but she quickly caught herself, and stopped when she got to them. The rest of the guild made their way over towards the trio. Laxus and Natsu were the ones who hurried over the most.

"Is Mae okay?" Laxus asked, right as he stopped. Miksu sighed.

"That, we don't know Laxus…" Miksu responded.

"What happened?" Natsu demanded.

"That, we do know, Natsu…" Nadia sighed, giggling only slightly.

"Tell us!" The majority of the guild screamed out. Ignus winced, making the decision that he'd tell what happened.

"I guess I'll tell you all…" He began. "It all started when we got to Magnolia, after our request was finished. When we saw the city… We did our best to hurry to the guild, and when we did arrive, it was almost in complete ruins. We started to look around, found some items. The only item that got Maemi was…" Ignus looked over towards the three exceeds, who were still fast asleep. "Was Red. At first, most of us thought it was just a replica of her. But, as it turns out, Red is dead…"

"Is it true that Maemi will come and save us?" Lucy interrupted. Ignus glanced over towards her.

"Yeah, it's true. She swore on it. I may not know her too well, but I can tell she's a trustworthy, strong, independent person who will do anything to save her family and friends. Even right now, I can tell from a distance, that she's still heartbroken, but she'll rise up from that pain, move on, but she won't forget what happened. The memory will make her stronger than before…" The guild looked at each other, assured.

Nadia nodded. "My cousin never gives up! She _will_ save us! She'll always look our way, even though she can't see us!" Nadia raised her hand and pointed up towards where the sky would supposedly be. "And I personally now that too!" Ignus and Miksu pointed their hands towards the sky soon after Nadia.

"That's right! She'll even die for us! She'll do whatever she has to do to save us. Anything to save us…!" Miksu chipped in. More members of Fairy Tail joined in. "She has a golden-colored heart, but it's surrounded by a suit of armor! She'll fight, live, die, ANYTHING for us!" The rest of the guild joined the group.

* * *

"Earth God's Gather!" Rox signaled up large rocks out of the ground, making them surround him. "Eruption!" The rocks then flew over, under, and around Rox, flying at Ryuu.

"Area Effect: Angel's Hell!" A woman's voice yelled out. They were transported somewhere rather than where they were currently. The area seemed heavenly, but it was encased in darkness. There was no earth anywhere the two fighters could see. Cora jumped out in front of Ryuu, readying an attack. "Re-Equip! Angel's Shotgun!" Cora summoned up a white shotgun. "Light Fire!" Little balls of light flew towards Rox, hitting him over and over again. "I don't care if Heaven will accept me!" Cora screamed out, shooting the male.

"Cora…" Ryuu stared at the woman. She turned towards her master. "Where's the earth?"

"Somewhere down there…" Cora pointed down. Ryuu figured that it meant there was no earth. "You two are both useless here, naturally not a good point for you, but one for us. It means the Earth God can't fight us." Rox grinned.

"Area Effect: Devil's Heaven…!" Rox laughed out. As the area changed, he laughed like a maniac. "Haha! You think I didn't expect that?! I've been trained for any kind of situation!" His eyes were wide, and his pupils small, and crazed. "I will get my bride, whatever it takes."

"My niece is not a damn prize to anyone. She choses who she'll get married too, and it ain't gonna be you pretty boy!" Ryuu saw the area changed to somewhere that looked similar to hell, but more heavenly. "The same goes for my daughter!" Ryuu got into his Earth-make position. "Earth-Make: Multi-Sword!" Multiple earth-made swords came out of the ground, and floated around Ryuu, much like Heavenly Wheel. The earth swords flew quickly at Rox, who easily deflected them.

Ryuu cursed to himself quietly. Cora glanced over at her leader, and re-equipped a new gun. "Re-Equip! Double Bazooka!" Two large bazookas landed in her hands almost perfectly. Though it would be difficult to fire both at once, Cora would be able to handle it. "Torpedo!" She managed to fire the bazookas with ease, two large torpedoes flying at Rox. He couldn't resist them as easy. One hit him in the back pretty good.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the hellhole, the guild was trying to figure out a way out of the situation. "I have an idea!" Lucy said, her pigtails almost perking up alongside her. The guild turned towards her.

"Well, what is it, Bunny-Girl?" Gajeel asked, crossing his arms. Levy sat next to him, Pantherlily in her arms. Surprisingly, Lily looked pretty comfortable in Levy's arms, and didn't squirm much.

"We could go into the dark area, with a lot of light, and find a way out!" Lucy fist pumped the air, confident in her idea.

"Lucy has a point…" Cana spoke up as the guild began to murmur. "Since there's darkness, we could just light it up."

"Yeah, but…" Everyone turned to Max. "We don't know _if_ it will light up. Clearly, the light we're given is limited…"

"And we have enough to see everyone clearly!" Reedus added.

"That pretty much means there must be magic involved to give us this much light, and the area surrounding us, less light and more darkness!" Levy chipped in. Droy and Jet began cheering for her, but stopped when Gajeel glared back at them, causing them to quiet down.

"Luce's idea is good, but everyone who spoke up has a real good point…" Natsu muttered. "I SAY I JUST BURN EVERYTHING!" Natsu grinned widly.

"Not a chance, Pinky. We don't know where we are exactly, and we don't know if this is some innocent person's home-!" Gray was interrupted.

"Clearly this isn't a good guy's place! It's that Rock's place!" Natsu argued.

"It's Rox. Not Rocks…" Laxus muttered, hitting the pink-haired boy in the head gently.

"HEY! YOU WANNA GO, LAXUS!" Natsu jumped onto his feet, glaring at Laxus.

"Not the time, Natsu…" Laxus sighed, resuming to remain seated.

"Just sit down, Salamander. We don't want to cause so much noise in case someone might want to help us with a good idea…" Gajeel sighed, using Iron Dragon's Fist to calm Natsu down. His cheek got all swollen up and bruised.

"Fine," Natsu sat his bum down, looking unhappy. He picked up a sleeping Happy. He then began to wonder why Pantherlily was the only exceed that was awake. Natsu saw Carla beginning to wake up. He started to shake the light-blue exceed gently. "Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy… HAPPY, HAPPY." He repeated until the exceed finally replied.

"Fish… Red…" Happy murmured in his sleep, snoring afterwards. Carla crossed her arms.

"He-Cats," She stated, ending it with a 'humph.' Wendy giggled.

"You sound jealous, Carla…"

"I am not." Wendy giggled again. Little Asuka made her way over to Wendy.

"Wendy-san?" Asuka looked up at Wendy. "Can I play with Carla?"

"Of course n-!" Carla was interrupted.

"Sure, Asuka-chan. Carla, be nice to Asuka, okay?" Wendy whispered the last part to Carla, handing the 3-year old the white exceed. Asuka cuddled her face into Carla's head from behind, holding her gently. She smiled widely, and walked over to her parents, who were trying to figure out a way to leave out of the top.

* * *

Maemi sighed as her grandmother put something onto her. She described it as a lotion of some sort. Naturally, Maemi was the one who put it on her… more 'mature' parts, and her grandmother was handling her face and her back. It felt nice, and smelled nice too. Maemi began to worry about her friends, who have not come to find her yet. Then again, they would've been back during the time of Red's funeral…

"I'm finished dear!" She heard her grandmother tell her from behind. "Feel your back."

"I bet there's scales- Whoa…" Maemi did her best to rub the most scaliest part of her back, the upper back, and found that there were no scales. "What did you do?"

"I made the lotion myself. I figured someone might need it one day!" Grandma Tulip laughed. "Turns out to be my granddaughter!" Maemi chuckled nervously. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just… I sent my friends out to find out what happened. They were supposed to be there when you came I guess… They haven't shown up yet. I even left a note there…" Maemi sighed, staring down at her feet.

"I can tell you what happened." Maemi looked over at her grandma.

"Really?"

"Yes, get comfortable! This might be long…" Maemi got comfortable in the seat she was provided. Her grandmother sat on a sofa. "It all started on July 1, when one of your guild mates had a birthday I guess. My friend, Ozzy, had to go ask Master Makarov for a special request until these men with hunting gear and some sort of dragon design on them entered the guild. There were a lot, mind you. Believe it or not, they literally came up to Makarov and asked: 'Is the Guardian Dragon here?' The Master said no. Just no, and didn't give details."

"So then, the men smiled, and then began to attack the guild. Luckily, Ozzy made it out on time, so she wasn't confused of being a mage. But she did stay around. The first thing the men went for was a red-colored, flying cat with dark green eyes… Ozzy said she looked very cute. This is what terrified her though…" Maemi was looking down at the ground, already feeling tears forming. "The first thing they did to the poor cat was rip one of the wings off. After that, the guild went crazy, and Ozzy ran for her life, in some shape and form."

Maemi whimpered quietly, enough so her grandmother couldn't hear her. " Each day, the men came back until yesterday. Each day, they took more members from the guild… There were a few going around today, looking for a few people, not the Guardian Dragon…"

"Ignus, Miksu, and Nadia…" Her grandma looked confused. "Those were the people they were looking for…" Maemi stood up, tears rolling down her cheeks. "T-That's why they aren't coming back…"

"Oh, dear…" Her grandmother got up, and hugged her granddaughter. "Hun, don't worry. They're probably alive, and wishing for the best of you to happen…"

"I-I want to save them… I want to save all of them!"

"Well, then you might need help…"

"Why?"

"Well, I know about the whole Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer thing. Before it happens, you gradually lose magic power. This means you're going to need help, and Grandma's coming no matter what!" Maemi smiled, wiping her tears off of her face.

"T-thanks Grandma… You should know that Red's _my_ exceed right?"

"Of course, I know everything about you!" Grandma Tulip laughed, still hugging her granddaughter.

"So, like who would I need help from?"

"Other guilds."

* * *

**YAY! THIS CHAPTER IS COMPLETED! :D I'm on a roll with stories now. I'm so happy I eventually got off of Author's Block… I was on it when I started to write The Emerald Dragon. ^^; So, QUESTIONS!**

**1\. In your opinion, who would win: Ryuu And Cora VS Rox?**

**2\. Why do you think Cora jumped into the middle of their battle?**

**3\. :o Ignus, Miksu, and Nadia are taken too! If you were part of the guild, and you too were taken hostage, how would you react?**

**4\. Lucy's plan is good or bad in your opinion?**

**5\. What do you think lies in the darkness?**

**6\. Aww, I had a Carla and Asuka moment! Did you think it was cute?**

**7\. Do you think Rox even has a chance with ANY girl in the world?**

**8\. Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily. Holy shiz, I just love GaLe plus Pantherlily.**

**9\. Grandma Tulip is the best or worst grandma ever?**

**10\. Who do you think will be there for Maemi? (-Cough cough-)**

**END OF QUESTIONS.**

**Oh my, I wanted to do this ever since I made question 8. ( I ripped it off of Avatar: The Last Airbender.)**

**Levy: "Okay, so it's two versus two!"**

**Pantherlily: "HEY! I'M HERE."**

**Levy: "Oops, sorry. Y'know, exceed and stuff…"**

**Pantherlily: "I can fight!"**

**Levy: "Okay! So it's two, versus two plus Pantherlily."**

**Pantherlily: "HEY!"**

**I so failed. -Facepalm- I did that from memory… I really need to re-watch Avater: The Last Airbender…. ZUKO -Heart- -Cough- Anyways… XD **

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	26. Leo The Lion's Visit

**Hello everyone! ^^ This chapter shall be Loke's one of two filler chapters, then a Strauss filler, and finally another exceed filler (Which was requested by someone.) I wanted to continue the main story SO much… IT'S GETTING TO THE GOOD SHIT. D: -Le sigh- But, I must continue with filler - main - filler - main, UNTIL the fillers are finished AND we can continue onto the main story. **

**Oh, quick beginning two questions. (I know I usually have questions down at the bottom, but these two are pretty important…)**

**1\. What do you think of the story currently? How do you summarize it? (Yes, this is just ONE question… Sorry if I am making you feel like you're in school now…)**

**2\. What is your most favorite moment EVER in this fanfiction right now? :D**

**OKAY. ONLY TWO QUESTIONS THAT WILL BE UP HERE. There hasn't been a single change in the votes, so go back to the previous chapter to know what the results are… (Yeah, I need to try get Loke more popular… He has NO votes. YES I KNOW HE'S A PLAYA…)**

**Announcer-San: Eh, Strawberry-Dono? Is it true you have a Corpse Party/Heavenly Host - Fairy Tail Crossover idea? o-o**

**Yeah, it's true… I just need to figure out the roles… :P UGH THIS IS GOING TO BE DIFFICULT. Xl Wait- Don't tell me I have to watch the anime… DO NOT TELL ME…**

**Announcer-San: Sorry Strawberry-Dono, you'll need too…**

**YOU GET TO SUFFER WITH ME. -Drags Announcer-San away-**

**You: O_O Strawberry-(Chan/San/Dono/Senpai/Sempai/Sensei…) You scare me sometimes…**

**c: You are spared. Announcer-San isn't. **

**You: :D YAY IM SPARED! Gomen, Announcer-San… ^^;**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, or Miksu.**

**Claimers: I do own Maemi, Red, Ignus, Nadia, Ryuu, Cora, AND Rox.**

* * *

_**(Sometime during when Maemi was in the Celestial Spirit World…)**_

"Leo! I'm bored!" A young girl with bleach blonde hair whined, peeking around the corner, seeing Leo the Lion. She skipped over to him, her dragon hoodie giving her comfort. The orange-headed celestial spirit looked at her, and smiled gently.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to entertain you, little Princess," He answered. "Virgo-San might want to play with you."

"But… but… Leo!" She whined even more, frowning. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"No buts, Mae… Aries and Sagittarius and I are all going to talk. It's quite important, honestly," Leo told her sternly, crossing his arms as well. She faked a sob, hoping that would get Leo to play with her. Instead, Virgo came rushing to the girl's aid.

"Are you okay, Princess?" The pink haired maiden asked the girl, pulling her into a hug roughly.

"Leo won't play with me!" She complained, hugging Virgo.

"Brother needs to have a meeting with Aries and Sagittarius. I'm sure he's already told you that…" Maemi nodded.

"I still want him to play…"

"He might after he's done. Now, what do you wish to do, Princess?" Maemi smiled small.

"Uhm… I dunno…"

"How about Tag, mistress?" Virgo suggested, leading Maemi away from where the three other Zodiacs were going to meet. She flashed a grin at Virgo, clearly knowing what they were going to plan out.

"Tag? How about Hide-And-Seek?" Maemi replied, seeming to like the idea.

"Very well, Princess Mae. We shall play Hide-And-Seek." Virgo and Maemi left the area. Right then, after they left, Sagittarius and Aries approached Leo.

"Moshimoshi!" Sagittarius hollered out. Aries waved at Leo, who waved back.

"Glad you guys were able to make it…"

"S-sorry if we were late, Leo-San…" Aries stuttered.

"You aren't. Don't worry," Leo replied. The three got into a small circle.

"So what do we have planned for Maemi's brithday?" Sagittarius asked Leo, who smiled.

"You two know well enough what's planned. Did you ask the other Spirits if they wanted to participate?" Leo asked both of them. They both nodded.

"P-Pisces and Gemini are still deciding… Sorry!" Leo sweat dropped.

"It's fine, Aries. You don't need to apologize so much. We can wait for those four's decisions. By tomorrow, they won't be able to do it…"

"Since tomorrow is Maemi's birthday!" Sagittarius saluted for some reason. "Moshimoshi!" He added at the end.

"She'll be… 9 this time?" Aries asked. Leo nodded.

"She'll be 9. Remember, the Spirit King equalized our time to be the same as Earthland's. So this year has been… Faster I guess?"

"One day used to equal 3 months down in Earthland… Even though time goes slower up here, it's nice since we get to spend so much more time with Maelyth…"

"I personally think it's going too quickly…" Leo sighed. Aries giggled.

"Well, so far, for most of us, the time goes slowly. We enjoy it… Right Sagittarius-Sama?" The horse man nodded and saluted once more. "You and Maelyth spend so much time together… As if you two are connected somehow…"

"We aren't. We're just friends…"

"Well, Leo, I believe we need to hurry and begin preparations, Moshimoshi!" Sagittarius interrupted.

"Right…" Leo adjusted his tie. "Aries, do you think you can go check on Maelyth and Virgo? Virgo tends to go overboard with Hide-And-Seek. I fell into one of her many pitfalls while they played that." Aries nodded, and walked off. "Now… How are we going to hide this from her again?"

* * *

Maemi slept lazily on her bed, not to mention messily. At the moment, she was having a dream about what happened on her 9th birthday. She remembers it almost as if it was yesterday, and she smiled gently while asleep. In her mind, she saw the large amount of fireworks exploding everywhere into the Celestial Spirit World's sky, and all of the Celestial Spirits jumping out at her, yelling out "Surprise!"

She snored out in response unknowingly. Maemi also didn't know that one of the Spirits were currently in her house, of course she normally wouldn't mind. Loke smiled, clearly telling she was dreaming about her birthday before getting banished from their world. He messed up the girl's hair playfully, and she uselessly swung her hand at him, missing him by a mile. "You may be a deep sleeper, but even at the slightest touch you flinch…" He chuckled to himself, poking her cheek. "Or you might be awake, I dunno…"

Maemi turned in her bed so her face faced the pillow. Loke sighed, deciding quickly that he should probably help her so she doesn't accidentally suffocate herself. He pushed her onto her side, to which she easily got uncomfortable, and switched onto her back. Loke laughed quietly, and then saw her facial expression change. It surprised him when she sneezed out. "You sound like a kitten when you sneeze, Mae… I guess that's pretty cute about you…"

She sneezed again unconsciously. He laughed, knowing that she usually sneezed twice in a row. "Bless you, Maelyth… Hm…" He started to poke her cheek again, now bored.

"Mae… I'm bored…" He said, mimicking her from when she was younger. "Wake up… I'm so lonely right now…" Loke lowered his head. Little did he know, Maemi opened one of her eyes while his head was done, and smiled. With her left hand being the farthest away from the man, she picked up one of her pillows quietly, and gently hit him with it. It wasn't hard since her left arm wasn't the strongest. The hit surprised him.

"Heh! I was awake the _whole_ time, Leo!" Maemi laughed out, sitting up, and opening her other eye. Loke blushed lightly, and looked away. "You can call me Maemi, y'know… I'm not considered Maelyth yet…"

"Uh… I know that, but I like to call you by the proper title-"

"Just call me Maemi, and see how you like saying that…" Maemi grinned at him. He sighed, knowing he shouldn't argue with a lady, even if they were just friends.

"Okay… Maemi…" He found the name actually had a good ring to it. "Happy Maemi?"

"Yep! I'm happy, Loke!" She said, trying out his new name as well. "I like Loke better than Leo. Just saying."

"Yeah, I prefer Maemi over Maelyth. And Mae on top of all of them," He told her, smiling brightly.

"How's the other Zodiacs?" Maemi asked out of nowhere, her face serious.

"Uh… Well, they're all doing fine. A few years back, someone was abusing Aries, so right before she was hit, I switched places with her, ended up killing the person unintentionally without laying a finger on her, and stayed on Earthl- I mean, Earth for another 3 years before coming back…"

"You know I already knew that right?"

"How?!"

"Blondie. Well, you know her as Lucy I guess… She told me a while back… Or was it yesterday?" Maemi shrugged. "I don't know, I forget. But I do know she told me."

"Well, that takes all of the fun out of telling you," Loke joked. "I'm bored now…"

"Weirdo."

"What did you call me?"

"Weirdo. You're one, and I'm one too! Remember?"

"…No…"

"When I was still up in the Celestial Spirit World, I always called you and myself 'Weirdo', 'Weirdoes' for when mentioning both of us!"

"Now I remember… That was because we were always so bored and ended up pranking a few spirits?" Maemi nodded. "Well, I really do hope you've changed a bit then…"

"I'm not all that good at pranking now… 12 years gone? I don't even think I'd be able to do any pranks!"

"Well then…" Loke adjusted his glasses, the glasses shining.

"Oh no…" Maemi said lowly and quietly.

"Time to teach you how to prank!" Loke grabbed Maemi's wrist. She tried to squirm out of his grip, but it was tight and determinend, Right as they got to the door, Maemi yelled out.

"WAIT!" Loke turned around.

"What is it?" He asked, oblivious to the fact that she was still wearig pajamas.

"Let me change first…" She sighed, Loke face palming himself.

* * *

**This so wasn't as cute as Laxus's second filler chapter. :c This makes Loke look WAY more like an older brother. OH. 7 MORE DAYS TO FIND OUT WHO GETS TO BE SHIPPED WITH MAEMI. I CHANGED THE DATE TO JULY 7, 2014! Currently, Sting is first and Laxus is second. :D Natsu's right under them, so I was all like: I MUST GET LOKE MORE POPULAR. I dunno why, but I had too.**

**I **

**CANT**

**THINK**

**OF**

**ANY**

**QUESTIONS.**

**My brain is being retarded right now, so all I can think about right now is finished up The Silver Dragon and how sad I'll be, a new idea for a Fairy Tail crossover with… -Rolls a drum around-**

**HEAVENLY HOST/CORPSE PARTY! **

**I know, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME. ;-; This is what I decided on so far… (On who's who…)**

**SPOILER:**

**Sachiko - ?**

**Yuuya - Jellal**

**Yuka - Wendy**

**Ayumi - Lucy**

**Satoshi - Natsu**

**Sakutaro - ?**

**Mayu - Lisanna**

**Yoshiki - Gray**

**Ms. Yui - Mirajane**

**Naomi - Erza**

**Seiko - Juvia**

**Yuki - ?**

**Ryuo - ?**

**Tokiko - ?**

**The Principal - ?**

**The Teacher - ? (I FORGOT THEIR NAMES…)**

**I'm going to try follow the anime version… -Gulp- Be prepared to not have a new chapter in a while due to that… Also, if there are any characters I missed, let me know. The three question marks (Or one, I dunno, Fanficition confuses me sometimes… ) Are the ones I don't have a person for yet… So let me know. ^^ I just realized… Ayumi is the reason why all of the crap happened- …YES. Perfect choice ever.**

**Not that I hate Lucy or anything,**

**But Lucy's almost useless. This is what I learned from her:**

**-Throw a fit in front of your dad to get your way.**

**-Choose wisely in friends…**

**-Uhm… Don't throw away house keys. (Or the house monster will come and get you… (AKA AQUARIUS! :D))**

**-LUCY KICK!**

**-When falling/needs help, CALL FOR NATSU!**

**-Try to be better than her. :D**

**Yes, that is what I learned from Lucy. K Lucy, be more useful rather for the fans pleasure. SERIOUSLY. Erza's not even the main character and she's WAY more useful. No offense to any Lucy lovers… Lucy needs to be more use- -Reading the chapter after Aquarius goes away and Spirit Comes- …Never mind. She's more useful now. Still going to be Ayumi though. :D**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	27. Other Guilds!

**IM BACK! Oh, happy July 7! LETS GO FIND THOSE DAMN DRAGONS NOW! -Grabs a huge net out of nowhere- Alrighty! I'm ready now… Hmm… Kane (Other Character) and Announcer-San, you two are in charge while I bring everyone on a Dragon Search. Don't screw up, or I shall sick Maemi on you.**

**Maemi: Wha- WHERE DID THE BUNNY OUTFIT COME FROM?! ;-;**

**…-Runs off with everyone and Reader-(Chan/Kun/San/Sama)-**

**Everyone (Including you): STRAWBERRY-CHAN/SAN! ;o;**

**Kane: … We're in charge? Well, I might as well announce shit then-**

**Announcer-San: That's my job.**

**Kane: I don't give a damn. Anywho, Strawberry-San thought of almost 30 different kinds of Fanfictions during camping, which didn't affect her much. **

**Announcer-San: Some of it includes: Fairy Tail, Warriors, Pokemon, Rune Factory (4), and Corpse Party. A lot of Crossovers and OCs are there too!**

**Kane: Strawberry-San also couldn't bring her laptop or computer during the trip, had to sleep in a tent, and pretty much suffered.**

**Announcer-San: In about a week or so, the final shipping must be chosen. Remember: Sting, Laxus, and Rogue are the finalists! Cast your votes! **

**Kane: She will also be doing fillers AFTER the entire main story is finished since the suspense is literally killing people. -Huge pile of dead fans behind them- Half of them I personally killed- I MEAN WHAT.**

**Announcer-San: … Oi… You KILLED THEM?! ;o;**

**Disclaimers: Strawberry does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, or Miksu.**

**Claimers: She does own Maemi, Red, Ignus, Cora, Ryuu, -Pants-, Nadia, Grandma Tulip, AND ROX.**

* * *

Maemi stared at her grandmother with wild horror. "What do you mean by other guilds?!" She asked, crossing her arms. Grandma Tulip sighed.

"I mean, you need to ask other guilds for help," Tulip replied simply.

"I'm in Fairy Tail! I don't need help…" Maemi huffed out.

"Hun, listen…" Her grandmother put her hands on Maemi's shoulders. "Around this time, when the rest of the 1% begins to gather, it drains your magic, leaving you weaker. By the time it's finished developing, you can't use magic until you release it." Maemi looked down to the ground, ashamed on how her grandmother knew so much about Fourth Generation Dragon Slayers.

"But Grams… I don't like the other guilds…"

"You have no choice, now help me choose one out so I can have a little adventure as well," Her grandmother turned around towards a table, sat down in a chair, and rested her old-lady eyes onto her granddaughter.

"Grams-" Maemi began to protest.

"Listen, by the time all of that happens, I need to travel with you. Plus, if you want to hide all of the little transformations, I have my magical lotion." Maemi frowned. Even though she currently detested the thought of her grandmother coming, she does have a point. A really good point. She sat down in the chair across from her grandma.

"What are the options…?" Maemi asked, leaning her chin onto her right hand.

"Well there's Lamia Scale…"

"Gray would probably hate the fact that Lyon would have come to his rescue. Not to mention, that Jura guy is scary… So is the Master. In fact, most of the guild creeps me out… Except for Sherry and Cheria. They seem nice…"

"Goodness gracious dear, how do you know so many mages?"

"The guild talks. A lot, trust me. I don't find it annoying though."

"Hm… Blue Pegasus?"

"Erza would try and kill me if Ichiya came," Maemi stated. "Even if I am her unofficial younger sister…" She added lowly. "Not to mention, Jenny and Hibiki make-out almost all of the time, and the Trimen are complete flirts. They are gentlemen though…"

"So Blue Pegasus?"

"NO! Master Bob…" Maemi shivered at the thought of him. "Ugh… I have no idea on how I feel about him…"

"You are making this difficult, dear…" Grandma Tulip sighed. "Mermaid's Heel?"

"They're nice-ish… Erza would be happy to see Kagura and Millianna again, but I honestly don't think we should choose them still…"

"Hm… Quarto Puppy-?"

"NO."

"Fine, if you feel that strongly about that… I only have one other option…"

"What is it?"

"Sabertooth…"

* * *

Ryuu tried to stand up before Rox hit him with another God Slayer attack. "Oof!" A large, black-earth fist punched his gut. "Fuck…" Ryuu used the wall to help him stand. "Cora…"

"Angel's Shotgun: Hellish Bullets!" Cora aimed towards Rox steadily. Bullets flew through the air, fire and darkness surrounding them. They hit the God Slayer repeatedly. He only groaned in pain. Rox chuckled lightly after all of the bullets stopped hitting him.

"Goodness, Cora… You nearly killed me…" Rox laughed out. "Good thing it stopped…" Cora and Ryuu looked at each other. "Just so I can attack!" Two large titan-like monsters came out of the ground, swiftly picking Cora and Ryuu up. "Earth God Slayer's Helpers!" One began to squeeze Ryuu, causing the man to scream loudly.

"Ryuu-!" The other one began to squeeze Cora, and she yelped out in pain. "Aah!"

"OI! Asshole!" A loud, familiar voice came out of the screen. It was still up surprisingly. "GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN FIGHT YOU!" Rox chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Salamander. I cannot since your friends might escape. Plus, I'm having too much fun right now!" Rox smirked, keeping the screen on so Fairy Tail could watch Cora and Ryuu's suffering. Wendy gasped, and fell backwards, slightly afraid. Romeo crawled his way over to the blue haired girl.

"Hey, Wendy. Are you okay?" Romeo asked her, putting his hand on her head. He looked at her worriedly.

"W-why would someone make other people suffer like that?" Wendy covered her eyes, whimpering.

"That guy's just mean. He's a psycho." Romeo pulled Wendy into a hug just as the girl began to cry.

"Ne, it's okay Wennie-san!" Asuka's voice was heard. The little cowgirl still had Carla in her arms. She put the white exceed down, and joined the hug, giggling. Her hat tipped a bit, since she was hugging Wendy's back. Lisanna smiled.

"Aw, Mira-nee, aren't they cute?" Lisanna turned to her older sister. Mirajane smiled and nodded.

"I can imagine a little blue haired boy!"

"A-ah! Mira-nee! They're only 13!" Lisanna frowned. "Elf-niichan! Don't you agree?" She turned to her brother, who was all of a sudden turned to stone. "Evergreen?"

"I-I panicked…" Evergreen hugged herself quietly.

"Can you please turn Elf-niichan back?" Evergreen nodded quickly, and un-did the magic. "ELF-NIICHAN!" She glomped her older brother. Juvia then perked up as if she had an idea.

"Juvia has an idea!" Juvia announced. Everyone turned her direction, except for Gray and Natsu, who were already bickering like idiots. "Since Juvia's body is made out of water, I could go up to the top and Juvia could try get us all out of here!" Everyone looked at each other.

"That might just work!" Levy said, smiling widely. "Don't you agree Cana- Cana? Where are you?" Levy looked around, only to see a half-drunk Cana Alberona.

"Heh!" Cana hiccupped. "Great idea Juvia!" She sang out, a bottle of whiskey in her hand. She took another swig of the alcohol.

"Cana! This is not the time to be drinking!" Erza commanded, death-glaring the soul out of Cana.

"H-hai!" Cana saluted.

"Good- Master?!" Master Makarov hiccupped lightly.

"Oh, Erza! Have a drink!" A tick mark appeared at the corner of Erza's head.

"Erza's cracked!" Gray screamed out, all of a sudden hugging Natsu.

"A-aye!" Natsu responded soon after Gray.

"Happy number 2 again!" Lucy sighed.

"Gray-sama! Why do you hug Natsu but not me?" Juvia asked, cooing over Gray, hugging him from behind.

"Stop being so clingy Juvia…" Miksu got up quickly and tried to pry the water woman off of Gray.

"I'll help you, Miksu!" Nadia jumped up, and began to tug onto Juvia. "Off girl!" Ignus sighed.

"Right now, all I'm worried about is if Maemi is okay… and if she's actually coming to save us…" Laxus glanced over at Ignus.

"She will, Ignus… She's strong. I personally know that. Plus, didn't you, Nadia, and Miksu just do some kind of speech thing that Maemi will come and save us?" Laxus inquired.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts. She will save us…" Laxus sighed. "Trust me, I'm just as worried as you about her. I ain't worried if she's gonna save us or not, but Tiny Legs will save us…"

* * *

Maemi frowned. "What's wrong dear?" Her grandmother asked.

"Laxus probably just called me Tiny Legs again…" Maemi growled. "I usually get that feeling when Sparky says that."

* * *

"…Dammit Maemi…" Laxus sighed.

"Are you two psychic or something?!" Ignus asked, crossing his arms.

"No, we can just tell when we call each other by our weird nicknames…"

"You guys give each other nicknames…?" Ignus began to laugh. Laxus blushed lightly.

"Not like that!"

"Ha! Yeah right! Like I'll believe that-!" Ignus was shut up when Laxus punched him in the face.

"Eh, he was too loud…" Everyone had been watching them the entire time. They all sweat dropped.

* * *

"So… Sabertooth?" Her grandmother brought the topic back up after a pretty long discusison on how Maemi thinks Laxus and her have some kind of psychic connection.

"Well… I don't think the guild likes Sabertooth all that much, but I've heard they changed over a new leaf, so that's more… relieving. Gajeel and Natsu had to fight two of their members as well… If I'm correct. The Twin Dragon Slayers I've heard about."

"So, Sabertooth it is?" Grandma Tulip looked a little bit hopeful. Maemi nodded.

"Aye, Sabertooth is the one we'll ask for help for."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the great kingdom of Fiore, a girl with golden hair was running around with a huge net, followed by a number of people. Amongst them was (Your Name), a (Gender) human who was being dragged around by the girl. "WE'LL FIND THOSE DRAGONS EVENTUALLY!"

"My feet hurt…" One person in the group complained.

"I agree!" (Your Name) complained.

"TOO BAD. WE MUST FIND THEM!" The girl grabbed (Your Name)'s hand, and dragged him/her off.

"Strawberry-(Chan/San)!" (Your Name) whined out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~You choose what happens next on this part~~~~~~

* * *

**Kane: I think we broke the fourth wall…**

**Announcer-San: We are going to be sued AND fired now… **

**Kane: She can't fire me… I'm a main character in The Emerald Dragon…**

**Announcer-San: This means I could get fired…**

**Red: HI! :D**

**Kane and Announcer-San: RED?!**

**Red: ^^ Hello everyone! -Waves- I shall do the questions in honor of Strawberry-Chan!**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1\. How happy are you to see Red again at this bottom thingy?**

**2\. Why do you think Maemi accepted Sabertooth, besides the reasons given?**

**3\. Do you think Laxus might lllliiikeeee Maemi? (Red did that. ^^)**

**4\. Will Ryuu and Cora survive?**

**5\. Can you guess who might help Maemi and Grandma Tulip?**

**6\. Did you enjoy your little segment in the story, and do you think I should break the fourth wall more often?**

**END OF QUESTIONS.**

**I'M BACK!**

**Red: Welcome back, Strawberry-Chan! Reader-(Chan/San/Kun/Sama)!**

**So, the questions are finished?**

**Red: Yes!**

**Okay! We didn't find any dragons… yet… Anywho, thanks for reading! ^^ Remember, voting will end in about a week (FINALISTS: STING, LAXUS, AND ROGUE), AND I will do all of the rest of the fillers at the end of the story.**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	28. Sabertooth

**-Is really focused while staring at phone-**

**Kane: Strawberry-San… Are you okay?**

**Must… POKE… I WILL WIN! -Crazed look- HAHAHAHAHAHA -cough- **

**Kane: AH SHIT! O-O Announcer-San, what the fudge is wrong with Strawberry-San?!**

**Announcer-San: She's doing an intense Poke Battle… She nearly killed me- AHHH!**

**SHUT UP. e-e Must… focus… e-o Hehehehehe… I'm winning~!**

**Kane: She's scaring me now…**

**Sachiko: Ne, Strawberry-Chan, I stole your scissors…**

**O-O ;-; Pwease give me them back… -Cutest face-**

**Kane and Announcer-San: O-O**

**Sachiko: -Throws them somewhere- Go get 'em girl!**

**:D -Runs off-**

**Sachiko: Say thank you before I kill you…**

**Kane and Announcer-San: ARIGATO! ;o; ARIGATO!**

**Sachiko: Now… That's better… YUKI OPEN THE PORTAL. -o-**

**Yuki: -Opens the portal up-**

**Sachiko has left the area.**

**Kane: Damn… AH SHIT! THE STORY! Ahem- Anyways, like mentioned before in the last chapter, Strawberry-San will be doing the Main Story and fillers later (AKA At the end of the first part of the main story)**

**Announcer-San: It is confirmed that The Silver Dragon and The Emerald Dragon will be Trilogies. So yes, both Maemi and Kane will have three stories about them. ^^ Naturally, they're most likely going to be in many other stories as well.**

**Kane: I have a question for all of you… WHAT DO YOU THINK ANNOUNCER-SAN LOOKS LIKE? AND WHAT DO YOU THINK HIS REAL NAME IS?! **

**Disclaimers: Strawberry does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, or Miksu.**

**Claimers: She does own Maemi, Red, Ignus, Nadia, Cora, Ryuu, Grandma Tulip, and Rox.**

* * *

Maemi breathed heavily. She and her grandmother left Magnolia only about a week ago. They had packed things up quickly, and were on their way in only 30 minutes. Determined as she was to save her friends, she still wasn't all that sure about necessarily getting help from another Guild. Not to mention, Sabertooth. She adjusted the scarf that Natsu gave her long ago to hide her silver-colored guild mark on her left shoulder blade.

"You holding up okay dear?" Her grandmother asked her. Maemi nodded shortly in response, panting. Sadly, while she gathers up the rest of the 1%, her energy decreases as well. Luckily, it can be reimbursed if she sleeps, after that, it slowly goes down. Maemi shifted her gaze up to the rocky area, where Sabertooth's guild stood proudly up high on the mountain.

Maemi stared at the large saber-tooth cat on the top of the guild. "Looks… It looks astonishing…" Maemi breathed out. She stared at the guild in somewhat awe.

"Well, get a move on, slow-poke…" Maemi shot her eyes towards her grandmother, who was almost half-way there.

"W-what the?!" Maemi squeaked out, quickly chasing after her grandma. "HOW?!" Maemi exclaimed as she reached the elderly lady. "Tell me your secrets."

"Be old."

"What? That doesn't even-!"

"It will when you're old."

"But Grams-!"

"NO BUTTS."

"Wrong but…" Maemi face palmed. The two of them continued to argue until they finally reached the front doors of the guild. Maemi looked at it, slightly cross eyed. "My eyes are still crossed…"

"Hun, your eyes are going to stay like that…" Maemi quickly undid her eyes. For some reason, her grandmother's sentence sounded incomplete. "UNLESS YOUR ME!"

"DAMMIT!" The door creaked open. A small redish-pink colored exceed had opened the door, a green one in a pink frog suit behind the other one.

"Eh… Hello?" The redish-pink one greeted. Maemi glanced down. With pure interest, Maemi crouched down to she could speak better with small cat.

"Hi there," Maemi responded. "Can I- OW!" Her grandmother hit her in the back with a walking stick.

"May we come in? We have a very special request…" The exceed glanced back at the other one behind it. It pushed the door open a little more.

"Okay. I'll go get Sting-Kun! I-I mean, the Master!" The exceed quickly corrected himself, and ran off. Maemi looked at the green one that was in the pink frog outfit. She giggled.

"That's cute on you…" Maemi sang out softly. The green exceed smiled, and blushed a bit.

"Fro likes it too!" It said, smiling brightly. Maemi smiled back. She stood back up straight as she heard some people approaching them. Even though she couldn't use magic, her senses were keen and sharp as ever. Surprisingly, the people that were approaching smelt like Dragon Slayers. She quickly hardened her stand, and crossed her arms. She watched the green exceed prance over to one of the people: A boy with black hair and red eyes.

"Are these the visitors Lector talked about, Frosch?" He asked the exceed. Frosch nodded.

Lector must be the reddish-pink one… Is the other Dragon Slayer the Master? Maemi thought, mumbling uncertainly to herself. She moved her eyes over towards the blonde Dragon Slayer, where Lector was on his shoulder.

"Hello. Lector tells me you two have a special request-?" He was cut off by Grandma Tulip.

"Yes, we are. I am Tulip… uhm…" Maemi's grandmother was trying to think of a last name, since Dyslin would attract far too much attention, and people would be begging Maemi to do more missions.

"Tulip and Maemi Sarris! I'm her granddaughter…" Maemi interrupted, ultimately saving her. "Grams just usually forgets her last name…" Maemi laughed nervously, and patted her grandmother on the back. "Right Grams?"

"Ah… That's right! Sarris! Yes, dear, that's correct…" Tulip laughed. She turned towards the two boys. "So, what're your names since we told you ours?"

"I'm Rogue Cheney, and this is my exceed and friend Frosch…" Rogue motioned towards Frosch, who was cuddling with him in his arms.

"And I'm the Master, Sting Eucliffe. This is Lector, my exceed and friend," The blonde-haired boy responded. Lector had jumped off of Sting's shoulder, and walked over towards Maemi.

"I like her, Sting-Kun!" Lector giggled. Maemi smiled shyly at the exceed, a pang of pain in her heart as the exceed reminded her of Red. Luckily, it was difficult to tell if Maemi was pained.

"Well, I like you too, Lector…" She told Lector, patting him on the head gently.

"Fro agrees with Lector!" Frosch threw his hands into the air happily. Maemi smiled ear-to-ear. Rogue looked down at his exceed. No one could tell, but he was smiling.

"Anyways…" Sting cleared his throat. "What's the special request?"

"Ah, that's right… The special request!" Grandma Tulip exclaimed. "Our special request is for some people to escort us to the region of…"

"Of Zokana! Where the great Carney family resides!" Maemi quickly finished. She didn't mean to say great.

"Why would you want to go all the way there?!" Rogue asked them, surprised at the distance.

"Uh…" At this point, Maemi hesitated.

"Well, Maemi has been chosen to… learn magic with the lord of the Carney residence! We both have no magic, and we need escorts!" Tulip easily answered.

"Lucky you then…" Sting said to Maemi. She smiled softly. "What kind of magic?"

"It's a surprise," Maemi answered. Now, Rogue looked confused.

"Wait, why didn't you go to Fairy Tail? They're far stronger than us…" Rogue muttered, loud enough for the group to hear.

"Well, haven't you heard the news, boy?" Tulip gently hit Rogue with her walking stick. "Fairy Tail has gone missing! And Maemi won't trust any other guilds besides Fairy Tail and Sabertooth!" Rogue rubbed his head where the stick struck him. "Not to mention, you guys are the next best thing, so give us some escorts so we can be on our merry way!"

"Grams, you sounded a bit rude right there…" Maemi whispered. She watched as Rogue and Sting huddled around with their exceeds.

* * *

"Well, I personally think Rufus or Orga might be good escorts…" Sting muttered.

"Well, we exceeds think you two should be the escorts!" Lector announced to them within the huddle.

"What do you mean by us?!" Rogue asked Lector.

"You guys can talk to them easier than other requesters. Not to mention, Frosch and I really like Maemi! She seems so nice! We also haven't had a good adventure in a while, so this might be fun!" Lector said with a confident smile.

"Fro agrees with Lector again!" Frosch cheered. Rogue and Sting looked at each other.

"We really can't argue with them…" Rogue muttered.

"I have to agree with both you and Lector here… We need to get out of the guild anyways…" Sting said. All four of them got out of their huddle, and faced Tulip and Maemi.

* * *

"Well?" Grandma Tulip asked, her hands behind her back. "Who're our escorts?"

"You two get four escorts!" Lector cheered.

"And that's us…" Sting sighed, smiling discreetly. "I hope that's alright with you two…" Sting personally wanted to add ladies, but that might make things awkward, since there is an elderly lady right there…

"So, what's the reward?" Rogue inquired. "If we complete it, it will need a reward…"

"Well…" Tulip stumbled around a bit.

"5 Billion Jewel!" Maemi spat out. "That's the reward…" Tulip looked as if she was about to have a heart attack, but for some reason, Sting and Rogue looked calm about it.

"That's… a really big reward for just escorts…" Rogue breathed out. Maemi could hear him muttering: "Just keep calm, just keep calm…" Maemi giggled.

"Consider at least the second half a tip, since you're going to help us!" Maemi said with a smile. "Wait, what's the usual pay for escorts?"

"Uh… only about 1 million…" Sting answered, acting as if it was okay to get 5 billion Jewel.

"I can lower it if you want!"

"…No, no, it's fine… I mean, since you guys want to travel far, it's worth it."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, now we leave at dawn, tomorrow…" Sting crossed his arms. "I need to find someone who'll take good care of the guild while I'm gone…" He walked off.

"Uh… We'll go with him!" Rogue quickly said, picked up the two exceeds, and darted after Sting. Both Maemi and Tulip sweat dropped.

* * *

Maemi lounged back in the couch in the room they were staying in. It was comfortable. They had rented a room for the night so they wouldn't have to travel back… It took them an entire week to get there. Right as she closed her eyes, she heard her grandmother come through the room's door. "I told them where we were staying for the night so if you oversleep-"

"Or if you oversleep…" Maemi interrupted.

"Yes, that… They could come and wake us up. But otherwise…" Grandma Tulip sat down at the edge of the couch. "5 BILLION JEWEL?! WE DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH!"

"I do… I got it from the damn mission…" Maemi replied tiredly. When she was tired, her tendency to cuss was much greater.

"…Sometimes, I really wished I joined a guild…" Grandma Tulip sighed. "Good night, dear…" Her grandmother kissed her on the forehead.

"Eh… Whatever-…" She snored loudly, already fast asleep. Her grandmother chuckled.

"So much like your father…" She laughed softly.

* * *

Sting stared up at the ceiling. Something about Maemi was different… He could tell she had some magic in her. _Maybe she doesn't know how to unlock it?_ He wondered. For many reasons, he couldn't get Maemi out of his head. He worried for her, and just couldn't stop thinking. Little did he know, neither could Rogue. Or Laxus to the least of his knowledge.

* * *

_You out there, Tiny Legs? You better, 'cause this place is literally a hellhole… Probably what it's called._ Laxus thought. He watched as a small team of the guild began to think about on how they were going to get out of there. They had already agreed that Juvia would turn into water and go up there, but they needed an extra add-on plan so they could all escape.

"How about… Juvia tries to find a button of some sort to open this hole and then find a way to get us out of here?" Lucy suggested. A few people nodded.

"Or, we could have Juvia get out of here, help Ryuu out, then she opens the door up, and Ryuu could make a staircase down here…" Gray quickly added. Juvia's eyes turned into hearts.

"Ah! Gray-Sama is so smart!" She squealed, hugging Gray from the side.

"Juvia-Chan! Gray needs space!" Levy said, trying to get Juvia off of Gray. Gajeel and Pantherlily quickly joined in to help Levy, but she managed to get the other blue-haired girl off of the dark blue haired boy. Gajeel quickly caught Levy so she wouldn't hit the ground, but sadly, his butt did. It didn't affect him though…

"Don't tell me there's iron on your ass, Gajeel…" Laxus muttered.

"Gihe," Gajeel responded, smirking.

"…What the hell!?" Natsu screamed out. A devilish grin rose onto Natsu's face. "This just means I'll have to kick your butt twice as hard!"

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled at him. "We're in the middle of a dangerous and serious situation right now!"

"Doesn't mean we can't have fun-!" Natsu's voice drowned down as a giant Master Makarov stepped on him.

"It's my first day at Fairy Tail all over again…" Lucy sighed, looking at the ground.

"Lushee, I want fiiiisshhh…"

"I CAN'T EVEN GET FISH YOU STUPID CAT!" Lucy said angrily.

"Oi…" Laxus sighed. _Yeah, please hurry Tiny Legs. If ya do, I'll change the name…_

* * *

**Kane: So it's done? Is the chapter done? o-o**

**Announcer-San: It is. I personally enjoy this chapter very much! So Sting and Rogue have been introduced!**

**Kane: Oi, didn't Strawberry-San have a different plan for this…?**

**Announcer-San: Aye, she did. But she changed it. Okay, Kane-Kun, please do the honor of the questions!**

**Kane:**

**QUESTIONS.**

**1\. What do you think Announcer-San looks like?**

**2\. What do you think Announcer-San's real name is?**

**3\. Was the time skip okay?**

**4\. Would you help Maemi out if she asked you for it? And why?**

**5\. Do you find it clever that Maemi and Tulip switched their last names so it people wouldn't know there's one more person from Fairy Tail?**

**6\. Would you find that suspicious?**

**7\. So, Sting, Rogue, and Laxus can't stop thinking about Maemi? Do you think it's a sign?**

**8\. Do you think there might be an intense Love Square?**

**9\. Will the plan succeed?**

**END OF QUESTIONS.**

**Announcer-San: Ah, Strawberry-Dono has returned!**

**I'm back… Got scissors… Okay, so I have a very special request. I need to find a good Fairy Tail roleplay site/forum so I can roleplay! It needs to be active since I usually get bored easy… Of course I own one, but still… So please help me out… And you will get a SUPER special shout-out! :D**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	29. Awkward Mornings

**Kane: -Looks around- Okay, so Strawberry-San and Announcer-San aren't here? …I might as well reveal some secrets since they're not… -Clears vote- Believe it or not, Announcer-San's real name is Skye. o-o He doesn't like going by Skye… I don't know why… And since you can't see what he looks like… Only Strawberry-San and I can… He's average height, pretty fricken handsome (Or Hot… NO HOMO) with messy black hair with white streaks with black glasses, right eye is maroon, left eye is gold, has tan-white skin, and as most girls say: A pretty good bod. Not my damn words…**

**Kane: So, NEWS! Let's do that since the only secret I know about is that. Super Special Shout-outs to… Oh my god… SO MANY NAMES- ALL OF YOU. Done. Strawberry-San is weird… Okay, you guys can also ask me, Skye-San, and Strawberry-San questions/dares… That way you guys can have fun while… I DUNNO… **

**Strawberry-San is also trying to improve her animating so she can probably animate this… Yes, this also includes computer drawing skills, animating skills, and normal drawing skills. She still is having a really hard time finding a good Fairy Tail Roleplay website or forum… She turned desperate so she went off somewhere… Right now she'd be here… Announcer- I mean Skye-San got sick… I think.**

**Disclaimers: Strawberry does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, or Miksu.**

**Claimers: Strawberry does own Maemi, Red, Ignus, Nadia, Cora, Ryuu, Grandma Tulip, and Rox.**

* * *

Sting sat outside of Maemi and Old-Lady Tulip's hotel room door. His enhanced hearing could hear small snores, not that he was eavesdropping or anything. He placed the small snores were connected to Maemi. _Why can't I stop thinking about her?!_ He asked himself. Yeah sure, she's cute, a little mysterious, and as far as he can tell, gifted. Lector gently tugged at his pants. Sting looked down.

"Yes Lector?" He asked his exceed.

"Shouldn't you knock, Sting-Kun?" Lector asked him. Sting sighed and shook his head.

"We have to wait for Rogue and Frosch… That way its fairer I guess…" Sting responded. He leaned against the wall, patiently waiting for the other Dragon Slayer and exceed. Lector began to pace around near the door. One time, he even looked tempted to knock. One of Sting's eyes began to close slowly, then the other one followed quickly.

Lector noticed Sting was asleep. He didn't want to disobey his best friend, but since it was almost time to go, Lector moved his small paw up near the door, and gently hit it three times. "Hey! Mae-San! Tulip!" He called out. He was surprised that Sting didn't hear him.

"Hm? Who is that?" Tulip's elderly voice responded quickly after the knock.

"It's Lector and an asleep Sting-Kun!" Lector responded. It took a moment for a response to come, but Lector heard some shuffling around in the inside of the room.

"Come on in…" Tulip said, opening the door for them. "Where's the other two?" She asked.

"They're still on their way… Sting-Kun's asleep though… He just fell asleep, actually…" Lector answered her with a nervous chuckle.

"I'll handle Sting… Just try wake up Maemi. She's a sleeper, I tell you…" Old-Lady Tulip opened the door a little more for the exceed. "She's on the couch." Lector looked over where the old lady was pointing and saw the bleach-blonde hair of Maemi. She was snoring softly, cuddling into a blanket. Lector made his way over, climbed onto the couch, and started to gently bat Maemi's head.

"OW!" Tulip had left the room when Lector began to bat Maemi's head, and the yelp was clearly Sting's. "E-eh? What the-?!"

"Get inside…" Tulip shoved Sting into the room, a round bump on his head. He rubbed it gently, and winced in pain as he accidentally rubbed it too hard.

"Geez… There's something called waking someone up, and being hit by a walking stick…" Sting sighed, and turned towards Maemi and Lector. "She's still asleep?" Sting looked surprised. Lector nodded. Sting walked over to Maemi. "Heh, she looks pretty cute when she sleeps…" Sting poked her in the cheek, and it suddenly puffed up with air. "…Is she awake?" Sting asked, looking at Tulip from the side.

"Hm… That's often very difficult to tell, but knowing my granddaughter, she's very sensitive while sleeping. She can probably even feel a feather on her back if there was one…" Tulip answered.

"Why couldn't she feel my bats then?" Lector asked.

"Wherever her hair is, she can't feel anything… That's why when Sting touched her cheek, she puffed air into it…" Tulip said, grabbing a few bags. Sting smiled a bit and poked her nose, to which she responded with a sneeze.

"She sounds like me when I sneeze!" Lector giggled. Sting nodded in agreement. He turned his head around when a rough knock came from the opened door.

"I'm here…" He heard Rogue's voice.

"Come on in, Rogue…" Tulip said, finishing picking up four bags.

"Uh… Do you need help carrying those?" Rogue offered the elderly lady help.

"No thank you, I may be old, but I ain't weak!" Tulip looked a bit offended. "I'll be down in the lobby if you need me, now excuse me!" Tulip shuffled her way past Rogue. Sting motioned Rogue over to him.

"Hey, I need help waking Maemi up…" Sting said. "She's a deep sleeper clearly… Sensitive to touch though…"

"Have you tried pouring water on her?" Rogue suggested.

"We are not doing that, okay?" Frosch got onto the couch next to Lector, and started to do the same thing. "The question is… How do we wake her up without doing anything bad?"

She moved a bit when Lector accidentally fell into the girl's arms, and after she cuddled with Lector a bit. He did enjoy the cuddling. She sniffed, as if she was about to cry, but she didn't, and continued to cuddle the exceed. Frosch pushed his way to be in Maemi's arms as well, and got cuddled as well. Sting and Rogue sat down at some chairs, waiting for her to wake up. The whole time, their eyes were rested onto Maemi.

After about ten minutes, Maemi began to wake up finally. The two exceeds still in her arms, one of her light blue eyes opened. Sting found himself staring into the one opened eye for only a moment, before he quickly looked down at the table. Rogue acted as if he was just looking at Frosch, which he didn't know that just to be where Maemi's breasts were…

"Eh? Oh…" Maemi sat up a little bit and opened her other eye happily. "You guys are already here…?" She asked tiredly. Sting and Rogue looked at her. Rogue blushed a bit when he finally realized where he was staring when he was supposedly looking at Frosch. "Where's Grams…? And my bag?"

"Three of those were your grandmother's?!" Sting asked her. She nodded.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"Sting's been here for about 30 minutes at least, me on the other hand… About 20..." Rogue answered her question. They both examined her pajamas. A baby blue tank-top with a white bow on the right strap. She also wore dark blue, cotton mini shorts. She had white socks on her feet, and her hair was a little messy, and it was tied up into twin pigtails. Both of them blushed lightly. Maemi looked down at her arms, and saw the two exceeds.

"How'd they get there?" She sang out softly, cuddling both of the exceeds happily as she stood up. Sting smiled at her.

_She isn't all that bad too… A nice, kind soul- WAIT. Calm down Sting… Okay, if you like her, you will slap yourself._ Sting all of a sudden slapped himself. Both Maemi and Rogue stared at him. _Well, fuck._

"Sting, you okay there?" Rogue was concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine Rogue… That just… Was random…" Sting laughed nervously. He looked at Maemi. "Uhm… Are you going to travel in that?" Maemi quickly looked down at her attire, and shook her head quickly.

"No I'm not! Can one of you please go get my bag…?" Maemi asked, blushing lightly. Rogue nodded quickly, and was out the door immediately. He almost looked embarrassed for some reason. She sat down, holding the exceeds close to her. "So…" Maemi cleared her voice.

"I like you, Mae-San!" Lector laughed, cuddling into her breast. Naturally, an exceed wouldn't mind, but a human would… Maemi began to blush crazily, most of her face heated up. Red would never do that… She'd only cuddle above her breasts, her head, or her belly.

"A-ah! Hehe… Uh… Lector… That's kind of awkward…" Maemi said calmly, her face still red. She didn't notice, but Sting looked embarrassed and his face was beet red. Lector looked up at her innocently.

"Eh? It is?" Maemi nodded. "Sorry Mae-San…" Lector stopped cuddling and looked down in disappointment.

"It's fine Lector… It was just… Very awkward for me…" She patted the exceed's head. Lector looked up at her, and smiled. He then cuddled her tummy, and she smiled, blushing lightly. Sting's face eventually heated down, but immediately went back up when he was accidentally staring into Maemi's eyes, and she was staring straight back. Luckily, Rogue came in with a silver colored backpack.

"I'm guessing this is yours?" Maemi nodded. Rogue put the bag down near the couch. Maemi let the two exceeds go, picked the bag up, and hurried into the bathroom.

"I'll only be a sec!" She called back as she closed the door. Rogue sat down on the chair he was previously sitting on.

"What'd I miss?" He asked Sting.

"What do you mean?" Sting replied.

"Your face is pink. Explain now…" Sting sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with his equal.

"Well… While you were gone…-"

"I cuddled in Mae-San's breasts and she and Sting-Kun got all embarrassed! And then they started to stare into each other's eyes and then you came back!" Lector explained. Rogue's face heated up a bit when Lector said 'Mae-San's breasts', since he was staring at them a few minutes ago. Sting's remained the same shade of pink.

"Fro thinks Mae-San is very cute! Lector and Fro like her!" Frosch cheered. "We like her a lot!" Frosch climbed onto Rogue's shoulder.

"Well… They're used to us, so we really can't blame them… right?" Sting muttered to Rogue. The black haired boy nodded. At that point after, all they could hear is blood in their ears, since they were red hot. They both looked up when they heard the bathroom door open. Her outfit was only a little bit revealing, which made their pink faces turn redder. She wore a velvet tube top that had silver lining, her skirt was thigh-high, was black, and denim. She wore brown casual boots, and her bleach blonde hair was tied up into a side-ponytail on the right side.

She also had the silky scarf Natsu gave her 12 years back on which was covering her guild mark. "I'm ready!" She giggled, swinging her backpack over her right shoulder. She walked towards the door. "Let's go!" The two exceeds began to chase after her excitedly. But as mentioned before, Maemi was only acting off of happiness. In reality, she would be sulking around, mourning her exceed, and trying hopelessly to save her friends. But maybe, real joy will grow instead of fake joy…

* * *

"Alright! Are you ready, Juvia?" Lucy asked Juvia. The blue-haired girl nodded.

"Juvia is ready…" Juvia looked towards the sky. "Wish Juvia luck everyone!"

"Good luck Juvia!"

"Please save us!"

"I MISS MY CHICKEN!" Everyone turned to Droy. "AND MY FOOD!" They all sweat dropped. Juvia's body began to turn into water.

"Juvia is going…" She shot up as a pillar of water. "NOW!" She rose up to the top quickly, almost as if she was truly only water. Her head disappeared as she reached the top, and she made herself skinnier. She seeped through one of the circular holes in the large door on the ceiling. She did it. She made it out. She quickly reformed herself, and ran off to find Ryuu and Cora.

* * *

"Did she make it?" Gray asked, staring up.

"I can't see anymore water…" Natsu muttered. Murmurs began to rise up as they wondered if their friend made it out. "Gramps?"

"…She made it out." The guild began to cheer loudly. "We still can't be too sure if she'll be okay, now we need to wait…" The guild all sighed.

"What now?" Levy asked, with an unexcited sigh.

"Well… Bucket-face and I could fight…" Natsu said with a grin.

"OR we could figure out what's going on with all of the darkness!" Lucy growled at him.

"Oh yeah! That too!"

* * *

Juvia ran through the halls. The battle had actually gotten pretty intense. Most of the ground was destroyed, since Rox had used his Earth God Slayer magic to make it more difficult to walk on. Juvia was surprised on how there were almost no guards. In fact, she hadn't ran into any yet. She froze in slight terror as a piece of earth was flown towards her. She peeked around the corner, and saw the trio. Cora and Ryuu were struggling against Rox.

Juvia crept forward, readying an attack to help. She leaped out. "Water Jigsaw!" Water flew out from all different directions at the Earth God Slayer.

"Juvia!" Cora cried out in joy.

"How did you escape?!" Ryuu asked, surprised.

"Juvia's body is made out of water… I couldn't get everyone else out though…" Juvia answered quickly. "Tidepool!" The current water began to go in a circular motion. It began to throw the God Slayer around.

"Earth-Make: Eagles!" Large earth-made eagles formed up quickly, and flew down into the water repetitively.

"Angel's Heartbeat!" Cora sent out a loud, large sound towards the tidepool, white-colored sound waves hit Rox as well. When all three attacks were finally finished, Rox was face-down the ground. Cora and Ryuu smiled ear-to-ear.

"We did it!" They cheered in unison. They high fived each other with joy.

"You guys go help out the guild, I'll just make sure no guards come chasing after us," Ryuu stated. Juvia turned to him.

"We need you to make stairs for Fairy Tail so they can get out…" Juvia whined.

"I'll be there in a bit. Just find out how to open the door first." The two girls nodded. Juvia ran ahead, wanting to be praised by her Gray-Sama. Cora walked slower. Just as Juvia turned the corner, and just as Cora was about to exit, she heard the earth quickly rise up where Ryuu and Rox would be, and heard a loud scream of pain. Cora recognized the scream.

"RYUU!" She turned around sharply, and ran back into the room. She looked over where Rox was. He was kneeling with a psychopathic grin. Next to him, was a shish-ka-bobbed Ryuu… A large earth-spike was injected into his heart. Tears threatened to come out of Cora's eyes, but she forced them to stay in. Juvia was already far ahead, so there was no point of calling her back.

Cora knew Juvia couldn't really die with an injection of any kind, but who knows what the God Slayer has up his sleeves? A single tear ran down Cora's left cheek, and more began to fall afterwards. "You…" Rox smirked widely as Cora struggled.

"Me what?" Rox answered slyly, crossing his left leg with his right.

"You little SON OF A BITCH!" Cora screamed out, a large bazooka appearing within a flash. "DEATH SENTENCE!" The bazooka fired at Rox, and he easily deflected it. Tears ran down Cora's cheek. The image of Ryuu dead would never get out of her head. It didn't have much blood, but the damage was much worse on the inside… She panted and re-equipped into a shotgun. She shot one bullet into the air, and the shell fell to the floor.

"We'll see how you survive this…" Cora said through tears.

* * *

**Kane: Oh my god, the feels in this…**

**I'm back! What did I miss?**

**Kane: Oh, Strawberry-San! You're just in time for the questions!**

**I am? o-o Well, lucky me then! ^^**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1\. Do you consider Announcer-San (Or Skye-San) HOT in your mind?**

**2\. Well, Maemi, Sting, and Rogue have had an embarrassing morning, don't you agree?**

**3\. What was your personal favorite in this chapter?**

**4\. The plan worked! Kind of… Did you think I was stupid enough to make it fail?**

**5\. What do you think might be in the darkness?**

**6\. Why do you think Maemi wants to hide her guild mark?**

**7\. Will Maemi try to move on from Red, and hopefully grow stronger?**

**8\. Why do I kill so many characters?! ;-;**

**9\. Did you even like Ryuu? o-o**

**10\. Sorry if you did… Will you believe me if I tell you that I promise not to kill any other characters? O-O**

**END OF QUESTIONS.**

**Okay, I have nothing else to say right now, since it's almost midnight here… (When I post this..) So…**

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Oh yeah: The Emerald Dragon is to be Postponed until The Silver Dragon is finished!**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	30. Cora VS Rox

**WHEEEW! SOMETHING CHAPTER! (In my document, it's Chapter 29... On FanFiction, this should be Chapter 31...) YAY! Wow, I have to say, things in this chapter will get pretty intense… And by intense, I seriously mean intense. With Ryuu dead now, Cora is ticked. And when Cora's ticked, Ryuu's ticked, then Nadia's ticked- No, jk. Only Cora's ticked right now. Juvia went back to try open the thing. o-o So without Juvia's help, this is going to be a Cora VS Ryuu. **

**I'm also going to try to draw the characters, like me, Announcer-San, and all of my OCs! Yep, that includes Red! As a human too! **

**Quick spoiler alert, the spell Cora uses at the beginning of this chapter is usually known for insta-killing opponents. Oh yeah, it was really difficult to write how it was going to work out. XD Oh, and uhm… I'm going to have to break the promise for that no one else is going to die- Only one person dies in this.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, or Miksu.**

**Claimers: I do own all of my characters.**

* * *

At first, Rox looked confused. "Why did you fire a bullet into the air? It won't hit me…" Rox stood there with grace, minding Cora as inferior to him.

"I was aiming towards the sky…" Cora muttered, kicking the shell of the bullet under Rox. It stopped precisely under him. Rox glanced up at the sky above him, and saw the bullet. It wasn't falling down for some odd reason. White strands of light began to enclose the bullet. He looked down and saw the shell began to collect darkness. Slowly but surely, light and dark magic began to go around the two pieces, giving both of them a magical look to them.

"What the…?" Rox looked confused. "What are you doing?"

"It's a lost Magic…" Cora said with a confident smirk. "It's connected with my Angel re-equip. Only a few can learn it… This spell, however, hasn't been used in over a century. I'm the first to use it since then…" Both items were surrounded by white and black, and they began to grow into large orbs. Similar to what a lacrima looks like, but instead, it was all energy. Two magic circles appeared behind and above them, the magic spreading out into a large circular disc.

"O great Heaven, your light shines brightly. It provides cleanse and hope…" Cora began to say. "And the other half of you, in the dark pits of Hell, it would bring destruction and pain…" She raised her hands up, and then swung them in front of her. "With both as an opponent, you are surely not to bear this!" Both light and darkness surrounded her hands, just as the bullet and shell were. "Heaven's…" She raised her left hand up into the sky. "HELL!" She quickly moved her right hand towards Rox. The large discs of light and darkness that were above and below them started to quickly expand and become a twister of some sort.

The orbs on Cora's hands turned red, and a large red colored beam flew at Rox. Both of them were surrounded by a large pillar of light and darkness. The base of the pillar began to become bigger and more round. When the full ball was complete, black and white strands flew around the surrounding area, the pillar becoming red. There was a sound of an explosion for a few moments, but then things began to calm down. Cora panted, as the spell was incredibly difficult to master and it usually wasted most of her Magic energy.

She turned her head to see a Magic Power Finder, and saw one of the light strands fly towards it. As it hit, the usually indestructible orb cracked, and then completely turned to dust. Anything this magic touched, besides the user, it would turn to dust. No blood, no gore… A lot of destruction though. The user can also choose what can be protected from the magic, and obviously she chose Ryuu.

As the magic disappeared, Rox was no where to be seen. She took a gentle step, and the ground cracked with just a touch. The earth rumbled for a moment, and a large crater was under her, a thin pillar is what she stood on. If it was an inanimate item, it would break as well, but it generally wouldn't die… Right now, Cora's only concern was this, how exactly was she supposed to get across the crater. With the little earth magic Ryuu taught her, she summoned up more thin pillars. "Parkour I guess…" She sighed, beginning to jump onto another pillar.

"Very well done, Cora…" She froze as she heard Rox's voice. She quickly turned around, but carefully, to see an unharmed Rox standing on the other side. "I have never seen Heaven's Hell performed… I feel quite honored." He bowed. Cora glared at him.

"How are you still alive?!" She yelled at him. On the inside, she was confused. Only she chose what could live and what couldn't. Well, she could only choose what lived… _Well, he is an Earth God Slayer… Probably used his magic to protect him… But I learned that _no _magic can survive or block that… _

"I have a question, Cora…" Cora directed her attention to the man..

"What?" She snarled out.

"Have you mastered the opposite of Heaven's Hell?"

_ T-there's an opposite?! That would mean… it would be called Hell's Heaven… And it might be the opposite effect? _Cora blinked. "I've never heard of it…"

"It's called Hell's Heaven…"

_ Just as I suspected…_

"Only two people in the entire world has mastered it, I'm surprised you're not one…" Rox crossed his arms. "I guess that means I should show you it, since you've shown me Heaven's Hell…"

_ W-wait… He knows how to use it?! How would this one activate though… I had to shoot a bullet into the air. What's he gonna do? Is that why he wasn't affected by it? _Questions fired off in Cora's mind. Rox chuckled. He put his hands low to the ground, his right hand was glowing white, and his left glowing black. The complete opposites of Cora's hands. She tried to stand her ground, but due to the skinny pillar, she stood nimbly. _Maybe I could avoid it? He managed to. _A book was tossed onto the ground. It was the same exact book she had read to learn Heaven's Hell.

"Read the part where you learned the magic to the next two pages…" Cora looked confused. They were fighting, and he was instructing her to read. Classy.

"Why-?"

"Just read it, maybe you'll figure out how I lived." Rox grinned, the magic beginning to fly all around her. It looked completely the same, except where white would usually be, there was black. And vice-versa. Cora quickly picked the book up and began to read it where she left off long ago.

"'There is, however, an opposite to this spell, and it's just as powerful…'" Cora read out. She skipped a few lines. Rox aimed his right hand at her, and his left hand at the ground. "'The chances of survival when fighting someone with Hell's Heaven is more likely than Heaven's Hell… only if the person is on…'" Cora gasped as the magic was fired at her. "Sturdy ground…!" All within that flash, Cora dropped the book, and felt blood gush out.

It was indeed the complete opposite. Heaven's Hell was actually painful, but clean… Hell's Heaven was painless but gorey and bloody. Since she was standing on… Well… unsturdy ground, she wasn't going to make it. Rox watched as the magic quickly disappeared into the air, the ground restored, and a pile of guts, organs, and blood stood where Cora had. The book was still okay, just a little bloody.

This magic also restores things that were destroyed. Rox smirked. He pulled out a walky-talkie and radioed someone. "Attention guards. Be on the look out for a blue-haired woman that's most likely on her way to the Hellish Hole. Also, send someone into the extra room to clean up some… some guts and blood. When you're done picking it up, please feed them to _him._ In the meantime, I have a puppet to put up for our little Dragon guest." He put the walky-talkie and glanced back at Ryuu's corpse, which was still in one piece.

"Well, we'll see if your niece will give into the offer I have for her…" Rox laughed, kicking the body. "Now, the bad guy begins to win…" He grinned, and heaved the body up. "Now, where did I put the rope…?"

* * *

Juvia quickly ran down countless halls, trying to remember which direction the hellhole was. She heard Cora scream 'RYUU!' after she left. Juvia quietly hoped they were both okay, and that they might already be there and had released her guild mates. But then again, there was a large explosion in the distance, meaning they must still be fighting. "There she is!" A male's voice yelled out. Juvia turned around to see guards beginning to surround her.

"We found her!"

"Lord Rox will be proud of us!"

_ Our enemy sent guards to find Juvia? These guards are no match for me… _Juvia looked at all of them quietly. "Drip, drop, drip…" She hasn't said that in a while.

"Hmm… She's actually quite cute, isn't she?" One guard cooed.

"I can agree with you on that, but Lord Rox wanted us to find her- What the-?" Another felt a drip of water on his head.

"Juvia only wants to be cute to Gray-Sama!" Juvia cried out, water beginning to pour everywhere. A single wave of water that began to look like scythes appeared before the guards. "Water Slicer!" The scythes flew at the guards, their armor being destroyed easily.

"Lord Rox never said anything about her being a mage!"

"We're screwed!"

"HELP!"

"Double Wave!" Two large waves appeared, putting the guards under water. Due to Juvia's Water Body, she easily swam out of the way, and the guards were knocked out. She quickly turned a corner to see where the hellhole was. "Everyone! Juvia is back!" Cheers were heard inside of the hole.

* * *

"So wait, you helped Ryuu and Cora, came back here, got interrupted by the guards, and now you're here?" Miksu asked Juvia through the screen. She managed to get it up so she could tell everyone what happened. Juvia nodded. "Where's Ryuu and Cora then? Wouldn't they be here by now?"

"Juvia finds that peculiar as well… She would expect they'd be here before her…" Juvia sighed.

"Well, at least we know Juvia's up there, and safe, and if all else fails, we can try go through this weird dark stuff…" Gray sighed. On the screen, Juvia's eyes turned to hearts.

"Gray-Sama worried about Juvia!" She squealed. She tried to hug him through the screen, but ultimately failed. They all sweat dropped.

"Well, now we need to worry about Maemi, Cora, and Ryuu now… Not that worrying is a bad thing, but still…" Ignus said, sighing. He glanced back at Nadia, who was huddled up. He walked over to her. "You only huddle up like this when you know something's wrong…" Nadia looked up at Ignus.

"Uh… Nothing's wrong… It's just…" She sighed. "I can't tell what's happening or even if they're alive…" Nadia looked down, continuing to huddle. Ignus crouched down, and put his hand on her head.

"I'm sure they're fine… Don't worry 'bout it. Plus, even if something bad happened, even though he may be an ass, I bet Rox would tell us. If not, we'd find out eventually," He smiled at her. "Plus, you'd still have Maemi and me. And Fairy Tail."

"Thanks Ignus…" Nadia giggled a bit, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Juvia, what are the chances of Rox coming back here?" Master Makarov asked the screen.

"Hm… It's difficult to tell. But Juvia thinks more likely," Juvia answered.

"That's pretty accurate, Water Woman…" Gajeel said boredly.

"In the meantime, let's try out this darkness!" Natsu jumped up, facing the odd darkness. "It looks cool too!" Natsu's fist flared up into flames, and he charged into the dark area.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy screeched. It was completely quiet for a few moments as the guild observed where Natsu ran in. He surprised everyone by running out, looking horrified.

"AAH!" He screamed. "THIS PLACE IS A HELLHOLE!" He jumped behind Lucy quickly. "Lucy, send out your Celestial guys!"

"Celestial _Spirits,_" Lucy corrected. "And I don't even know what's in there!" Lucy reached for her keys, until she realized that they weren't there. "…YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" She cried, jumping behind Natsu. "I really have to go with Lucy Kick then…"

"Don't worry, Lucy. I shall protect you," Erza said, re-equipping into 'The Knight'.

"Heh, thanks Erza- GRAY!" Lucy covered her eyes.

"Your clothes, Nudey!" Cana sang out, taking another swig of whiskey. She giggled and then hiccupped.

"Shit!" Gray paused for a moment. "Wait, I haven't had a shirt the whole time… Don't tell me I left it back at the guild…"

"You left your shirt back at the guild, Gray," Happy laughed, covering his mouth.

"Damn cat!" Gray had a tick mark in the corner of his head. His pants were back on, but still was missing a shirt.

"So is the plan to just charge through that darkness and try to fight nothing?" Freed asked, crossing his arms.

"My babies will have fun!" Bickslow laughed.

"Bickslow, you do know you only have three right now…?" Evergreen asked. "Two of them broke when we were still at the guild…"

"Well, hopefully there will be some dolls in there so then two more can join!" Bickslow said.

"Dolls! Dolls! Join! Join!" The three floating-dolls around him chanted.

"Wendy? You holding up alright?" Romeo asked Wendy. She nodded shakily, and tried to stand up. Romeo helped her up. Asuka looked up at both of them, giggled deviously, and ran over to her parents.

"Hey there, Asuka…" Bisca said, picking her small daughter up. "You okay?" Asuka smiled brightly.

"Yeah! Wennie-San let me play with Carla!" Asuka giggled.

"It's _Wen-dy_…" Bisca chuckled. "_Wen-dy… _Can you say that?"

"W… Wen… Dy… Wendy!" Asuka managed to say 'Wendy' correctly.

"Aww!" Mirajane, Lisanna, Bisca, and Alzack cooed. The girls turned to Alzack.

"What? Is it seriously wrong to coo over my daughter?" Alzack frowned, crossing his arms.

"I think it's sweet, hun," Bisca said, kissing Alzack's cheek.

"Heh, thanks." The boys watched them in disgust. Especially Natsu.

"THIS CONFUSES ME!" Natsu yelled out, charging back into the darkness, dragging Lucy with him.

"Why are you dragging me into this?!" She screamed out as she entered the darkness. In fact, sound completely muted over there once they both charged in.

"It got quiet…" Levy muttered. "Lu-Chan?! Are you okay?" She called out.. No response came. "Okay, I'm going in there to see if Lu-Chan is okay!" She jumped up onto her feet, starting to walk to the darkness.

"Oi, shrimp." Levy turned around to see Gajeel. "I ain't letting ya go in there with Bunny Girl and Salamander only. Things might get too dangerous in there…" Gajeel walked in front of her.

"G-Gajeel…" She sighed. "Fine… But I'm bringing Lily and Happy!" Levy quickly picked Happy and Pantherlily up.

"I have wings!" Happy complained.

"And I'm pretty sure I can walk… And I have wings as well…" Pantherlily muttered. Once they entered after Gajeel, Happy's complaining was muted.

"This hellhole confuses me so much…" Laxus groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

* * *

"So, about how long will this trip be anyways?" Sting asked, crossing his arms. Lector walked up to Maemi, jumping into her arms. She cuddled with the exceed for a bit.

"Hm… That depends on how fast or slow we move… At the least, a week and a half, at most… about two to three weeks," Grandma Tulip answered. The two boys just shrugged.

"Not that long if you think about it enough…" Rogue muttered. Frosch made his way to Maemi. For some reason, the exceeds really like her. Of course, being around the exceeds, she got a little pained since they reminded her too much of Red, but she tried to ignore the feeling. She smiled softly at them.

"Hey Mae-San, I'm going onto your head, okay?" Lector said, trying to climb onto the girl's head. She freed one of her arms and helped the exceed up. He laid down on her head, his paws almost covering her eyes. She giggled.

"Are you comfortable up there, Lector?" She asked, holding Frosch close to her.

"Yeah! Sting-Kun rarely lets me go on his head. This is awesome!" He laughed, his tail swaying around happily. Sting and Rogue watched the three. Sting smiled a bit, happy to see Lector happy. Rogue began to act like he didn't care, but he really did. Rogue accidentally smiled when Maemi glanced over at them.

"Man, Sting and Rogue are weird," Maemi giggled to the exceeds when she turned back around.

* * *

**And the chapter is finished! Oh, Announcer-San! Kane! You guys are back! :D**

**Announcer-San: Ello. :D**

**Kane: Please don't talk to me…**

**Why?**

**Kane: 'CAUSE I SAID SO. ;-;**

**Announcer-San: He got rejected. XD REJECTED!  
Kane: Shut up. ;-; She just missed out…**

**Mhm… Anywho, QUESTIONS. I might have a buttload of them…**

**QUESTIONS.**

**1\. How epic was the battle between Cora and Rox?**

**2\. Did you like the two spells I came up with? (Note: I made them up when I was angry at my sisters. XD)**

**3\. Which one would you rather be killed by: Heaven's Hell (Cora) or Hell's Heaven (Rox)?**

**4\. THINK OF A CRACK SHIPPING NOW! (Ik, not a question, but still…)  
5\. NAME THE CHILD OF THE SHIPPING YOU LIKE IN THIS STORY! (Yeah, it can be even if the character's disqualified.)  
6\. NAME YOU OTP IN THIS STORY.**

**7\. Is it wrong to make Asuka so cute?**

**8\. Did I make Juvia a good choice to go save the world?**

**9\. Did you like the fact I added: 'Drip, drop, drip…'?**

**10\. EXTRA SPACE!**

**11\. Should Asuka continue calling Wendy 'Wennie-San'?**

**12\. Will Maemi and Co. Make it in time to save them?**

**13\. What do you think is in the darkness?**

**14\. Join the Dark(ness) side, we have cookies and milk- I MEAN WORLD DOMINATION.**

**END OF QUESTIONS.**

**Oh my god, this chapter was so good. XD Except for the fact that Cora died… Okay, before you get all angry with me, I will just say this:**

**EVERYONE THAT DIED IN THIS BOOK WILL COME BACK IN THE NEXT BOOK.**

**At the end-ish… But, they'll come back. And then after they come back from the dead, I'll have another story. XD That one will the official ending, so do not worry. **

**Announcer-San: Sting is still in the lead, Laxus behind him, and Rogue last… Sting (26), Laxus (25, Rogue (23). **

**BRING THE HEAT EVERYONE! :D**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	31. Juvia VS Rox

**SPOILER XD: Okay, just letting everyone know I decided to have Sting and Rogue kind of warm up to Maemi, so now, Sting's gonna be more arrogant and stuff. XD Kind of like Laxus, 'cept a little less. Also, Sting and Rogue are going to be a little older now, since I really get a little bit… I dunno, annoyed and stuff like that when the guys are younger.**

**Alright, so there hasn't been a big change in the current winners. So, yeah… I don't have much to say right now, so let's just jump straight into the story!**

**DAMMIT. I WAS PREPARED FOR EPISODE 190 OF FAIRY TAIL, I KNEW WHAT HAPPENED, AND OMFG- IM STILL CRYING. TT-TT WHY HIRO? WHYYYYY? SO MUCH NALU IN THAT EPISODE. LUCY LOOKED SO FUCKING CUTE IN NATSU'S FLASHBACK ;-;**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, or Miksu.**  
**Claimers: I do own my characters. (Yes, I am that lazy…)**

* * *

Maemi sighed to herself as they began to walk out of the town, the quietness of nature quickly calming herself. She had sped ahead to scout, even though her grandmother greatly despised the idea, and suggested the boys go ahead of them instead of her. Sadly, that was too late. The exceeds were trying to keep up with the girl, eager to talk with her.  
Sting and Rogue walked next to the elderly lady. Sting crossed his arms as he looked forward to watch Maemi, Lector, and Frosch. He sighed. Being a little bored, he picked up pace to catch up with the girl. Tulip looked relieved to see him easily catch up with the girl, and Rogue looked a little confused. "So, no magic huh…?" Sting raised an eyebrow.  
"What about it, Blondie?" Sting was surprised at her quick change of attitude. All of a sudden, she wasn't all happy…  
"That technically means-!" He was interrupted.  
"I don't give a crap…" She growled out. "I don't give a crap if you're stronger or better than me…" She sighed, and sped her pace up a little more. The exceeds looked up at her.  
"Ne, Mae-San? Are you okay? You were excited about a minute ago…" Lector climbed onto her shoulder slowly. She breathed out and looked at the ground.  
"I could just… I don't really like it when people act arrogant…" Maemi kicked a rock. "It gets me into a mood a bit…" She smiled softly at them and then flinched slightly as a sharp pain through her body. _I-I found more…?!_  
"Mae-San! Are you okay?" Frosch asked, looking at the girl concerned. He climbed onto her head, patting her forehead gently. "You look like you just got hurt!"  
"I… Uh…" Maemi took a quick glance behind her, and saw a somewhat sharp looking rock. "I must've stepped on that sharp-ish looking pebble back there…" Both exceeds turned around a bit to see the rock. Lector jumped off of her shoulder, and picked the rock up from the ground. He frowned at it, and threw it into the wilderness.  
"Bad rock!" Lector yelled out and pointed at it as if flew. "You hurt Mae-San's foot!" Maemi smiled softly at the exceed as he made his way back to her. "The rock shouldn't bother you anymore, Mae-San!" She giggled.  
"Thank you for protecting me, Lector!" She giggled. Lector gaped.  
"Sting-Kun! Did you hear that? I protected Mae-San!" Lector exclaimed out proudly. Sting looked over at his exceed.  
"Yeah, I heard you, Lector!" Sting called out. Rogue approached Sting.  
"Alright, give me one good reason why you went all arrogant a moment ago…" Rogue muttered.  
"Here it is: I'm bored. I'm probably gonna be the whole trip anyways…" Sting replied.  
"…You were all nice to her a few minutes ago or something…"  
"That's 'cause of the reward-"  
"Just the reward? What is wrong with you…?" Rogue growled. "I told Frosch during the Grand Magic Games to be someone who cares about their guild mates-"  
"But she isn't a guild mate."  
"Doesn't mean the same can go for her."  
"What are you two boys talking about?" Tulip asked them, getting quite annoyed with their whispering.  
"Nothing, Tulip… We're just being annoying…" Rogue sighed.  
"Well stop it. You two can be annoying all you want when we-" Tulip had turned back around to see Maemi collapsed onto the floor. "MAEMI!" She hurried over to her granddaughter. Both boys stared at her, but only Rogue rushed over to see if she was okay. "What happened?" She turned to the two exceeds.  
"W-we don't know… She just… fainted…" Lector said, looking just as confused as everyone.  
"Fro agrees with Lector… That's what Fro saw too!" Frosch added.  
"What could've caused this?" Rogue muttered. Tulip remained quiet and heaved Maemi up onto her shoulder. The continued to walk, both Sting and Rogue amazed on how an older lady could hold a grown girl.  
"Are you sure you can hold her, Tulip?" Rogue asked her after a while. The elderly lady continued to walk without a problem.  
"I'm sure. She's quite light believe it or not," She answered.

* * *

Lucy stared at the huge monster that was in front of them. There was only a screen of darkness between them and the others. It was serpent-like, but black and grey. It roared loudly. How can everyone not hear this?! She thought as it began to attack them in the well-lit area.  
"Fire Dragon's…" Natsu put his hands up to his mouth, followed quickly by Gajeel.  
"Iron Dragon's…" Gajeel said soon after.  
"ROAR!" They both roared out, fire and iron being thrown at the monster. It only did a small amount of damage.  
"Where are my keys when I need them-!" Lucy cried out, feeling useless.  
"You mean these, Princess?" A familiar voice asked her. She turned around to see the pink-haired maid holding her keys.  
"VIRGO!" She tackled Virgo with pure joy, taking the keys as well. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"  
"I will get punishment, yes?"  
"NO!" Lucy yelled. "YOU GOT MY KEYS BACK!"  
"And your whip, Princess. Now will you give me punishment?"  
"…Nope… Forced Gate Closesure…" Virgo disappeared. "Now… Which one should I choose-?"  
"Lu-Chan! Get the rest of everyone!" Levy called out, using her Solid Script magic. Lucy frowned.  
"Okay… I guess I'll use me…" Lucy sulked off to the dark screen, and tried to enter. "Huh?" She couldn't get out. "I can't get everyone else! This stupid wall thing won't let me!" She kicked it. "LUCY KICK!"  
"Well, besides Bunny Girl's lame kick, how are we going to get everyone else?" Gajeel muttered.  
"Uhm… We could just have them get worried and they'd come check on us?" Levy suggested.  
"That might work…" Natsu muttered. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu quickly lit his hand on fire, punching the large monster.  
"Well, let's just keep fighting this thing to it's limit!" Lucy called out, picking up Loke's key. "I open thee, Gate of the Lion! Loke!" Loke appeared next to Lucy, already preparing a well-aimed Regulus Impact.  
"Good to see Virgo brought your keys in time…" Loke said to Lucy, quickly hitting the monster with Regulus Impact. A thought popped into Lucy's mind.  
"Is Maemi okay?" She asked loudly, taking her whip out.  
"I don't know… I went to her house and the guild, but she wasn't there…" Loke sighed. "I tried looking around the guild, but the only thing I found different is that there was a grave in the back of the guild. It was too small for a human but…" He trailed off.  
"Was it big enough for an exceed?" Lucy asked quietly. Loke nodded.  
"She must've buried Red. The only odd thing about was…" Lucy turned towards him. "Was the fact that there was a flower of some sort growing on top of the grave. Maemi can never really plant things, but the flower seemed magical." Lucy was confused.  
_A flower… Grew on top of Red's grave? It must be Magic, but what kind?_ Lucy thought, hitting the monster skillfully with her whip. It hit the monster, then accidentally slammed onto the dark wall, a crack appearing. _I-It cracked!_ "Guys! The wall cracked when my whip hit it!" The other three turned to see the crack, Loke still fighting on.  
"Good job Luce!" Natsu laughed. "Your becoming more destructive!"  
"I don't want to be more destructive!" She squealed out.  
"But why'd you break the wall?"  
"It accidentally broke! I didn't mean it to break!"  
"Still…"  
"I already told you why!" Lucy yelled.  
"Geez, quiet down Lucy…" Gajeel sighed. "We can hear you. Even the monster looks annoyed." They all looked at the monster, who wasn't attacking them, but covering it's earholes. "See?"  
"If it heard you singing it'd be doing the same thing…" Lucy muttered.  
"What did you say?" Gajeel glared at her.  
"SHE SAID: IF IT HEARD YOU SINGING IT'D BE DOING THE SAME THING!" Natsu yelled at the Iron-Dragon Slayer. "GET SOME EARS, METAL-FACE!"  
"Do you want to go, Salamander?" Gajeel started to head butt Natsu.  
"Oh-heheh! You must wanna go!" Natsu laughed creepily. A firey aura surrounded him, while Gajeel's side was black.  
"Iron Dragon's-!" The monster hit both of them at the wall before Gajeel could finish. Lucy face palmed, and Levy sweat dropped.  
"Heh…" Levy laughed nervously. "Solid Script: Tornado!" Tornado was spelt out quickly, grey colored winds beginning to surround the word. It grew bigger quickly, then sending the snake-shaped monster into the spiral. "Lu-Chan! Try to keep on destroying the dark wall!" Lucy nodded.  
"Loke, keep fighting! I get to destroy a wall!" Lucy announced.  
"Good for you, Lucy!" Loke laughed, but to her, it sounded a bit sarcastic. She decided not to reply to the Zodiac and began to hit the same spot with her whip.

* * *

"Oi, Gramps…" Laxus called out to his grandfather.  
"Yes, Laxus?" The Master had turned back into a midget.  
"There's a crack in the darkness…" He pointed at the spot where the crack was.  
"That's odd…" The Master approached it curiously, eyeing it. "Those kids must be up to something…"  
"Juvia has a problem up here…" Juvia said through the screen. Everyone darted their eyes up to see Juvia looking to the side.  
"What's the problem, Juvia?" The Master asked.  
"Juvia has a visitor…" She gulped. "Two actually…"

Rox had walked into the room only a moment ago, and Juvia had already seen him. When she saw a picture of Cora and Ryuu's body, she gasped, presuming something had happened after she left. "So, you're still trying to figure out how to open that thing?" He laughed. "How pathetic." Juvia stood up, glaring at him.  
"Juvia does not wish to battle, but will for her guild mates…" Juvia said.  
"Bold. Pathetic, but quite bold. I'm being honest…" Rox smiled. Juvia kept a straight face, her eyes set on him. "Earth God's Spike!" A large earth spike punctured throught Juvia, but she kept her straight face. Rox stared at her, a little confused. His eyes widened as the water mage took steps forward away from the spike, water filling in where she had been punctured.  
"Juvia is made out of water, earth does not affect me," She said simply. "Water Cyclone!" Water flew out at the Earth God Slayer. It hit quickly and almost stealthily, even though Rox knew it was coming.

* * *

"Okay everyone! Whatever is in that dark area, we need to beat it! Juvia needs our help! With the likely chance of Maemi coming to save us, it means she'll help us too! We'll keep fighting until she comes to save us! Now, let's wait for whatever is breaking the dark area to break it!" The Master announced, motivating everyone. They all sat down on the ground, legs and arms crossed as they waited for the dark area to break.  
"…" Laxus remained quiet in the corner of the place. "You all don't need to sit around… We could try speeding the process up, y'know." He smirked. Everyone except a few heard him.  
"Good idea Laxus!" Freed said happily.  
"My babies agree!" Bickslow announced.  
"Agree! Agree!" They chanted.  
"Fantastic idea!" Evergreen called out. Laxus sweat dropped.  
"Well, at least they agree…" He sighed. They all walked towards the crack. Laxus nodded at the three of them. "Lightning Punch!" Laxus' fist collected lightning quickly as he hit the crack.  
"Dark Flare Bomb!" Freed fired the attack at the crack  
"Line Formation!" Bickslow watched happily as the dolls got into a totem pole and fired at the crack.  
"Fairy Ray!" Evergreen hit it right after the other three were finished. It cracked even more, a huge piece of it falling off. On the other side, they saw a terrified Lucy, trying to hide from the attacks.  
"Oh… it was you guys!" Lucy said, sweat dropping.  
"What happened in here, Lucy?" Freed asked.  
"Well… We can't get out of this arena-!" She almost finished her sentence, but was knocked to the ground by a flying Natsu. "Natsu!"

* * *

**And done! ^^ Geez, this was hard since I had NO inspiration. **

**Laxus - First**  
**Sting - Second**  
**Rogue - Third**  
**Okay, this'll be short, so yeah… I can't think of any questions right now, so make them up! To the next chapter! (If it's up…)**  
**R&amp;R **  
**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	32. Cora and Ryuu!

**EXTREME WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS INCREDIBLY SHORT SINCE IM UPDATING THIS AT LIKE 1 IN THE MORNING.**

**Hi there everyone! Okay, since I have NO idea on what this chapter will be about, I shall let my imagination run wild~!**

**Imagination: -Runs out of Strawberry's head- Wheee!**

**Well, that isn't creepy. ^^; Anywho, if you have any questions, be free to ask them! Just a quick reminder, I work really hard on these, believe it or not… :D And I enjoy it! **

**(I also do this for fun. ^^) So enjoy my really creepy running wild imagination! :D Oh, and… Kane and Announcer-San will appear occasionally now, alrighty?!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry for not updating constantly. Life, y'know?**

**Disclaimers: Strawberrycheezecake does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, or Miksu.**

**Claimers: Strawberrycheezecake does own Maemi, Red, Ignus, Nadia, Cora, Ryuu, Rox, and Grandma Tulip.**

* * *

Miksu sighed heavily as she sat down next to Gray. "Yo…" She greeted, looking at him.

"Oh, hey Miksu…" He sighed, staring at the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus still attacking the wall of darkness, seeing Lucy on the other side absolutely afraid. Gray laughed at the blonde girl a bit, but stopped when the blind girl next to him scowled him. "Fine, but it was funny." He frowned.

"I can agree with you…" She sighed, adjusting the only thing that allows her to see: Her glasses. "But, it's still wrong, since we're in a big, hellish-like hole now…"

"Yeah… Hey, what exactly was your magic again…?" Miksu hesitated.

"Uh… Water… Kind of like Juvia," She answered.

"…Why did you hesitate?" Miksu hesitated once again.

"None of your business!" She crossed her arms defensively until Evergreen shouted out.

"We did! We have broke the wall!" The guild stared at Evergreen, but then screamed out of joy, most expecting to see a way out. They froze as they saw the huge serpent-like monster snaking around it's current three enemies, Lucy and Loke hugging each other in fear.

"A monster…?" Erza looked confused. She was one of the people who thought there was an exit. Natsu had punched the monster to the ground, but it quickly got back up and darted at Gajeel, who threw an iron fist at it when it came near.

"We could use some help, y'know!" Natsu called out. "Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" A stream of fire began to go down to Natsu's elbow, him being sent forward. The spell hit with a great amount of damage, but it almost seemed a too small amount compared to the large serpent. Wendy ran in, Romeo and Asuka following after her. They both stopped as Wendy let out a Dragon Slayer spell.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy let out a huge amount of wind at the monster. It easily deflected it. Nadia stared at the monster, determined she'd finally show what her magic is. She pulled out a black key, immediately grabbing the Celestial Spirit Mage's attention.

"Keys…?" Lucy muttered, looking a bit confused. She was used to Gold and Silver Keys, but Black?

"Gate of Wrath, I open thee! Luki!" A boy with green spiky hair, in a black suit and a red tie, a dark red fedora, pale skin, and a magic revolver appeared.

"Oh, hey Nadia… Lemme guess, a fight?" Nadia nodded. Lucy walked over in great interest.

"Are you a Celestial Mage or something…?" Lucy asked her. Nadia shrugged.

"Us Sins are complete opposites of Celestial Spirits. We have the same rules, we just come from a different place…" Luki replied to Lucy's question. "There's only 7 of us." Lucy stared at him. "Plus the Master of the Heavenly/Hellish Yard… Kinda both if you get a praise or get in trouble."

"So you could say I'm a Sin Spirit Mage," Nadia finished.

"Well… That's pretty cool then! How many of the keys do you have-?" Lucy was interrupted with the answer.

"All 7, Sin Spirit Magic is actually a lost magic, believe it or not," Nadia answered. "That's why I'm the only one who has all 7."

"Wow, which one is the strongest?"

"Lucy, can you please ask these questions after we beat this thing up…?" Nadia asked, sweat dropping as the entire guild was fighting, besides them.

"R-Right!" Lucy said, looking back at Loke, who nodded, immediately running back into battle.

"Anyways, I'd be the strongest…" Luki boasted. Nadia rolled her maroon eyes.

"Whatever, Luki… Let's just fight…!" She froze as she sensed her family intuition. "Dad…?" She turned around for a moment, the sensation then disappearing. She remained silent, preparing her healing magic for her friends.

"Fire-Make…"

"Ice-Make…" Everyone heard the two make mages, Ignus and Gray, begin to make something out of their elements. "Lance!" Ice lances flew out of Gray's magic circle at the monster.

"Spider!" A large, fire-made spider appeared, maybe a little larger than the mosnter itself. Width, however, belonged to the monster. It stuck it's fire fangs into the monster, burning only a small part of it off. The only problem was: The monster apparently can regenerate.

"Just what we need!" Laxus growled out, absolutely annoyed with the thing. _If Maemi was here… She might be able to one-hit this thing…_ Laxus frowned as he realized he was thinking about Maemi way too much, he had to focus on getting out of here.

"Now Laxus…" He saw his grandfather walk over to him. "We can beat this thing…"

"How?" Laxus looked annoyed. He looked over to see two figures standing behind him, which looked oddly familiar. He gasped. "No way…"

* * *

Juvia smiled as 'Ryuu's corpse' disappeared and turned to dust after the water hit it. "What the…?" Rox looked majorly confused.

"While Juvia was fighting with Cora and Ryuu, we came up with a plan. It was that Juvia would leave after 'deafeating' you the first time, and Ryuu secretly following me while making an almost life-like version of himself. He did the same for Cora, and she gave it a bit of her magic so it could fight back," Juvia explained, smirking confidently.

"So that means…" Rox breathed out.

"They are alive!" Juvia finished. "Water Jigsaw!" Water shot out at the Earth God Slayer. She quickly retreated while he was distracted. She had already used up a bit of her magic, and she didn't want to waste it, since she had to get back down into the hole to help her friends. Fighting an Earth God Slayer wasn't her specialty.

* * *

"Ryuu! Cora! You're both alive?!" Laxus stared at them both, wide-eyed. He wanted to call out to Nadia, but she was too focused on healing an injury on Mirajane. "But… but how?!"

"We'll explain later…" Ryuu sighed.

"But first… Let's deal with this huge-ass monster!" Cora said, slamming her fists together, her dark green eyes glimmering brightly. Laxus smiled.

"Alright!"

* * *

**SHORT CHAPTER IN MY OPINION. BUT HEY. At least I didn't wait until the second story to bring Ryuu and Cora back. C: I kinda guess everyone was like. Pissed that they died. And after I promised no one else would die. So… THEY'RE BACK! :D YEAH! Now we just need Red.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**She'll definitely be back in the second story. ;-; Sorry. The ending isn't close yet. I need time to go faster. So every chapter Maemi, Sting, Rogue, Frosch, Lector, and Grandma Tulip aren't shown, it means they're traveling a normal day. If the entire chapter is about them, that means that these guys are fighting their butts off. C: Oh, and voting ends when the next chapter is uploaded. XD**

**HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY/NIGHT/EVENING/MORNING/SOMETHING/TIME.**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	33. Gildarts Clive

**Hey there guys! We're gonna have a HUGE party because… THIS STORY HAS 10,000 PLUS VIEWS! Thank you SO much for the support and… Oh my god, I'm crying right now. ;u;**

**Kane: CALM DOWN STRAWBERRY-SAN! o-o**

**Okay, so I'm not sure if many of you are aware yet, but I decided to have a writing schedule, that way there'll be one new chapter per week. I had to get organized so I wouldn't be posting 3 chapters one week, and then only 1 chapter another week. Here's the schedule:**

**Sunday - Unova's Lost Champion**

**Monday - Destiny's Choice**

**Tuesday - NONE!**

**Wednesday - The Silver Dragon (The one you're reading right now.)**

**Thursday - NONE!**

**Friday - NONE!**

**Saturday - The Emerald Dragon**

**I made the schedule also so I can update my other stories regularly. :D They only get a new chapter almost… super rarely. I got busy on this one… There will be stories on the bottom of this chapter to check out! (And I really recommend them.)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, or Miksu.**

**Claimers: I do own Maemi, Red, Rox, Cora, Ryuu, Grandma Tulip, Nadia, and Ignus.**

* * *

Maemi sighed heavily as she zoned off to her own little world. They had been traveling for about a week now, and she was used to Sting, Rogue, and the exceeds already. The exceeds really did like her, and usually only talked to her when she seemed lonely. Or when they wanted to, but it was always fine with her. She began to wonder about her friends, family, guild… And then she began to worry.

Grandma Tulip hurried up to her when she began to worry, noticing her expression quickly. She put a hand on her granddaughter's shoulder, and Maemi sighed. "Are you okay, dear?" Maemi looked over at her grandmother.

"I… I'm fine. Just worrying about… y'know…" She muttered. She knew Rogue and Sting could probably hear her anyways, but if she mentioned Fairy Tail, that might cause a lot of ruckus, a few spars, and a lot of explaining. Tulip smiled, patting her on the head. Maemi felt magic activating, and realized it was her Grandmother's very old Sound Magic. It was Sound Block.

"I'm sure everyone's fine… There might be a few mages who escaped it. Fairy Tail is strong, they'll be okay. They always will, especially if they know Maemi's coming to save their butts!" Her grandmother laughed heartily. Sound Block could prevent the dragon slayers from hearing their conversation.

"Yeah- Wait a minute… Gildarts is still out here! He's almost never at the guild anyways! He must be okay!" Maemi had a moment of hope, but it flew back down to the ground. "The only problem is… I don't know where he is…" She sighed.

"…You can sense strong magic, right?" Maemi looked at her grandmother, a bit confused. She nodded. "Then you must be able to sense that he's near."

"Gildarts is nearby…?!" She gasped, her hope going to the top again. "I couldn't sense him… Your Sound Block blocked me from sensing strong magic… His Crash magic."

"Oh, let me disable it quickly then… Our conversation while be continued later. The boys look alert and suspicious… Probably because they can sense the magic as well, and they can see us talking but with no noise…" The magic was disabled, allowing Maemi to finally sense Gildarts' magic. She looked back at Rogue and Sting, who were catching up to them.

"There's some strong magic around us… We need to be alert…" Rogue muttered. Thinking of a quick excuse to go find Gildarts, Maemi crossed her legs, and did a small little dance.

"But I need to go pee!" She whined, continuing her little dance. "Really badly!" Rogue and Sting remained silent, a little bothered by awkwardness. Rogue looked like he was about to protest, but then Lector's voice spoke up.

"If Mae-San needs to go, we can let her go to the bathroom!" Lector said. "Raise your hand or paw if you agree!" He raised his paw up, followed by Frosch quickly.

"We agree…" Sting said, crossing his arms. "It's just we sense powerful magic out there, so it might be dangerous. And since Maemi can't fight…"

"I can easily kick them in the balls if they're male, and then for a female… I'll figure that out later," Maemi stated, then adding quickly. "I can kick hard, especially when I need to go pee…" She had a creepy look in her eyes, both Sting and Rogue sweat dropping.

"S-scary…" Rogue said, backing away from Maemi.

"Just go to the bathroom then!" Sting backed farther away.

"In front of you guys? Hell no." She began to walk over to the forest, pausing at her grandmother. "Distract them…" She said through gritted teeth. Tulip nodded, then approaching the boys while Maemi entered the forest.

"Alright… while Grams distracts them, I'll go talk to Gildarts. First, I need to find him…" She sighed, beginning to walk a bit aimlessly into and throughout the forest.

"Which one of you boys are stronger?" Grandma Tulip asked them. They both paused, and then almost seemed to be thinking.

"…I think I am," Sting said, smirking. "After all, I am the Master of the guild."

"Stop boasting, Sting… Everyone knows darkness is better than light…"Rogue sighed.

"Whaddya mean?! Light is _way_ better! Like eight times better!" Sting argued.

"Now now… I just want to know which one is stronger…" They turned to the elderly lady, and then back at each other.

"I am." Rogue started.

"No, I am." Sting countered.

"No, I am."

"I am!"

"I. Am."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!" Tulip sweat dropped as they argued. "White Dragon's…" Her eyes widened.

"Shadow Dragon's…"

"Sting-Kun!"

"Rogue!" The two exceeds began to freak out. The elderly lady went over to them.

"We're doomed, aren't we…?" She laughed nervously.

* * *

"GILDARTS CLIVE? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Maemi called out, annoyed with the fact that he might be flirting with some random lady in the forest, who might just happen to be pretty. "God… I swear when I find you-!"

"Geez, whoever you are, you sure are loud…" A deep voice came from the bushes. "I was just trying to pee…"

"GILDARTS!" Maemi smiled, then turning away. "Please tell me you're done…"

"Don't worry, girl. I am… Now who are you-?"

"Don't speak to me with that flirty tone! It's me, Maemi!" She growled at him, almost about to kick him into oblivion.

"Y-you're back?!" He freaked out, jumping away quickly to not get kicked. "Geez, you've seriously have changed!" Maemi put her hands on her waist.

"Well no duh… The last time you saw me, I was like… 9 or 10!"

"How old are you now…? I forget…"

"THE. FLIRTY. TONE."

"OKAY! I get it…" He sighed.

"I'm 25 now."

"Dang, you're old."

"In the meantime, you're older than dust…" She sighed.

"Am not, I'm younger than dirt."

"Fine. Have it your glorious way." Maemi crossed her arms. "Have you heard the news…?" Her expression turned serious. So did Gildarts.

"I've heard… Magnolia and Fairy Tail are in complete ruins. I'm guessing your off to save them as The Silver Dragon?" He smiled. Maemi sighed again.

"The Silver Dragon is just a cover for my real magic, which is similar to the cover magic. Silver Dragon Slayer Magic is actually Guardian Dragon Slayer Magic. I'm not a First Generation like I had claimed… I'm a Fourth."

"Figures a bit. You always had more magic power than the regular Dragon Slayers. You easily stayed in battle longer than Laxus and Natsu combined… But what's special about Fourth Generation Dragon Slayers…?"

"Fourth Generation Dragon Slayers are visited by a dragon on the day they were born, and are given 99% of their magic, and life source. By a given age, they are destined to gather up the final 1% of the magic, and then they…" She paused, a blank expression laid on her face.

* * *

"Y-You guys destroyed the path…" Tulip stared at the large crater, both Sting and Rogue standing a bit slumped, multiple injuries, bruises, and a small cut somewhere. She held the two exceeds on her shoulders, who stared in awe. "Three…" The boys slumped a bit more. "Two…" They both fell onto their knees. Tulip sighed. "And one…" They both fell down onto the ground at the same time.

"How could you tell that was going to happen, Tulip?" Frosch stared at the elderly lady in surprise.

"Intuition… Now I need you two to keep a good secret, alrighty?" They both nodded. "Don't tell anyone, but I know how to heal." She smiled secretly, and the exceeds looked at each other, in even more surprise. "Now help me get those two out of the hole… An elderly lady can't do that much." She laughed.

The two exceeds turned into Aera mode, and flew down to pick up their respective best friend. They flew them up, and put them on ground where they couldn't somehow roll into the crater again. Tulip made her way over there, and her hands glowed a bright green, swirls of blue flying around. A white light enclosed her, changing on how she looked. When the light disappeared, her old appearance remained and she looked far younger.

"Tulip! You look young!" Lector stared at her.

"It always gets like this when I use my healing magic…" She replied, her voice deep and smooth instead of old and rough. "Pretty cool, right?" Maemi burst out of the forest, running over to them.

"Whoa! Grams! You look really young!" She said energetically.

"Tulip! She knows your secret!" Frosch squeaked, absolutely afraid.

"I've known it ever since I knew her…" Maemi laughed, giving a knowing look to her grandmother, telling her immediately that she talked to Gildarts. "What happened?"

"Oh, Sting and Rogue had a spar. Destroyed the path back there," Grandma Tulip answered.

"That makes sense… Anywho, heal 'em up so we can get a move on!"

* * *

**Okay! Le new chapter is finished! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry if I made Gildarts a little bit too OOC, but I didn't have the wiki available when I wrote this… The next chapter will be posted on Wednesday (My time…). The next chapter will also be with Fairy Tail instead of Maemi and the traveling group. **

**STORY RECOMMENDATIONS:**

**1\. Electrolite by Blazing Silver Angel**

**2\. The Mysterious Baron of Fairy Tail by scrawlx1012**

**3\. Falling in Love with the Past by Rosy Fire **

**PLEASE READ THEM! THEY'RE AWESOME! :D There are more I want to recommend, but I'm pretty busy believe it or not… Getting ready for school and all. I'll try and update the best I can when school does end up starting!**

**THE WINNING, OFFICIAL SHIPPING IS…**

**LAXUS DREYAR X MAEMI DYSLIN!**

**Natsu: Awww, whaat? D:**

**Gray: Good job Laxus…**

**Loke: TToTT Nooo!**

**Sting &amp; Rogue: :c**

**Rox: Now she's not my official bride.. ;o;**

**NO ONE GAVE A CRAP ABOUT YOU ROX. XD**

**Ignus: Oh. :c I lost…**

**And now for Laxus' reaction.**

**Laxus: Why am I so popular all of a sudden?! :o I MEAN, I GUESS I'M HAPPY I WON, BUT… I wasn't that popular in the beginning…**

**( When Natsu was first pretty much… -.- )**

**Please remember, there will be an alternate ending story that I'll make at the end of the Trilogy.**

**This is just the first story. ;u; **

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	34. Xzvenward

**Okay, since this is so popular… I also plan to update this on Thursday and Friday as well, that way I'm not so bored at home all the time. Oh! And I also got a Minecraft account! (Finally…) I chose my name as Moonwood7. C: Okay! Onto the new chapter!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, or Miksu.**

**Claimers: I own Maemi, Red, Ignus, Nadia, Cora, Ryuu, Rox, AND Grandma Tulip.**

* * *

Water flew down from the top of the hellhole, landing down next to Cora and Ryuu. It quickly transformed back in to Juvia. "Juvia is back." Master Makarov turned to her.

"Were you able to open the gate?" She shook her head.

"Juvia couldn't figure out which button it was. Not to mention Rox was up there… God Slayers are a bit difficult, as I remember how difficult Sheria was in the Grand Magic Games…" Juvia said, mentioning when she and Gray did their unison raid against Sheria and Lyon. Two small hearts appeared in the blue-haired woman's eyes as she remembered. The Master turned to Miksu.

"You need to use the magic… Without Maemi, we need more power." The blind girl paused and turned towards the master, adjusting the glasses.

"…I want to keep it secret-"

"Miksu. Use it." There was sternness in Master Makarov's voice.

"…WATER DRAGON'S ROAR!" A blue magic circle went up to Miksu's head, and she unleashed a large beam of water at the monster. It seemed to take a bit of damage. The Dragon Slayers looked towards her, slightly surprised. Natsu looked like he was about to say something, until the monster hit him at the wall.

"AH!" He screamed loudly as he flew towards the wall. The Master then went over to Erza, dodging the monster cleverly.

"Erza! I need you to try find out what kind of magic it has! It's been only attacking us physically!" The scarlet haired woman nodded, summoning up a few more swords. She fired them at the monster, receiving tons of information about it.

"It uses Area Magic and Time Magic! It has a name too… Xzvenward if I'm correct. It's age is 2... It seems powerful for being that young." Gray perked up a bit when he heard 'Xzvenward'.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ "…So what was the monster like?" He asked, wondering if it was one of Zeref's demons like Deliora. _

_"Ugly for one thing!" She laughed. "But it was big, and really annoying to fight. It kept slowing down time, and speeding it up! And it kept using Area Effect!" Gray laughed._

_"Yet you managed to destroy it?" He asked._

_"Yeah, in a way."_

_"In a way?" He inquired._

_"Well, it just disappeared after a long while… I hit it in the head I think."_

_"What was it called?" He saw Maemi pause for a moment, trying to remember what it was called._

_"I believe it was… Xzvenward. Odd name, in my opinion of course! Odd name for an ugly-ass monster!" She laughed._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"…That was the monster Maemi fought for 12 years!" Gray blurted out. Most of the guild remained fighting, but he could tell they were listening. "Xzvenward is what the monster she fought was called! It had Time and Area Magic also!" The Master's eyes widened. "She said it disappeared after it was hit in the head though…"

"We've hit it multiple times in the head, Streaker!" Natsu yelled out as he approached to where he had stood before being tossed back to the wall. "Unless we need Mae to hit it in the head…"

"I've read a book about Xzvenward before. It was when Maemi had left for the monster, but I didn't know it was the exact monster she had to fight. It steals years from it's opponents to gain more defense, speed, attack, and a new form when the opponent hits it in the head. Since there are multiple opponents here, we can't beat him since he can only take years from one opponent!" Levy quickly added.

"Then we're just gonna have to find a different weak spot…" Gajeel smirked. "Gihi." The black-haired Dragon Slayer ran up to the monster, the green-grey magic circle appearing. "Iron Fist of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel's fist turned to iron, and it hit the monster. It almost did no damage.

"Since the last person it took years from was Maemi, that means it has the same speed, attack, and defense as her!" Lucy said with a gasp. "And she's difficult to beat!" The Master remained quiet for a moment.

"…No, that's only… Never mind…" He sighed. Laxus looked over at his grandfather.

"Tell us," Laxus said to the older man.

"Not now! We need to fight Xzvenward!" The Master hit his grandson's head. "Speaking of which, why aren't you fighting?!" Laxus sparked some electricity at the monster.

"Done." A gasp came from everyone in the room as they saw the monster freeze, almost time slowing down around them.

"Now would be a good time to explain Gramps!" Natsu called out.

"FINE! We all know Maemi's a Dragon Sla- er, Dragon, but there's something added onto her being a Dragon. A Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer, or a Dragon, is visited on the day of their birth by another Dragon, but the ones that are big with scales, and the Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer is given 99% of their magic, which includes their years in life. After the entire process is complete, the dragon flies up past the earth, freeze themselves, and release the final 1% out across the world, and it's slowly attracted to the new Dragon," The Master began. "Then a certain amount of years are set. In Maemi's case, it was 25. But since two years were taken from her, she only recently began to collect it. But the bad part of it is that, it collects quickly. The final 1% makes her weak, and it doesn't let her use her magic. But something is making her stronger. She is slowly turning into a real dragon. The kind with wings, scales, and are huge. She can postpone it only for a bit." The guild stared at the Master in disbelief.

"I'm telling the truth, brats…" He sighed. "The Guardian Dragon is the one who invented Fourth Dragon Slayer Magic… I'm unsure if there had been others beside Maemi, but I only know Maemi is certainly one. At this point, I don't know how much of transformation she's gone through…"

"Is there a way to turn back to normal after she transforms into a dragon?" Nadia asked quietly. Even though she knew most of this, she didn't know all of this. The purple haired girl stared at the Master. He remained silent.

"There is absolutely no way for her to change back after she's transformed." The entire guild gasped. Loke remained quiet, and hung his head low.

"Did you know this already Loke…?" Lucy asked him. The Lion Zodiac nodded, disappearing.

"Don't call for me a while…" He muttered, disappearing quickly. Lucy took her whip out.

"Xzvenward's moving quicker!" She called out. They all turned to the serpent. "Let's beat him for Maemi!" The guild cheered out.

"Fire-Make: Phoenix!" Ignus made a huge, fire-like bird, which flew up and shone brightly, firing all sorts of fire at Xzvenward.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Ice lances flew out of the ground, flying out at the monster.

"Heaven's Wheel!" Sword flew at the monster from different directions.

"Fire Dragon's…"

"Iron Dragon's…"

"Sky Dragon's…"

"Lightning Dragon's…"

"Water Dragon's…" Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, and Miksu all began to gather up energy.

"ROAR!" They all yelled out in unison, beams of fire, iron, wind, lightning, and water all combining into one mega unison raid.

"Solid Script: Storm!" A stormy word appeared before Levy, and rain and lightning hit Xzvenward.

"LUCY WHIP!" Lucy repetitively hit the monster with her whip.

"Luki! Now!" Nadia yelled out to the Wrath Spirit.

"Right… Magic Revolver: Final Shot!" A grey magic circle appeared at the tip of the revolver, one bullet flying out towards the serpent. Magic flew at the monster from all different directions, making it difficult for the monster to attack. A large magic circle appeared underneath it, a combination of elements combining. Fire, earth, water, and air, were all combining. Natsu and Wendy both tried to eat the air and fire, but it was nearly impossible. For some reason, they couldn't eat it.

It all combined into another large serpent, that was more snake-like. Both of them moved at a quick pace around them, going in a clockwise and counterclockwise. A black magic circle went in between the two, and in the middle of the hellhole, a man with black hair appeared, smiling. Fairy Tail stared at the man, and Natsu's expression angered.

"Zeref…" He growled.

* * *

**Zeref has appeared. I had no idea what to do with this chapter so I was all like: "HEY. I HAVE AN IDEA. I'll make Zeref appear! Such a cutie anyways. C:" But yeah! Okay, so I shall continue to post these on Wednesday, and now also Thursday and Friday until this is finished. I'll let you all know if it is the final chapter when we reach it. :'c It's getting closer to ending though… OH WELL. That's why it'll have a… Wait for it, SEQUEL! :D I've already decided on what'll happen in it. It involves dragons and a big piece of rock. I have tricks up my sleeve. C: You don't know what's coming! Hehe!**

**Anywho, BYE! SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	35. She's There!

**owo There is going to be a timeskip to when Maemi and co. reach Rox's Castle! Because since neither Sting or Rogue won the shipping, and Laxus did, this means the story needs to be shorter. .w. Well, this is a bit big at least… OKAY. ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT! LET THE FINAL CHAPTERS BEGIN!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, or Miksu.**

**Claimers: I own Maemi, Red, Ignus, Nadia, Cora, Ryuu, Rox, and Grandma Tulip.**

* * *

_(Timeskip to when they reach Rox's Castle…)_

Maemi stared up at the large castle that loomed above them quietly. She sensed a strong amount of magic being used inside of it. Sting and Rogue stood behind her, crossing their arms. The two exceeds, Frosch and Lector stood next to Maemi, a little sad that it was almost over that they'd have to depart. Her Grandmother walked up to the door, Rogue running over and blocking the door.

"There's strong magic in their… It's too dangerous! You'll both have to come back later-!" Rogue was interrupted by Maemi, who was staring coldly at the castle.

"We're going in…" Her voice was full of sternness, strength, and bit of coldness. Sting looked at her, confused on why a girl with no magic wanted to go in where a battle was happening.

"Mae-San…" Lector looked up at the girl. "You might get hurt…" The words just passed into her ear and out.

"I've been through worse…" She growled, a sharp tooth showing instead of her usual teeth. She walked past Rogue, and pushed the door down, saying nothing. All they all saw was that her eyes were dark, but focused.

"What's her deal-?" Sting was now interrupted by her grandmother.

"It's time we tell you what's really been happening…" The two boys stared at the elderly lady in surprise. Rogue looked like he was about to say something, but remained quiet. "Just for both of your information, Maemi and I are related, but our surnames aren't Sarris… It's Dyslin. I trust you've both have heard that name somewhere…"

"I've heard it before! It was the last name of a Fairy Tail member that returned from a long, dangerous mission!" Lector piped up. Tulip nodded.

"Maemi was the name of that member… Maemi Dyslin." Both Rogue and Sting froze.

"Then why did you need us to assist you both?" Sting asked.

"… Maemi's going through something. Her magic is changing her. Physically of course. I can tell both of you never heard about a Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer. A Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer is given 99% of a dragon's power, including all of the years the dragon had lived. At a set age, the Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer begins to change into a dragon themselves. You see, right now Maemi has a magical lotion on that hides all of the changes she's gone through… But right now, with almost all of the final 1% collected, she would have scales covering her arms, legs, back, a bit of her face, her head underneath her hair… Practically everywhere. Her Dragon Fangs are a bit longer than usual, and both of her hands and feet should've changed into dragon hands and feet." All of the traveling companions were gawking.

"Oh… She also has wings and her left eye should be colored yellow by now…" Tulip finished.

"Is there anyway to stop it?" Frosch asked curiously.

"She's been postponing her transformation, but she can't hold it too long…" Everyone's attention quickly changed from Tulip to an explosion inside of the castle. They hurried inside and ran for a bit, seeing Maemi in a fighting stance.

"Guardian Dragon's Roar!" A single beam of silver light went straight towards her enemy, with many other beams of different colors flying out of her mouth, going in different directions. A few scales showed on Maemi's cheeks and forehead. Both of her hands were completely scaled, and her scarf had disappeared, a silver colored Fairy Tail mark shone brightly on her left shoulder blade. Her light blonde hair was a bit messed up now.

"Where are they?" Maemi yelled at her enemy, her left eye glowing brightly. "Where are my friends?!" She charged at him, dragon claws replacing her fingers. She stopped right as she was about to plunge her new hand into her enemy's chest.

"MAE-SAN!" Lector screamed out in fear. Memories of Red flew into Maemi's mind, which stopped her from plunging her dragon hand. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, her glowing yellow eye calming a bit more.

* * *

"Wha… what was that…?" Lucy asked, panting. They had finally defeated both Zeref and Xzvenward. Well, both just disappeared. But someone had to fight Xzvenward by themselves, while the rest of them had to fight Zeref. The blonde looked over at the purplette on the ground. Nadia had given up a few years to get rid of the monster. 5 to be exact. The now 21-year old was passed out, her father holding her gently.

"What was what, Luce…?" Natsu asked, looking over at her.

"I heard an explosion…" She answered. "We need to get out of here…" The rest of the guild remained quiet, but the Master tensed up.

"What's wrong Master?" Erza asked the small man. He then smiled, a small tear in the corner of his eye.

"Maemi's here…" He whispered, smiling. "MAEMI'S HERE!" He screamed out joyfully. Tears began to fall down many member's cheeks, overjoyed. Cheers rang out inside the hellhole, many people beginning to chant:

"Maemi! Maemi!" Rox smirked.

"So… my bride's here? Took her a while too long…"

* * *

"R-Red…" Maemi wimpered, just delivering a regular punch to her enemy, a guard. It knocked him out easily. Tulip sighed.

"I guess there's more to explain…" The elderly lady breathed.

* * *

**owo So, Maemi FINALLY reaches the infamous Rox Castle. AND Sting and Rogue find out Maemi's identity. Man… THE ENDING IS TOO CLOSE! D: ITS WAY TOO CLOSE ALREADY. I JUST NOTICED ITS LIKE… SUPER CLOSE. I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY CHAPTERS, BUT IT IS CLOSE!**

**Note: I will have the first chapter of the Sequel up on the day I post the final chapter. That way, you guys can continue reading this amazing Trilogy. :D **

**Thanks for giving me SO much support over these few months this story has been off! :D It's really helped me out in real life, since I have a few life problems… This really helped me get away from them and so many other things. :3 You guys rock. Love ya!**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	36. Rox VS Maemi Part 1

**owo OKAY! 1/? OF THE LAST CHAPTERS. OKAY. I HAVE NO IDEA ON WHAT TO SAY, SO LETS JUST GO TO THE STORY NOW. ;~;**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, or Miksu.**

**Claimers: I OWN MY CHARACTERS! :D**

* * *

"You see… Maemi had an exceed herself, which explains why she enjoys Lector and Frosch's company. It wasn't that long ago that… Well… her exceed passed away…" Tulip turning a bit to take out something from her bag. She pulled out a picture with Maemi and a small, red-ginger colored exceed with dark green eyes on her shoulder. "This image was taken a week and a half before her exceed's death. Her exceed's name was Red…" Frosch's ears perked up.

"She's mentioned that to Frosch once! While she was ahead of everyone and Lector was off doing something else! She said something about a friend named Red!" Frosch squealed out.

"That'd be her exceed then… There are many reason she wanted to come here. One, she wanted to save her guild, her friends, and her family. Next, the lord of this country wants her to be his bride, but clearly she rejects. And finally… The army this lord owns killed Red. She can't take all of them by herself, so a simple way would be fighting the lord instead… Rox is his name if I'm correct," Tulip continued. Maemi stood up, forcing herself to not sob. A few more scales appeared.

"…Rox Damn Carney…" She growled lowly, her left eye regaining it's powerful glow. She clenched her dragon hand, beginning to run.

"H-Hey! Wait up for us, Maemi!" Sting yelled out her. She didn't call back, and remained focused on running throughout the labyrinth of a castle.

"I swear, if that ass did anything to them…" She said to herself, but due to a Dragon Slayer's super sensitive hearing, both Rogue and Sting heard her. They remained quiet.

"Let's go after her… Things might get out of hand-!" She was then interrupted by another voice.

"HEY! Is Mae here?" A man's voice called out from the entrance. He had orange hair that was tad long, and a familiar long, black cape. The five them (counting the exceeds) turned to see him fully.

"Sting-Kun! Look! It's Fairy Tail's strongest member!" Lector squeaked, pointing at him.

"Gildarts Clive…" Rogue muttered, staring at the older man. Gildarts approached them and looked at Maemi's Grandmother.

"Hello Tulip! How's an old lady like you- AHH!" Gildarts jumped back as a yellow-red aura covered the elderly lady's right hand. "And you still have magic… Of course an old fart like-! OW!" Only within a second, the elderly lady swiftly grabbed the man's ear in annoyance.

"Let's just go find Mae…" She muttered, starting to walking towards the direction Maemi stormed off in.

"D-Do you need to hold my ear the entire time?!" Gildarts asked, trying to squirm out of Tulip's grip. "WHY IS YOUR GRIP SO STRONG FOR AN OLD FART-?!"

"Say Old Fart one more time, I'll pinch harder," Tulip ordered. "Come on boys, we shouldn't waste any time at all!" Sting and Rogue looked at each other and quickly followed after the elderly lady dragging the man off in the direction Maemi went.

Maemi was far ahead, already beginning to grow more scales, a sharp pain flying everywhere inside her. T-The last percentage… 100%… I'm going to change soon… I need to find them quick! She turned the corner, letting out a loud, dragon-like roar, hoping one of her guild mates or even Rox could hear her. She at the moment only wanted to get Rox to avenge Red. Anger filled her eyes as she ran down the hall, coming to a large room, with a gated hole in the middle. Her one regular eye gazed across the room, seeing the one individual she wanted off of the face of Earthland.

"ROX!" Maemi roared out again, her left eye now blazing yellow. The boy calmly looked over at her, as if he wasn't surprised she was here. Her now dragon-like ear twitched as she heard yelling from inside the gated hole. She ran over, watching Rox closely. She put her dragon-hands underneath the gate, and pried it open with brute strength. Her large wings appeared on her back, allowing her to lift the entire gate open.

"Maemi!" Ignus called out to the dragon girl. "We're in here!" Maemi looked down, and saw the entire guild, injured. She took the gate off it's latches, and threw it at a castle wall. An entire wall crumbled down to piece, the room now becoming larger. She was about to fly down to help her guild mates out of the hole, but then an earth-made staircase appeared, many members beginning to climb up.

"We're free!" An excited Lisanna yelled out, running up the stairs. A few bandages were covering her sides and some of her face, but she seemed otherwise fine.

"Be careful not to fall, Lisanna!" Mirajane called up, assisting Elfman with walking up the stairs.

"I am being careful, Mira-nee!" Lisanna reached the top, and was nearly toppled over with black rocks. Maemi had quickly punched the rocks that were being flown towards the silver-haired girl.

"Are you alright, Lisanna?" Maemi asked Lisanna, in the gentlest tone she could manage. The sky blue-eyed girl nodded, still in slight shock of rocks being tossed at her. "I'll handle him…" Maemi stared at her final rival, and possibly her final battle before she becomes a full-on dragon. "Get everyone out of here." She took a few steps towards him, her gaze unwavering from her target. A loud, fiery voice called out.

"MAE-!" The familiar voice was then shut up. She realized more of the guild must be out. "Is she in her Homodraco form thingy…?"

"No Natsu…" Maemi heard Master Makarov's voice replying to the other's question. "That's pre-transformation."

"W-what?! Already?" Natsu looked like he was about to freak out.

"Maemi Dyslin! It took us forever to chase after you, child!" Maemi heard her grandmother's voice, other footsteps were head as well, including major panting.

"Oi! What's Sabertooth doing here?" Gray asked, glaring at both Sting and Rogue. They didn't answer.

"Leave your questions until later. There's guards on the way. A bunch too. We would've walked but-." Sting tried to continue, but battle yells were heard from every hall, nearly a thousand in each direction.

"Shit! That many?" Cana asked, surprised. She turned towards the elderly lady, seeing her father being dragged by the air. "Oh, hey there old man!" She called out. He looked over, and stumbled around trying to get free so he was no longer embarrassed. Tulip let his ear go, causing Gildarts to fall on to the ground.

"Happy now, Squirmy?" Tulip asked, crossing her old arms. "Ah, Makarov. Still short as ever." The Master frowned.

"Hmph! You've shrunk-! AH!" The Master squeaked out as she stealthily grabbed the tiny man's ear.

"You were saying, Macky?" The Master began to flail around a bit dramatically.

"This is no time to be funny! We can do a silly reunion later! First, we need to fight off all of the soldiers! SO LEMME GO!" Makarov ranted on, and sighed happily as his ear was released. "Thank you Tulip-!" He silented himself as soldiers poured into the room, surrounding the guild and the four Sabertooth members (Counting the exceeds). They left most of the space to Maemi and Rox.

"So, you've finally have arrived, my future love?" Rox asked her slyly. She growled a response.

"_I_ will never ever be your damn love. I don't know why you just target _me_! There's others besides myself! I'm just a regular mage! With overpowered magic…" She muttered the last part.

"Because, my dear, you're more special than anyone else. More important than everyone. People like you for your attitude, your power, and the guild you're in. I like you for other reasons, plus those."

"No, _you_ only see giving demons more power and giving yourself the entire right to rule the world, and bash around people you can take control of! As much as I don't my final battle to be bloody… I'll risk it to just get rid of someone like you out of this world." A pain-like feeling ran in her heart, the memories of Red replaying over, and over again. "Just as you did to someone I deeply cared about… Except, I don't care much about you."

Rox laughed. "Now, I can just tell you do care about me, since it's taking you a bit to attack."

"I'm waiting for the lady to fire first…" Maemi carried a smug look on her face, her regular eye glowing with a small bit of playfulness. Rox didn't reply, and then threw a large amount of earth at her. She ducked down, and then charged at him.

"Guardian Dragon's Wild Charge!" Since she was a Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer, she knew more Dragon Slayer Art moves. A silver-white aura began to fly around Maemi, and once she got twenty feet within her chosen target, it turned into a large, bullet-like energy that was moving quickly at Rox. He jumped to the side, and got skimmed by it. She skidded to stop the attack, and saw rocks flying above her, then dropping down at incredible speeds.

"Earth God's Meteor Shower!" Maemi leaped onto one meteor after another, quickly getting up into the air.

"Guardian Dragon's Wing Slash!" With having legit wings, the attack's power would double. Her wings slashed at his stomach, giving him a light cut on the stomach. Rox fell back on to the ground, landing on both of his feet.

"Earth God's Marionette!" A large doll was conjured up with black earth, dark openings in the top for where the eyes would be, and an eerie, purple aura surrounded it. The same purple color became a small pupil in each opening, giving the rather creepy doll eyesight. It screeched out, having square teeth. Normally, that'd be funny, but as of now, it looks creepy as hell. It loomed above Maemi. She looked up at it, barely surprised on how creepy it looked.

"I've seen creepier shit…" She muttered. Both of her hands started to create silver-colored flames. "Guardian Dragon's Cold Flame Fist!" The flames that were on her fists were hot enough to become cold to anyone who touches it. It touched Rox for a moment, since he didn't move quick enough to dodge. He yelped out, and then jumped away.

"…So, this isn't everything a Guardian Dragon can do, if I'm correct," Rox sneered.

"There's way more… That was just a small part of my warm-up!"

* * *

**ROX VS MAEMI. OMG- **

**THE**

**FINAL**

**BATTLE**

**IS **

**UPON**

**US. NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER. YAAAAAAAAA-**

**Wait. Why am I celebrating? THE FINAL CHAPTER IS GETTING CLOSER!**

**Announcer-San: Ah, it's great to be back- HOLY SHIT. Strawberry-Dono! Why'er you crying?**

**THE FINAL CHAPTER IS GETTING CLOSER…**

**Announcer-San: I WAS GONE FOR THAT LONG?! D: NOO!**

**;u; Thank goodness there'll be a sequel.**

**Announcer-San: Dammit Strawberry-Dono… ;n; You scared the crap outta me.**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	37. Maelyth The Dragon!

**I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS WAS NOT UPDATED FOR LIKE A WEEK. I wanted school to start, and I needed a break. I'm afraid to announce I'll be updating this less due to school, and on a non-regular basis. I apoligize for the inconvience Reader-(Chan/San/Kun/Sama)! ;w; The battle continues! ROX VS MAEMI! I THINK WE KNOW WHO MIGHT WIN! :D**

**Announcer-San: DAMMIT STRAWBERRY-DONO! Stop spoiling. D:**

**Kane: .-. You might add a damn surprise, plot twist shit.**

**I'm just trying to get them to guess! D: NOW STFU. ITS STARTING.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima, or Miksu.**

**Claimers: You all know who I own.**

* * *

Rox eyed the dragon-girl curiously, some more scales appearing on her tan-white skin. Alongside with more scales, some turned silver as well. Even a little bit of her hair had turned silver as well, but her stance remained strong, and her one blue eye was clearly focused on him, but he couldn't tell where her one glowing yellow eye was looking at. A light, silver-colored aura began to surround the female. Master Makarov stared in slight shock. He had always knew Maemi possessed these kind of powers, but this was a bit too incredible.

"You brats know what to do, I presume?" The elderly midget man asked the guild carefully, them all giving a curt nod, except Natsu, who was cheering wildly for Maemi a bit. "Natsu, calm down! We have an entire army to fight here!" The pink-haired dragonslayer turned to the Master.

"I've done that before, Gramps! It's easy as hell!" He laughed.

"Hell isn't that easy, Natsu…" Lucy muttered, sweat dropping. Happy glanced around.

"I don't see Red!" He frowned, crossing his small exceed arms. Lucy's chocolate eyes looked down at the light blue exceed gently, a small frown covering her face. The exceeds still didn't know about Red. She noticed Frosch and Lector quickly, and saw them joining the other exceeds. Happy went over just as quickly. She sighed. Happy would have to learn the hard way…

"Anywho… Listen, take this army out! Show them what Fairy Tail can do!" The guild let out an excited battlecry. Sting and Rogue crossed their arms, ignoring the fact that Tulip had re-grabbed Gildart's ear, the orange-haired man now completely embarrassed in front of his only child. Cana laughed, somehow holding a bottle of some sort of alcohol.

"What are we expected to do then?" Sting asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Well, you can decide that! Sting, you're the master of your guild, you may join in this fight or not. I shall not force you, but I'm not forcing the children here either," Master Makarov said to Sting, eyeing the bottle of alcohol Cana had in her hand. A fierce glare came from a certain scarlet-haired woman, and another from a silver-white-haired woman. He panicked, and quickly looked away from the alcohol, saddened a bit. Rogue glanced at Sting warily.

"Well, are we going to fight?" The shadow dragonslayer asked Sting. The blonde looked thoughtful for only a small moment, and then nodded.

"We'll fight. Even though we came only as escorts, for a dragon at that… We shouldn't just head back without a good fight." Rogue nodded, preparing a shadow dragonslayer art attack. Frosch looked at the three Fairy Tail exceeds.

"So you know Maemi?" Carla asked Frosch and Lector, her eyebrow wanting to raise up in curiosity. Lector nodded.

"Yeah! We know her. We traveled with her for a while," Lector answered the white she-exceed. Happy turned more towards them.

"Then where's Red?" He asked, nearly whining. Frosch frowned at Happy's question and went behind Lector, sniffing a bit sadly.

"Uh… Well… We don't know the details but…" Lector gulped in between speaking. "Red's dead apparently. Don't you guys know that?" The red-pinkish exceed looked at them all. Their eyes widened, Happy's eyes threatening to let tears fall.

"W-what?!" Pantherlily asked, surprised. Carla approached Happy, and put her small paw on the male-exceed's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Happy?" Happy whimpered, looking down at the ground.

"I-I'm fine! We need to fight!" Happy said, scurrying over to Natsu, wiping his little exceed tears away. The rest of the exceeds sighed. Soon enough, the entire group was surrounded by the Dragon Hunters, or the army. They were all generally men, but a few women were seen as well.

"So, these are the bastards that killed our dragons?" Natsu asked, growling a tad bit as he saw the area in front of him. Gajeel nodded, looking head-on to many of the soldiers.

"Yeah… These are the bastards, Salamander," Gajeel said, crossing his arms.

"Let's beat them, Natsu-San! Gajeel-San!" Wendy said, more encouraged to fight now. All three of them readied some sort of dragonslayer art move. Both male dragonslayers nodded. Laxus had glanced over at Maemi before nodding along, even though his name wasn't mentioned. Master Makarov saw his grandson nodding off, and shoved his elbow into the tall man's gut. Laxus winced.

"Stop focusing on her, she'll be fine. You know that." Laxus rolled his eyes as his grandfather said that.

"I was just checking if it was Tiny Legs."

"Stop looking at her legs, or anywhere above her legs." Laxus just simply covered his grandfather's eyes, and looked at her bottom. "LAXUS!" The Master yelled out, flailing around to try get his grandson's large hand off of his tiny face. "Stop looking there now, I command you!"

"It's not working, Gramps," Laxus laughed a bit, and then was hit by one of the guard, getting him distracted. He shot a beam of lightning at the soldier who had hit him. Rox eyed Maemi still, wondering what the sandy-blonde haired girl would do.

"Guardian Dragon's…" Her silver aura began to emit more silver aura, making her float into the air a bit, her scales shining more brightly. She gulped in uncertainty, and glanced over to her guild mates. Her comrades. Her… family that she had lost. She sighed heavily, deciding that won't be the right time to change. She began to undo it, until the Earth God Slayer hit her.

"Earth God's Magnitude!" Although it only affected the ground surrounding her, the ground was tossed up into the air, allowing her to be greatly damaged from the attack. A few cuts had already covered her, and they barely just began. This caused her to yelp out the final word of her former attack.

"COCOON!" She covered her mouth quickly as the silver aura began to envelope her. When the silver light decreased, a silver-colored, sort of egg-shaped cocoon had Maemi surrounded. Erza had looked over, her usually strong, prideful eyes wide with fear and surprisement. Only a moment ago, she was there, and now, in her place was an egg-cocoon. However, the re-equip mage sensed magic blooming bigger inside of it, and strong attack were still coming from it.

From inside the cocoon, Maemi muttered. "Guardian Dragon's… Death Toll." The cocoon made some sort of huge dragon like aura, which loomed above a tiny Rox. He looked up at the silver-dragon-aura with simplicity, and began to conjure up earth around him. He was now surrounded with earth, except, his was more human like. It was… Titan like.

"Earth God's Titan." Rox said from inside the titan, the titan copying him with a lower voice. The titan began to bend down, trying to pick up the rather large cocoon. Erza blinked.

"Wasn't the cocoon just… small?" She looked at it, and saw it moving a small bit, and then growing a little larger quickly. "M-master…" The midget turned towards Titania.

"Eh-? Oh my-!" The Master immediately gaped as he saw the cocoon. "M-MAEMI! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" The Master immediately turned into a giant, and stormed his way over some guards and began to protect the growing cocoon-egg. Both Rox and Makarov engaged in some sort of hand battle, where they were both grasping onto each other's hands, and trying to push each other away. An area below Master, where the earth began to rise up. Soon enough, the Master was a few 50 feet up into the air, still enough where they could still have locked hands. Rox released, and threw a earth fist at Master Makarov's gut, sending him back to the guild, and giving his tiny size back.

"I don't have time for you old man. I have to deal with a nice, fine dragon lady-" As Rox's titan turned around, there was cracks covering the cocoon-egg, and instead of a regular, human's head…

A new head emerged, both eyes a light, shining blue with triangular pupils in the middle. The head was longer, and more lizard-like. Horns on the top of the new Maemi's head, and many, many scales covering the silver-skinned head. She roared out, sharp teeth on both jaw lines. She broke through the rest of the cocoon-egg, and let out a loud, fierce roar. Only faintly could the Fairy Tail sign be seen where her left shoulder-blade was originally. As she exited the cocoon-egg, she let her large two wings out, the silver wings large and noble-like. She once again, roared out. Loke, re-summoned himself, staring at the new Guardian Dragon in pure amazement.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce… Maelyth." She jumped up into the air, and darted towards Rox's earth titan with extreme speed.

* * *

**SHESAFUCKINGDRAGONHOLYSHITIDIDNOTWANTTHISTOHAPPENSODAMNEARLY.**

**Kane: Calm the fuck down, Strawberry-San…**

**SHES A DRAGON. HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! Also, the cover image is what she looks like, except she has light blue eyes. Cx Amazing, right? Anywho, thanks for reading everyone! I'll try update some more!**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	38. The Dragon-Speak

**I AM SO SORRY. I HAVE DISAPPEARED FOR OVER A WEEK BECAUSE OF THIS SHIT:**

**1\. My Dad FINALLY gave my laptop back.**

**2\. SCHOOL.**

**3\. LIFE.**

**4\. NO MUSE WHATSOEVER FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

**5\. Tomodachi Life.**

**6\. Fangirling.**

**7\. Guardians of the Galaxy. (LOVE IT. :'D)**

**AND SO MUCH MORE. *Heart***

**So anywho, school started like 6 weeks ago, and then blah blah blah, that scrawlx31 or whatever his name was problem, and TA-DA! REGULAR STRAWBERRY IS BACK**

**WITH VOCABULARY! YAAAAY! ;u; **

**To be honest, I missed you all SO much. Love ya all still!**

**Disclaimers: I don't and never will own Fairy Tail, Miksu, or Hiro Mashima.**

**Claimers: I own all of the characters I created. C:**

Maelyth, formerly Maemi, stared intently at the idiot known as Rox. Her cold, piercing light blue dragon eyes were amazingly bright, almost as if a piece of the day sky fell from it. A low, sharp growl rolled over her tongue as she was darting straight at the man. He constantly claimed that she was his bride, and tried to even kidnap her a few times in the past. She never liked him, she never understood why anyone would even fall for this 'charm' of his. If anyone had charm, well… That's a tad difficult.

She roared as she quickly came intact with the large, earth-created titan. She bit down on one of it's large, earthy brown shoulders. Her fangs crushed through a few layers of the titan, and she kicked the titan with one of her hind legs, sending it against a marble-white wall. Her light blue-grey scales shimmered brightly as a large crack in the wall broke into million pieces, sunlight zooming into the room. She stood up more. She saw the earth-titan rise up once more.

"Heh… Pretty good there…" Rox's voice boomed from the titan, the mouth of it moving only slightly. "I'm surprised you have this much power after transforming…" He panted. Inside of the titan, Rox wiped his golden-brown eyebrow tiredly. He turned off the Titan Speak for a moment to mutter to himself. "Holy shit… If I keep up at this rate, the bitch will kill me." He sighed, turning the Titan Speak back on soon after.

"Ahem!" He cleared his voice, prepared to speak. "Maelyth, my dear and sweetest, I do not wish to battle with you. Just simply come to our side, leave that… pesky guild of yours. Living in a marble castle is far better than a piece of woody junk." This ticked Maelyth off. The she-dragon was now staring angrily at him. He once again turned the Magic off. "Great… I am now prepared to die, and possibly eaten!" In all honesty, he fancied her as a human. As a dragon, not so much. He was simply trying to bring her to his side, bring Zeref's full power back, end most of the world as many know it, and rule it. An average villain he often called himself.

All of a sudden, Maelyth replied in some sort of dragon language he couldn't understand. He remembered reading about Fourth Generation Dragon Slayers. After transforming, they couldn't speak the human tongue, only their own, original tongue. Not even Dragon Slayers could understand the ancient language. He chuckled a bit at her, as the she-dragon's eyes widened, realizing absolutely no one could understand a single thing she was said.

Laxus quickly turned to his midget grandfather, who had returned from being a huge giant. "Oi, Old Man! What the hell did Mae say?" He yelled over, since the battle was incredibly loud, magic being tossed here and there. The Master grunted as he was nearly poked to death by a stick. The Dragon Hunter soldier was clearly a new recruit, so the Master had flicked him away as a giant.

"It's Dragon-Speak, Laxus! No one, not even Dragon Slayers can understand it! I've heard people called Dragon Priests understand a whole lot about it, but I don't think we have any as of right now! Otherwise, only other Dragons understand her!" The Master returned to his giant size, kicking some of the new recruits out of his way. Laxus sweat dropped.

"Fire-Make…" Ignus began, facing a small troop of soldiers, slamming his left fist into his right palm.

"Ice-Make…" A now shirtless forever Gray did the complete opposite of him, standing back to back to the Fire-Make mage.

"SNAKE!"

"LANCE!" Both attacks went off at the same time, hurdling towards the two troops. They all got hit and fell over as if they were bowling balls. Ignus smirked confidently, and then gaped as Natsu flew above the remaining flames he had left, and sucked them all up. Gray looked like he wanted to throw a few insults at the pink-haired Dragon Slayer, until some idiot decided to come up to Gray and punch the mage in the face. Poor guy got almost frozen to death.

Lucy and Nadia were fighting side by side, with both the Sins and the Celestial Spirit. Little did they know, the Sins didn't seem to like the Spirits, and vice versa. They simply acted as if they could cooperate, but when their Key Holders couldn't see them or got distracted by Ignus and Natsu, they immediately began to bicker their hearts out.

Gajeel and Levy were the first team to begin to fight, so Solid Script and Metal Dragon Slayer? Easy K.O. Well, for Gajeel at least. It took a few hits to knock out someone, but if Levy had a problem, Gajeel would kick some guy's ass. Droy and Jet didn't dare to even walk up to Levy this time.

Bisca and Alzack, fighting side by side naturally, owned many Dragon Hunters that stood in their way. Little Asuka Re-Equipped her first gun ever at this time, meaning both parents had to watch over the child to make sure she wouldn't fire it at anyone in the Guild, or any extras that were on their side.

Sting and Rogue, fighting their butts off to protect the elderly Tulip, but both boys ended up unconscious. Some of the tougher fighters had been sent against them. Tulip barely moved a muscle or two to attack, using more Psychic abilities than punching someone in the face like a few idiots.

Everyone fought hard, whether they were in Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, or no guild. They all fought for Maemi, or Maelyth now, whom had traveled on foot to get there, getting over her deceased exceed, and the fact her guild mates might've been killed. And now, she probably risked her skin, life, and maybe her soul to turn into a dragon, and destroy Rox-The-Ass! Natsu gave him that special nickname.

Maelyth froze. She couldn't speak human! Or English! She was horrified. How could she communicate with her Guildmates, her comrades, her family, and friends? Questions fired around in her Dragon-sized brain. Only she could understand what her new strange tongue had said. "**Rox, you fucking bastard. You are going down to Hell!**" She had originally said. But curse her new language.

"**Either way, if he can't understand me, I should have an easier time defeating him, right?**" She had questioned herself, and ran straight for Rox. A silver ball of light was inside her mouth when she opened it wide, near the back of her throat. Colors and energy combined together, a spectrum of energy and color surrounded it. As she fired it, a large, circular beam of silver light was aimed at Rox's earth-titan body, with the other colors going out of aim and hitting multiple parts of the titan. Several cracks were created because of the impact. She smirked a Dragon smirk. "**Guardian Dragon's Roar… It has so much more power now. This must be what it feels like for dragons… No wonder they had originally ruled the world…**" The large titan stood back up, as it had stumbled back from the hit.

"Good try, Maelyth!" Although he had turned the Titan Speak off, Maelyth could hear everything he had said while it was off as well, hence the reason she wanted to destroy him even more! She had to use it again, or there was another way to get rid of this insane idiot. A silver aura began to once again enclose around the she-dragon, a small earthquake rumbling as she put a small step forwards. Every consecutive step, some earthquakes got heavier, some larger, some weaker. Her pupils disappeared, much like when her left eye had turned yellow and glowed brightly, she this time had both eyes the same color: Light blue. They, as well, glowed, but brighter than they had ever glowed before.

"**Guardian Dragon's Judgement!**" She roared out viciously. She wondered on how powerful this would be now, since as a young 10 year old, she was able to kill her foster father with it. She initiated the attack, all while a vast memory of her and her sisters, before they passed away, was shown to the dragon in her mind.

_**Flashback**_

_"Mae!" A young girl whined out, her short, dirty blonde hair a slight mess. Maemi turned to her youngest sister, who had small tears in her dark blue eyes. She crouched down a bit to get level with the young sister, and smiled at her gently._

_"What happened Touko?" Maemi asked her softly. Touko looked at Maemi, still teary-eyed. _

_"Minami messed my hair up! I was going to have Jakey over!" Touko cried out, a little tear falling down her face. Maemi wanted to chuckle, but she knew it wasn't the right time. Minami always did this to Touko, as Touko always did the same to Minami. _

_"Nami?" Maemi called out her other sister's nickname. She knew the younger sister hated it, but she responded positively to it. Minami's constantly messy, bed-head hair was the first to be seen by the eldest sister. Her green-blue eyes were the next feature Maemi saw. _

_"Yeah, Mae?" The squeaky voice inquired. _

_"Did you mess up Tou-Tou's hair?" Tou-Tou was her special nickname to Touko. She, as well, hated it. Except she responded more negatively to it. Minami puffed up her left cheek, proving her guilt. She knew her little sisters almost too well. Touko would bite her lip secretly if she was hiding something guilty, and Minami would puff her left cheek up. Maemi honestly would sometimes hold her breath. "Well, Nami?" Maemi tilted her small, young child head._

_"Uhm…" Minami hesitated. "No! Daddy did it!" She found someone to blame quickly and hastily. _

_"Daddy's at work, Nami!" Touko was behind Maemi, listening into the conversation. The little girl continued to bicker, as if it was something she was completely used to all the time. "Why can't you think like a normal person for once?! It's so obvious Daddy's at work! Mommy's outside, working on the garden and our trampoline! You were the only one who was in the room when I was doing my hair, Nami!" Touko argued._

_"What?! Mae was in the room too! Right Mae?" Minami turned to her sister for agreement, hope filling her small eyes. Maemi loved them too much, but didn't want to cause a fight between the sisters._

_"Uh… Yes, I was indeed in the room as well, but only for a brief moment." Maemi had a large, vast collection of vocabulary, since they couldn't afford school. Plus, the parents knew of Maemi's magic, and their worries were shared: They didn't want her to destroy the school and get them sued. "Then I came in here to make lunch! Oh, Touko?" Maemi beckoned her youngest sister to her side as she turned around. "Jakey will probably be here in another hour, so you have some time to re-do your hair! I'm sure it looked adorable-!"_

_"It's. Not. Adorable!" She hated the word, Touko did. Adorable. The one word that always sets the girl off to the moon. "It's cool!" She stated confidently, before marching back to her room to most likely re-do her hair. _

_Maemi covered their ears the best she could that night. The parents were fighting again, rather loudly as well. They had run into her room, afraid at 9:00 P.M. Obviously, their big sister was trying to get some wondrous rest. But their sobs and wails for her to wake up had worked. She had gotten out of bed, and let them sit and fall asleep on it. It was one way to comfort them both. Simply having Maemi nearby gave them hope, happiness, and they felt loved and cared for because of her. _

_The whole time, Maemi had stayed awake and listened to her parents' arguments. She leaned her head against the door tiredly, drifting off accidently a few times. Their loud shouting alarmed her sometimes, and knew where the nearest weapon, or the next best thing, in her room was. She jumped up and grabbed the metallic bat that leaned against her bed frame, and approached the door silently. All she heard was her parents bickering. She heard her father first, then her mother in the order._

_"Listen, you need to get help! Some spinal liquids seeped into your brain! It's urgent, Liz! Please listen to me-!" Her father pleaded._

_"NO! The only one who needs help is you! One day, Maemi just happens to be looking around your damn room and guess what she brings me: A porno book!"_

_"I swear, I told you already! One of my collegues must have done that! I told you that over 80 times!"_

_"What? No, dammit. You're exaggerating! This is the first time you've told me that!"_

_"Dammit Liz! Listen to yourself! I would repeat what you said in the car in front of your children and of your own mother, but who knows if the children are listening! They're afraid!"_

_"Of you! They can't trust you, since you're a coward! You couldn't stop that robber-!"_

_"That was when we had a gun confiscated!"_

_"Whatever! Maemi was nearly stolen and RAPED! You just stood there!"_

_"What?! No, I was punching and beating that asshole up! You just stood there, like the drunk bitch you are all the time, and just laughed at your crying daughter! You called her a crybaby when she was 2! You purposely made her fall onto her face when she first learned how to walk! You made her jump off the swing when she was high up! We were lucky she didn't break a single bone! What I'm saying is: You. Are. A. Bully!" Maemi whimpered. She hated when they brought her up in any conservation, unless it was civilized. She was okay with that, but during their fights? Never._

_**End of Flashback**_

Maelyth unleashed the attack, a second, more spiritual dragon appearing in her place, a silver-ish tint to him. Supposedly, it was the original Guardian Dragon. The one who had given her magic. She never believed that obviously. Tears threatened to escape her new dragon eyes as her past flew around her. She had to ignore them for a moment, so she could fight back. The spirit dragon bit down onto the titan's head, biting the huge clump off. Rox was in the heart of the titan, and quickly re-fixed the titan, letting it attack once more.

"There goes plan A…" She grumbled to herself lowly. "Well, time for Plan B… Hopefully, it will end this damn fight…"

**AND END! Jk, it's not over yet! We're getting there though! Just so you know, only a few, small things were things actually based off of something in real life, like the sisters, how they go to my room if they're scared, and a few words in the fight. Except, I was older and understood a lot more!**

**Anyways guys, thanks for reading The Silver Dragon! I will, like I have probably said before, will post the new story as soon as possible when the last chapter is finished! The new sequel will be up and running by then! **

**FUN FACT: This is all in one document. If I remove the intros and outros per chapter, it would be in the 92-93 pages in Microsoft Works Word Processor. So yes, the first, and original chapter is at the tippy top of this word document. C:**

**Love you all!**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**

**R&amp;R**


	39. Igneel and The Dragons!

**Yay! So much inspiration for continuing! Wait-**

**That means this might end super soon! Well, I'm taking every chance I have to continue writing, since this will be taken away from me (My Laptop) again by the end of the weekend. So, we must continue! Anyways, I'm almost constantly on Miiverse (Generally speaking) on my 3DS, and I would like you all to try find me? My (nick)name on there is Emma. :D COME AND FIND ME! I play…**

**1\. Tomodachi Life**

**2\. Pokemon X/Y**

**3\. Legend of Zelda: Link Between Worlds**

**4\. Rune Factory 4**

**5\. (MOST LIKELY AND EVENTUALLY) Pokemon OR/AS**

**^o^ Without further ado, let Maelyth's final battle with Fairy Tail and family/friends continue VS ROX! By the way…**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE 17,000 Plus views! ;u; Its not even been up for… Almost 4 months. Its yet so young!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail, Miksu, or Hiro Mashima.**

**Claimers: I do own Maelyth (Maemi), Red, Tulip, Ignus, Nadia, Rox, Ryuu, Cora and anyone else I forgot to put down here!**

_W-what the hell was that?!_ Rox thought wildly from inside of the titan. His eyes were wide. If the teeth of the spirit dragon had bit down another foot or so, he might've lost his head. She isn't joking around… _Damn Maelyth._ He bit the inside of his lower lip in frustration. _All this damn dragon does is bite, attack, and try to kill me! Why the fuck did I even invent the plan originally?_ He asked himself in anger. _That's right! 'Cause I was a lovesick bastard and I didn't friggin' know she was actually going to transform into the dragon!_ He wanted to slap himself, but then the titan would copy him. His eyes glared towards the fairies and the tigers (Fairy Tail and Sabertooth), seeing them still fighting his soldiers.

Rox was proud of them. Able to take down three dragons, all supposedly Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy's foster-parents. Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney. All three were dead because of his proud, powerful army. There was one more dragon-parent to another Dragon Slayer in Fairy Tail. Miksu. She was secretly one obviously, lying constantly she was a 'regular' water mage. A regular water mage would be like Juvia. If he was correct, the dragon's name was Tubigandi. An odd name for a dragon, but then again… Most dragons' names were odd. Maelyth sounded almost normal compared to it.

He could never figure it out, but something was different about those four dragons. They weren't like any of the other dragons. The others had blue, grey, or orange scales. Igneel had red, Metalicana had shining silver scales, Grandeeney had white scales, Tubigandi had light blue to midnight blue ombre scales, and Maelyth had bright grey-light-blue scales. They all had something connected: Their scales, and sometimes behaviors.

_**Flashback**_

_"Get him, men!" Rox yelled, pointing at the large, red-and-yellow dragon above them. He had finally found him, Igneel. Being the young and ambitious man he was at the time, he wanted to bring dragons down! At the time, the Dragon Hunters weren't that professional. Some were regular hunters, and some were slightly experienced with dragon attacks, and knew how dragons acted at times. But even they looked confused. The large dragon swooped down towards them, and flew right above their heads, as if they were tiny, little bugs. They were microscopic almost compared to him. His tail hit a few of the hunters. His large, expanded wings flapped once, sending waves of wind flying through grasses, bushes, and trees. A few even fell._

_Igneel once again flew back up into the air, his yellow eyes glaring upon the puny, weak humans. How foolish. Igneel scoffed lightly. Idiots. No one can simply battle Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons! He rounded back this time landing in front of the 'army' of maybe 50 to 75 men, with a few occasional women. One man, or seemingly a boy, stood in front of them all. That must be leader… The dragon eyed the dirty blonde, dark green eyed boy. _

_"__**Do you know how lucky you are I am not eating you up right now?**__" Igneel growled as he landed in front of them. He could clearly give him no harm whatsoever. Only other Dragon Slayers could harm, or even kill a dragon. He wasn't fond of eating humans, for whatever secret reason, and simply because his 'son' was a human would maybe even scar his 'child' if he heard his foster-father had eaten someone of his species._

_"Uh…" The boy looked almost speechless, as well as wide-eyed. He looked as if he was standing before a God._

_Well of course the idiot is, I am the King of Fire… Igneel quickly became impatient. "__**Well? Are you going to just sit there gaping or are you going to do something? Or possibly respond?**__" He wanted to roll his eyes at the human's expression. It went from amazed, to blank. However, when it changed so oddly like that, Igneel was taken back a bit._

_"…Dragon Hunters, the hunt is on!" He had announced to the group behind at him. Igneel chuckled lowly, as a smart glint appeared into the dragon's eye._

_"__**Fighting a dragon? You're all asking for almost a suicide mission-!**__" He was interrupted as a single arrow pierced straight through his left wing. _I-It actually…!_ Igneel's eyes widened a little, and he leaped into the air swiftly. He flew quickly around the 75-ish humans, staring down as if some sort of miracle had happened. Which one, it wasn't a miracle. And two, these fools could kill him! But he was not going to back down from this fight. He had been eager to fight earlier, but Metalicana was too grumpy and too blunt, and Grandeeney complained too much if he even laid a claw on her. _

_He quickly transferred to Dragon Speak. Only other dragons could communicate with him, even with great distances between them. _

_"__**Metalicana! Grandeeney! Help! Humans have found a way to actually harm a dragon without a Dragon Slayer!**__" The message reached both dragons' ears. Tubigandi was too far out of reach. And since she was a younger 'dragon', she couldn't communicate back even if she did hear it. She was still getting used to Dragon Speak. Metalicana was the first to respond, but not in the way Igneel wanted._

_"__**Damn it, Igneel. Stop crying wolf. We all know it's impossible. The least of our worries is our 'family'. We need to worry more about the fiery Natsu, the thick-skulled Gajeel, the soft Wendy, and the blind Miksu! Remember!**__" Metalicana growled back._

_"__**Precisely, Igneel! Poor Tubigandi is probably in more need of help than ever, with her getting used to so many things, and here you are, faking the fact mere humans might be able to kill us! Hah! I'm going to laugh when you return, completely fine, and a saddened face that you couldn't trick us!**__" Grandeeney responded as well. She already sounded like she was laughing. _

_Only an hour had passed, and Igneel hadn't responded to neither of them. Something did seem a little odd. Grandeeney fluffed her white wings up a little, re-adjusting them back to her side. A smaller dragon followed her, water flowing down her neck as if it were hair. Ombre scales shimmered dully as they walked towards the metal dragon. His blue eyes glowed more than his dusted scales. Grandeeney glared a bit at him._

_"__**Metalicana, have you heard Igneel any time recently? I was helping Tubigandi understand where our 'wondrous' lair is.**__" She rolled her eyes at wondrous. Metalicana shook his metal head lowly._

_"__**I haven't. You would've thought the 'King' would've replied. He wasn't with you though?**__" This time, Grandeeney shook her head. _

_"__**I'm afraid not. I honestly thought for a while he might've returned.**__"_

_"__**I bet he flew over that guild… Fairy Tail I believe. It's where our Dragon Slayers are, isn't that glorious?**__" Grandeeney shrugged at this. _

_"__**We'll wait until morning then. He usually returns by dawn break. Follow me, Tubigandi. I'll show you where you can sleep then…**__" Grandeeney led the smaller, younger dragon towards an empty, vacant cave. "__**We usually fly by that area to check up on them. Sometimes the Natsu Igneel sees… He thinks Natsu isn't alive for some reason though. There was a time where Acronolgia had sent Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy all somewhere. We suspect it was someone else's magic though. Some of their friends were there as well… We can't figure their names out though. We gave them nicknames instead. White Cat, Blue Cat, Black Panther, Celestial Queen, Scarlet Queen, Ice-Freak, Booze Girl, Perv Man, Bookworm, Old Midget, Lightning Freak, Doll Dude, Gay Rune Guy, Fairy Girl, The Beast, The Demon, The Creature, and finally… I forget the other. I think Igneel named her Woman-That-Stalks-Ice-Freak-Around.**__" The younger dragon chuckled lightly at the names they had been given._

_"__**Those are pretty creative…**__" The dragon's voice was squeakier than the others. "__**Good night then! I'll probably dream all about my poor, blind little sister…**__" Tubigandi lied down in the cave, closing her iris-colored eyes rather quick. Grandeeney chuckled._

_"__**I'll dream about my little Maiden daughter then…**__" Grandeeney flew up towards her own special cave. It was closer to the sky obviously. Although their lair was on a high mountain, she had to be on the very top._

_The next day came, and it was noon. Igneel still wasn't there. Metalicana was the first to fly out, leaving both of the she-dragons worried sick. He had been gone for about thirty minutes before he returned. His head was low, and an arrow had pierced through his back right foot. It was made out of metal. The arrow of wood. Grandeeney's eyes widened immediately. Igneel wasn't joking around. They didn't believe the old fool!_

_Tubigandi was instructed to fly as far as she could. She was already hesitant about leaving her new home, but she obeyed all the same. After the young dragon flew away, Grandeeney inspected the arrow, still slightly confused on how it even got through his foot._

_"__**…Igneel's dead…**__" Metalicana finally said. "__**I saw his dead, old body on the ground.**__" Metalicana always exaggerated Igneel's age. He looked ashamed about having a wooden arrow in his back foot. _

_"__**It is a great loss, but we need to figure out how to fight these humans. Our last battle was of dragons against dragons, it wouldn't surprise me if a new war began now. Dragons against non-mage humans. Tubigandi is far from here by now. I have an extra cave system somewhere in Earthland for her to hide in.**__"_

_"__**Good…**__" Rox and his men, more than 500 now, came up the final few feet of the mountain, seeing the two dragons on their feet and not in the air. He smirked confidently. His plan… was going along perfectly._

End of Flashback

"There must be some sort of connection…" Rox sat at a table silently. It was only a week or so before Juvia had escaped the Hellhole, and he was trying to figure what sort of connection Maelyth, at the time Maemi, had with the three dragons they killed. Many papers covered the table, most of them covered with messy handwriting. "Dammit…"

He knew there was a connection of some sort, besides the scales and behavior. Let's see… He groaned, grabbing onto his head and hair in frustration. "Are you kidding me?! We should've kept those three alive! They would've given us answers!" He shot up from his chair, stormed over to a small, rubber ball, and kicked it. The item bounced around as if it were alive after being kicked all around the room. In the end, it knocked him at the back of his head as he had finally figured it out. "That must be it! They're all…! Uh…?"

"If only I could remember…" He sighed to himself inside of the titan. He looked up and saw Maelyth flying towards him almost too quickly. The she-dragon bit down onto the titan's side, flying up into the air as she bit onto the titan's side. "W-what?!"

Nadia stared up at the sky, her maroon eyes widening as she saw her cousin fly into the sky, the titan in her massive jaws. Everyone had stopped fighting only to watch to see what was happening. Many of the Dragon Hunters ran over towards where their leader had been picked off the ground as if he was a small pebble being picked up by a human. Laxus walked towards Natsu, who stood near the other five other Dragon Slayers: Gajeel, Wendy, Miksu, Sting, and Rogue. "Oi Natsu." The pink-haired dragon turned towards Laxus. "What's she doing?"

"Dunno! What ever it is, I hope it works! I'm sick of this place!" His light blue exceed obviously pitched in after Natsu spoke.

"Aye, sir!"

"…Gajeel?" The Iron Dragon Slayer shook his head, followed by three more shakes from Wendy, Sting, and Rogue. Finally, Laxus turned to the recently discovered Dragon Slayer, whom happened to be blind. Her magical glasses helped her out greatly clearly. "Miksu?"

"…I know exactly what she's doing… I just can't tell you…" A small smirk appeared on the light blue haired girl's face, her pink bangs covering her right eye. "It won't kill anyone of us, except the person she's doing it to, and anyone who gets in her way!"

Laxus remained quiet, and crossed his arms stubbornly. He thinks whatever Mae's doing, it might injure her, but hopefully, it will kill Rox. That guy's been an asshole. For the first time ever, Levy had disappeared off to somewhere. Where's the bookworm?

Levy had found a room, a room with a single table. It was a desk. A journal and a messy pile of papers were on the oak object. She sat down in the chair, and took one of the papers, curious to see what this was all about. She figured it must've been Rox's. Since Rox might die, Cora gave her a key to this room, figuring she might find it interesting. It was indeed interesting.

The paper read, in sloppy handwriting.

…I think I've finally figured it out! The connection between the three major dragons the Dragon Hunters have killed and Maemi! Or Maelyth. Whatever her name is nowadays. Regular dragons don't have any special element, meaning they can only use fire, and some possible ice. Casual Dragons is what I'll label them. Unique Dragons will be the others. I realized something. Casual Dragons do in fact have duller scales, which consist of dull colors and dull shine. They come in brown, grey, black, orange, and surprisingly yellow. There are no multicolor dragons. Igneel is both red and yellow with yellow eyes, Grandeeney is a white dragon with blue eyes, Metalicana is silver-grey with light blue eyes, Tubigandi is supposedly a light blue to dark blue ombre with iris colored eyes, and Maelyth is grey-blue with light blue eyes.

Yes, that's what we already knew…

Levy continued to read, but stopped, dropped the paper, and ran back to her guild after reading the whole thing. She couldn't believe it. There was more than one Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer!

AND I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY. THANKS FOR READING. REVIEWS APPREACIATED. GOOD NIGHT.

R&amp;R

~Strawberrycheezecake~


	40. Flying Away With Memories

**Guess what guys? THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! ;n; I posted this last chapter on 9/24/14, which is literally only 4 months after posting this story. It has 17,500 plus views (From the moment this chapter was uploaded) and I have been overjoyed writing this story for everyone! ;-; I am not joking. This will probably be the longest chapter yet, as I plan to get the word document I wrote the whole story on to over 100 pages. (When I started this chapter, it was at 96...). Thank you SO much everyone! Right as this chapter is posted, I will have the sequel up! However, I will not update the sequel until January 24, so that way, I have time to work and progress on my other Fanfictions. **

**I know, January 24 is a LONG ways away, but when it does come (Unless it's passed already) I will then start that up. Once the sequel is finished, I have another 2 stories for this series planned. The reason it's such a large gap is because I might need to rethink some ideas, and add some more, as I plan for the sequel to be over 150 pages, the story after 200, and 250 on the final one. I also need to get some more vocabulary inside of my head, but we'll worry about that later… I want to thank EVERYONE for their support and care for when I disappeared. You guys really made me get through everything at home. **

**(Yes, that means things have finally calmed down more… c': ) Without further ado, let the final chapter, BEGIN!**

**Disclaimers: I do now own Fairy Tail, Miksu, or Hiro Mashima.**

**Claimers: I own Maemi/Maelyth, Nadia, Cora, Ryuu, Ignus, Tulip, Rox, The 7 Sins, and Red.**

` Maelyth had flown over thousands of feet into the air. She was surprised how easily she could fly, despite the fact she had flown millions of times in her Homodraco form. But now, she was a full, powerful dragon. A fast one too. She never asked to be as fast as she was now, but she already embraced the speed happily. Otherwise, this little plan she devised would take hours. With the speed that was granted to her as a dragon, she could do this in only a few minutes.

Being a Guardian Dragon, she can fly as high as the Ozone Layer, but being a newer one, this also meant she could fly even higher than that. She could be in space for nearly 30 minutes without returning to the Earth's atmosphere. Though she's only been a dragon for a while now, she could tell she was overpowered. _Well, let's admit it. Most dragons are generally overpowered anyways._ The female dragon thought to herself.

The higher she went, the more her small, sensitive dragon ears rang. The less altitude, the more ringing. Rox himself wouldn't have any pain for at least another good thousand meters. Possibly less. Her light blue eyes beamed as she darted through the topmost layer of the clouds. Finally, at this point, he would be starting to experience the pain.

Rox felt like he was about to explode. The speed she could fly at, the altitude she was at, and being under at least a good foot or so of earth, made it seem like he was to be compressed into a small pile of ash. He hated this feeling. He grasped onto his chest, over where his heart was to see if it truly was actually beating. And then a hand over his lungs to even check if he could breathe. He felt… like he was going to die any second now. What seemed like a second was actually a minute. Every breath he took made himself feel heavier, and weaker. His eyes closed slightly, and he flinched from a few quick cramps that passed almost too quickly.

He knew, whatever this crazy she-dragon had in plan for him would kill him, no matter what. He could feel heat rising inside of him, and a bit of adrenaline rushing. He was never a phobic of anything, but he suddenly felt like he was closterphobic his whole life span. Where did he ever go wrong? What made him deserve this again? He had forgotten everything. He forgot his magic, he forgot his life, he even forgot his name.

He knew what happened: Amnesia. Why could he only remember that? And how could he remember anything that he had a name, life, and had magic? _HELP!_ He found himself screaming on the inside. His eyes were wide, his pupil barely small dots. His iris had somehow disappeared, and he clenched some of the earth titan in his hands, trying to dig his way to air and freedom. _HELP! HELP ME!_ He screamed on the inside again.

Maelyth knew by now that he must've gone crazy in there. She decided that the middle of the ozone layer was a good place to stop. She then let the large titan go from her jaws freely. She didn't like this plan at all, but she loved the name she had given it. When The Beat Drops. Best. Plan. Name. Ever. She then flew downwards as well, keeping up in chase with the falling earth titan.

Rox felt himself float a bit as something else was happening. Instead of pain, he felt… like he was safe, protected, and watched over. _A-Am I dead already…?_ He asked himself calmly, yet his eyes were still wide with terror. His heart was beating almost too quick, and his lungs stopped functioning for moments upon moments. His hair flew a bit, covering one of his eyes just for a small moment before it moved again. Everything slowed down around him, which allowed him to be calmer. Before, everything was fast moving.

Little did he know, as it was slow around him, on the outside, it moved even faster, some of the titan even flew off. Maelyth saw the ground finally come into view again, and saw her former guild mates and friends watching with wide eyes. They probably thought she was falling down as well. Since as she flew upwards, she moved away from the marble castle of which her friends were in, so then if she did crash into the earth, none of them would get injured.

She spread her wings out, and due to the rushing wind that went towards her, she flew upwards from the draft a bit. She flapped about a bit to get re-balanced, and closed her eyes quickly as she saw the earth titan, seeing how close it was to the ground. _Brace for impact…_ She joked lightly inside of her mind, but she was never cold hearted like that.

Rox remembered things in an instant. His name, why he deserved what was coming to him, and even his magic. He started to activate his momentarily forgotten magic, as he felt everything around him crash, break, and just get destroyed. Only a millisecond later, everything went black. He felt he was a fragile piece of glass, that broke into trillions of tiny pieces. All he knew, he wasn't greeted by any kind-looking light, but instead an endless dark world, with flames everywhere he looked.

Maelyth stared at the broken titan, and landed next to it, balancing herself in it's large crater. _Way too overpowered…_ She scolded herself for a moment, and dug through the titan's remains. There was no blood, no guts, no bones. Clean. There were small piles of ashes here and there, but that's all, besides the large clumps of earth.

Nadia's eyes were wide as she watched the scene before her. Both the earth-titan and her cousin were falling from a high height! She calmed herself more as she saw her large, reptilian cousin draft upwards, but still watched the falling clump of earth. What had she done? How high had she flown with him inside? She knew their was a large amount of oxygen up in the Ozone Layer, but Rox was inside of a compressed area, with little air left. _Wasn't he dead by the time she got that high?_ She wondered, crossing her arms over her smaller chest area.

Ignus stood next to her, just as impressed and horrified as she was. It surprised him when the titan suddenly caught on fire at the last few seconds. _Something must've lit it up. Things don't naturally get on fire like that… And I know!_ He brushed some of his dark brown hair out of his forehead lazily, his amber colored eyes set on the random crater. He too was relieved Maemi- Maelyth was alright. She barely looked hurt.

Ryuu couldn't help but swell his chest up a bit in pride because of his niece. The way she stood as a dragon after rummaging through the remains was remarkable! It would make him jealous if he was a dragon. His name meant dragon for Pete's sake! That was one of the main reasons he had made his little group with Nadia, Cora, and Ignus. He wanted to be named 'Dragon' with some sort of dragon magic! It only made sense. But killing his niece would get him nowhere in life. It would only bring him more pain, as losing his sister (Mae's mother) hurt too much already.

Cora smiled a bit at the defeated Rox. She had been on his side for a while, before turning sides to keep everyone in Fairy Tail safe. She was always evil at heart, but she soon realized what she had to protect instead of staying like that. She would've been a small fool to do that. Not just a small fool, but an ally to Rox. In that case scenario, Rox might've won. Especially since she knew what Ryuu had been planning for a long time.

Miksu smiled at Maelyth, tears in the corner of her eyes. She was extremely proud of her best friend. Though Mae probably considered everyone her best friend, Miksu only really had a few friends in Fairy Tail, though generally by now, everyone liked her. She shifted a little when Gray stood next to her, which made the blind Dragon Slayer a bit shy, for some odd reason.

Red squealed happily from her little cloud in the sky, a heavenly-white aura surrounding the exceed. She smiled at Maelyth, and even saw the dragon look up towards her. The ginger exceed flew up, and danced a little on the cloud as she was noticed by Mae. She paused for a moment as her dark green eyes noticed something. She could've sworn she saw a shining tear go down the smiling dragon's face. Her wings flapped a bit, but then completely disappeared before Maelyth's sight.

She flapped her dragon wings once more, and lifted high into the air. The whole guild stared confusedly at the she-dragon, seeing her take off a bit more towards the sky.

"What's Mae doing?" One murmured.

"Huh…?" Another mumbled.

"Where's she going, Momma?" A squeaky voice asked.

"We don't know, Asuka…" One of her parents answered. Master Makarov stood beside her grandmother, who stared intently at her granddaughter flying away.

"Well, Tulip? Any explanation?" The midget man asked the old lady. She turned to him, her faint light blonde hair barely noticeable because of the greyed hair.

"She can't stay with us. Being a Guardian Dragon now, she has a duty to protect the world, not lounge around. Though she'd probably lounge around with friends, I still imagine bad things would happen if she didn't do as she was designed to do…" She sighed, her dark ocean blue eyes swimming with depression. It was obvious she might breaking down, since she was her only alive grandchild.

Laxus himself turned away for a moment from the scene and walked off, and leaned against a wall. Many people started to bawl like little kids uncontrollably. That included: Happy, Wendy, Natsu, Lucy, Miksu, Cana, Tulip, The Master, Asuka, Nadia, Max, Mirajane, Lisanna, and a few more. The ones that surprised Laxus the most were Ryuu and Erza. Erza mostly. It made sense to cry over a niece. He eventually shrugged it off.

He didn't understand why she had to leave though. Sure, her grandmother made a bit of sense, but it still almost made no sense. He turned his head again towards where Maemi was a near small speck, flying away. He could almost see her turn her head as if she regretted it, but saw her continue on. All he knew, there was some stupid feeling going off in him like a bomb, and he hated on how it felt. He ignored the feeling when he realized Levy had finally returned.

Gajeel was the first one to run over to her, in complete tears about how the Dragon Girl was gone. Lucy was the second one, followed by waves of Guild Members. He noticed that the Sabertooth members weren't there anymore. _Must've left already_. He shrugged again. Levy read out a majority of the papers she had found, and explained how some of it was smeared. Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, and Miksu all looked like they were in a better mood when they heard their dragon's name mentioned in it.

Everyone listened closely, though it was surprising to see some of the knuckleheads listening even quieter than everyone else. Happy was cradled a bit in Lucy's arms, as the light blue exceed was a little teary still from Mae leaving. Carla herself looked like she wanted to scold happy for crying like a baby, but didn't, since she knew a lot of people were crying about Maemi. Pantherlily too, looked like he was going to cry.

_**(Maemi/Maelyth's P.O.V.)**_

"_No! I don't want to leave! I want to be with Fairy Tail and my friends! I accidentally became a dragon! I wanna be with my family, my friends, my comrades! I don't want to be stuck up in the Ozone Layer like a lazy ass dragon! Who would only come down for serious problems! I'm sure if I worked hard enough, I could become human again! Please!_" I heard my human voice plead out for me, since my Dragon Speak wasn't perfected yet.

"**I am sorry, Maelyth. But I cannot grant you that. You have now replaced me, child. There is no going back, no matter how hard you try. I tried long, long ago. No matter what I did, it didn't work. So please stop complaining. Consider this a blessing. Most Fourth Generation Dragon Slayers wish to be a Guardian Dragon.**" A strong, ancient sounding voice said to me. My human soul told me to complain back, but my dragon soul kept me silent. "**Good to see we're on the same page then, Maelyth… I trust you can keep up with the duties like how I did for centuries upon centuries.**" The voice faded a little quickly.

I didn't want to be a dragon, though it was in my destiny since the beginning of time. I wanted to be a normal human, or just maybe a jolly mage of Fairy Tail! I don't want this! I lost Red and my family for Zeref's sake! I sighed heavily as I finally reached above the clouds, where my former guild could no longer see me. I roared out in victory over Rox's death.

_But… Even if I did accept my destiny, I would rather have Red flying beside me, the whole way. Even if she couldn't fly this high, I'd want her to ride on my head or back with me! I know regular humans can't survive this high without an oxygen mask, but exceeds can surely survive without them._ I sighed a little sadly as I reached the bottom of the Ozone Layer. I imagined Red and I, flying together. I was still a dragon, but Red was alive this time.

~Mae's Imagination~

_"Wow! Look, Mae! We're so high up!" The ginger exceed squealed, hopping around on Maelyth's large, scaly back. "You're the empress of the world, I'm the queen!" Red hopped up to her head carefully, feeling the wind in her fur. Her tail swished around with the wind as Maelyth flew. Maelyth chuckled and replied in Dragon Speak._

_"Neh? I can't understand you, Mae!" The little exceed got in front of her left eye and looked into it. The exceed would be able to fit inside the eye if she could. "I wonder how long it'll take 'till you can talk English?" She asked Maelyth, going back and sitting on top of her head. Maelyth shrugged lightly as she flew. _

_"Huh… Well, however long it takes, I don't care! I'm with my best buddy in the world, you know? And she's a super-duper strong, cool dragon! And you destroyed Rox! He won't be coming back to Earthland anytime soon!" The exceed giggled, opening her Aera form, grabbing onto one of Maelyth's horns and holding onto it as she glided on her wings, keeping hold of the horn._

_"Why'd we have to leave Fairy Tail behind again?" Red asked her curiously. By this time, Maelyth's voice finally spoke English._

_"__**We had too… And it's not like we left the guild. We're just stuck up here for the rest of eternity…**__"_

_"Oh! Well, at least we're together up here, and it's better 'cause there's no storms!"_

~End of Mae's Imagination~

I smiled sheepishly at the thought, a few tears running down my face as I flew in the high Ozone Layer. I looked down, wondering if I had already passed the Fairy Tail guild. What will they do while I'm gone? I hope they don't change though. I glanced towards the sky silently, looking as the sun began to set down. I pretended to send a message through my mind to the guild, but I honestly knew it wouldn't work.

Back at now what was formerly Rox's palace, the whole guild heard a familiar voice echo through the halls and in the large room. More cries broke out, even Laxus teared up a bit, but he tried not too.

It said this:

_"Everyone! I didn't want to leave, my duties as a Guardian Dragon awaited me for too long! I hope none of you change while I'm gone! I'm gonna try my best to turn back and return to all of you! I'm gonna miss every single one of you destructive fools! Lucy, keep working on that novel, alright? Levy, Gajeel, keep being the cute couple you are! Natsu… Try not to destroy THAT much. And eat, 'kay? Gray, I'm just gonna say, but you have TWO girls after you! Hehe! Miksu, keep being cool. Sorry, that's all I have for Miksu. Uh… There's… ERZA! Keep scaring the life outta people! OH! And cake! Always love cake! Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna, you three keeping the MEN you are! Little pun there. You guys were my literally more of an actual family for me, though everyone in Fairy Tail was essential to my little family I had!"_ It continued on for minutes, listing off every single Fairy Tail member, and what she wanted them to keep up. What got everyone was this: _"Love you idiots forever!"_

Maelyth smiled at her message, actually wondering if it was actually sent to them. She shook her head, knowing she didn't have that much power. She flew onwards, to which ever direction she was going in. Whether it be North, South, East, or West. She knew in her heart, that Fairy Tail would always be looking her way, and so would she. Always. Even if she was a dragon for the rest of her life, and if they were dead already. But she didn't want to think about that right then. She just wandered for a while, the voice returning to teach her everything she had to know for the rest of her life.

**And end! It's actually done guys! This has probably been my longest chapter ever! I worked my butt off on this chapter! In fact, I had this done two days before I had posted it, since I wanted to get the first chapter of the sequel up for you guys to read. I might post updates for the sequel occasionally if I want to. **

**The sequel will be called: Dragon Blooded.**

**I have a confession: This story was originally going to be called Dragon Blooded, but I felt like The Silver Dragon matched it better.**

**Thanks so much for the support, and I hope you all continue onto the sequels. (MULTIPLE SEQUELS. YES. BUT THOSE ARE AFTER THE FIRST SEQUEL.) Love you all, and thanks again! (Yes, no homo and to the guys… Still awkward.) Love you guys as friends! There! :D**

**Please continue to review even though this is the last chapter. It makes my day when I see a positive review.**

**R&amp;R**

**~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	41. Attention!

**Hey everyone! Surely you must remember me, the great author of this story. Well, I'm here to inform you all I am beginning to re-write it. Once I finish it, I will replace every single chapter with a completely different one. This will not happen until I finish the entire story on my Word Document. As of when I updated this, I am currently working on the Prologue. Many things will be different. I hope all of you don't mind, as I felt like these changes were necessary. This is the list so far:**

**-The Death Wipers name (Still being decided. Choices: Bonelaws, Order Of Death, Order Of Mystery, or Magicblades)**

**-Maemi will participate in the 7 year problem (Where Fairy Tail disappears for 7 years) but will still be fighting the monster and would not be on the island.**

**-I'm following the actual Timeline of Fairy Tail.**

**-The monster's new name is Glareel.**

**-I am also using Fairy Tail wiki more to nail the characters.**

**-All MaemixNatsu, MaemixGray, Maemixvarious will be gone except for any MaemixLaxus.**

**-Nadia, Ryuu, Cora, and Ignus are being re-characterized. (Some things about them will change.)**

**I am proud to announce, however, that Red and Happy will eventually get together, making Carla and Pantherlily happen. I'm still deciding on a few changes as I go along, but I will keep you all updated on that on this specific chapter. What I really want to know, is should I move the original to another site or delete it altogether? Let me know. I really do want to know. There will be more interactions with shippings. Like there will be more NaLu, GaLe, etc. The only shipping that will not happen would be Gruvia. Why? Remember Miksu? Miksu x Gray. That's why. I figured I might as well let everyone know! I have a Quotev now, please check me out:**

**EdenHeavenlywings**

**I will also update my profile as often as I can to keep everyone updated. **

**And yes, the sequel for The Silver Dragon is still planned to continue in January. I've hit Author's block pretty hard recently. **

**Thanks for all of the support!**

**R&amp;R  
~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	42. Special Sneak Peak of Re-Written Story!

**For reaching 24,000 views on this, I decided I might as well celebrate by posting the whole re-written Prologue and part of chapter one for you guys! So consider this... A special sneak peak. You will see some differences (AND I MEAN A LOT) But I'm sure you will all enjoy it all the same! Okay. Make sure to leave me some feedback on this! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail. However, I own my characters!**

The kingdom of Fiore, a land full of crazy adventures and magic. Surrounded generally by the sea in the North, South, and West, with a handful of just craziness. The mages of this world, gather in a place known as a Guild. Guilds are commonly known for their cobblers, merchants, and other useful things like that. Fiore is well known for it's vast amount of Mage Guilds. One was located in one of Fiore's major cities; Magnolia.

The sun shone brightly onto the city and around it's area, making water sparkle. A light breeze tugged at everyone's hair, making it sway in the direction. Children played around the streets, aimless on where they were going and oblivious about anything around them. Merchants and traders talked amongst each other about business and trading. Everyone was talking, both loudly and quietly, all around the city. A regular, un-exciting day. But nothing was ever wrong with such a normal day.

Some children sneakily went up to an opening of a huge building, an orange banner hanging on it's higher floor. The symbol on it was white, and looked almost sort of a bird, or a fairy. They stared inside like it was the best thing ever. The children ran off when some of the adults inside of the building started to bicker amongst themselves. Soon enough, the bickering ended with a few drunk laughs.

The Guild was known as Fairy Tail.

It was one of the many Mage Guilds in Fiore, and was also the most popular and the most strongest. Most people wanted to join it, but some generally got sidetracked and joined a different one. The main hall of this guild were scattered with people, young and old.

The date was September 4th, x777.

A girl, around the age of 12, was sitting on the second floor. The rule at the time was only S-Class mages were allowed up there. She happened to be one. She laughed heartily when there was anything funny, or entertaining to watch. She generally didn't go to the first floor, and loved hanging around the more empty level. The other S-Class mage had gone out on a short mission.

As much as she wanted to be downstairs with her few friends, she stayed up there. The Master, Master Makarov, stood on top of the railing, looking down at his guild. He glanced over at her. "Maemi, is everything alright?" The bleach blonde-haired girl glanced at him with her bored, and dull, light blue eyes.

"Just bored…" The 12 year old replied. She looked down at her friends. Maemi spotted one of her friends. She decided to spot them out. The girl had short blue hair and hazel eyes. "Levy…" She didn't know how long Levy had been in the Guild, but she was a very shy and sweet girl. "Gray…" She looked at a boy who had dark blue, spiky hair, and had lost his shirt already. He had an odd habit of stripping. To her knowledge, by now, Gray had been in the Guild for about 3 years now. "Natsu…" A boy with rosy pink hair and the craziest attitude anyone ever knew. He and Gray constantly bickered over small things, which amused Maemi to no end. He had joined only a month ago, since he had lost his father. Natsu claims that his father was a dragon. She heard the Master chuckle.

"Naming your friends, I see."

"It's entertaining a bit. Gives me something to do." Maemi continued on. "Erza…" Erza was a scarlet haired girl, only a year younger than Maemi herself. Erza was one of the rare few who could shut both Gray and Natsu up, and make them hug each other. She was otherwise really nice. She tried to locate a few other friends.

"Hey, old man…" A voice called up to the Master. Maemi looked to see the owner of the voice. It was the Master's own grandson, Laxus. He was three years older than Maemi. The funny thing about him was that she was younger than him, and she was already an S-Class mage while he was related to the Master, the most powerful person in the guild, metaphorically speaking. She found a sheet of paper and crumbled it up. She tossed the crumpled ball of paper down at Laxus's head.

"Bull's-eye!" Maemi cheered, and threw her hands into the air as it hit him right in the head. Laxus rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"Yes, Laxus?" Master Makarov responded, smiling a bit at Maemi when the ball hit Laxus's head.

"When are those damn S-Class trials?"

"That is private information, Shocky!" Maemi responded for the Master, and tossed another crumbled ball at the mage's head. She laughed again when it hit him.

"Shut it, weakling…" Laxus growled to her.

"Says the 15 year old A-Class mage to the 12 year old S-Class mage!" She giggled in pride. She just loved to point out that she was younger than him and officially stronger than him.

"No one asked for your opinion, Shorty."

"Well, I happened to be right here! Plus, you should know that information is private, Music Geek," Maemi slyly teased him, grinning.

"…Talk one more time, Blondie, and I'll spit lightning at you!" Laxus nearly yelled out at her. Maemi continued to remain calm, and her grin turned into a smirk.

"I don't think your grandfather would enjoy it when I dodge it, and the Guild burns down." The Master couldn't help but laugh at the two of them bickering about.

"You know…" Makarov began to snicker a bit more. "They say… I think… the more two people bicker, the more they like each other." Laxus had a small spark in his hand when his grandfather said that. Maemi just stared at him, and laughed a bit more.

"Laxus? Liking me?! Oh my god-" She cut herself off by falling backwards and laughing a lot. "You crack me up, Master, you really do! Oh god, I'm crying now!" She laughed more, even holding her stomach in pain because of all of her laughter.

"I'm going on a walk!" Laxus yelled out, and stormed out of the guild. His yell had silenced the entire Guild, and the only other noise that could be heard was Maemi laughing.

"That is one of your best jokes ever, Master!" She laughed as she stood up. The Guild returned to it's regular chatter and loud laughter. "I'm going to go talk to everyone now! Wait until I tell them this joke! It's golden! Perfect to use against Natsu and Gray!" She laughed as she walked down the stairs towards her friends, still laughing. The Master sighed.

"Not really a joke, but it cheered her up for sure…" The Master's gaze looked at the exit of the Guild, where he could see his grandson storming off and onto his walk. Maemi skipped towards Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Well, just Natsu and Gray. Erza was to be around very soon. The two of them were already bickering about something. Erza appeared a little after she did. Just as the scarlet-haired 11 year old was about to knock sense into Natsu and Gray, and they hadn't noticed her, she stopped Erza.

"I need to make sure these fools don't destroy the place, Mae!" Erza was surprised she had been stopped by the bleach blonde haired girl.

"I got something that'll stop them for a good while!" She snickered, and went in the middle of the smaller Natsu and Gray. "Y'know…" Natsu and Gray looked at her curiously, and glared at each other. "They say, the more two people bicker, the more they like each other!" She chimed evilly. Natsu and Gray flew backwards in fear.

"Me?! LIKING THE LIKES OF STRIPPER!?" Natsu imitated a puke. "EWW! NOPE, NOPE, NOPE!"

"Never! Never in a million years will I even like him a bit! THAT ASH-BRAIN CAN LIKE HIMSELF!" Gray then proceeded to pretending to be dead. The entire guild burst into laughter. Maemi saw even Erza laughing.

"Mission completed!" Maemi announced, feeling very victorious. "I'm gonna go look for a really good request now!" She squirmed around all of the adults, bumping into another girl. Maemi knew her name was Cana, but they didn't talk much since… Well, they both didn't really know. "Hiya Cana!" The brunette looked back at her quietly and smiled softly.

"Hi, Maemi…" Cana was very mature for her young age, which Maemi found out she was around 10 years old. If she was right, Cana joined when she was very young, in search for her father in Fairy Tail. Master Makarov told her Cana had been here for almost 5 years now. Maemi had lost count on how long she'd been here, but if she was right… Actually, about the same time as Cana. 5 years. A little after Cana too. Maemi gave herself a mental note that she'd have to give Cana a little more respect, since the younger girl was the first young person in the Guild.

"How's the search?" Maemi asked her eagerly. She always did wonder how close Cana got, even if they were acquaintances.

"Um…" Cana paused for a moment, as if thinking about an answer. "Not good, I haven't found much about my father recently…" Cana sighed and averted her eyes elsewhere. Maemi pondered if she was lying, and knew exactly who her father was.

"Well, I bid you good luck on finding him!" Maemi grinned, and made her way towards the stairs again. She glanced back and saw the brunette smile softly, and skip off.

"Whoa! Look out! Blind girl, coming through!" Squeaked a new voice. Maemi had to keep up with guild mates, dammit. And they were appearing everywhere. Maemi had barely gone up the first step before the other girl crashed into her. "Who did I bump into? I demand an answer!" A girl with teal-blue hair squealed out.

"Dang it, Miksu! You scared the crap outta me!" Maemi cursed out loud. She never cursed, unless she really needed too. The blind girl turned the opposite way, and slouched on her hip.

"Well, I'm sorry Maemi! Blind! Duh!"

"…It's the other way around, Miksu…"

"I knew that!" Miksu turned around to face Maemi, her pupiless, pink eyes staring above her. Close enough. "Wait, where in the guild are we again?" Maemi laughed a bit.

"Near the stairs. The ones that lead to the second floor." Miksu gaped a bit.

"Really? Remember that time I accidentally wondered up there? Master didn't even know I was blind until that day!" Maemi laughed at her friend.

"Yeah, I remember that day! The day I pretty much first talked to you!" Maemi burst out laughing. The Master was looking down at them, and she could tell, when Maemi noticed the old midget's stern glare, that it was serious. "Well um…" Maemi cleared her throat. "I need to head upstairs for some time. Don't purposely wander up there!"

"Haha, I won't! I'm not that blind!" Miksu went marching off in a completely random direction, aimless of her surroundings. Maemi scaled the steps quickly, and looked at the Master.

"Yes, Master?" Maemi asked.

"Follow me for a moment…" She tilted her head a bit. The Master was so funny a few minutes ago, what could he be bothered about now? Maybe his grandson, but he was far more serious when it was about Giraffe-Spark. They walked towards the S-Class Mission Board.

"You want me to take one?" Maemi sounded confused. She had been on a few before. Easy, well… That was her opinion obviously.

"No…" The old man shook his head. "I received a very special one. It… specifically asked for you to do it."

"Wait. What?!" Maemi gasped in surprise. A special request, just for her. She imagined it must be a good one then. "What's the reward? What is it for? Who is it for? Where is it? How easy is it? Monster? Person? Bandit? Something else?" The Master chuckled at her enthusiasm a little.

"Well… One, it's… very, very far away. Half-way across the world. You'd be gone for a very long time. It's from a king of the country. The Pechet Kingdom if I'm correct. I can't tell if it's easy or not. It's a battle against a very dangerous monster though. They have a name for him… Glareel. They don't know what sort of species he is."

"And the reward is?"

"Well… I calculated the amount to what our currency is…" The Master re-looked over his quick calculations. "I-I think I messed up… But I came up with 12 BILLION Jewels… I don't know, maybe you could re-do the math… You're probably a little smarter since you know the more… recent kind of stuff." The old man showed her the paper he did the work on.

"You got it right."

"I figured I got something wron- Wait, what?!"

"12,000,000,000 Jewels. You're right."

"I'm just going to…" And with those four magical words, the Master fainted.

"Uh-oh." Maemi looked around. No Laxus. She angled her elbow up, and elbowed the Master back up.

"OW DAMN IT." The Master, unexpectly, shot into the air, and flew to the ceiling. Maemi looked up at him apologetically.

"I forget my own strength sometimes…" She called up to the Master, smiling sheepishly. She could hear the Master groan.

"Just get me down…" Maemi looked around helplessly.

"No can do, Master Makarov. Not allowed to use my magic in the Guild."

"JUST USE IT." Maemi sighed and nodded. Without conjuring up her magic circle, she shot out a small sphere of energy at the beam the Master was stuck on and pushed him off without destroying the beam. The Master fell to the floor.

"Are you okay, Master?" She asked innocently, smirking a bit. She loved to mess around with the Master a bit. But only to a limit, worried she could get kicked out of the Guild if she went to far. He lifted the piece of paper that held all of the information for the request, and lifted his tiny head up to look at her. "

"The latest you can leave is tomorrow, around 10 A.M., is that alright? Considering you already missed the first train now…" Maemi stared at the Master in surprise.

"Er… yeah, that's a perfect time…" She lied and took the piece of paper. "I'll go and get ready, alright? Mind telling the Guild? Wait. How long will I be gone?" Maemi asked as she looked over the piece of paper.

"Sadly, I have to say about 20 years… That's one reason you shouldn't go-"

"I'll go. I have to kick that thing down. Watch, I'll be back within this year! By my birthday!" Maemi grinned determinedly, and jumped onto the railing and slid down it, landing with ease. Some of her friends tried to stop her from running around and out of the Guild, wanting to know why she was so determined about something. The Master sighed and hauled himself up onto the top railing.

"Everyone, attention up here!" He announced. Maemi left the Guild Hall by then, and was racing down streets. She wasn't actually all that determined about beating that whole 20 years thing. She might take longer. 40 years maybe. She didn't want to show that she might take longer to defeat that damn thing. She teared up a bit. The next time she'd see them, she'd be 52 years old.

When she finally reached her house, a nice, rather large two-story house located in a dense forest, she tripped a few times and almost choked on air and tears. She had been crying a bit, knowing she didn't want to leave her friends. She packed a few small things. An image of her family, clothes that would fit her for a while, some beginning necessities, and a few small presents she had gotten over the years. She held onto a small, turquoise-colored necklace with a beautifully taken care of silver chain. The gem in the center was shaped into a hexagon, with a rhinestone in the middle of it. A bright, clean white rhinestone. On the back of the center piece, it had a carved in Fairy Tail mark.

She put the necklace carefully into the luggage she chose to bring with her, and left some room for other things. She had an empty binder so she could put memories in it, and some extra space for anything extra she would get over time. Maemi sighed as she looked around her house. Yes, she lived in it by herself. For a long time too.

Maemi finally finished packing her things, and left her house, locking it in the process. She made her way to the train station, so she could get her ticket ahead of time. She finally reached the grand city once more, everyone murmuring about a mage who was to be on a long request. Clearly, they figured the mage must've been a strong, at least 30-year old man. She grunted every time one person mentioned it. She could be as strong as a 30-year old man if she wanted to.

She had avoided the path to Fairy Tail, since she didn't want to tempt herself to reconsider and forget about the request. 12 Billion Jewels. She wasn't greedy or anything, she just would enjoy the fact she'd have money in any sort of emergency. She looked at the pocket change she had brought with her. Enough to get the ticket, and that itself was around 1,000 Jewel. She could hear her friends in the distance looking around for her frantically. Maemi couldn't help but laugh a bit. They knew where she lived, yet they decided to completely look around the Guild.

She made it to the Train Station in a good amount of time, and bought the last ticket to the first part of her travels. Just getting across Fiore, and walking the rest of the way. She put the ticket in a wallet she had for special papers, and slipped it in. The blonde then headed for her home, to start resting up for her long journey tomorrow.

It was about 9 at night when Maemi heard a light knock on her door. She felt chills running up her spine when she first heard it upstairs, but figured the tired girl could at least check it out. When she opened the door, Levy stood there with Cana. They didn't exactly know where she lived since they rarely came over, including Cana especially.

"Ah, Mae!" Levy giggled. Mae was her special nickname almost everyone loved to use. It never annoyed her. Only Mae-Mae annoyed her. "The Guild's having a party tonight, and the young kids like us get to go!" Levy seemed rather excited about this. Maemi looked at Cana. She was smiling brightly too.

"And Gildarts just returned," Cana added, smiling more. She seemed to smile more when she mentioned Gildarts or anything Gildarts related. Gildarts was another S-Class mage, and was currently the most powerful mage and most powerful male in Fairy Tail. If only they knew… Maemi thought in her head and snickered. She just figured Cana idolized Gildarts, for some weird reason.

"So, you guys came to get me why?" Maemi asked, truly curious on what the two younger girls had to do.

"Just come with us, Mae!" Levy giggled again. Without another word, Maemi followed them blindly, excited on what would be happening.

They arrived at the Guild within a few moments, many of the regular adults still there. "So, why'd we come here?" Maemi tried to sound like she was alright with coming back to the Guild before she left.

"The adults said we can hang out with them tonight! For the first time ever!" Levy squealed. She was very excited about this. Levy was generally very calm, so this really did mean something to her. Cana was smiling softly, and went inside. "Ooh, and guess what?"

"What?" Maemi laughed at the younger girl.

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray and every other kid is here! We didn't wanna leave you out! Especially since you're leaving tomorrow…" Levy's energetic smile disappeared as she spoke the last part, but returned when Maemi started to walk into the Guild. "Yes! With any luck, she'll stay now!" Levy marched into the Guild.

The first moment she was inside of the great guild, she made her way to the stairs. As much as the 12-year old wanted to party, she also still wanted to be on the S-Class level. She squirmed around just a few people who were in groups, talking away. She climbed up the stairs with ease, and did in fact see Gildarts. "Hey, Gildarts!" Maemi greeted, walking towards the S-Class mage.

"Oi, Maemi!" The man bellowed, happy to see her. "You look like you've grown a good… few inches there!" He grinned at her.

"You look older." Gildarts frowned at this.

"Respect your elders then."

"You ain't that old yet! I'll respect you when you become a pile of dirt!" Gildarts laughed again.

"I'll be excited when that day happens then!" He remarked, and patted the girl's head gently. She rolled her eyes. "So I heard you're going on a pretty big adventure, eh small one?" She sighed.

"Yeah. Master thinks it'll take about 20 years, but I read the description about the monster, and it sounds like it might take me 50 years!"

"Huh…" The orange-haired man paused for a moment and smiled. "You should be able to kick it's ass easily, whatever it is. Size doesn't matter when this little ball of crazy energy comes. Unless it's tiny and adorable!" He laughed, teasing her gently.

"I didn't know the kitten was the monster, okay?!" She frowned and crossed her arms. She had once encountered a small kitten, that suddenly grew and made her fly pretty far. Gildarts ended up finishing the job for her, since she broke her arm. "It looked so innocent…" She grumbled.

"So, what's the reward?"

"12 Billion Jewel."

"WHAT?!" Gildarts nearly fell back in surprise. He actually fell off of his chair and stood straight back up. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Nope. 12,000,000,000."

"You are a crazy kid, aren't you? Lemme see the paper…" Gildarts laughed nervously. Maemi put the request in her pocket, and unfolded it to show him. When he saw it, he fell back again. "Great Mavis… When you get back you'll be stinking rich, whatever age you'll be!" Maemi nodded. Her attention turned when she heard a loud, obnoxious Natsu yelling up at them.

"HEY MAE. SINCE YOU'RE GONNA BE GOING, FIGHT ME!" Maemi made her way to the railing to look down at the energetic Dragon Slayer.

"When I get back, Natsu." She rolled her eyes at him.

"That could be in like, forever!"

"It just may as well be that!" She yelled back down. She noticed Gray then was standing near Natsu.

"See Natsu? She won't fight you 'cause you're not strong enough! I am way better than you, so I totally get to fight her, right Mae?" Gray grinned proudly about himself.

"Sorry Gray, I'd fight you when I get back too." Gray stared up at her in surprise, his jaw dropping down. Erza then smacked both of them behind their heads. They both fell to the ground simultaneously.

"You two… She doesn't want to fight either of you, stop bothering her!" Maemi couldn't help but smile this time.

"I think I'd fight Erza, but it'd still have to be after I get back."

"So wait…" Natsu glared up at her and pouted. "You'd fight Erza and not me?" Maemi nodded.

"Well no duh, Ash-Brain! Erza's way stronger than the both of us!" Gray argued at Natsu. Natsu socked him in the cheek.

"Shut up, Gay."

"What'd you call me?!"

"Gray."

"No you called me Gay!"

"Whatever! Same thing!" Gray punched him back, and Erza smacked their heads again.

"Anyways, Mae!" Maemi looked at Erza, who was currently speaking. "I challenge you to a fight when you get back from your long request!" Gray and Natsu struggled to get up to take Erza's spotlight, but failed.

"Consider your battle request accepted!" Maemi smirked.

"So, when are you leaving?" Erza asked her as Maemi began to make her way downstairs to talk with her friends more directly.

"Tomorrow, around 10 A.M." The trio looked surprised.

"We thought you'd be staying a little longer…" Gray whined. "That's why I challenged you to a fight!"

"DUDE!" Natsu growled at Gray. "I'm the one who challenged her, you're the one who barged in!"

"As if!" Gray grunted, and did his best to look away from Natsu, pretending to be offended.

"It does seem more logical to leave tomorrow, avoid all of the drama of being pulled back into staying," Erza smiled a bit. "But, that only really depends on the reward. What is it?" Gray turned back around to look at Maemi.

"Well… It's 12... Billion Jewel." Even Erza fainted when she heard the amount. All three of them fainted at the same time. "I think they're done talking for a bit now…"

"Hey!" Maemi heard Laxus's voice and she turned to see the tall teen. "So I hear that Erza just challenged you to a fight, shrimp. Did you already beat her or something?"

"No, she fainted after I told her how much I'm getting on a request."

"I didn't even know you got one…"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be a 20-year long one. Should be rather interesting!" Laxus already looked a bit freaked out about the length of the request.

"20 years? Holy shit. I've heard of 10 year requests, but 20? They're really stepping shit up now."

"Eh, I guess. I personally think it'll take me 50 years." Maemi paused for a moment. "Wait, why do you care?" She glared at Laxus.

"Curious."

"Yeah, right." Maemi turned away and rolled her little 12-year old eyes. The 15 year old frowned.

"So, what's the reward that made Erza and the Idiots faint?"

"12 billion Jewel."

"W… What?!" Laxus stared at her as if she was lying.

"It's 12 Billion Jewel. 12,000,000,000.00."

"Are you sure it's not 12 million? That'd make more sense-"

"It's 12 billion. Why does everyone want to know the reward?" She frowned. "Anyways, considering not much of the guild knows…" Maemi made her way back to the stairs, went up, and stood up on a round table. "Attention Fairy Tail!" Everyone who wasn't dead drunk or fainted looked up at her. "I will be departing for the Pechet Kingdom tomorrow at 10 A.M. I will be taking the train to simply get across Fiore, and I'm on my own afterwards! That is all!" She hopped off of the table to meet the Master. "Hi Master!"

"You're leaving tomorrow? At 10? Gildarts and I were going to have an arm wrestling battle at 11. You love watching those."

"Yeah, I know. But that's the only time it leaves… Anyways, I need to get going home. Get some rest, you know?" The old man nodded.

"I understand… I'll be sure the guild is there to say goodbye. You could be gone for a long time, and I don't want tonight to be the last time they ever see you without a goodbye." Maemi nodded this time, her light blue eyes full of understanding.

"Goodnight, Master!" She called back to the midget as she made her way downstairs and towards the exit.

"Goodnight." Maemi squirmed around everyone, hoping no one she knew would come and greet her. She was already having a hard time holding tears back.

She had gotten home at a reasonable time, 9:30 P.M. And within minutes, she was asleep. Fast asleep. She was surprised she was only at the guild for thirty minutes total. No one seemed to notice she left. When morning came, she saw it was around 8:45 already. She got ready with some nice traveling clothes. She donned a nice black and golden tank top, with denim jeans and tennis shoes. She had a few ponytail holders on her wrist.

She quickly gulped down some breakfast, and made her way into the city. She looked everywhere around the city, upset she'd have to leave for so long. She had taken a long route to take the city in very well. Each step she took brought her closer to crying. She had to hold it back to the best of her ability. She finally reached the station at 9:45.

"Mae!" A voice shrilled out. Maemi looked up to see Levy excitedly bouncing over to her. "You finally came!" Before the older girl could ask any questions, Levy dragged her towards a bench. "Where is everyone? They should be here…" Maemi, for some reason, remembered Levy generally shyer than this. Well, even though the bluette was always more energetic around Maemi, she seemed really pumped up.

"Sorry! Natsu and Gray were fighting again." Maemi heard Cana, and saw the scarlet haired girl and the two before mentioned boys being dragged behind her by their ears. They looked knocked out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Maemi asked tiredly.

"We're here to say goodbye…" Gray said, squirming out of Erza's grasp.

"And to give you goodbye presents!" Natsu cheered and squirmed away too. Maemi looked at the two of them, surprised.

"Alright then… Are you going to give me them?" She asked the younger group of kids. Being the 12 year old wasn't always fun, but it was interesting. The 11 year old Erza approached her.

"Of course we are! I shall present you with the first present!" She announced, pushing Gray and Natsu back with one hand, handing Maemi an average sized box. "You may open it now." Maemi began to carefully unwrap it and opened the box to find an intriguing bracelet. She slipped the bracelet on her skinny wrist, and a glow of white appeared for a split second around Maemi.

"What was that?"

"I had a really good armor company, Heart something I think, I should go to them more, make that for you. It will tell you your magic energy amount at the time. And if you focus in on an enemy, you can see how much they have as well. But I think even it runs out of magic energy sometimes as well." Maemi smiled at Erza.

"Thanks."

"I needed to repay you as well for teaching me how to braid my hair…" Erza twirled around to reveal her nicely braided, scarlet hair.

"Nice! I'm pretty impressed." Maemi grinned, and then looked at Natsu and Gray. "Alright, which one of you crazy people are gonna give me the next gift." Natsu grinned as he thought of something.

"I'm going last 'cause then mine's gonna be super special!" Gray glared at him.

"Hey, no fair! I thought of it first!" Gray accused him.

"What? No! I just said it! You took the idea!"

"No I didn't! I had it way before you!" Maemi sighed.

"Gray, just give me the present," She commanded, glaring at the two of them. She rarely looked like this, and both of them didn't want to figure out what was going on in her head. Gray hurriedly handed her his present. She opened it just as carefully. She pulled the contents of the box out carefully as well.

"A cape?" It was a nice silver cape. "Where'd you get this?"

"The Master made me get it for you. And Miksu. She couldn't figure out where the Train Station was, so this is from me and her, and the Master." Maemi smiled at Gray.

"Make sure to tell them thanks. Miksu especially." The cape seemed a bit too long for her, but it had a silver chain to wrap around her neck, and in the center of the chain, was a blue Fairy Tail symbol.

"I will…" Gray backed up so Natsu could hand her a small envelope.

"It's a small thing, but I want you to open it on the train!" Natsu grinned. "'Cause I don't think anyone wants to see you cry when you see it!" Maemi laughed a bit.

"I'm not an ugly crier, am I?" She laughed.

"No! It'll make Gray cry like a baby, and I think I'll give him a break today!" Gray glared at the rosy haired boy.

"What'd you say?!" They were both interupted by the intercom.

"Attention all passengers, the train to the city of Oppa is leaving in five minutes! Thank you for your time." The group looked at her sadly. Maemi turned towards Cana and Levy.

"We don't have any gifts for you, we didn't have enough money." Maemi still smiled.

"I still have to thank all of you." Maemi stood up, putting the cape in her luggage. She kept the bracelet on so when she got to the city, she could find something to try it on. She held her arms out. "Free-last-hugs, get 'em free!" The group laughed and they all hugged her in one big group. She soon realized Levy started crying and hugged her tighter. Soon enough, Cana followed. Gray and Natsu were getting stuffy noses and trying not to cry and wail. And Erza was having a hard time holding her tears back. Maemi hugged them all closer, hoping that would calm down more. She had to release them.

"Well, I need to go now…" Maemi sighed, and grabbed her one bag. Levy and Cana were hugging, crying a lot. Natsu and Gray were punching each other to stop crying, and called each other babies. Erza didn't even try to stop them. She went over to Cana and Levy, and even joined their hug of tears. Maemi started to tear up, and made her way to the train. She saw the rest of Fairy Tail join them soon enough when she was near entering the train. A few tears rolled down Maemi's cheeks. She climbed onto the train and sat down. When she looked out her window, she saw something she didn't expect.

Almost the entire guild of Fairy Tail stood outside, smiling and crying as they saw her. She noted Laxus was no where to be seen. The horn went off, signaling the train was starting to move. She waved at them sadly. More of the members burst into tears. The Master, Cana, Levy, Droy and Jet (Levy's team mates), Natsu, Gray, Erza… and many others. Maemi started to cry more. She smiled weakly at them. The train finally began to move and trudged forward.

Maemi stared at them for the longest time she could. She didn't want to forget them, or leave them behind for so long. Her face was pressed up against the window as she stared at them, near wailing out in sadness. Finally, when she could no longer see them, she wailed loudly. Tears ran down her cheeks like they were running a marathon. She shakily opened the envelope Natsu gave her, and saw it was an image. It was the entire Guild she knew and loved. She was even in it. She smiled at it, and held it close to her heart. Right above the special necklace she got from them.

7 years have passed. Exactly 7 years since she left the guild she loved. The 19 year old stared at a large, looming cave that towered high into the sky. A small, ginger-red cat with darker spots looked nervously at it. "Mae… Are you sure this is safe?" Maemi reached up and gently patted the cat's head.

"I can't ensure it, all I know is I'm gonna kick it's ass. It might take a bit or a long while…" She carefully held the 6 year old exceed in front of her. "You gonna help?" The exceed grinned and nodded. "Good! You wanna go in now?" The red-colored exceed looked at it again and shook it's head. "Come on, Red. I promise I'll protect you, I have since 6 years ago!"

"…Okay. Why are we here anyways?" Red inquired. The exceed didn't know that her best friend was from Fairy Tail. All 6 years she didn't know. "I mean, we're just travelers, right? I don't think we'd have some sort of mission." Maemi cleared her throat.

"Um…" She had to think of something. She noted she had told the exceed her entire past, so saying: 'It killed my parents' wouldn't work. "It killed an old friend of mine…" She said uncertainly. Red frowned at her and crossed her small arms, the exceed's dark green eyes staring into her light blue ones.

"You're lying, Mae. Tell me the real reason."

"I will once I start beating that thing's ass!" Maemi grinned, hopping around excitedly. She had been waiting for this day ever since she left. The moment this thing is dead, she can go home! And introduce Red to everyone else! "Gimmie a sec, I need to make sure I use the bathroom before fighting it!" Maemi skipped off into a dense forest. She didn't go far, and pulled out the image she received 7 years ago. It was in great shape still, no damage done to it. She'd often look at it at night, when Red would sleep.

She looked over all of their faces, wondering how much they've changed. Do Gray and Natsu still fight? Is Erza maybe nicer now? Is Laxus still an asshole? Is Cana still that mature and nice girl she knew from before? What about Levy? Miksu? How many new members are there? She had questions always rolling around her head. She put the image away. She saw the cape Gray, Miksu, and the Master got her. She never wore it, since Red would figure it out. But she did forever keep the bracelet on. She had to know at all times how she was doing. Especially now.

She came out of the forest and put her bag down near the entrance of the cave. She looked down at Red. "Ready?" The exceed gathered up the most air possible, and sighed heavily, nodding. She was clearly more nervous than Maemi. She started to head in, Red following her. The cave was so far dark. As they walked further in, a light fire began to appear in a circle. A large, black blob was in the middle.

"That's what we're fighting? This should be easy." Maemi remained silent as Red observed the 'monster' from afar.

"Don't underestimate how it looks, Red… I know exactly what it should look like… It's using it's Time Magic and making it look weaker by going into a long-before time even existed form. Red backed up a bit as the blob began to glow. It transformed within a second. It became a huge, Wyvern-Snake like monster. The black monster roared loudly, in which Maemi could barely understand. She could pick up a bit of what the monster was saying.

"GLAREEL… WHO AWOKE… DEFEAT ENEMY." It was rather straight forward. Glareel was apparently in some sort of slumber, and Maemi entered and it awoke. She grinned as she knew the reason why.

"Red, back up a bit more…" Maemi stood in between the exceed and the monster, some of her skin suddenly starting to change. Red had never seen what she had done. She had always presumed that Maemi lied about her magic, and had a weapon to protect herself. Scales appeared randomly on her limbs first, turning a beautiful and stunning silver color. Some of the scales took the short sleeves off of her shoulders. She tossed the jacket she wore off. And on the left side of her chest area, under her shoulder, was a bright silver-colored Fairy Tail mark.

Red could actually see it from behind. Small wings began to sprout out of Maemi's back. They were more dragon-like than anything. She grew two fangs in her mouth, and her eyes were narrowed. When her transformation ended, Maemi had large silver-colored dragon wings, silver scales covering a few parts of her body, and fangs. It was surprising to Red, but what surprised her even more was when Maemi spoke out.

"Glareel, I am Maemi Dyslin! I am an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail! I am here to fight you!" Maemi's voice was loud and strong, filled with a large amount of power. Red eyed the bracelet Maemi wore on her left wrist, and saw the words: ERROR on it, meaning it couldn't calculate how much she had. Red activated her magic into Aera, and her wings sprouted up from her back. Red flew up. Soon enough, so did Maemi. With her own wings. Her left eye began to glow a sharp, yellow-golden color. "Let's dance, monster…" And with that, she summoned a large, silver-colored beam with other colors at the monster, sending it back a bit.

And there Red floated, in utter amazement. Her best friend was a powerful mage. A powerful mage of Fairy Tail.

Chapter 1 - The Return

Maemi climbed off of the train into a familiar train station. Red clung to her back, looking around. "So, we're in Magnolia now?" Red asked, looking around the city in awe. To Maemi's surprise, the long trip there had suddenly been far shorter on the way back. It felt oddly like it took a few days. Red had mentioned that to Maemi multiple times. Fighting Glareel, however, seemed like it was nearly a decade ago. Almost 7 years ago, to be more accurate. "So, where's our- er, your guild?" Red asked, excited to see what Fairy Tail looks like.

"Well…If I'm right, it should still be in the same place." Maemi looked around. She remembered a small boy who often came around this area, begging for money. She saw him… as a… teenager? He looked 18! She remembered him as a four year old. "What the hell…?"

"What's wrong Mae?"

"Everyone I used to know 7 years ago… They're 14 years older!" Red tilted her head.

"That makes no sense, Mae."

"But it's true! I just saw a kid who I remember as four! He's 18 I think! Wait-" Maemi froze in her tracks. "What's the year?" Maemi was frozen in confusion. She pulled out her ticket quickly and read the date, well, she ignored the month and day.

x791.

She left 14 years ago. Then why is she still 19? Did she really only age by 7? She should be 26 by now! "I… I only aged by 7... Maybe something happened! Considering I haven't been to the guild in a long while, maybe they have a time mage or something!" Maemi ran out of the train station, Red clinging onto her shoulder for dear life.

Maemi remembered the way back to the guild, running around obstacles and people as she ran. Red eventually climbed onto her head, looking around. When she finally looked ahead, the exceed squeaked out, "Mae! Watch out for that person?" Maemi also was too distracted with looking around and had bumped into a blonde haired girl with pigtails, and revealing clothing that was a bit short on her. Both of them fell backwards onto their bottoms.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Maemi quickly apologized, got up, and helped the other girl up. "I was just in a rush and everything. Trying to find my guild, y'know. I've been gone for like 14 years so I just need to get back and stuff- I am so sorry for bumping into you!" The other girl stared at her like she was crazy.

"Y… You're in a guild?" The other girl with golden blonde hair just stared at her with surprise. "Which one?" Maemi paused for a moment. Did more appear while she was gone?

"Fairy Tail, strongest mage guild ever! Man, they're destructive though…" The other girl then began to freak out.

"How many people do I not know about?!" The girl shrieked. "First I didn't know about Mystogan, and then I didn't know about Gildarts! And now there's another person!" This time, Maemi stared at her in confusion.

"Uh…"

"Err… Never mind!" The girl with blonde hair shook her head. "Anyways, I'm Lucy Heartifilia! I joined Fairy Tail recently- No…" Lucy slapped her forehead. "Acnologia made us disappear for 7 years, remember that Lucy… I joined 7 years ago!" She corrected herself.

Fairy Tail disappearing? Acnologia? What the hell was going on for the past 14-seems-like-7-years?! Red climbed onto Maemi's leg, and climbed back onto her head. "Well…" Maemi cleared her voice. "I'm Maemi Dyslin. I joined Fairy Tail, I guess 19 years ago. Well, I should be 26 right now, but something weird happened and I'm not 26! I'm 19! Please tell me you're a time mage!"

"I'm not… I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage. And you are a…?"

"Unidentified."

"Huh?"

"I really don't know…" There was a lie in her voice, but it was very hard to detect. Maemi knew what her magic was, it just wasn't something to tell the whole world about. Otherwise, the paparazzi would be everywhere.

"Well, I'm sure you need to get to the guild then… Are you sure you remember where it is, Maemi?" Lucy asked her, smiling a bit. Clearly, the blonde wanted to help her to the best of her ability. Maemi shrugged.

"I guess… were you heading somewhere else? I don't want to get in the way or anything. Plus I do have a good idea on where it is." Maemi looked around, seeing that Magnolia had grown over the 14 years.

"I was just on a small walk, but I can head back now! Gray and Natsu- Oh, do you know who they are?" Lucy had stopped herself, unsure if Maemi knew them. Maemi grinned as she heard their names.

"Were they bickering over something again?" Maemi was surprised even to this day, the pink haired Dragon Slayer and dark blue haired Ice-Make mage still bickered.

"They were… Fighting. And bickering," Lucy answered, smiling nervously. Maemi laughed out loudly.

"Sounds like them! Well then, Blondie! Let's get going!" Maemi started to walk ahead.

"You know my name! And you're blonde too!" Lucy caught up, and went in front of her, leading the way. "Who's the exceed there? You never introduced me to… I'm presuming a her."

"Ah, that's right…" Maemi noted Red had moved to the top of her head. "This is Red. I found her while I was on my long-ass request." Lucy flinched a bit as Maemi cussed easily. "Sorry, instinct." Lucy shrugged it off.

"Eh, it's just people normally don't cuss that easily. You seemed to be more… polite."

"Swear words just express an expression. Plus, it was a pain in the butt!"

"Anyways, when did you leave?"

"September 5th, x777."

"Wow… There's been a lot of new members since then… Well, most of which I met while going on crazy adventures with Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy…" Maemi looked confused about Happy.

"Who's Happy?"

"You don't know who he is? He's annoying, but he's been with Natsu since day one! Well, I don't know. I'm exaggerating."

"What year was Happy born?"

"x778... OH. Now I know why you don't know. Happy's a cat- Ahem…" Lucy cleared her throat. "An exceed, like Red."

"I'm guessing he's a happy one?" Maemi laughed a bit. Red then began to ask questions.

"What color is he? Does he have Aera? Or something else? Who's his buddy?" Lucy laughed a bit.

"I think I might like Red a little more than that annoying furball!" Lucy gently patted Red on the head. They then stopped in front of a huge building, a Fairy Tail flag clearly saying: Hey, you're here! Maemi's jaw dropped.

"W… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! IT'S… HUGE!" Maemi couldn't contain her excitement. Clearly, there were loads of people here. There always were, but she could tell by the roar of laughter that she could hear there were TONS! She bounced up and down excitedly. Lucy smiled at her jumping around.

"You wanna go in?" Maemi nodded, not caring that she lugged her luggage with her the entire way.

"YES- Wait…" Maemi paused for a moment. "What if they don't remember me? Oh, that'd be horrible…"

"I don't they'd forget you. I'd sometimes see Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Levy all sitting around, talking about something that seems pretty serious. Gray and Natsu don't even fight during that. And I'm often surprised when Levy's hanging with my team. Clearly, they're talking about something." Maemi smiled a bit.

"Let's go in then, shall we?" Maemi began to march forwards, making sure her exceed wouldn't fall off of her head. She pushed the front two doors open. All of the attention went straight to the door. "Hey you destructive fools! Mae's back!" She sang out. She realized there were loads of people she didn't know. Looks like the members she remembers probably left. She noticed someone hiccupping and walking towards her. But when she could see who it was, Maemi was left astonished. But, the other person was just as surprise.

"Mae?" The girl braved out a question, leaving with a hiccup soon after.

"Cana?!" Maemi was confused. Cana was drunk. The formally mature girl was drunk out of her mind.

"Hey, you returned early! That's just awesome!" Cana frolicked over to her, and hugged her. Cana fell limp as a sign she passed out from the alcohol. Maemi had to laugh a bit at Cana's current state. She noticed a bluette at the corner of her eye.

"Levy?" Maemi was surprised to see how much Levy had changed as well. Levy looked far more mature and short.

**And that's where it ends for now! Did you all like it? Like I mentioned before, I'm following the official Fairy Tail timeline, with a few adjustments. Like how Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna came to Fairy Tail in x778 and how Happy was born that year as well. So, Happy doesn't exist in the Prologue (He does exist when Red was born). See? Just a bit different with some extra stuff!**

**Anywho, this whole document is 11 pages long already. (DAMN!) But yeah, please leave some feedback!**

**Also, anyone who plays OurWorld, you should TOTALLY add me! The names:  
The Golden Angel**

**Yeh. BYE!  
R&amp;R  
~Strawberrycheezecake~**

**Note: I didn't go through this to ****_make everything italic _****that needed to be italic. So, when I post the Silver Dragon (Original) Elsewhere, I will make it... better.**


	43. Attention

**Guess who's back? MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. c: But seriously, I am SO sorry for leaving for almost... a year? Author's Block is dangerous territory. Especially school. Anywho, I GOT SO MUCH INSPIRATION NOW. Well, I at least plan on re-writing this entire story overnight, hoping to get it's original spark flaming again! And so I can finally write the sequel, and it's trilogy... AND THE FINAL FOURTH STORY. (I haven't been this random in a while... trust me.)**

**I might as well inform you guys on WHY I was gone. First and foremost, family problems. It caused me to kinda get off the internet and lay back on the writing. It used to push me to write, but it calmed down a bit so... Yeah. Pushing was gone. Next, I grew out of Fairy Tail for a while. Odd, I know. Mostly because my main source of watching the new episodes was down, and I was too lazy to bother with the manga. All caught up now. Hoping that chapter 464 is the latest... I think it was 464. Third, SCHOOL. None of you know this, but I'm actually only 14 (Nearly 15). I just transferred to high school, and it's been pretty awesome so far. (Typical freshman...). Also, I've been doing Community Service for a class every triad. 6 hours per triad. (KEEPING GRADES AT AN A IS HARD OKAY?) And finally? Author's/Writer's Block. I honestly had no idea on how I was going to continue the series. I kept having bursts of inspiration and writing one to four chapters on a story. Then, deleting it. I know how the sequel is going to end, but I don't know what to fill it with in between. So it pushed me away from this site. I'm, for the most part, back. **

**Now, I'd like to also add that I've sort of strayed away from anime. I've gotten more into games. But, that won't change a thing! It gives me more room to make different scenarios! I've also made a YouTube channel, just for fun. Unfortunately, my desktop isn't the best gaming desktop, but it won't stop me from writing! So for now on, I AM HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!**

**Love ya guys! ~Strawberrycheezecake~**


	44. I've returned, but with a question

**Hi there! If you see this, hello! Yes, I am the writer of the story that this is placed on (great way to return to this 10/10). Anyways, it's been quite some time, and I don't have any explainable reason as to why I kinda stopped working on re-writing the story. But, uh, I think I might actually finish rewriting it, even though it might take a lot of my time. So, uh, I guess I could update you guys on my life, but idk. Needless to say, I feel like the rewrite will be worth it if I do go through with it. **

**To be honest, I only really returned to the site at first to roleplay on forums, and then I just returned today after watching something funny about Fanfiction (mostly about the content of the site). So I kinda came back to look through the memories and I got a pretty good nostalgia hit. So, uh, yeah, that's why I sorta returned.**

**I'm wondering if you guys would be interested in a re-write of this. Or if you guys want it to stay as it is. It would take me a bit to get the inspiration back, but it would likely return. So, uh... Wow. I used to be really more confident like two years ago. But if you guys do want it redone, it'll probably be written more seriously. A lot of the major plot points will be there, just the flowing of everything will be changed and how the OCs act as well (possibly). Smaller details as well will be changed, but that'll be it. **

**I think I kinda know why I left this story in the first place; it was tedious re-writing everything. Even though I knew every detail in the story, I wanted to make it more "lore-friendly", such as following the correct timeline. Secondly, I kinda got out of Fairy Tail and started to focus more on video games. Less anime, more games. (After that, I got addicted to Undertale, many Undertale AU's and remixes, and a few other series). **

**But you guys probably want the story and the plot, right? No reason for me to leave. Anyways, it's summer and I have been kinda doing a lot of nothing. So, final question is...**

**Do you want me to re-write the story?**

**I want this to be what you guys want. Sure, while I think it would benefit me if I re-wrote the story, it is you guys who read it. I do have a mini project going on, and would not mind working on that more. (Maybe even posting the story/plot on here, ****_maybe_****). So please, if you want to leave a review and tell me what you think, email me what you think, or want to PM me what you think, please do it. I'd love to know. (Email will be in profile). **


End file.
